Old Loves, New Loves
by frannyfry
Summary: Sequel to Old Friends, New Friends. After thinking she was betrayed by James, Francie sought comfort from her former love, Kendall. Will the two be able to keep their indescretion a secret or will their futures unravel?
1. Tragic

**A/N: Hello again! Told you I'd be back with a sequel to Old Friends, New Friends! Enjoy and remember, I love hearing from you. **

* * *

"Explain to me how we pulled the short straw for this shift?" Officer Chris Killian drove carefully over the icy streets. His eyes leaving the pavement for brief moments, on the lookout for stranded motorists, downed power lines, and fallen tree limbs.

"Man, you know the captain called all hands out for this storm. Besides, the extra cash will get us to Jamaica that much sooner." Officer Vince Ambrosi spoke as he sipped his coffee. His eyes were scanning the roads, as well.

"Yeah," Chris smiled, "Jamaica. That's gonna be great, beach, booze, and babes. Speaking of babes, how are your cousins?"

"Which ones?" Vince come from a large, Italian family.

"Nikki and Francie, duh."

It's no secret that Chris has an eye for the Mancini girls, but in his book it's never a good idea to date your buddy's sisters, and that's what those girls are like to Vince, sisters.

"They're good."

"I'll bet," Chris chuckled.

Vince looked sternly at his partner. "Hey! You're not even allowed to think about those two. I'll kick your ass."

"I'm gonna make it next Fourth of July to your parents' party, then I can see for myself just how good they are." Chris wiggled his eyebrows digging further under his friend's skin.

"Hell, they'll be married by then."

"That serious, huh?"

"Yeah, at least Mom and Aunt Sophia think so."

"Well, if things go south with their current relationships, you have them call me."

"Call you? Chris 'Ladykiller' Killian? Hell, no!" Vince laughed as Chris pouted.

After a moment of quiet, Chris grumbled, "I should be at home in bed."

"Why? You'd be alone." Vince teased his partner.

"Fuck you, man. I wouldn't be if you'd let me date one of the Mancini girls." Chris laughed.

"You'd be dead...keep your distance."

Vince and Chris have been friends since they entered the police academy, six years ago, and the truth of the matter was, Vince would approve of a relationship between one of his beloved cousins and Chris. He was a good man, a brave man, and his best friend.

The two officers continued driving through the ice storm. Vince pointed off to the left. "Is that another limb over there?"

"Looks like it. Call it in, Officer Ambrosi."

Vince grabbed for the radio to call dispatch with another cleanup job for City Services to add to their growing list. His fingers brushed the radio as it came to life.

_"2B12, an 11-79."_ The dispatchers voice came through.

"2B12, go ahead," Vince replied

_"Approximately Johnson Drive and Renner Road, OnStar reporting an accident, no response from passengers. Medical on the way."_

"Shit, that's here!" Chris began searching for the car accident.

"2B12, copy," Vince replied looking around, as well.

"I don't see anything." Chris turned on the emergency lights and parked on the shoulder. They grabbed their coats and exited the vehicle to search on foot. Vince walked to the edge of the asphalt and looked down the hill. With the freezing rain, and wind, blowing in his face, he could barely see the dark SUV laying on its roof.

"Chris! Over here!"

Both men made their way, slipping and sliding, down the hill. As Vince got closer, he read the license plate and his heart leapt into his throat.

"NO!" Vince yelled, realizing that his cousin's crumpled SUV lay before him.

"What is it?"

"It's Francie!" Vince moved as fast as he could down the slippery hill.

"Are you sure?!" Worried for his partner, and Francie, panic began to rise in Chris.

"The plate, man..._DOLCEZZA_...sweetness! Oh God, it's Francie!"

Chris managed to keep up with Vince, as his pace quickened. Vince got to the SUV first and fell to his knees, looking in the driver's window. He gasped at the sight of his younger cousin, suspended in the air by her seatbelt, bleeding, and still.

"Francie?! Francie, it's Vinny, Angelo, I'm here." Vince checked for a pulse. _Please, God, please, let_ _her be alive! _

Vince's prayers were answered. He turned to shout at Chris. "Got a pulse, it's weak, but it's there!"

Vince informed the OnStar operator that police were on the scene and thanked her for her help before she disconnected.

Chris was on his knees checking out the car for passengers. "She's the only one in the car!"

"Marley must be with Kendall. Thank God." Vince began to work the door open. At first it didn't budge, but Vince didn't give up, and after a brief struggle, it popped free.

Chris got on his radio and informed dispatch of the situation and asking on the ETA of an ambulance. The sirens they heard in the distance confirmed the information that dispatch had given him. Chris placed a hand on his friends shoulder.

"EMTs and rescue are on their way," Chris said as he kneeled beside Vince.

This is always a fear of every cop, answering a call and funding the victim is someone you know and love. Everything Chris learned at the academy, and in his career, told him that he should try to move Vince and take control of the situation, but Chris knew better. First of all, he'd have a hell of a fight on his hands trying to separate the cousins, and Vince was a man that Chris didn't want to tangle with. Second of all, Chris knew that Vince was a good cop, a smart man who could do the job he was trained to do.

"Help is coming, Angelo, stay with me. What in the hell were you doing out here, Francie?" He tried wiping some blood away but it proved futile. "Talk to me, Fay. Open your eyes."

Francie remained unresponsive.

_How am I supposed to tell Aunt Sophia and Uncle Dom? Shit..._

The EMTs made their way to the SUV, Vince stepped back to allow them to do their job. He stood by feeling helpless and scarred, watching the brace being placed around Francie's neck didn't help matters any.

The two EMTs, and the two officers, carefully unhooked Francie, got her out of the car, and on the stretcher. They piled blankets on the unconscious woman, attempting to warm her while they assessed the situation and continued to care for her. They quickly loaded her onto the gurney and into the ambulance.

"I'm going with her." Vince wasn't to be stopped.

"I'll met you," Chris said to his friend. Turning to the EMT, Chris asked, "Shawnee Mission Hospital, right?"

The EMT nodded, "They're all ready for us. We need to go, _now_."

The trip to the hospital seemed to take forever, even though the accident wasn't but a few miles away. Vince held Francie's blood stained hand, for his own comfort as much as hers.

_What were you doing out there, Francie? What made you leave the house? What am I going to tell your parents? My parents? Marley? Oh, God, please, don't you let her die!_

* * *

_It's almost six-thirty, where is she?! I've got to call Nikki and tell her...shit, I can't. Then I'd have to explain what happened. _

_I'd have to tell her we thought James was sleeping with Amber. Tell her Francie and I got caught up in our emotions and needs. Tell her we had spine tingling sex...twice! Tell her we were wrong about James. Tell her that Francie lost it, and took off out into the storm..._

_Shit! That's even beyond my comprehension, how's Nikki going to grasp that?!_

Kendall dropped his head into his hands. "Why did you have to go, Freckles? I told you we'd work it out! Dammit!"

* * *

The severity of the ice storm had caused numerous flights to be cancelled, and the earliest flight James could get was that evening. His bags were packed and he had it all figured out.

_I'll head to the set, shoot what scenes I can shoot before my flight leaves, and schedule with production to shoot the rest in a day, or two, when I get back in town with Francie. I'm not leaving Kansas City without her_. _I'm NOT!_

* * *

They EMTs rushed Francie into the ER, nurses scurried and they all started shouting directions, stats, and orders. It was controlled chaos. Vince could only watch, and pray, from a distance, as his little cousin lay motionless, unaware of the activity and the effort being put forth to save her life.

Chris stepped up next to Vince, having just arrived. "Hey, man, how is she?"

Vince shook his head. "Still unconscious, head trauma, broken left arm, and she lost a lot of blood." He turned to face his friend with genuine pain in his eyes. "I don't know what to tell her family...MY family."

"I'm sorry, Vince. Do you want me to do it?"

"No." Vince shook his head, "No, but thank you. I should be the one to tell them." Vince looked at his watch. "It's almost seven-thirty, my aunt and uncle should be up."

"You call them and stay with Francie. I'll head their way and pick them up."

"Thanks, man. I appreciate it."

After his phone call to Sophia and Dom, Vince called Nikki. He wasn't expecting his conversation to go any better with his cousin, than it did with his aunt and uncle.

"Hey, Vinny, what's up?" Nikki was surprised to be hearing from her cousin so early on a Saturday morning.

"Hey, Nik. Listen, I've got something to tell you."

Her cousin's voice was shaky causing dread to rise in Nikki's heart. "What's wrong, Vin?"

"It's Francie. She was in a car accident, she's in the hospital."

"What? Wh-when? Is she...is she alright? What happened?"

"Chris and I got the call a little after six. I'm guessing she lost control on the ice and rolled her SUV. She's unconscious and banged up. Broke her arm, too. They are running a CT and MRI to determine any injuries she may have suffered."

Nikki started to cry and it broke Vince's heart. "I'm so sorry, Nik."

"Do Mom and Dad know?" Nikki didn't know how to break the news to them.

"Yeah, Chris is picking them up."

"I'm on my way, you stay with her, you hear me, Vinny?"

"I'm not leaving her side, I promise. Why don't you wait and I'll have Chris come get you."

"No! I'm not waiting, I'll be okay."

"Alright, please be careful. Love you."

"I love you, too."

Nikki explained the situation to Logan as they got ready to go to the hospital. Logan held her as she cried.

"You take the girls to Mrs. Duncan's and I'll call Kendall, I'm sure he'll want to go with us." Logan stepped back from Nikki and looked down at her. He wiped the tears from her cheek, and shook his head. "Shit, Niks, it's his birthday. I'll bet this isn't how he thought he'd be spending it."

* * *

Kendall drained the remaining coffee into his cup and considered making another pot. He wanted to have a warm cup waiting for Francie when she came home. He fed the puppies and wandered back into the living room.

_When Francie gets home she should have calmed down enough to talk about this. I can convince her that we can keep what happened between us a secret. Neither of us have to risk losing James._

_I wanted Francie back, but not like this. I though James was messing around, too, if he was, he didn't deserve Francie...but he wasn't, he was faithful. I believed Amber, too. This wasn't Francie's fault. I wish she could see that._

Kendall sipped his coffee and looked at his watch.

"Seven fifty-five. That's it, I'm calling Nikki."

Kendall reached for his phone, thinking of what to say to Francie's sister. Before he had his speech formed in his head, his phone rang. Logan was calling him.

_Maybe Francie is there, with Logan and Nikki. Thank God!_

"Logan? Tell me Francie's with you."

"I wish I could, Kendall. Francie's been in an accident. She's in the hospital."

"What?!" Kendall jumped up, nearly spilt his coffee.

"She rolled the Navigator."

"Oh, God." Kendall was afraid to ask his next question but he had to know. "How is she, Logan?"

"Her arm's broken, she's cut up pretty badly, and unconscious. They're running tests right now. That's all we know."

Kendall envisioned the twisted metal with Francie inside. He began tearing up. _Oh, Freckles..._

"Which hospital is she in?" Kendall's voice cracked.

"Shawnee Mission. Nikki is taking the girls next door to Mrs. Duncan and we're heading over. We'll pick you up. Listen, DON'T drive yourself! We'll be right there."

Logan didn't want his friend driving in his emotional condition. _That's all we need...two of you in he hospital._

"Okay," Kendall agreed. "I'm at Francie's, I'll be ready when you get here."

_Francie's? What's he doing there?_

"Be there soon, you okay?"

_No...some birthday. It started out great then..._

"I'll be okay."

"You want me to call James?"

"No! I mean, I'll call him when we know more."

"Are you sure? Don't you think-"

"I'll take care of it, Logan."

Logan wasn't sure it was a good idea to wait.

_What if Francie...stop! Don't think that, Logan! She'll be fine. She will..._

"Okay. Nikki's back we're leaving now."

"Thanks."

Kendall hung up the phone and walked, in a trance, up to Francie and James' bedroom. He went to James' closet and found a shirt to wear.

_Can't show up at the hospital in this one with the buttons torn off. Kendall's mind replayed Francie ripping his shirt open. The desire between them, the passion they shared._

_How did this turn so tragic? I should have stopped it. I should have known James wouldn't have hurt Francie like that._

Kendall dropped onto the bed and cried. Tears fell for the emotional hurt Francie endured over the last few hours, thinking she'd been the one who was betrayed, when in actuality, she was the betrayer. Kendall knew that tore her up inside.

He cried for the relationships that would never be the same. Francie and James, him and James, him and Francie, not to mention Tiff. It's hard to believe that one misunderstanding could screw up so many lives.

He cried fearing Francie's injuries, her life. They could lose her, at the very least, lose the Francie they know and love.

"All because I couldn't control myself! I'm so sorry, Freckles. I'm so sorry!"

Kendall allowed himself some time to cry, and finally pulling himself together, he waited for Logan and Nikki to pick him up.


	2. Last Bit Of Information

Kendall, Nikki, and Logan burst through the doors of the emergency room. Nikki's eyes fell on her parents, her father holding tightly to her sobbing mother. Vince sat next to Sophia holding his aunt's hand. All three looked up at Nikki, briskly walking towards them.

"Mom?" Nikki hugged Sophia. "How is she?"

"No word yet," Sophia managed between sobs.

Dom stood and rubbed his daughters back, "They're still running tests."

Nikki turned to her dad and buried her face into his chest. She felt safe like when she was a little girl, and her father had just chased away a nightmare. Unfortunately, this nightmare couldn't be banished that easily.

Nikki turned to her cousin, standing beside her. The anguish on his face broke Nikki's heart. She reached up and cupped his face with her hands.

"Vinny, I'm so sorry you had to find her like that, but I'm glad you were there."

Vince wrapped his arms around Nikki, and for the first time since finding Francie in the twisted metal of the SUV, he allowed himself to cry.

"Skeet, I've never felt so helpless. I couldn't do anything."

Nikki held her cousin, the image, ironic. The big, burly, six-foot three-inch man being held and comforted by the petite, five-foot four-inch woman.

"Vinny, you were with her, she wasn't alone, that was enough."

Logan and Kendall hugged Sophia and Dom with words of encouragement.

Dom sat back down, mentally drained. "Where are the girls?"

"With Mrs. Duncan," Logan replied.

Dom nodded and absently replied, "She's a nice woman."

Ry bust through the ER doors with Carlos hot on her heels. She saw the familiar faces and headed straight to them.

"Is she okay?! Where is she?!" There was fear and concern on Ry's face.

"Still running tests," Kendall said.

Ry needed answers. "What in name of God was Francie doing on the road?!" Carlos held tightly to Ry, his face, ashen.

_Here we go, _Kendall thought. He took a deep breath and began his 'story'.

"I missed a call fro-" Kendall was thankful for the interruption.

"Where's Francie? Is she okay?"

Everyone looked from Kendall to Tiff, standing there, white as a ghost.

"Still running tests," Nikki said looking confused. "How did...?"

"Josh called me."

"Oh," Nikki nodded, looking between Kendall and Tiff.

Kendall looked at Tiff wanting to catch her eye, but she wouldn't look at him.

_Great, she's still pissed. Awkward._

"Did you call James?" Carlos whispered Kendall.

"I wanted to wait until we knew more."

"Do you think that's a good idea?"

"It was my decision, I made it." Kendall spoke with finality, glaring at the Latino.

"Okay, man." Carlos pat Kendall's shoulder," Okay." _He's stressing out, let him go._

Everyone forgot about Ry's earlier question, and Kendall was thankful for that. They sat to wait for news about Francie while Kendall, Carlos, and Logan went to get coffee for the tense group.

"So, you were at Francie's last night?" Logan looked up from the coffee machine.

"Yeah, James called to check on how she was holding up with the storm. When she told him the power was out, he suggested she call me over since she..._they_...have a generator. He thought it best for us to be together. Not '_together' t_ogether...but together, ya know?"

_God, that was painful...I hate lying to my friends, but I have to, for Francie._

Carlos nodded, "That makes sense. But why did she leave? What happened?"

"Yeah." Logan was curious, too. "And why are you wearing James' shirt?"

_Dammit, Logan why do you have to be so observant?!_

"Oh, I, uh, I spilt coffee on mine had to change." Kendall shrugged off his 'clumsiness'. Kendall continued with his story. "She, uh, she got upset. Amber-"

Logan cut Kendall short, "Amber? Is she here?!"

"No, she's not, she-"

This time Carlos interrupted. "Thank God! Francie would flip if she thought Amber was around James again."

"Well, that's kind of what happened."

Carlos and Logan listened to Kendall recount the phone call with Amber. He, of course, left out the detail of the lovemaking session. He let his friends assume that because of Amber, Francie left the safety and comfort of her house to venture into the hazardous ice storm.

"No way! James wouldn't have slept with Amber." Carlos defended his friend, he believed in James. Right now, Kendall was wishing he had, too.

"He didn't." Kendall told his friends about James' message explaining that he didn't sleep with Amber, and she had let herself in his house. Kendall also shared the news that Amber was cast as James' love interest, explaining the recording Amber played for Kendall and Francie.

"Hell no." Logan couldn't believe what a conniving bitch Amber could be. Well, maybe he could.

"But Francie never heard that message?" Carlos felt badly for Francie.

Kendall shook his head, and lied, once again, to his friends, "No."

They finished making the coffees, then delivered them, virtually in silence. The weight of the situation heavy on their minds, and hearts.

* * *

James didn't get any sleep last night, but that didn't stop him from arriving on set early, ready to get to work, and get home to Francie. She is all James had been able to think about. He needed to get back to her, to talk to her and make her listen. James could only pray he wouldn't be too late.

"Hey, handsome." Long, elegant fingers rested on his bicep.

James spun around and came face to face with Amber. James recoiled, repulsed by her touch.

"Get away from me, Amber. I don't want you anywhere near me."

She giggled, "But, Jamie, we have scenes to shoot."

"And that's the only time I'm dealing with you. I thought I made that perfectly clear last night when I threw you out of my house."

"I didn't think you meant it."

James stared at Amber unable to grasp just how delusional she really was.

"Didn't think I meant it?! Are you really that dense? That's the third time you've tried to ruin my relationship with Francie. When will you learn, Amber, that it won't work? She loves me, and I love her."

"And so does Kendall." Amber's wicked grin made her words even more vicious. "I wonder if he _loved_ her last night?"

James wondered that, too. He tried to push it out of his mind, hoping his and Francie's love would get their relationship through. James hoped that Francie knew him well enough to know that infidelity was not in his vocabulary, but with the mixed signals he'd been sending Francie, and Kendall, making them suspicious that he was hiding something, he couldn't rely on that. That's why his bags were packed and he was heading back to Francie.

"No way." James' words lack conviction.

"You don't sound so sure."

"Francie wouldn't do that. Kendall wouldn't do that."

"Again I say, you don't sound so sure. Come on, Jamie, you're not blind, you know how he feels about her."

"Look, I know Kendall loves her, she's special to him. Hell, she special, period! So, I can tell you, with the utmost faith and confidence in my best friend, and my girlfriend, that nothing happened last night. Your little scheme fell flat. Now, I said that I don't want you anywhere near me."

James turned and headed to make-up. _The quicker I get this done, the quicker I get away from Amber, and the quicker I get back to Francie. I hope I'm not too late._

* * *

Kendall looked across the waiting room at Tiff. He could see the anguish and guilt on her face. He stood and walked over, crouching down in front of her. Kendall pushed his own guilt aside to meet Tiff's hazel eyes. It was tough, considering he had slept with Francie just hours before.

_But Tiff and I aren't together anymore, I had no ties to Tiff when I made love to Francie. Why the guilt? _

Kendall answered his own question. _Because I'm falling in love with Tiff._

"Hey."

"Hey," Tiff replied then quickly looked away.

"I tried calling you last night."

"I know," Tiff aloofly replied.

"Left you messages."

"I heard."

"Want to go somewhere and talk." Kendall forged ahead, trying to break the ice.

"Not really."

"Please?"

Tiff looked into those green eyes and butterflies invaded her stomach. She couldn't tell him no.

"Fine."

Kendall stood up and held his hand out to Tiff. She looked from his hand to his face then stood without his assistance. Kendall shoved his hand into his pocket, hurt but understanding Tiff's rejection. They walked away from the crowded waiting room and around the corner, together.

"Listen, about last night," Kendall started to explain.

"You don't owe me anything, Kendall." Tiff was quick with him.

"You're right, I don't. It's not like we're dating, or anything."

"Right, because we're not." Tiff folded her arms, trying to build a wall, a show of strength.

"Look, it was a misunderstanding." _There's been a lot of those recently,_ Kendall thought.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really."

"How, exactly, did I misunderstand, let me see...what was it you said? Oh, I remember,_ 'The last time I answered James' call we were in bed together'_?" Her sarcasm overflowed. "That was _you _I heard on the phone, right? I mean you _were_ at Francie's late, last night, right?"

"Jealous?" Kendall smirked at the petite blonde.

Tiff rolled her eyes. "Just tell me how I misunderstood that?

Kendall explained the how Francie was sick and he was trying to take care of her when James called and jumped to conclusions, much like Tiff had.

"Oh, I see."

"Do you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Look, I didn't owe you an explanation, you said so yourself, but I wanted to give you one. I...aw, dammit, Tiff, I have feelings for you."

"You have feelings for Francie, too," Tiff cooly replied.

Kendall threw his hands in the air. "Are we going to rehash this again?"

"I don't think we need to."

They stood in silence until Kendall spoke. "Francie thinks you're angry with her."

"I am. I was. But now..." Tiff began to tear up, "Now she's in there, facing God knows what, and it all feels so, so petty." Tiff broke down and Kendall pulled her close.

"Shhhh, it's okay, Sunny," Kendall cooed. "She'll be fine."

"Oh, God, I hope you're right, Ken."

_So do I, Tiff. So do I._

Carlos rounded the corner and saw the embracing couple. He hated to interrupt but he had to. Carlos cleared his throat and both Kendall and Tiff turned to face him.

"Josh is in there, thought you'd want to hear what he has to say."

All three walked, quickly, around the corner and back to the family, praying that the news was promising.

Seeing Kendall and his sister return with Carlos, Josh began to inform them all of Francie's condition.

Josh looked to Kendall, "Is James here?"

"No," Kendall shook his head. "He's in LA."

Josh nodded and continued, "As you know, Francie's left arm was broken and she sustained wounds to her face, most are superficial. However, she did receive a laceration, approximately four inches in length, from her left temple, almost all the way, to her jaw. We sutured that wound, but it will scar. If she wishes to correct it with surgery, after it heals, she may do so, I'm guessing, with optimal results. She may have to undergo physical therapy for her arm, we'll know more as it heals."

Josh scanned the faces before him. "Any questions on those injuries?" The group shook their heads and Josh continued.

"Francie's test results show that no damage has been done to her spine, so her neck and back are free from injury."

"Thank, God," Sophia whispered. Dom rubbed his hand up and down his wife's arm.

"The results also show some swelling to her brain, resulting from the head trauma she suffered. I believe we can control the swelling with medication and fluids, letting it heal on its own."

The next part was always hard to tell the patient's family, but Josh continued.

"However, if the swelling increases, we may need to go in and either insert a drainage tube or remove part of her skull to relieve pressure, reducing the possibility of damage to the brain tissue."

"Damage?" Nikki was pale and her chin quivered as she spoke. "Francie could have brain damage?"

"Yes, I'm afraid, it's a possibility, but we won't know for sure until the swelling goes down and she's conscious."

"So, she hasn't regained consciousness, at all?" Vince asked Josh, he had been praying that Francie had woke up since he last saw her.

"No, not yet. With head trauma this severe, it's not unusual."

"You said there was a chance of..." Kendall took a deep breath and willed himself to finish his thought, as unpleasant as it was. "...a chance of brain damage, but is there a chance of physical damage to her mobility?"

"With head trauma, there's always a chance of damage to motor skills and functionality, depending on which area of the brain was damaged. She is breathing on her own, we haven't needed to insert a breathing tube, and that's promising."

Dom looked up at the handsome doctor. "When can we see her?"

"We're moving her to ICU now, as soon as we get her settled, we'll let you know."

"Thank you, Josh, for everything," Nikki smiled up at the doctor who was caring for her sister.

"You know, we're doing everything we can for her." Josh offered a warm smile, and his hand, to Nikki.

"I know you'll take good care of her." Nikki grasped his hand.

"I will. I'll have a nurse come get you when Francie's ready for visitors."

Josh turned to his sister and opened his arms. Tiff stepped into his hug.

"You watch her, Josh."

"You know I will." Josh kissed her head. "Love you."

"I love you, too."

Josh turned to leave and glanced down at Francie's file in his hands.

_Now, I just have to wait for James to get here, so I can give him this last bit of information. I know I should have told the family everything, but I think it's important that I keep this one detail for James to hear it first._


	3. Wake Her Up

James checked his phone before setting it on a table of his trailer. He'd called Francie's phone and the house, multiple times this morning, leaving messages. He almost tried Kendall's cell but thought better of it.

_He's gonna chew my ass for keeping that secret from him. I should have come clean, but I knew he'd tell Francie, and I should have been the one to tell her...but I couldn't. Not on the phone, it had to be done in person.__Well, Jay, _that_ plan worked out well._

James shook his head, not believing his own stupidity. He checked the clock.

_Seven fifty-five, let's get this done so I can catch my flight. Sweetness, I want you in my arms tonight. _

James walked out of the trailer and headed to the set. As the door shut behind him, his phone rang.

* * *

Kendall waited for James to answer his phone. He wasn't looking forward to giving the news to James. Kendall knew James would blame himself, and Kendall would try to lessen James' guilt by insisting that it was Amber that drove Francie out onto the icy roads, placing her life, now, in the balance. Kendall couldn't tell James the truth, he promised Francie that he would make this right, fix it, and that's exactly what Kendall intended to do.

"Come on, Jay, answer."

Kendall pinched the bridge of his nose, trying, in vain, to calm himself. The call went to James' voicemail.

"Shit," Kendall muttered, waiting for the tone so he could leave a message.

"Hey, man, it's me. Listen, I need you give me a call as soon as you get a chance. I really need to talk to you."

Kendall hung up the phone and put it in his pocket. He sat down next to Logan and slowly exhaled, attempting to clear the tension in his body.

"This is not how I wanted to spend my birthday, Loges."

"I know, bro. I'm really sorry." Logan patted Kendall's shoulder.

"It's not your fault, it's mine." _Oh, shit!_

"Yours?" Logan furrowed his brow, noticing the look of panic on Kendall's face. "How's it your fault?"

Kendall recovered quickly, "I let her leave the house."

Logan studied Kendall's face.

_There's definitely guilt there, but is that really what it's about? _

_He's avoiding eye contact. He did that earlier when he explained that he spilt coffee on his shirt, and again when he told us why Francie bolted from the house. What aren't you telling us, Ken_?

"That's not your fault. We both know, you can't stop those Mancini girls from doing what they're gonna do." Logan grinned at Kendall, and received a chuckle from his friend.

"You are absolutely correct, Logan." Nikki stood in front of her boyfriend, and small smile played at her lips. "We can be brickheads."

"That only makes you more loveable." Logan pulled Nikki onto his lap.

"I feel like I could have done more, ya know? James is going to be so angry with me. I should have kept her safe, protected her. I feel like I let them both down." Kendall dropped his head into his hands.

"Kendall, you know if Francie heard you, she's tell you to shut the fuck up." Nikki grasped his shoulder.

"I'd give anything to hear her say that, right now, Nikki." Kendall grinned. "I'd welcome her sass."

"Me, too. I was just giving her shit on Halloween. Lately, she's been complaining that her all of her jeans were getting tight, and said she'd have to start dieting and lose the few pounds she's gained. I told her if she lost weight, she'd lose half of her boobs." Nikki giggled, "The little shit told me that even if she lost half of her boobs, she still would have too much to fit in my bra."

The three laughed, relieving some of the tension.

Logan looked up at Nikki and grinned. "Anything more than a handful is a waste, babe."

"Bullshit," Kendall chuckled. "It's a bonus."

Nikki playfully punched Kendall's shoulder. The lightheartedness was a welcomed diversion from the seriousness of the situation.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt your bonding time." Nikki leaned towards Logan and gave him a soft kiss. "I'm going to go sit with Vinny."

Logan looked over to the distraught policeman. "He looks like he could use a friend...or a cousin."

Nikki stood up, off of Logan's lap, and made her way towards Vince.

"So," Logan looked at Kendall. "What's on your mind?"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. I mean besides the obvious."

Kendall rubbed the tops of his thighs with his hands. "Nothing. Just Francie."

"Uh-huh." Logan doubted his friends words.

"What?"

"Something's up. What's wrong?"

_Um, let's see...I thought James was a philandering son of a bitch, I took advantage of Francie - twice - and when I found out James wasn't screwing around, I let Francie out on the icy roads, and now she's in the hospital..._

"Nothing." _Ugh, another lie._

Logan sat quietly pondering his next words.

"I think you feel guilty, but not just about Francie. I think you feel bad about assuming the worst about James, too. I think that's part of the reason you put off calling him to tell him about Francie."

_You're right, Logan...but that's only part of it._

"I can't believe I doubted him. He's my friend, he's like my brother." Kendall leaned back in the chair and looked up at the ceiling as a million thoughts swirled around in his head.

"You know, it's not your fault you doubted him. I mean, you _knew_ he was hiding _something_, right?"

Kendall nodded, "Yeah, I did."

Logan's eyebrows rose. "And he gave you no _clue_ as to what it was."

Slowly, Kendall's head shook. "Nope, none."

"So," Logan shrugged, "your mind flew to the worst case scenario."

"It did."

Logan drove his point home. "I mean, you _know_ your friend is hiding _something_, you jump to conclusions, and _assume_ the worst." Kendall met Logan's stare. "That's just the way our minds work, it's human nature."

_Oh, shit! Point taken Logan, but I'm guessing whatever you're assuming isn't as bad as it really is. _

"Look, Logan, I -"

"Mr. and Mrs. Mancini?" The young, red-headed nurse entered the waiting room.

"Yes!" Dom rose to his feet, followed by Sophia, Nikki, Vince, and the others.

"We have your daughter settled in a room. If you'll follow me, please, I'll take you to her. We have to limit it to only two visitors at a time." The nurse looked at the anxious faces standing around her. "I'm sorry."

"That's alright, we understand." Nikki turned to her parents and took their hands, "You guys go ahead, we'll wait."

Sophia hugged he daughter and Dom placed a kiss on her cheek. They turned and followed the nurse through the double doors, disappearing from sight.

* * *

James was thrilled to learn, after his meeting with production and the director, that he didn't need to return to the set until Wednesday. He would make his flight tonight and be home with Francie for three days before they would catch a flight back to LA.

James hoped that Francie would agree to return with him for a few days while he wrapped up, and maybe tag a few days on for some alone time. He knew he had a lot to make up for and he hoped that Francie would accept his apology, with no loss of trust.

James was sitting in make-up. He had a shirtless scene to shoot next and he needed to have Stacy, the make-up artist, do a touch up. Stacy came in the room and shut the door behind her.

The middle-aged woman smiled at James. "Hey, Darlin'. You ready?"

"I am."

"So, we have a bare chest in this scene, huh?"

"We do." James took off his shirt.

"Days like this, I just love my job." She teased James making him laugh.

James put his shirt on any empty chair and started to peel away the bandage on his arm. Stacy let out a low whistle.

"That's a beauty."

"It is." James tossed the bandage in the garbage.

"I'm guessing you need me to cover it for you."

James smiled at the motherly make-up artist. "You guessed right. Can you do it?"

"Sweetheart, when I'm finished, they'll never know it's there. Have a seat."

* * *

Kendall got James' voicemail again. "Damn, does he ever check his phone?!"

"You know James, always the professional. I'm sure he'll break soon and call you. Try to relax." Carlos looked at Kendall with sympathetic brown eyes.

"You'd think he'd be worried about his relationship." The irritation in Kendall's voice stunned Carlos.

"He called the house, he called Francie's cell, he called your cell. I'm sure he's thinking that when Francie is ready to talk, she'll call him back."

"Well, she can't call him back, 'Los!" Kendall brushed a tear off of his cheek.

"Hey, it's alright. It'll all be okay."

"I just need to talk to him, I need to tell him what happened."

"You will. I'm sure he just can't get to the phone right now."

Tiff, sitting with Ry, watched the emotion eat at Kendall. She didn't know for sure the depth of love Kendall felt for Francie, but she knew how deeply she, herself, felt for Kendall. It hurt her to know how attached Kendall was to Francie. She understood it, but it didn't lessen the pain.

_They really did love each other back when they were dating, and they do have a daughter together. I understand the bond, I do. I shouldn't feel jealous of my friend. I love Francie...but I love Kendall, too._

_Now I know how James felt, the poor guy. How did get past these feelings? There's obviously a way...somehow._

Dom came through the double doors, holding on to a distraught Sophia.

"Nicole," Dom's voice shook. "Could you get your mother some water, please?"

"I'll get it." Ry stood up. "You go to your mom."

"Thank you." Nikki walked to her parents. She hated seeing them this way.

"I'm fine. You and Vince go see her." Sophia caressed her oldest daughter's cheek. "Listen to me," Sophia whispered to Nikki and Vince. "Be prepared for what you see, okay? The nurse said that Francie may be able to hear you, be positive. Be strong. For Francie."

Vince and Nikki nodded.

"Good," Sophia hugged her daughter and nephew. "I love you, both."

"I love you, Mom."

"I love you, too, Aunt Soph."

Ry returned with the water as Nikki and Vince went through the doors to the ICU. Sophia and Dom sat down in the seats they vacated earlier, quietly talking.

"Niña? You and Tiff go next." Carlos wrapped his arm around his girlfriend's shoulders, giving her a comforting squeeze.

"Thank you, Papi." Ry started to cry.

"You'll be, okay. You're strong."

"I don't feel very strong right now." Ry held Carlos tightly.

Tiff held her emotion in as long as she could, but the guilt over her anger with Francie and, the grim situation took its toll. She broke down.

Kendall was quick to move to Tiff and wrap his arms around her. She melted into his safe embrace, welcoming it.

"Sunny, it's okay. I've got you." Kendall stroked her blonde hair, "Shhhh, it'll all be okay."

"Oh, Kendall," Tiff sobbed. "I was so unfair to her, and to you. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay."

"No, it's not, and I don't know if it ever will be. I accused her of ruining your chance at future relationships. Hell, I accused her of ruining _our_ relationship. I was jealous of her and her relationship with you. I wouldn't blame her if she never forgave me."

"Come on, you know Francie better than that."

"I know her well enough to know that she has a temper and probably has family members that could make me disappear."

Kendall chuckled, "That's possibly true, but I know her well enough to know that her friends and family mean more to her than anything, and she has a forgiving heart. Look at all the shit I've done, she still calls me her friend."

"Good point." Tiff looked up at Kendall and smiled through her tears.

"I thought so."

"Could you ever forgive me?"

Without hesitation, Kendall answered, "Forgive what?" Kendall smiled at the beautiful woman in his arms.

Tiff returned his smile. "Thank you, Kenny." She hugged him.

* * *

"And cut!" The director's voice cut through the air.

James wasted no time throwing the covers off and jumping out of the bed he was sharing with Amber. Being so close to her made his skin crawl.

_Now, _that_ was acting! Ugh...I feel like I need a shower after that!_

Amber, unfazed by James' quick departure, sat up in the bed. "Just like old times, huh, Jamie?"

James didn't even look at her. He took the shirt from the wardrobe assistant and covered his bare torso. He turned and headed back to his trailer with Amber on his heels.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?"

"To bathe in bleach after that scene."

"You're going to hurt my feelings, handsome."

James spun around to face Amber. "Hurt your feelings?! Amber, you have no feelings!"

"That's not true, I have lots of feelings for _you_." Amber bat her lush lashes at James, making his stomach turn.

"Yuck." James pivoted on his heels and continued walking to his trailer.

Amber stomped her foot like a spoiled child. "Jamie! Come back, I want to talk to you."

James yelled over his shoulder at Amber. "One more scene and I'm done with you, Amber. _Forever_!"

James smiled all the way to his trailer. He stepped in the door and up to the table, picking up his cell phone. He saw he had one missed phone call from Kendall. James hit the play button and listened to the message.

* * *

After Ry and Tiff saw Francie, Logan and Carlos were the next to go in. Logan wanted to go in with Kendall, he didn't want his friend to have to see Francie by himself. Kendall insisted, and now paced the room, waiting for his friends to return.

Kendall looked up and saw Tiff studying him intently. He smiled. Tiff stood up and walked over, slipping her hand into his.

"You look anxious."

"I am, I want to see her, but I'm afraid."

"Of?"

"Of not being able to hold it together. Of her not waking up. Of possible permanent damage." _Of you or James finding out what Francie and I did..._

"You'll do fine. Remember, positive thoughts, okay?"

Kendall nodded, "Okay."

The doors opened, and Logan and Carlos walked up to Kendall. Logan reached out to his friend, squeezing his shoulder.

"Go talk to her, Ken. You wake her up. You hear me...you wake her up." Logan's voice cracked and tears sprung to his eyes. Carlos rubbed his forehead, unable to meet anyone's eyes.

Kendall took a deep, calming breath and walked, alone, through the doors.


	4. Yeah, Happy Birthday

_Aw, man, Kendall didn't sound good on that message. I wonder what's up. I wonder how pissed Francie is at me._

James dialed Kendall's number and listened to the phone ring.

_I'm hoping that Kendall calmed Francie down. Please, don't let her be too angry with me...answer the phone, Ken._

* * *

Kendall stepped through the double doors and walked down the hall towards the ICU. He looked up on the wall and noticed the sign requiring that all cell phones be shut off. Kendall reached into his pocket, pulled out his phone, and complied with the request.

When his phone had powered down, Kendall replaced it in his pocket and continued down the hall towards another set of double doors, labeled with a sign, designating it as the Intensive Care Unit.

Pushing through the door he saw the nurses station, and the same red-headed nurse that had come into the waiting room and escorted Dom and Sophia back to see Francie.

The nurse looked up and saw Kendall approaching. She put down the medical chart she was holding and stepped out from behind the station. She smiled soothingly at Kendall. In her job kindness and reassurance were a necessity. Distraught family and friends are concerned for their loved ones, and being an ICU nurse required not only caring for the patient but caring for the visitors, as well.

The nurse extended her hand to Kendall. "I'm Maggie, Francie's nurse."

Kendall shook her hand. "Hi, Maggie, I'm Kendall, Francie's..." Kendall hesitated, unsure of how to identify himself. "...friend."

The nurse smiled, "Hi, Kendall. Before you go in, there are a few things I want to tell you. The hospital has adopted the policy of allowing visitors anytime, day or night. As you know, we limit it to only two at a time, and we ask that, in the case of an emergency, _any_ emergency, you step back, or out of the room, if need be, and let the medical team do their job."

Kendall nodded his head in a show of comprehension.

"One more thing, just because Francie is unconscious or unresponsive, doesn't mean that she can't hear you. In all likelihood, she can hear everything going on around her. I encourage you to talk to her, read to her, play her favorite music, anything. Let her know she's not alone."

Kendall blinked back tears. _She's not alone. There are so many people that love her, that want her back, that need her. Me, included._

"I understand."

"Okay, she's over here. Follow me."

Maggie walked over to room number eight. The glass windows were covered on the inside by curtains, blocking the view into the room. Kendall followed Maggie through the door.

* * *

"We'll find her, Johnny. Don't worry."

"Cut! Perfect! That looked great, guys." The director walked up and shook James' hand. He turned to the other two actors and congratulated them on a scene well done.

_One more scene with Amber and I'm on my way to the airport, and this nightmare will be over! Thank God!_

James walked to wardrobe with thoughts of Francie in his head. When he returned Kendall's call earlier, Kendall didn't answer. He left a message, hung up and tried Francie at the house, and on her cell, leaving other messages there. He wished he could reach someone. He'd try calling Kendall, again, after this last scene.

James walked into wardrobe and came face to face with Amber. James turned and walked to the door, wanting desperately to stay clear of Amber as long as he could.

"Jamie, wait." Amber's voice was as annoying as nails on a chalkboard to James.

James paused but didn't turn around. "What do you want?"

"Give us a minute," Amber barked at the wardrobe assistant. He looked at Amber and rolled his eyes, then, walking past James, he left the room.

Annoyed, James asked again, "What do you want, Amber?"

"I think you know the answer to that." She reached up and ran her hand down his back.

James spun around faced her. Through clenched teeth he spoke, "Don't touch me."

"But, Jamie, I love you."

James' face softened, and Amber's pulse quickened, hoping he finally had come to his senses. "Amber," James whispered. "I love..._Francie_."

Anger flashed across Amber's magazine-cover, face. "That wasn't nice." Amber didn't like being teased.

James laughed, surprised that Amber was so gullible. "I heard that if you whispered to a child, they listen." James shrugged, "Thought I'd try it."

"Well," Amber pouted, "It hurt my feelings."

"Again with the feelings! What about Francie's feelings? What you did last night was malicious, evil-spirited, and conniving!"

"My God! Does everything have to come back to Francie?"

James nodded, "With me it does. Everything always comes back to Francie."

Amber folded her arms across her chest. "What, in the hell, does she have, that I don't?"

James smiled at the irritated blonde, "Me."

James turned and left Amber in wardrobe, seething. He was unable to wipe the grin off his face.

_I'm coming home soon, Sweetness._

* * *

Kendall stopped, his eyes fell on Francie. He drew in a sharp breath, shocked. The sight of Francie nearly brought him to his knees.

She was laying, motionless, in the bed. The cuts and bruises on her face and, un-cast, arm hurt Kendall, almost as badly as if they were on him. There was a gauze bandage taped over the gash on her left cheek. Francie's broken arm lay at her side, the cast ran from her wrist, up past her elbow. Her dark hair lay, tousled, on the pillow in sharp contrast to the white pillowcase. If it hadn't been for all the wires attached to her, and her obvious injuries, Kendall would have sworn she was sleeping.

Maggie placed her hand gently on Kendall's shoulder. "Go on over, have a seat. Talk to her, Kendall."

Kendall stepped over to the bed as Maggie left the room, closing the door, partially, behind her. Kendall's fingers brushed the backside of Francie's hand. He leaned forward, gently placing a kiss on her forehead, being careful of her injuries. He blinked back tears as he spoke.

"Hey, Freckles. I'm here." Kendall drew in a deep breath. "I'm sorry I let you leave the house. I'm so sorry."

Kendall pulled a chair close to Francie's bed. He gingerly grasped her hand as he sat down.

"Listen, you have to wake up soon. I don't want to watch the Chiefs game tomorrow without your colorful commentary." Kendall chuckled. "It's so much more fun listening to you bitch at them when they screw up."

Kendall paused, hoping for an eye flutter, a finger twitch...anything. He saw nothing so he continued.

"You know, you don't have to wait until tomorrow to wake up. If you wake up now, I'll consider it my birthday present, and you can return whatever you bought me. That's a bargain, huh? What do you say? Come on Fay, wake up for me."

Nothing.

"I know you think you're doing me a favor by letting me do all the talking for once, but I like it better when you won't give me a word edgewise. I'm missing your smart mouth."

Kendall rubbed his thumb over the back of his ex-girlfriend's hand. _I can't wake her with humor, time to try something else._

"I tried calling James, left him a message. I'm sure he'll be on the first plane back to get to his Sweetness. It would be nice if you were awake to see him. You know he loves you. That FaceTime call was just more of Amber's bullshit. Come on, Freckles, don't you let her win. I know you hear me. Don't. Let. Her. Win."

Kendall was angry with Amber for pulling her stunt and even angrier with himself for falling for it. He knew Francie felt the same.

"Well, since you won't interrupt me, now is a perfect time for me to talk to you about...about what happened...between us. I don't regret what we did, Freckles. Not one bit. You need to know, that I was serious about getting you back if James had messed around. I would have waited for you to sort through things, and I would have welcomed you with open arms, and an open heart."

Kendall paused, expecting Francie to sit up and tell him to stop talking, to just shut up, but to his dismay, it wasn't happening.

"But I knew, looking at your face, while James was talking on the machine, that you weren't to be mine. I know that James loves you, I could hear it in his voice. I know that you love him. You guys are meant to be together. I get it. I was serious when I said that I love you, I always have," Kendall grinned at the still woman. "I always will, but I'm moving on."

As Kendall spoke those words, his mind went immediately to Tiff.

"I think Tiff and I can move forward. I believe there's something special there. If I'm wrong, I'm wrong. If not, I've got a great relationship ahead of me. You have to believe me when I told you that James and Tiff would never find out. I don't want to hurt them, or you."

Francie's earlier words rushed into his head. _"The only way to keep a secret between two people is to kill one of them." _

Kendall ran his hand through his hair. He felt sick to his stomach. _Wake up, Freckles! Don't you die on me!_

* * *

"We'll be together forever, Carrie. I promise." James held Amber close even though his instincts screamed at him to shove her away. _Stay in character, Jay...it's only acting!_

"I love you, Johnny." Amber looked up at him, doe-eyed and enthralled.

"I love you, too." James kissed Amber, forcing himself not to lose control of his stomach. _For the love of God, yell CUT!_

As if reading James' mind, the director's voice rang out, "Cut!"

James pulled away from Amber the same way he would have retreated from a cobra.

"That was nice. It could have used a bit more feeling, but still _very nice,_" Amber cooed at James.

"Does anyone have whiskey and a mint?" James asked aloud.

Quiet laughter came from the crew. Amber didn't appreciate being the butt of the joke. She turned and stormed away.

James walked over to the director. "Alright, Derrick, I'm outta here." James extended his hand to Derrick.

"Have a safe trip, James. We will see you Wednesday morning." The director enthusiastically shook James' hand.

James nodded, "Wednesday, it is."

James stopped by make-up before heading to his trailer to change, and grab his bags. Stacy was finishing a touch-up on another actor when James walked in.

"Have a seat, Darlin', I'll be right with ya."

"No hurry." James sat down and waited a couple of minutes before the actor stood from the chair, thanked Stacy, and left.

"What can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to get the make-up off of my arm and put a bandage back on it."

Stacy pat the chair. "Hop up, handsome."

James thanked her and took off his shirt.

"Why the big secret?" Stacy wiped at James' upper arm with some cotton, removing the tough make-up.

"Just not ready to show anyone, yet. I'd appreciate it if you didn't say anything to anyone."

"Not a word shall pass from my lips, Darlin'."

James smiled in appreciation. Stacy placed a bandage over the exposed skin and taped it up.

"What's that?!" Amber stood in the doorway.

James looked down at his arm to make sure it was covered. Seeing that it was, steadied his heart rate.

Ignoring Amber, James looked at Stacy and smiled. "Thank you, my dear."

"My pleasure. Have a safe trip." Stacy smiled devilishly, "Enjoy the time with your girl." Stacy hoped that comment would get under Amber's flawless skin...and it did.

Anger flashed in Amber's eyes. "I said, what is THAT?!" Amber spoke louder, demanding an answer.

Still ignoring Amber, James stood and buttoned a few buttons on his shirt. "I will enjoy every minute with her. Thank you, Stacy, I'll see you Wednesday." James kissed the middle-aged woman on her cheek and walked past a _very_ pissed off Amber. His smile was so big his cheeks were beginning to hurt.

James made his way to his trailer and changed his clothes. He dropped them by wardrobe on his way out to the car that was waiting to take him to the airport. On the way, James pulled out his phone and tried to reach Kendall, again.

* * *

"Kendall?" Nikki peeked in the door. "Could you come out to the waiting room for minute?"

"Sure." Kendall stood up and kissed Francie on the forehead. "I'll be back, Freckles."

Nikki was already walking down the hallway, not waiting for Kendall. _That's strange. What's up with that?_

Kendall saw the cell phone sign and it reminded him to call James. He turned on his phone just as he was stepping through the double doors into the waiting room.

"Happy Birthday!" The well wishers surprised Kendall. They began to quietly sing to him, trying their best to put aside their pain to celebrate Kendall's day. Nikki held up a cake that read _'Happy Birthday, Kendall!' _with a candle in it.

It was all so emotional, Kendall couldn't keep from crying. "I don't know what to say except thank you, everyone. Thank you."

Carlos and Logan hugged their brother. Sophia and Dom were next to embrace him. "I promise, I will make you a special cake when things settle down."

"Mama M, it's okay, this cake is perfect."

Vince shook Kendall's hand.

Ry smiled as she hugged Kendall, "Carlos and Logan ran down to the cafeteria and got the cake before the staff could cut into it and serve it up for lunch."

"They carved the words in with a knife," Tiff explained as she hugged the birthday boy. Kendall was speechless, all he could do was shake his head and wipe the tears from his eyes.

"Cat got your tongue?" Nikki held Kendall tightly.

"I just..." Kendall squeezed Nikki tighter.

"I know, this is a shitty birthday. But when Francie wakes up...and she will...she'll be livid if we let her overshadow your birthday."

Kendall laughed, "She would, too. She'd be pissed."

"Blow out the candle before the wax drops on the cake!" Carlos was ready to devour the chocolate dessert.

"What do you care? You'd eat it anyway." Logan teased his friend.

"Don't forget to make a wish." Tiff, shyly, whispered to Kendall.

"I'm going to make a few, Sunny." Kendall held her hand, and blew out the candle.

The girls took the cake around the corner to the concession counter and began cutting it, and pouring coffee. It took their minds off of other matters.

Kendall sat between Logan and Carlos, still singing to their friend. "Okay, enough. Gosh, you guys sound like shit before noon."

"There's Mr. Sunshine." Logan squeezed Kendall's shoulder.

"Glad to have you back," Carlos laughed.

Kendall's phone rang in his pocket. He looked down to see who it was.

_James._

Kendall took a deep breath and answered his phone.

"Hey, James."

"Hi, Kendall." James spoke nervously, "Um, happy birthday, man."

Kendall thought, bitterly, _Yeah, happy birthday..._


	5. She Does What She Wants To Do

"Thanks, James. I appreciate it."

"You're a hard man to reach, Ken."

"I could say the same for you." Kendall was a little angry that it took James so long to call him back.

"I was on set, but I've left messages on both, your's and Francie's, cells and at the house. Did you guys get them?" _Or were you both too 'busy'? _James felt an uneasiness wash over him. The thought of Kendall 'comforting' Francie ate at him.

"No, my cell died last night. Had to recharge it, and it's been off a lot today because I'm at-"

"Francie's pissed, isn't she?" James jumped right in, the anticipation killing him.

"She, uh-"

"That's why she hasn't called me back, right? I swear, Kendall, I didn't know Amber was at my house. I never messed around on Francie. You've got to believe me!"

"I do."

"Good, thank you. I'm on my way to the airport. I'll be there as soon as I can. Francie won't answer my calls. Please, please, tell her."

"Oh good, you're on your way back here. I'll tell her, but-"

"She's mad, isn't she? I should have told her about Amber. It was stupid on my part."

Kendall nodded, "It was."

"Tell her I love her and I'll be home soon. We can sort it all out."

Kendall tried again to get James' attention. "Hey, man-"

"Kendall, why won't she answer any of my calls or messages?" The distress in James' voice came through loud and clear.

"Listen to me, James." All eyes were on Kendall, his stomach was turning and his palms were sweating. "She _can't_ answer them."

"What? Why?" James' confusion broke Kendall's heart.

"Francie's in the hospital." The words came out soft and low. James didn't respond, making Kendall think that James didn't hear him. "James?"

Kendall heard James inhale and exhale deeply. "What happened?" James' tone was flat.

"She was in an accident."

Carlos placed his hand on Kendall's shoulder. He knew this was difficult for his friend.

Kendall had to strain to hear James softly ask, "How bad, Ken?"

Kendall rubbed his forehead, wishing he didn't have to tell his friend the news. "Pretty bad. She lost control of the Navigator on the icy road, and rolled it down an embankment."

"Oh, God. Is, is she...?" James couldn't form the words, he felt lightheaded.

"She's unconscious but breathing on her own. She broke her arm and she's banged up." Kendall brushed a tear off his cheek.

James, tightly, shut his eyes, trying to take this all in. "Why was she out there?!"

_Now comes the lie._ Kendall didn't want to do this but he promised Francie.

Kendall's voice was low, "She was upset after the call with Amber."

"No! God dammit, no!" James began to cry.

Kendall stood up trying to control his emotions while he tried to control James'. "Jay? James, listen."

"No! No! No!" He sobbed harder. The guilt and anger bursting forth. "She's in the hospital because of ME?!"

"No, James."

"It's my fault!"

"No, not _yours_...Amber's. James, you _didn't_ do this."

"I did, Kendall! I did do this! I wasn't honest with Francie! It is _my_ fault! Oh, my God, it's my fault."

Kendall knew how lost and helpless he would feel in James' situation. _Hell, I feel lost and helpless, and I'm here!_

"When do you land?"

"Oh, Sweetness, I'm sorry," James cried. He sounded distant, like he had dropped the phone from his mouth.

"James! When do you land?!"

"I'm not supposed to leave LA until five, but I'm hoping for stand by. Hell, I'll pay someone to get there sooner."

"Let me know when you're supposed to be here. Someone will meet you at the airport and bring you here. _DO NOT _get a car. Do you understand me?!"

"Yeah, I'll call you guys."

"Promise me, Jay."

"I promise. No car."

"You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Alright, I'll talk to you soon."

"Yeah. Hey, Kendall?"

"Yeah, man?"

"You take care of her, okay? Take care of my Sweetness."

"Just until you here, then taking care of _your_ girlfriend is _your_ job." Kendall tried to raise his friend's spirits.

"Thank you."

"Have a safe trip."

Kendall hung up the phone, dropped into the nearest chair, and lost it. Tiff sat next to him and wrapped her arms around Kendall, being the support he needed.

"It's okay, Kenny. The hard part is over."

"No, it's not, Tiff. I've got to be there for James when he sees Francie. He's already blaming himself. It's only going to be worse when he sees her in there, hooked up to all those monitors and so still. I understand the guilt, I feel it, too."

"No, Kendall, you shouldn't feel guilty. You didn't do anything wrong."

Kendall cried harder, still.

_If you only knew Tiff, you'd understand. You'd hate Francie and me, but you'd understand the guilt I feel._

* * *

_God, please watch over Francie. Please take care of her. She's a wonderful person, a great mom. She's everything to me...everything. _

James opened the photo app on his phone and looked at the photos of a smiling, carefree, happy Francie. It pained James to think how that one conversation with Amber had crushed Francie, destroyed her faith in James' love.

_If Francie left after that call, she may never have gotten my messages about me not cheating with Amber. She got into the accident because she thought I was unfaithful. Oh, God! If she...if she dies she'll never know the truth!_

James broke down, the guilt was too much for him to bear.

* * *

Kendall checked the time. _Four twenty-two__, and no word from James yet._

Kendall's phone rang. _Please be James!_ It was Kendall's mom and dad. _  
_

"Hello."

"Happy birthday, Kendall!"

"Thank you."

"How's your day been, Sweetheart?" Kathy asked her youngest child.

"Not too good, Mom." Kendall told his parents of the situation.

"That's terrible, son." Kent was sympathetic, feeling for his son.

Kendall could hear his parents whispering on the other end of the line. Finally, Kathy spoke.

"We'll fly out. Your dad is online now checking for flights."

"I appreciate it, Mom, but you guys don't have to do-"

"Nonsense. We can help with Marley. Francie's parents will want to be at the hospital with Francie. Same with you, Nikki, and the boys. Your dad and I would be happy to help out. Let us do this, Kendall."

"Alright, that would be great. It would help to have family for Marley...and me, too."

"Oh, Sweetie. I know how difficult this is for you. I know how you feel about Francie."

"Mom," Kendall's voice was full of warning, "it's not like that. She's with James. They love each other."

"I never said they didn't. I'm just saying that I know you care about her. She means a lot to you. I mean, after all, she is Marley's mom, right?"

_You can't fool your mother, Kendall._

Kent shot Kathy an accusatory look_._

"Right. She's Marley's mom, she's...special to me."

"We'll call you with the arrangements, Sweetheart. We love you."

"I love you, too."

Mother and son ended the call.

"Kathy, don't meddle."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Dear." Kathy kissed her husband on the cheek.

* * *

_Four-forty. James where are you? I hoped to hear from you by now._

Francie's friends and family were still doing rotations visiting her. Each one fearful that she would wake up in the ICU alone, afraid and confused. The roads had been treated and the ice was melting, allowing more family to come to the hospital. Aunt Cammy and Uncle Gino sat with Sophia and Dom while Vince stood nearby.

Carlos and Ry sat with Kendall, waiting for Nikki and Logan to come out of Francie's room.

"Ken, why don't you head home and get some rest, maybe grab something to eat. Carlos and I will be here. We'll let you know if anything changes."

"Thanks, Ry, but I'm okay. I want to stay. You guys should go, take your own advice."

"Man, I don't want to leave you." Carlos' eyes were filled with sympathy and caring for his friend.

"I'll be fine, really. Go."

Kendall's phone alerted him of an email.

"It's James!" Kendall quickly read the email.

"What's he say?" Ry asked.

_'Ken, I'm in the air. I'm supposed to be in KC at 6:15. How's Francie? Any change? James'_

"He'll be at the airport at six-fifteen." Kendall exhaled, relieved. "Thank God."

"Good, that's good. Logan and I will pick him up."

"Thanks 'Los."

"Not a problem." Carlos smiled at Kendall then turned to Ry. "Maybe we should go, rest a bit, then we'll come back."

"Don't worry about Kendall, I'll stay with him." Tiff smiled down at Kendall, handing him a cup of coffee.

"Thanks, Tiff, but you should go, too. Really, I'm okay."

Tiff's feelings were slightly hurt. She thought the two were making headway in their relationship, but she understood, and she was exhausted.

She relented, "Okay, if you're sure."

"I am." Kendall took her hand in his, and her heart warmed. "Go rest."

"Alright, I'll be back later." Tiff bent down and kissed Kendall's cheek.

Nikki and Logan returned to the waiting room and by the looks on their faces, Kendall knew that Francie hadn't woken up yet.

Kendall told them about James' email, and Logan and Carlos made plans to pick-up James at the airport. The five left, Kendall emailed James to tell him to look for his friends when he got off the plane in Kansas City.

_'James, glad you're on your way. Carlos and Logan will be at the airport to get you. What's your flight number and airline? No change with Francie. I'm sorry. Kendall'_

Kendall sent the email and watched Cammy and Sophia make their way back to Francie.

_Please, Freckles, wake up. You need to wake up, the wait is killing everyone. _

_I can only imagine how James is feeling. He's all alone, scared, guilty, and - I'm sure - pissed at Amber. He'd be pissed at me, too, if he knew that I lied to him, _and_ slept with Francie. Oh God, what have I done?!_

Kendall leaned his head back and shut his eyes, trying to find some peace from his sadness and guilt.

"Son," Dom sat next to Kendall and pat his leg. "You know this isn't your fault. No one blames you."

"Mr. M, you have no idea how much I'm to blame." Kendall blurted out.

"Why? What makes you think this is your fault?"

_God, if you only knew..._

"My Pooh Bear is her own keeper. She's a big girl. She gets angry and very irrational at times, like her mother." Dom grinned at Kendall, pulling a grin from the troubled young man.

"Don't I know it but I should have seen it coming. I should have stopped her."

"There was no way you could have stopped her, Kendall...none."

"But, James-"

"Oh, I'm sure by now, James knows Francie well enough to know that she does what she wants to do."

_Great, that will make James feel loads better when he finds out that Francie and I slept together! Yeah, your girlfriend _wanted_ to sleep with me, James. I'm sure he'll understand _that_!_

* * *

James sat on the airplane, willing an incredible tailwind to push him into Kansas City faster. He emailed Kendall, Logan, and Carlos his flight info, and promised to keep them updated on his schedule.

James looked at the pictures on his phone, for the hundredth time. He couldn't help it. James needed to see Francie's smiling face, with hopes that he would see it in person very soon.

_Sweetness, I'm so sorry for what Amber did, for what I did. I should have told you, I should have trusted our love enough to be honest about Amber getting that role. Hell, I should have walked away from the part! Dammit!_

_What about Kendall? I lied to him, too. I hope I didn't push them closer. I wonder if Francie left right after the call from Amber? Did Kendall have a chance to comfort her? Huh, 'comfort'...I wonder how he 'comforted' Francie? I wonder...No! Stop it...no more! I can't believe that _he_ would...that _she_ would...that _they_ would...oh, God! Please, no!_

James put in his earbuds and queued up the playlist he named 'Sweetness', trying to erase the inconceivable thoughts in his head.

The first song began playing in his ears.

_'Francie, I miss you so. Baby, I want you to know...'_

He closed his eyes and listened to the music that reminded him of his girlfriend, his everything, his forever.


	6. I'm Home, Baby

James stepped from the plane, dazed and overwhelmed by anxiety at the thought of seeing Francie in the hospital. He wanted to see her, needed to, but would he be strong enough to face her friends and family knowing that he's the reason Francie is in there.

Hoping for joyful faces to greet him and tell him that Francie is awake and fine, he searched for Logan and Carlos in the crowd. James' wishes were shot down as he saw his friends with forced smiles on their faces.

Carlos stepped up and hugged James. "Hey, man. We're glad you're here."

James couldn't speak, he only nodded. He was afraid to open his mouth for fear of breaking down in the middle of the bustling airport.

Logan hugged his friend, as well. "We've missed you, it's good to see you." Again, James only nodded.

Standing with his hands tucked into the pockets of his jacket, James found the courage to speak. "How's Francie? Any change?"

Logan and Carlos exchanged glances then shook their heads.

"Nothing new," Carlos said.

"Did you check bags?" Logan asked. James nodded. "Okay, let's grab them."

The three made their way to collect James' luggage, loaded up the car, and drove to the hospital in silence.

* * *

James stepped into the waiting room and he saw Kendall and Tiff, sitting together in the corner. Kendall looked up, and their eyes met. The look of fear and uncertainty on James' face was familiar to Kendall, he saw that same look whenever he saw his reflection.

Kendall stood and walked to meet James in the middle of the waiting room. Everyone watched, as the two men embraced, trying to calm and comfort one another.

"I'm sorry, James," Kendall sobbed, "I should've stopped her from leaving. I'm so, very sorry."

"No, it's not your fault. It's mine." James hugged Kendall tighter. "I shouldn't have lied to her, or to you."

_I've lied to you, too, James._

Still hugging, James asked, "How is she? Any change?"

Kendall shook his head, "No. No change."

James took a calming breath and stepped back. He nodded his head.

A small hand came to rest on James' back. He turned around and saw Nikki standing with tears in her dark eyes. "I'm glad you're here, Pretty Boy. Maybe you can get Francie to wake up."

James pulled Nikki into his arms and held her. "I'll try my best, Nik. Sorry about your sister."

"It's not your fault. We know that, no one blames you." Nikki looked up at James with a fire in her eyes. "But I can promise you, that if I ever see Amber again, I will make her pay for this."

"There's the Nikki Mancini we know and love," James softly laughed, then anger shown in his eyes, "and I can promise you that you Amber will get what's coming to her, Nik."

Nikki smiled up at James, "Okay, now, go see your girlfriend."

"I'll take you back." Kendall pat James on the shoulder.

They walked through the door and down the hall.

"Dom and Sophia are in there with Francie now."

James abruptly halted, "Oh, I don't want to interrupt their time."

"They told me to bring you in when you got here. They know how you feel about each other, James. They want you to see her."

James nodded and Kendall tugged at his friend's arm, "Come on, and turn your phone off." Kendall pointed to the sign.

They stopped outside of Francie's door and Kendall faced James. "Listen, it's going to be a shock when you see her, okay? Hang in there."

James nodded, preparing himself.

Kendall continued, "The doctors and nurses are encouraging us to talk to Francie. They believe she may be able to hear us. So, I want you to get in there and wake her up, you hear me?"

James nodded, and Kendall could see the fear on his face.

Kendall tapped softly on the door, then slowly opened it. Dom was standing right inside.

"James, is here," Kendall said and stepped back as Dom and Sylvia exited Francie's room.

"James," Sophia wrapped her motherly arms around James. "We're so glad you're here, Caro." She began to cry.

"Mama M., I'm so sorry. I'm-"

"Hush, not another word, Angelo." She looked up at James and cupped his face with her small hands, "There is no reason for you to be sorry. None at all, capicse?"

"Son, no one blames you for this. I told Kendall the same thing. This is not your fault." Dom pulled James into a hug. "Get in there, my baby has been waiting for you."

"Yes, sir...and thank you, both." Dom and Sophia walked away.

"Ready?" Kendall asked James.

"Yeah."

Kendall pushed the door open for James to enter Francie's room first. James stopped, rooted to the ground. His eyes ran over his love, laying still in the bed. Her beautiful face marked with bruises and cuts, an IV inserted into her delicate arm, the other arm in a cast, and a number of wires attached to her petite body, was a painful sight for James to behold.

Kendall reached out to his friend, laying his hand on James' arm. "You, okay?" Kendall whispered.

James was quiet for a moment, then breathed a raspy reply. "Yeah...no. Oh God, Kendall."

"I know, man."

James took a deep breath and stepped up to the bed. He played with a wave of Francie's hair, laying haphazardly on the pillow. James bent down and kissed Francie softly on the lips. It killed him that she couldn't kiss him back.

"Hey, Sweetness," James took her hand in one of his while the other continued stroking her hair. "I'm home, Baby."

"I don't know if you got my messages or not, but I didn't...I didn't sleep with Amber or anyone, Sweetness. There's only you, it's _always_ only been you. I love you, Francie, more than I've ever loved anyone. Please, open those beautiful eyes, and tell me you forgive me."

No response.

"I should have told you the truth about Amber getting that role. I just..." James sighed, "I didn't want to upset you. Look how well that turned out."

"I wanted that part so badly, and when I went in to read for it, I saw Amber's uncle sitting there, and I heard this little voice in my head telling me that I was done for...that there was no way Joe was going to give me that part. Then, in walked Amber, and I knew I should have just walked away from it. I knew it. But, I didn't, I stayed. I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't do it over the phone, and I couldn't get away to tell you, in person, so I let it go on and on, until there was no going back. The distance you felt wasn't me cheating, Sweetness, it was my guilt eating me up inside."

Kendall stood by the door, with tears in his eyes, feeling like an intruder, while one of his best friends spilled his heart out to the woman they both love. Kendall turned to leave and give James some private time with Francie.

James looked over at Kendall. "Kendall, I need to apologize to you, too."

Kendall shook his head, "No apology necessary."

"Yeah, it is necessary. I didn't trust you enough to be honest with you."

_James, please stop!_

"I thought-" James looked down at his hand holding Francie's, "I thought you'd use the situation to your advantage."

Kendall felt the blood drain from his face.

James raised his eyes to the ceiling, ashamed for thinking the way he did. "I was jealous...I am jealous...of the relationship you two have. When you were with Tiff, it was easier for me to deal with my feelings, but when you guys called it quits, I was afraid your affections would turn back to Francie."

Kendall's chest tightened, it was getting harder to breathe. _James, you have no idea how right you are._

James rubbed his forehead, "God, I'm a terrible friend."

_No, James, I'm the terrible one. Oh God, if you knew...it would all be over. _

"I'm sorry, Kendall. Can you ever forgive me?"

Kendall, drowning in his guilt, nodded his head. "We're good, Jay. I should apologize to you, too."

James raised his eyebrows, "To me? Why?"

_For living up to your distrust. For being a shitty friend. For sleeping with your girlfriend._

"I doubted you, too. I thought you were messing around. God help me, I believed Amber. I should have known better. I should have trusted you." Kendall stepped closer to James.

"I didn't give you any reason to, Ken."

"You shouldn't have had to. I'm sorry, too, James."

_You don't know how sorry I am._

James stood up and hugged Kendall.

James sat back down and took Francie's hand again. "Well, Sweetness, you'll be glad to know that when I got here, Kendall and Tiff looked mighty cozy in the corner of the waiting room. I think they may be getting back together."

Kendall chuckled, "Easy there, gossip hound."

James laughed, "What? Just calling it like I see it, that's all." James turned back to Francie. "You knew the whole time, Sweetness, that they'd be together." James and Kendall grinned at each other.

"I'm gonna go, and give you two some time."

"Thank you, Kendall, for everything."

"No need for thanks." Kendall stopped at the door and looked over his shoulder at James. "I'm glad you're here, Jay."

"Me, too."

Kendall walked down the hall, feeling like a first-class dick. James' confession had part of Kendall's brain screaming, begging Kendall to come clean and fess up about his recent battles with his feelings for Francie, and pleading with Kendall to admit the fact that the two former lovers had shared a night of unrestricted passion. The other half of Kendall's brain kept his voice silent, keeping the secret that could possibly cost both, Francie and Kendall, to lose James and Tiff forever.

_Losing James and Tiff would destroy Francie...and me. I promised Francie and I won't go back on that. I couldn't bear to lose them either. James is like a brother to me, and Tiff, I believe with all my heart, is my future. I love her, I know that, now. Hell, I knew it then, too, but Tiff wasn't sure. I'll prove it to her, if given a chance._

* * *

"I'm sorry about...about what happened with the Wicked Bitch of the West. I didn't know she made an extra key off of the one I gave her before. I though there was just the one when I took it back from her. I guess I should have expected it."

James raised Francie's hand to his lips.

"Still giving me the cold shoulder, huh? I'm not used to that." James laughed softly, "I'm used to you chewing my ass."

James ran his knuckles down Francie's battered cheek.

"My beautiful, sassy, little Italian, I know you're just itching to sit up and rip into me for being a fool and an idiot. I'd welcome that right now, Sweetness."

There was a knock on the door, and Dr. Josh Vaughn poked his head in.

"James, I heard you were here. The nurses are chattering about the stunning man in room eight." Josh gave James a dimpled smile and extended his hand to him.

Smiling, James accepted it and shook Josh's hand. "Come on, more stunning than their resident Dr. McDreamy?"

Josh chuckled, then his 'doctor look' settled on his face. "I'm glad you're here. I want you to know, we've done everything we can for Francie."

"I know you have and I appreciate it."

"Now, the rest is up to her." Josh looked down at Francie's chart that he held in his hand. "I know Kendall has probably filled you in on Francie's injuries but I'd like to go over them with you, in case you have any questions."

"That would be great, thanks."

Josh told James of the injuries Francie sustained in the crash, from her obvious broken arm and laceration on her left cheek, to the brain swelling that may lead to surgery. He shared the good news of no spinal injuries and the promising fact that Francie was breathing on her own.

James listened, understanding the situation. He asked a question or two, just to clear things up in his head.

"So, until she wakes up, we won't know of any damage to her mobility or motor skills?"

Josh nodded, "That's correct."

James ran his hand through his hair, processing the information. "When will we know if the swelling is responding to the medication?"

"Soon, we'll be taking her in again to run more tests, shortly."

"Okay," James nodded, "Thank you for the run down, I appreciate it."

"James, there is one more thing that I didn't mention to the family. I though it best that you hear it first."

James' stomach dropped. _Uh-oh, _that_ doesn't sound good._

"What is it?" James nervously licked his lips.

Josh dropped his eyes to Francie's chart momentarily, then met James' anxious stare.

"Francie's blood work showed high levels of the hormone, human chorionic gonadotropin, or hCG."

James shook his head, "What's that?"

"It's a hormone the body produces...during pregnancy."

James' eyes widened in shock.

"The levels indicate that Francie was about eight weeks pregnant."

"W-was?" James heart sank.

"I'm sorry, James. She lost the baby."


	7. What Could Have Been

James' knees shook, he slumped against the wall, emotionally spent from the crazy roller coaster ride. _Pregnant? Francie was pregnant?_

"James?" Josh gripped James' arm, ready to catch him, if need be.

"A-are you sure she was pregnant?" James was confused and crushed.

"Yes, the blood work clearly show the elevate hCG levels. I'm truly sorry, James."

"But-"

"Come on," Josh led James back to the chair at Francie's bedside, "sit down."

James dropped his tall frame into the chair.

"I'll leave you alone with Francie." Josh rested his hand on James's shoulder. "I'm sorry for your loss." Josh turned and walked out of Francie's room, brushing away a single tear that ran down his cheek.

James looked at Francie. "Oh, Sweetness." James leaned over and rubbed Francie's stomach. He laid his head on Francie's arm and cried.

* * *

James walked into the waiting room, eyes red and puffy from crying. A nurse had come to Francie's room to take her for her tests. James collected himself and decided he had to break the news to everyone.

Kendall saw James first. He looked at James and feared the worst. Kendall bolted to his feet. His quick movement alerted the others and they all stood, fearing a change for the worse with Francie's condition.

"James? What's wrong?! What happened?!" Kendall asked, not really wanting to know.

"The nurses took her back for more tests."

"There's something else, isn't there?" Sophia held James' arm with one hand and Dom's with the other. "Tell us, Angelo."

James looked down into the worried face of the woman he has come to love as a second mother.

_This news will kill her. Mama Mancini wanted more grandkids...more bellissimi nipotini._

"I was talking to Josh. He told me that...that he didn't tell you everything about Francie. He wanted to give me the news first." James' eyes filled with tears.

"What news, Jay?" Kendall didn't think he could handle any more bad news. Tiff slipped her hand into Kendall's, afraid to hear the news, too.

James began to cry, again. He impatiently wiped the tears from his face. "Francie was...she was pregnant. She lost the baby."

"Oh, Dio mio!" Sophia cried. Dom grabbed her and pulled her to him.

"She...she was? Oh, God." Nikki began sobbing and Logan held her, tears filling his eyes.

"She never said anything." Ry said. She and Carlos held each other, trying to find comfort in the other's arms.

Tiff's shoulders slumped and her head dropped forward, tears falling onto her shirt. She squeezed Kendall's hand tighter. "Did she even know?"

"I don't know." James wiped his eyes. "She never told me."

Camilla and Gino tried comforting Sophia and Dom, as Vince began pacing and rubbing his forehead.

Kendall was shocked. _Pregnant? Freckles was pregnant?! _

"Jay, man, I'm sorry." Kendall hugged James. "It's all my fault. God, I'm so sorry," Kendall sobbed.

"Stop it, Ken. It's _not_ your fault."

_But it _IS_, James! God, I've got to tell him! Wait! What good would that do? James is devistated already. He doesn't need any more pain._

The group of friends and family were shocked, and saddened. Condolences were given to James, tears were shed for the loss, and everyone waited for the tests to be run and prayed for some good news.

"Ken, how do I tell her when she wakes up?" James sat with his elbows on his knees, and holding his head in his hands. _If she wakes up..._

"I don't know, but you two can get through this."

"I was going to be a father. We were going to have a baby. A _baby_. We weren't even trying, Francie's on the pill. I just, I wasn't expecting that, I mean, I want to but-"

"It's no consolation, I know, but you still can...when you're ready."

"God, Kendall, it hurts so bad."

"I can imagine, I'm sorry."

"Caro," Sophis stood before James, her eyes as red as his. "I was so overwhelmed, I never told you how sorry I am." Sophia dabbed at her eyes.

_Francie has her mother's eyes. So bright and vibrant when she's happy, yet so troubled and clouded when sad. You can read them like a book just by looking at their eyes. _

"I'm sorry for your loss, too." James stood up, hugging Sophia. "I know how hard this is for you."

"Youre a good man to care about my feelings. Francie is lucky to have you."

"I'm the lucky one, Mama M."

Kendall watched James walk Sophia back to Dom, and he kneeled on one knee in front of them. The three talked quietly.

Kendall had a moment to get lost in his thoughts.

_Francie was pregnant? Her and James were going to start a family, Marley was going to be a big sister. She would have been so excited. Now, it's all gone._

_If James was sleeping around and Francie and I started up a relationship again, that would have been freakin' mess!_

"Hey." Tiff sat next to Kendall. "How are you doing?"

"I'm still in shock. I never imagined Francie was pregnant."

Tiff shrugged, "She may not have known."

"If she did, she did a good job keeping the secret." Kendall's eyes were pulled to the Mancinis and James. They were smiling and hugging. Wonder what made them so happy. I guess it doesn't matter, they need some happiness right now.

Kendall checked his watch. "I've got to be going soon, Mom and Dad are coming in tonight."

"Oh, that's nice of them to fly in. You get to see your parents on your birthday."

"Yeah," Kendall bitterly laughed, "Happy birthday to me."

Tiff rubbed Kendall's arm. "Sorry your birthday has been so shitty."

_It didn't start that way..._

"Hey, when things settle back down, why don't you come over? I'll make you dinner." Tiff smiled at Kendall, warming the chill that had settled in his heart since this ordeal started.

Kendall smiled back, "I'd like that. Thank you."

Josh stepped into the waiting room and made his way to James and Francie's parents. All three stood and faced the doctor.

"How is she, Josh?" James nervously asked.

Josh smiled brightly, "I have some good news."

"Is my baby awake?" Dom asked.

"No, not yet, but the brain swelling is responding to medication. I'm pretty sure we have it under control. She shouldn't have to have surgery."

"Thank God." James smiled.

Sophia hugged Dom and James. Everyone was relieved to hear the positive news.

"James," Josh whispered, "did you mention the, um..."

James' happiness faded. He nodded, "They know, I told them about the baby."

"First, I want to say how sorry I am for your loss," Josh looked around at the sad faces that were happier moments ago. "I though it best to give James the information first."

Dom spoke the words that everyone felt. "That's alright," Dom reached over and gently squeezed James' shoulder, "we all understand." James offered Dom a weak, grateful smile.

Josh nodded and continued, "I want to say that it is possible that Francie would have miscarried anyway, the accident may not have had anything to do with it."

"Because she got pregnant while she was on birth control?" Tiff asked.

"Not necessarily. Some women get pregnant while taking oral contraceptives and carry a healthy baby to term. I'm saying that reports are now showing that trauma to the mother don't always result in miscarriages. The accident may have caused it but we can't know for sure."

"I want you all to focus on the positive here. The test results showing that Francie's brain swelling has stopped, and is healing this quickly, is really good news. One more thing, she's responding to outside stimuli."

"English, please, Doc." Ry said.

Josh chuckled, "Sorry. In simpler terms, she wiggled her toes when her foot was tickled."

Nikki laughed, "Yeah, she's ticklish there."

"So, she'll wake up soon?" James asked. His eyes glowed with hope.

"Well, I can't say that, but it's very good news. Why don't you guys go home and get some rest, or at least work out a schedule. You all look beat."

"Thanks, Josh," Nikki smiled, "We will."

Josh left to care for his patients and the others discussed their plans.

* * *

Kendall went to get his parents and pick up Marley from Mrs. Duncan, he'd keep Marley at his house with her grandparents. Kendall would bring her to the hospital tomorrow to see her mom.

Tiff rode along with Kendall. She didn't want to leave him. He needed her, and she him.

Nikki and Logan left to get Piper and head home, returning in the morning. Ry and Carlos would stay for a while and sit with Francie before turning in for the night, planning to return tomorrow, as well.

Vince had to work in the morning. He didn't want to leave the hospital but his parents convinced him that police officers need to remain on their toes. Vince took his mom and Dad home, and headed back to his apartment.

James convinced Dom and Sophia to go home and try to get some rest. He would let them know if there was any change. It was a fight to get them to concede. James understood where Francie's stubbornness came from.

James sat alone in the waiting room sipping on his coffee, while Ry and Carlos sat with Francie. James' mind wandered to what could have been. He and Francie, happy in their home with a child, Marley being the protective, big sister. He rubbed at the bandage under his long-sleeve t-shirt, and began crying, mourning what could have been.

* * *

Kendall and Tiff picked up Kendall's parents and Marley. After dropping Tiff off at home, Kendall sat with Marley and his parents on the couch. Kendall explained the situation, as best he could, to his daughter.

"When is Mommy coming home?" Marley's big, green eyes studied her father's face.

"I'm not sure, Baby Doll. Just as soon as she's able we'll get her back here, okay?"

"Okay. Can I go see Mommy?"

"Absolutely. We'll go as soon as you get a good night's sleep. Go on, off to bed."

Kendall gave Marley a kiss goodnight. Kathy and Kent walked Marley to her room and tucked her in bed.

Kendall stretched out on the couch, exhaustion taking over, he was soon asleep.

* * *

James' head lay on the bed next to Francie's hand, his fingers laced with hers. He was dreaming a pleasant dream.

_Francie laughed, the infectious melody was sweet and musical. James' fingers, mercilessly played over her sides, tickling her. Francie squirmed on the blanket James had placed on the ground, near the edge of the pond._

_"Quit! Please! Stop! Bello!" Francie yelled between giggles._

_"Not until you say it!" James laughed, fighting to stay astride the struggling woman._

_"Okay! Okay! I'll say it!"_

_James stopped tickling Francie and looked down at her. Deep breaths made Francie's chest rise and fall, hypnotizing James, momentarily._

_"Go ahead...say it." James smirked, wiggling his fingers._

_"Yes, Bello," Francie smiled up at James' handsome face, "I'll marry you."_

_Thrilled to hear the words, James leaned down and kissed his new fiancée._

_Francie's hand, with a sparkling diamond engagement ring, caressed James' face as the passion in their kiss intensified. Her fingers brushing his face began to tickle._

James woke up and lay with his eyes closed, lost in the dream that felt so real.

_I can taste her lips, feel her caressing my cheek, hear her voice...wait...I can _feel_ her caressing my cheek!_

James opened his eyes, wide. He could see Francie's finger moving, softly stroking his face. James sat up quickly, and scanned her body for more movement as he spoke.

"Sweetness?" Excitement filled his heart. "Baby, wake up, I'm here. Open your eyes." James pressed the call button to beckon the nurse. "Francie? Come on, Sweetness, look at me," James begged.

The door opened and Nurse Maggie quickly entered the room.

"What can I do for-" Maggie began but James cut her off.

"Her finger is moving! See?! Do you see it?!"

"I sure do," Maggie smiled. She stepped up to one of the monitors to check the readings. "Keep talking to her, I'll get the doctor."

"Sweetness, it's time to wake up. I love you, God, I love you SO much. I need to hear you tell me you love me, too. Please, I need to talk to you. Wake up, Baby."

Francie's finger stopped moving.


	8. Our Secret Is Safe

Kendall woke up and looked around his living room. All the lights were out and he had a blanket thrown over him.

Kendall smiled and shook his head. _Gotta love my mom._

He lay in the dark, his mind occupied with worry over Francie...and James. Giving up on sleep, Kendall sat up and looked at his watch.

_Two twenty-one. I'll bet James is exhausted, pulling night shift with Francie. I'll go to the hospital, give him a break._

Kendall left a note for his parents on the kitchen island, grabbed his keys and coat, and headed for the hospital.

* * *

Josh was getting some much needed rest when Maggie knocked on the staff lounge door.

"Doctor, sorry to wake you, but you said you wanted to know if there was any change with Francie Mancini."

Josh sat up on the couch, "Absolutely, what is it?"

"Movement in her fingers." Maggie wiggled her digits for emphasis. She was relieved for the activity, she felt badly for the woman, as well as, her family and friends.

Josh was on his feet and out the door, nearly sprinting to ICU eight. He rapped at the door and walked in. James was speaking to Francie trying to get her to respond.

"...and Marley, too. You don't really want to leave her in Kendall's care for long, do you?" Josh walked to a monitor and wrote on Francie's chart as James chuckled, and continued speaking to Francie. "He'll spoil her rotten."

"Well, we have some movement, huh?"

"Yeah, her finger was moving. I was asleep and I felt her rubbing my cheek. I started talking to her and called for Maggie." Hope filled James' eyes. "Is she waking up?" James looke over to Josh, then to Maggie.

"I can't say," Josh examined Francie. "But, again, it's very promising." Josh lifted the sheet off of Francie's foot and ran his finger softly down it. James smiled, watching Francie's glossy, burgundy-painted, toenails wiggle.

"Faster reaction time than before." Josh spoke, mostly to himself. He turned to James. "Keep at her, James. Talk to her and call if there are any changes." Josh squeezed James' shoulder.

"I will, thank you." James smiled and turned his attention back to Francie, as Josh and Maggie exited the room.

* * *

Kendall walked down the quiet hall of the ICU carrying two cups of steaming coffee. If James was still awake, Kendall knew the coffee would be a welcomed sight.

Kendall tapped lightly on the door to Francie's room.

"Come in."

Kendall, balancing the coffe tray in one hand, opened the door.

"Hey, I see you're awake."

"Yeah," James smiled, "Sleeping Beauty, woke me."

"She did?!"

James nodded, "Her finger was rubbing on my cheek."

"Really?" Kendall remained doubtful, thinking that James may have imagined it. "Are you sure you weren't just dreaming?"

James cocked his head to the side, slightly annoyed with his friend. "No, Kendall, I wasn't dreaming. Well, I was, but I opened my eyes and saw her finger moving. The nurse saw it, too."

James recounted the early morning activities.

"That's great news." Kendall handed James a coffee.

"What are you doing here? Couldn't sleep?"

"Not really, I fell asleep for a couple of hours, but that was it."

"I take it your parents got in alright."

"Yeah, they're at the house with Marley."

"How is she?"

"She's okay. She wants to see her mom. I promised her I'd bring her here after she got some sleep."

James looked at Francie. "You hear that, Sweetness? Marley will be here later. I'm sure she'd love to see you awake."

James hoped that the mention of Marley visiting would get a response. It didn't. The two sat quietly sipping their coffee and holding watch over Francie.

Kendall's eyes slid from James to Francie. He couldn't believe that twenty-four hours ago, he and Francie had been making love, bodies entwined, moans filling the air, passion hotter than the fire that glowed, warming the room. Then everything changed. James called, Francie freaked and ran out onto the treacherous roads, rolling her SUV, and landing her in the ICU.

_How did this get so fucked up?!_

"Kendall?" James snapped him out of his daze.

"Yeah?" The thoughts of Francie's naked body pressed to Kendall's made it, damn near, impossible to look James in the eye.

"You looked like you were miles away."

"Just thinking."

"About?"

_The wild sex I had with your girlfriend, less than twenty-four hours ago..._

Kendall stared at the coffee cup in his hand, unable to formulate a lie, with guilty thoughts of his escapades with Francie, clouding his head.

"That's okay, you don't have to tell me what you were thinking about. I can see it all over your face."

Kendall swallowed hard, "You can?" _Awww, shit!_

"Yeah, I know that look. That's an _'I've a girl on my mind' _look. Tiff, right?"

Grateful for the out James provided, Kendall nodded and mumbled, "Uh-huh."

"So, what's going on with her?"

"Nothing...yet."

"Oh, a _'yet'_. Well, someone is determined." James smiled at Kendall who grinned back.

_Yeah, I'm determined, alright. Determined to get Francie out of my head, to let you two have the life you deserve, and to move on with my future...Tiff._

* * *

_'Slipping and a-sliding all along the waterfall with you, my brown-eyed girl, you, my brown-eyed girl.'_

Kendall awoke to the sound of James softly singing to Francie. James looked at her with eyes full of devotion. His voice so soft, silky and full of emotion, Kendall was sure that James loved Francie with everything that he had.

_They're meant to be together. Francie just has to wake up and everything will be fine._

Kendall spoke, interrupting James song. "You love her so much, don't you?"

James looked at Kendall and answered him with conviction. "I'm gonna marry her, Kendall."

Kendall's eyebrows rose. He grinned at James, "I know you are."

James smiled and raised Francie's hand to his lips, softly kissing it and holding it there.

"Hell, Jay, _everyone_ knows you are. We're all just waiting for the ring, man."

"I need her to wake up. Can't marry Sleeping Beauty if she can't say _'I do.'_"

James opened his mouth to say more but before he could utter a word, Francie's finger started to move.

"Ken?!" Excitement filled James, again.

"I see it!" Kendall stood up.

"Sweetness, come on...wake up for me."

"Freckles? You need to open your eyes."

"Francie, please, baby, I need you. Come back to me, Sweetness."

"Seriously, Fay, I'm tired of babysitting your boyfriend. It's your turn now."

James squinted his eyes and slid them to rest on Kendall's. "Kendall needs you, too, before he blows it with Tiff, _again_."

Kendall flipped off James, and James responded by sticking out his tongue. With the silliness over, James lifted Francie's hand to his lips, once again.

"I love you, Sweetness." James' voice broke and tears weld up in his hazel eyes. "Baby, I need you. Come back to me. You're my forever, remember?" Tears fell on Francie's hand.

"Bello?" The word came out in a strangled whisper.

James jumped out of his seat. His heart exploded in his chest and tears streamed down his cheeks. "Yeah, Sweetness, I'm here." He hovered over Francie and stroked her dark hair.

Kendall gasped and lunged for the call button.

Francie's eyelids began to flutter. James and Kendall held their breath. The wait was excruciating. Finally, they were staring into Francie's dark eyes.

"Hi, Gorgeous." James smiled through the tears. "God, I've missed you. I love you, Sweetness."

"Love...you...Bello." A weak smile formed on Francie's lips.

Relief flooded Kendall. He wipped away the tears and stepped closer to the bed. He squeezed James' shoulder with one hand, the other caressed Francie's arm.

"Hey, Freckles. It's so good to see you." Kendall smiled at the mother of his child.

Maggie knocked and walked into the room.

Francie looked up into Kendall's green eyes and, again, offered a small, smile. "Dimples."

Hearing Francie speak, Maggie stepped up and looked at her patient, evaluating the situation. "Well, hello there. A lot of people have been waiting for you to wake up."

"Thirsty." Francie whispered.

"I'll bet you are, hang on a minute and I'll get the doctor and some ice chips." Maggie smiled at the three of them, then spun on her heels to get Dr. Vaughn.

Josh walked briskly into the room with a large smile on his face. "Hey, it's great to see you!" Josh gently rubbed Francie's arm where her cast ended.

"Excuse me, gentlemen," Maggie said.

James and Kendall backed away, allowing Maggie to step up to Francie's bedside. The nurse elevated the head of the bed slightly, and took a spoon, with a small amount of chipped ice, and placed it between Francie's lips.

"I need to ask you a few questions, okay?" Josh asked Francie.

She responded with a small nod.

"What's your name?"

"Francie."

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-five."

Josh pointed to James. "What's his name?"

Francie smiled, "James."

Josh pointed to Kendall. "How about him?"

Still smiling, she answered, "Kendall."

"What's the date?"

Francie looked confused. She furrowed her brow. "I...I don't know."

"It's okay, that was a hard one. Do you know what month it is?"

Francie thought for a moment. "October."

Kendall and James looked at each other, concerned, then they looked at Josh.

"Can you tell me the last thing you remember, Francie?" Josh's voice was soft and soothing.

"Um," Francie turned to Maggie, "More ice, please?" Maggie nodded and held the spoon to Francie's lips.

She turned back to Josh to answer his question. "Getting Marley ready for school..." Francie paused, still struggling to speak. "...Halloween morning."

_She doesn't remember the FaceTime call with Amber!_ James was thankful that the hurt Francie felt from that had been erased from her memory.

_She doesn't remember that we slept together!_ Kendall was relieved that Francie didn't carry the guilt and pain of their indiscretion. _Our secret is safe, Freckles, just like I promised._


	9. What Happened?

"Will her memory return?" James was almost ashamed that he didn't want it to. He didn't want Francie to have to recall the painful moment when she thought that he had betrayed her, and their love. He also hoped that she wouldn't be able to recall the terror Francie felt during the accident. _Having those two moments erased from her memory wouldn't be a bad thing, would it?_

Kendall felt the same...sort of. He was glad that Francie didn't feel the guilt she carried from their night of passion but, at the same time, he was a little hurt. They shared an intimate, emotional night, and that meant a lot to him. Kendall realized it may not have meant as much to Francie. His heart ached a bit. _I simply satisfied a need at that moment, filled a void. She loves James, and he was true to her and their love._

Josh shrugged, "I can't say. Sometimes the memories don't return, sometimes they come back except for the accident, and sometimes memories are fully recovered."

James and Kendall looked at each other, both fearing, for different reasons, that Francie may remember everything.

"It's a waiting game," Josh said. "We have to see what happens."

"Thank you, Josh, for everything." James shook Josh's hand. "We truly appreciate it."

"Absolutely," Kendall extended his hand to Josh next. "Thank you."

"It wasn't all me. You guys did your part, too." Josh smiled. "I'll check in on Francie later."

Josh walked down the hall. James turned to Kendall, both were grinning widely. They hugged tightly.

"She's back, Kendall. God, I'm so relieved. I was terrified that I lost her." James began to cry, a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

"I know, Jay. I was, too. But it's all good now." Kendall couldn't hold back his tears, either. The strain of the last twenty-some hours, had really taken an emotional toll on him.

"I've got to call her parents, give them the good news." James checked his watch. "Damn, it's not even six, yet. I hate to call them this early."

"Really? You want to face their wrath when they find out that you _didn't_ call them?" Kendall shrugged, "It's you're funeral, pal."

"Good point. I must be delirious from lack of sleep," James grinned.

"You call her parents, I'll call Nikki, then we'll divide the list from there." Kendall searched his phone for Nikki's number as James searched for the Mancini's.

"Agreed." James waited for Sophia or Dom to answer the phone.

* * *

After they called everyone, and the nurse was finished in Francie's room, James and Kendall went to be with Francie.

She was sitting in bed, her head elevated more than when they left. Her eyes looked brighter, her expression showed more clarity. The fog was finally beginning to lift, and James' sun was rising.

"Hey, how do you feel?" James smiled at his girlfriend. He kissed Francie and sat next to the bed, holding her hand.

Francie gave James a big smile, "Better, now that you're here."

"Ugh! I'm gonna be sick." Kendall held his stomach and made a face.

Francie giggled at Kendall's shenanigans.

"Please," James rolled his eyes at Kendall, "what about all the sappy crap I've had to witness with you and Tiff?"

"You and Tiff?" Francie turned wide, dark eyes on Kendall. "God, how long was I out?"

"Too long," Kendall said. "You had us worried, Freckles."

Francie looked down at her lap, guilty for causing everyone so much trouble and grief. "I'm sorry. What happened? I'm still a little fuzzy." Francie looked from Kendall to James. "Josh told me to expect that."

Kendall though it best to leave while James talked to Francie. "I'm gonna make a coffee run." Kendall turned the doorknob. "Jay, you want anything?"

"No thanks," James looked dreamily at Francie. "I have all I need right here."

It was Kendall's turn to roll his eyes. "Again with the mushy crap?! You two are grossing me out."

The door closed behind Kendall. Francie asked James, with pleading eyes. "What happened, James?"

James looked down at his hand holding Francie's. "God, it's all so painful...I don't want you to remember."

"James?" Francie's voice was hesitant. "You're scaring me. What happened?"

"No, don't be scared. I just, I'm just so sorry you had to deal with Amber and-"

"Amber?! What are you talking about?!" Francie's voice rose, along with her fears. _If_ _Amber was involved, it can't be good!_

"Alright, calm down, I'll tell you." James took a deep breath, not wanting Francie to relive the pain, but knowing he had to tell her. "I left Kendall a birthday message and when he returned my call, I was in the shower. Amber made a copy of the house key I had given her, when we were together, and used it to get in my place. She answered my phone when you two called," James shook his head, "I had no idea she was there." James paused.

"And?" Francie pushed for the rest of the story.

"Amber _implied_ that she and I were...were together again, but we weren't!"

"But I believed her?"

"Yeah. She played you a recording...from one of my scenes...of her and I...where she plays my love interest."

Francie's eyebrows shot up. "Where she what?"

"She plays my love interest." James continued quickly, not wanting Francie to get upset. "I know, I should have told you. I wanted to but I wanted to do it in person. Then it went on and on, I never got back here to tell you, and I wasn't about to do it over the phone. I'm sorry, Sweetness."

"So, that's why you became so distant?" Francie nearly whispered, recalling how different James had been acting.

"Because I knew I was wrong for not telling you. I should have turned down the role but-"

Francie shook her head, "No, you shouldn't have."

"I - I shouldn't have?" James furrowed his brow.

"No. If you felt that part was important to you, to your career, then you shouldn't have turned it down. But you should have told me." James detected Francie's 'mom voice', he knew she was serious, and probably a little pissed.

"I know, but I didn't want to hurt you or make you doubt us."

"James, that's exactly what happened. I did doubt our relationship. I even told Kendall that I thought you were seeing someone."

"I know. He already chewed my ass for that." James caressed Francie's cheek with one strong hand. "I need you to know that I love you. I told you before, I've waited so long for you, Sweetness, I'd never do anything to jeopardize this relationship." James brought Francie's hand to his lips.

"I believe you."

"But you didn't. You thought-"

"I know, I've been so stressed and emotional, lately. You were gone, I missed you, I haven't been feeling well...I've just been out of sorts."

_Because you were pregnant, Sweetness, with our baby..._

Wanting the full story, Francie inquired, "Then what happened after the phone call with..._her_."

"Kendall says you, um," James paused looking for a delicate term, "had a moment-"

"You mean, I fuckin' freaked." Francie's eyebrows rose, indicating she was aware that James sugar-coated his words.

_Okay, Francie's bullshit detector works fine._

James grinned and nodded, "Yeah, you fuckin' freaked. Then you took off while Kendall was checking the generator."

"The generator?"

"Yeah, oh, you don't remember that either, sorry. You guys had an ice storm and lost power. Kendall was at our house because we have a generator and, of course, Kendall doesn't."

Francie nodded and grinned, not surprised that Kendall was unprepared for Kansas winters.

"We're assuming you lost control of your Navigator and rolled it down a hill. You managed to alert OnStar, they were able to locate you and send help. Vince and his partner were first on the scene and now here you are. Any of this ring a bell?"

James sat and studied Francie while she took it all in. Part of him hoped to see a flicker of remembrance on her face, another part was relieved when he didn't.

Francie shook her head, "No. Nothing."

"Okay, well, don't worry. Josh said to give it time."

Francie glance over at James and shrugged one shoulder, "Anything else I need to know? Now's the time, lay it on me."

James knew that there was no good time to break the news about the baby, but he had to do it before any visitors accidentally let it slip.

James ran his hand through his hair, nervously, and licked his lips. "Yeah, actually there is something else I need to tell you."

_Uh-oh, his hand is in his hair, something's on his mind._ "Does it have to do with Amber?"

"No, no it doesn't. I know you haven't felt well lately, and I, um, I know why."

"What is it? The flu, a virus? I knew I had to go see a doctor," Francie raised her cast arm slightly and indicated her surroundings, "but this was extreme, even for me." She smiled, trying to put James at ease and calm her own nerves, as well.

"Sweetness," James tucked an errant, wavy, lock of hair behind Francie's ear. He took Francie's hand and held it tightly between both of his. "When you came into the ER, they drew blood samples. They had to check for drugs and alcohol." James gazed into Francie's eyes and read the understanding.

"Right," she nodded, "that's routine, but they shouldn't have found anything."

James' stare never wavered from Francie's, "They didn't, but..." James couldn't continue, he knew that he was about to break Francie's heart, just as his had been broken when Josh told him the news.

Francie watched a tear slide down James' face. Her stomach flipped, her heart was in her throat. She choked out her words, "But what?"

"You were pregnant."

Francie gaped at James, not sure she heard him correctly. "I -I what?" Francie shook her head, "No, that's not - I'm on the pill. I couldn't have gotten -"

"That's why you weren't feeling well. The nausea, the exhaustion -"

"Wait...I _was_ pregnant?" Realization set in on Francie. "So, I - I..." Tears came to Francie's eyes.

"You lost the baby. We lost the baby. Sweetness, I'm so sorry." James sat on the bed next to Francie and held her as sobs racked her body.

"I lost the baby? Oh, James, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have been out on the roads. If I would have stayed -"

"No, Josh says that the accident may not have caused the miscarriage. He thinks it would have happened anyway."

But Francie was not to be consoled, she continued to cry and apologize. She couldn't shake the feeling that she needed to beg for James' forgiveness. Francie wished she could remember why.

* * *

When Kendall finally returned with the coffee, Francie's eyes were closed and James was resting his head by her arm. James looked up with red eyes and pain all over his face.

Fear gripped Kendall's heart. "What's wrong? What happened?" Kendall asked, afraid that Francie had remembered something.

"I told her about the baby. She didn't take it well. Josh came by to check on her and gave her a sedative."

"James, I'm sorry. I know how difficult that was for you." Kendall handed James a coffee, even though James hadn't asked for one, Kendall assumed he could use it.

"She thinks it's her fault. I told her it wasn't, so did Josh. It's just all so much for her to take in."

"I know, it's tough."

Kendall sat down in the quiet room with two of his closest friends. No words were spoken but the closeness and support didn't go unnoticed or unappreciated.

"Ken, you don't have to stay. Go home, be with Marley and your parents. Francie's out of the woods, now."

Knowing James could use the support, Kendall denied his friend's request. "I'll stay for a while longer. I told mom, in my note, to call me when Marley woke up."

James knew what Kendall was doing, and he was thankful for the company. Quiet settled over the room again as the two men watched over Francie, as she slept.


	10. My Family

Sunday brought several happy visitors. They were thrilled that Francie was awake and safe. None were as happy as Marley.

"Okay, Baby Doll, remember what I told you," Kendall held his daughter and looked into her eyes, the same shade of green as his own. "I know you're excited to see Mommy, but we have to keep it down and be gentle, okay?"

"Okay, Daddy. I promise to be good. I can't wait to give Mommy the picture I made."

Father and daughter neared the waiting room, Kendall's parents followed behind.

"I'm sure she'll love it. I can't wait to see it, too."

Marley had guarded the picture since she drew it, not wanting anyone to see it until her mommy had.

"Uncle James!" The little girl squealed, seeing James in the waiting room. Kendall put his daughter down and watched her run into the arms of his tall friend.

"Blondie!" James hugged the girl, tightly. "I missed you, little one." James' heart ached for the child he would never hold, and Kendall knew it. He could see it all over James' face.

"I missed you, too. Are you home for good?" Marley looked at James with hopeful eyes.

"I have to leave on Tuesday but I'm coming back a few days later. After that, I'll be home for a long time, I promise." James playfully poked the little girl's button nose.

"Good, me and Mommy miss you when you're gone."

"Aw, Blondie, I miss you and your mommy, too." James kissed Marley's blonde head. "Come on, let's go see your mom."

James put Marley down and looked to Kendall's parents, smiling. He stepped forward to greet the couple.

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Schmidt. Thank you for coming in to help with Marley, we all appreciate it."

"We're happy to, dear. Besides, it gives us some time with our granddaughter." Kathy hugged James. "We're so sorry about the baby." She whispered in James' ear.

"We are, son, very sorry," Kent agreed, patting James on the back.

"Thank you. I'm sure Kendall told you," James slid his eyes to Kendall, then back again, "Francie took it really hard, but she's strong, she's coping."

Marley impatiently tugged at Kendall's hand. Taking the hint, Kendall said, "Okay, okay, let's go see Mommy."

James tapped at the door to Francie's room, then opened it. Francie, Dom, and Sophia looked over at James.

"I have a special visitor for you, Sweetness."

Sophia stood, and she and Dom excused themselves for another round of visitors. They slid out of the door and kissed their granddaughter, and her father. They greeted the Schmidts, as well.

James leaned in close to Kendall and spoke softly. "You go ahead in with Marley and your parents. I'll wait."

The nursing staff had eased up on the two visitor rule, since Francie was showing progress and would likely be out if the ICU very soon.

"No, you're coming in with us." Kendall didn't want to push James out.

"It's okay, go ahead. I'll go next. Besides, Marley may need her..." The pained expression clouded James' face again, "...her dad."

"No way, James, you're a part of Marley's life, too. You heard her, she missed you. Here, you carry her in to see her mom."

Kendall lifted Marley and handed her to James who, in turn, smiled at his friend, appreciating being included in the family unit. He nodded his acceptance.

James stepped through the door with Marley in his arms. "Special visitor for Francie Mancini." James grinned at Francie.

"Mommy!" Marley was excited to see her mom.

Francie's face lit up at the sight before her. Her sweet girl in her love's arms.

"Hey, Princess!" Francie held her uncast arm out for her child.

James carefully sat Marley on the bed, next to Francie. Marley curled into her mother's side and snuggled in. Francie cried silently for the child she lost, as she held onto Marley.

_Oh, Marley, I'm sorry. I know how much you would have loved your baby brother or sister. Maybe one day, Princess, you'll get your younger sibling. _

"Mommy, I made you a picture." Marley unfolded the paper she clutched in her hand.

There were four people in the picture: Marley, Kendall, James, and Francie. The young artist drew her father playing his guitar while James sat at his piano. Marley drew herself in her mother's arms, dancing around the room, as two puppies chewed on bones in the lower corner of the page. At the top, Marley had written in capital letters, 'MY FAMILY'.

"Baby, it's beautiful." Francie wiped the tears from her cheek. "I love it!" She handed the picture to Kendall, then greeted Kendall's parents, thanking them, as James had done before, for their help.

Kendall examined the picture Marley had drawn and grinned, handing the picture to James. Kendall watched as tears came to his friend's eyes and Kendall knew that he was touched by Marley's picture, as well as sad for the child that wouldn't be in any of Marley's future masterpieces.

_James has a child...my child, Francie's child...Marley. He may not be blood, but he's an important part of her life. I hope he knows that._

"See," Kendall whispered, as he rested his arm across James' shoulder, "even Marley knows that you are part of our family."

James nodded and wiped away his tears, his heart swelled with love, acceptance, and belonging. He did have a family, and he loved them very much. He beamed with pride at the little girl sitting beside her mom, being careful not to wiggle and squirm. It was the best medicine Francie, and James, could have.

* * *

After the visit with Marley, Kendall and Francie tried to convince James to go home and get some rest. Kendall promised that he would drive James back to the hospital later. James gave in.

Kendall followed James into the house, carrying his bag for his friend. He was going to make sure that James got some rest, if he had to tuck him in himself.

Both men dodged the rambunctious puppies, romping at their feet. James walked into the front room and his eyes fell to the blankets, and pillows, in front of the fireplace. A gnawing feeling in his stomach made him wonder who was sleeping where the night of the ice storm.

"Okay," Kendall followed James' path into the front room, "let's get you settled. Want me to make you a sandwich while you hit...the...shower?" Kendall saw James scrutinizing the crumpled bedding on the floor and his stomach tightened with apprehension.

_Shit! In all the craziness, I forgot to pick up the blankets and pillows. Fuck! Francie's bra and panties!_ Kendall scanned the floor for the damning evidence of his sexual interlude with Francie. _Where, in the hell, are they?!_

James tried to control his jealously and contain the unsettling thoughts in his head. He turned to Kendall wanting answers.

"What's this?" James tried his best to smile through the pain at the though of what may have happened on that wintry night. "Did you have a camp out, or something?"

"Yeah, um, sort of." Kendall shrugged, trying his damnedest to look nonchalant, "We drank coffee, and played with the puppies, in front of the fire while we waited for the power to come on..."

_I've got to distract you. Sorry, James, but I have to..._

"...before the call with Amber." Kendall hated throwing that tidbit at James but it was necessary.

Anger flashed across James' face at the mention of Amber. Her very name filled him with disgust. James' thoughts switched from that horrid woman to Kendall's explaination. He knew what Kendall said sounded plausible, and he accepted the explaination, all the while chastising himself for his suspicion.

_I'm being ridiculous. They would never have done that._

"Go ahead, man, hop in the shower. I'll get this mess straightened up." _And find_ _Francie's unmentionables. Please, James, just go..._

James grinned and nodded. "Thanks, Kendall." James pat his friend on the shoulder, feeling foolish for thinking the worst of Kendall and Francie. "You're a good friend."

_Yeah, that's what I am, alright,_ Kendall thought sarcastically.

He managed a small smile for James' benefit. "I'll have a sandwich and a beer waiting for you when you get out."

James turned and headed for the master bathroom. Kendall made quick work of digging through the rumbled linens and found the matching bra and panties he removed from Francie's body in the early hours of his birthday. He carried the pink and black delicates to the laundry room, recalling how it felt to touch, and be touched by, Francie. Kendall threw the silky garments in the hamper, along with the covers that the two, former lovers, had shared their hours of passion on, and under.

Kendall located clean blankets and pillowcases from the linen closet and made up the bed for James. When he finished that task, Kendall hightailed it back downstairs and picked up the buttons that Francie had ripped from his shirt. Confident that all signs of their secret had been removed, he made a sandwich for James and popped open two beers.

* * *

James removed his shirt and turned on the shower, warming the water to a comfortable temperature. Carefully, he removed the bandage from the upper part of his left arm, and smiled at what he saw. James ran his hand over the inked art, embedded under his skin. He couldn't wait to show Francie, to see her reaction. James had played the moment over in his mind time and again, with the same outcome. He had to wait for right moment and, James knew, it was fast approaching.

James finished undressing and stepped into the inviting warmth of the shower. As the warm water cascaded over James' exhausted body, he thought about Francie and how great it will be to come home to her, to their house, and lay beside her in their bed. It's been so long since James had curled up next to Francie's warm body, he missed it, he missed her.

James lathered soap over his left arm and smiled again. He let his doubts and questions about Francie and Kendall fade from his mind except for one. At some point, he'd have to ask why, when James got to the hospital, Kendall was wearing one of his t-shirts.

* * *

On Monday, Francie was moved from ICU after getting the 'all clear' from Josh. If things continued to go well, she would be able to go home in a few days. James knew that he would be leaving town tomorrow evening, without Francie, and disappointment flooded his soul. He didn't want to leave her, or Marley.

James looked at the picture taped to the wall by Francie's bed, the picture that Marley had drawn of her family...THEIR family. He couldn't leave them. James looked from the picture to Francie.

"Maybe I can postpone it." James was sitting next to Francie, in her hospital bed.

"No, James, you can't. Go, I'll be fine." She rubbed his denim clad thigh.

"But I don't want to leave you, Sweetness. You're still in the hospital, and..." James stopped short of reminding Francie of the miscarriage.

"Go, I'm serious. Wrap it up and come back home to me." Francie smiled at him. "When you return, I'll be out of here and back home, at _our _home, waiting for you, Bello."

James stared into Francie's eyes. The amount of love he felt for her still amazed him.

_She's so selfless, so caring, so...perfect. I'm lucky to have her and her love._

"Okay, but when I get back I'm not leaving again without you."

Francie smiled, "Deal. Next job you get, I'll go, too. We'll work it all out."

James flashed a quick smile and kissed Francie.

"You make me so damn happy, you know that?" James caressed Francie's cheek.

Francie felt herself blush. Still, that nagging feeling, that there was something she had to remember, made itself known. Francie smiled through it and kissed her boyfriend.


	11. Admit Your Feelings

On Tuesday evening, James headed back to LA, leaving Francie and Marley in Kansas. His departure hurt him immensely. He felt like he was abandoning them when they needed him the most, but Francie was adamant. She insisted that there was no reason for him not to return to LA; Josh delivered promising news on her latest test results and she should be out of the hospital soon. Marley had plenty of people to care for her, including her father and grandparents. James had to trust that his girls would be well taken care of.

His flight into LAX went off without a hitch, unfortunately, the same couldn't be said about arriving at his home. When James pulled into the driveway, his eyes locked on the envelope taped to his front door.

James tipped the driver and unlocked the door before pulling the card free. He stepped into his house, set the suitcase down, and dropped the envelope on the small table in the foyer, then locked the door.

James carried his bags to his room and unpacked, before returning to the mysterious envelope. He slid the letter-opener under the flap of the envelope and tore it open. The beautiful penmanship was familiar to James. He had seen it countless times while he and Amber were together.

_My Love, __I'm hoping that your trip to Kansas saw the continuation of a beautiful relationship...for Kendall and Francie. You know, in your heart, that they are meant to be together, Jamie, just as we are. Their bond is matched only by the one you and I share. _

_I know the lengths I have gone to may seem crazy to you, but my drastic measures to get you back should prove how serious I am about our relationship. We have a future...I know it and, deep down, I know you do, too. I love you with all my heart and, now that Francie is (hopefully) out of your life, you will realize that you still love me._

_Come back to me baby, let bygones be bygones. Don't let your delusions of a life, with that Midwest Harlot, ruin what's true, good, and right in front of you. _

_All my love, __Amber_

"Unbelievable." James shook his head. "She just doesn't know when to quit."

James crumpled up the letter and threw it in the trash. He picked up his phone and scrolled through the text messages, finding his most recent conversation with Kendall.

_Don't worry about her, James. I promise you, I'll take good care of Francie._

Reading Kendall's last response, with Amber's letter still fresh in his mind, James wondered if Kendall's words were really as innocent as James originally thought.

_She's done it, again! Amber has planted her bullshit in my head! That woman is poison, I swear!_

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the small round object he had picked up earlier that day, off the living room carpet. Running his finger over the smooth, curved edge, James wondered what a button was doing in the front room, by the fireplace.

_I probably just took one of the dogs' favorite toys. I'm sure those mischievous furballs have been knocking this thing around the house for weeks._

James grinned at the image of the playful puppies rolling over each other, trying to get to the 'trophy' first. He could hear Francie's 'mom voice' as she disciplined the rambunctious animals, trying to sound firm. James pictured Marley, egging on the chaos, with a huge grin on her face.

_Damn! I just got here and already I'm homesick. I need to hurry up and get back to my family._

James went upstairs and changed into a pair of shorts and a tank. He walked past a mirror and caught a glimpse of the ink on his arm. Rubbing his hand lightly over the decorated skin, he admired the realistic artwork and smiled.

James crawled into his empty bed, even though it was still fairly early. His hand running up and down the cool sheets where Francie would be, if she were with him.

_I have a busy day tomorrow, I want to get this wrapped up as soon as I can. The quicker I get this done, the quicker I get back to my girls._

James closed his eyes, comforted by the thought that he wouldn't have to see Amber again. _Her scenes are done, there's no reason for her to be on the set. I'm free! But then again, it's Amber._

He pushed the impending dread aside, and let Francie fill his head, and heart, with happiness.

"I'll be home as soon as I can, Sweetness, then we will be together. Forever."

* * *

"Shit!" Kendall counted the buttons, again, coming up with five. He picked up his shirt and counted the missing fasteners. "I'm missing six buttons." He looked back to the pile of loose buttons on his bed, in front of him. Hoping he miscounted the first four times, he counted, yet again. "Five...fuck!"

"Kendall? Is everything, okay?" Kathy stood outside her son's bedroom door.

Kendall grabbed the ruined shirt in one hand and the five buttons in the other. "Yeah, Mom, everything's fine."

Kendall opened the drawer on his nightstand and shoved the object of his exasperation in, quickly closing the drawer as quietly as he could. He walked to the door and opened it.

"It's Francie, isn't it Francie?" Kathy asked with concern on her face.

_Yeah, but not in the way you're thinking._

"Yeah," Kendall looked at his feet, fearing his mother would see the guilt in his green eyes.

Kathy reached up and caressed his cheek. "You're taking a lot of responsibility on, you know that, right?"

"It _is_ my responsibility, Mom."

"Francie is James' responsibility, too, honey. He should be here."

"He had to go back to LA," Kendall shrugged, "you know that."

"Did he? Did he, _really_?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kendall's anger began to rise.

"It's just that...if Francie was important to him -"

"Stop, right there! Francie _is_ important to him! He loves her!"

Kathy cocked her head to the side, "And so do you."

"Jesus Christ!" Kendall threw his hands in the air. "I wish everyone would stop trying to tell me how, in the hell, I feel! I _know_ how I feel!"

"Guilty..." Kathy stated.

"Yeah," Kendall nodded, "guilty."

"Because you still love her."

Kendall responded quickly, "No." _Yes._ "Because I let her leave."

"Leave you?"

"Mom, stop it!" Kendall turned his back to his mother. He rubbed his forehead, then ran his hand through is hair. "Because I let her leave the house the other night."

"You wanted her to stay, with you..._alone_?" Kathy was trying to get the truth from her son. _If Kendall would just open up, and admit his feelings, he could move forward with Tiff...or with Francie._

Kendall's shame and guilt were intermingling with his anger, and he was simply finished. "I'm not doing this right now!"

Kent heard the raised voices and headed, quickly, to his son's room.

"Kenny, honey, if you admit your feelings you can deal with them."

"I've admitted them, Mom! I love Francie, as my friend, as Marley's mom...that's all, okay? I want to build my future with Tiff."

"Honey, I'm your mother, you don't have to hide -"

"Hide how stressed you are, son." Kent stepped into Kendall's room. "We know this situation is hard for you, and how deeply you care for Francie, and for Marley. We just want to help ease some of your burden, isn't that right, _Dear_?" Kent glared down at his wife.

Kathy nodded, tight lipped.

Kendall's father continued, "Please, don't carry the guilt, Kendall. Francie will be fine." Kent gently squeezed Kendall's shoulder, trying to comfort him. "She'll be home soon, James will be home soon, and everything will be back to normal. You'll be able to start over with Tiff and your happily ever after awaits you."

_It will Dad, as long as James doesn't find out what Francie and I did._

* * *

James woke up in the morning feeling confident that this day would be a great one. It certainly started out that way, as James poured an aromatic cup of coffee, he received a FaceTime call from Francie.

"Good morning, Beautiful." James greeted the woman he went to bed, and woke up, thinking about.

"Morning. I was hoping I didn't wake you, but I had to talk to you."

James grinned at the image of his girlfriend on his phone. "It wouldn't have mattered if you woke me. I love waking up to your face, Sweetness."

Using her fingers as a comb, Francie tried to cover the bandage, on her cheek, with her hair. James knew that Francie felt very self-conscious about the wound on her cheek. It hurt his heart to see Francie so uncomfortable about the bandage, he could only imagine how the scar would affect her.

"Even with this bandage?" Francie tried to cover her discomfort.

"Hey, I think you are the most beautiful woman in the world. That cut on your cheek won't change my opinion one bit."

Francie grinned, shyly. "I love you, Bello."

"I love you more." The wistful gleam in James' eyes was replaced with concern. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Lonely." Francie grinned.

"I have a hard time believing that. I was there, I saw all of your visitors."

"My favorite one had to flight out of town on business." Francie smiled, "I miss you."

"I miss you, too."

"But you'll be home, soon." Francie stayed positive, both for herself, and James.

"I will," James nodded. "I can't wait."

The two spoke for a few minutes longer but James had to get to the set.

James' upbeat attitude, from his conversation with Francie, warranted a ride on his motorcycle. He drove his Ducati onto the studio lot and parked it. As James removed his helmet, the smile he has worm all morning was still on his face.

_I've never met anyone that makes me smile like this. Every time I think of Francie I feel so full of love, so complete. She's definitely the one, and only, for me._

_I can't believe that through all the hurt and pain she's endured, Francie stays so strong. I have learned a lot from her, but mostly, I've learned how to love._

James was so immersed in his thoughts of Francie, he didn't notice the red BMW Z4 roadster parked a few spaces down from him. If he had, his smile would have been replaced with a grimace, when he recognized the familiar car belonging to Amber.

* * *

"Hey, Freckles, how you doing?"

Kendall's dimpled smile brightened Francie's hospital room. He came bearing gifts, and the delight on Francie's face grew as the wonderful aroma of pumpkin spice coffee filled her senses.

"Wow, I'm better now! Kendall Schmidt, you are the most amazing mind reader ever."

Kendall smiled and bowed flamboyantly, precariously balancing the coffee carrier in his hand, and making Francie a little nervous.

"Well, I figured that you were tired of the crappy hospital water they like to call coffee. Though you could use a zing to your tastebuds." Kendall handed Francie a tall cup of her favorite coffee.

Francie sipped gingerly on the hot fluid. As the heavenly flavor exploded in her mouth, she closed her eyes and moaned in appreciation. Kendall's mind traveled down a sexual path, remembering their recent night together.

_That moan...pure pleasure. Just like when we were making love and she ca - STOP!_

Kendall chastised himself for the inappropriate detour his mind took.

_No, this needs to stop! Francie's not mine, she belongs to James, she loves him._

Francie opened her eyes and met Kendall's gaze with a smirk, "Mmmmm, that was orgasmic."

Kendall's eyes widened. _My thoughts exactly, Freckles...now, who's the mind reader?_

"Well, I'm glad I had a part in your, um..." _Easy, Kendall. Don't talk sex, that's all we need is to spark her memory._ "...um...yeah." Kendall looked down at his coffee and took a sip.

Francie studied Kendall over her steaming cup of java. _Hmm, that's strange. It's not like Kendall to pass up on playful, and sexy, flirtation. He's always been very comfortable jumping in with both feet. I wonder what's up._

"Thanks for the coffee. Do you think you could smuggle in a Whopper for me?" Francie grinned.

_Oh boy, could I? Ugh...she's killing me, and she doesn't even know it. She doesn't remember._

"I'm so sick of the food here." Francie rolled her eyes. "I want a burger so bad."

_See, she has no idea the thoughts she bringing into my mind because she's not having them. She's so into James. That's how it is. Period._

"Oooh, wait, I'll ask mom to bring me in something. Yeah, that's what I'll do."

Kendall tried to move past the awkwardness he felt. "That's a great idea. Hey, if she has extras, I'll take one for the team." Kendall rubbed his stomach. He loved Sophia's cooking.

Kendall looked down into Francie's lap and saw the pictures from Halloween on her phone.

"Whatcha doin', Freckles?" He pointed to Francie's phone.

"Looking at some photos from Halloween and the day after." Francie shrugged, "Hoping, I'll remember something."

_I'm hoping you don't._

"Anything?" Kendall asked hoping for a negative answer.

Francie shook her head, "No, nothing."

Kendall rubbed Francie's arm. "I'm sorry." _Okay, not really._

"I did find a cute pic of us. I don't remember taking it and I'm surprised Marley wasn't in it."

Kendall looked at the two smiling faces on display. _Yeah, I remember taking that._

"I took it, my arms were longer. Marley was with Nikki, Logan, and Piper."

"So it was just me and you? All day?"

_And all night, until you bolted._

Kendall nodded. "Yeah. You and me, Freckles."_ I need to change the subject before she want to know-_

"What happened Kendall? What don't I remember?"


	12. I'm His Forever

Uncomfortable with lying to Francie, Kendall looked for an easy way out.

"James told you what happened, didn't he?"

"He told me what he knows, but you can fill me in on Halloween and the day after, couldn't you? I mean, we were together, right?"

_Oh, we were together, alright, Freckles._

"Yeah. Um, let's see, we went to the trunk or treat party at the clubhouse. Nikki, Logan, and Piper were with us."

Francie sipped at her coffee and listened intently, hoping for something to trigger a memory.

"Then, we went back to you your house, put the kids to bed, and watched horror films."

A smile broke across Francie's face. "The Amityville Horror remake, right?"

Kendall stared into Francie's eyes, stunned and scared. _Oh no! She's remembering!_

* * *

James greeted the crew he past, on his way to makeup. He was sad to be wrapping up the film, all the people were great, a real pleasure to work with. Well, almost all of them.

_The only thing great and pleasurable about Amber is the fact that I won't be seeing her again. She's out of my life completely_.

"Morning, handsome."

James stopped dead in his tracks. He inhaled deeply, cursing himself.

_Dammit! I had to go and jinx myself!_

James exhaled slowly, trying with all his might to keep his anger at bay. He turned hate-filled eyes on the blonde, rage boiling his blood.

"How was your little getaway? Did it prove...enlightening?" Amber's tone resounded with viciousness. James knew that she was implying the 'relationship' between Francie and Kendall. He chose to ignore it.

"What, in the hell, are you doing here? Your scenes are done."

"I wanted to welcome you back, Jamie, and see if you got my letter. I expected a phone call when you got back in LA."

"Why would I call you?" James sneered at his former fiancée.

"To give me the good news." Amber's smile was hateful. "Is there a date for the wedding, yet?"

James stared blankly at Amber, not allowing his mind to follow where Amber's crazed one was leading.

"You know, for Kendall and Francie? I figured they would have set a date by now."

James spoke through clenched teeth. "Don't you _ever_ say her name, again. Do you understand me? You're not _worthy_ to say her name." James turned to walk away before he lost his cool. "Stay away from me...from _us_."

"Wow," Amber placed her hand on her hips, "judging by your pissy mood Kendall and Francie must have eloped before you could stop them."

James spun around and backed Amber into the wall, his hands planted next to her shoulders, effectively pinning her in place.

"I said don't ever say her name again." James looked deep into Amber's eyes, his own burning with fury.

"Mmm, such passion, Jamie." Amber's eyes searched James' handsome face. "Angry sex is _always_ good sex."

Disgusted by the thought of sleeping with this horrid woman, and the things she had said and done to Francie, fanned the flames of James' anger. When he spoke, his voice was low, barely audible, and that concerned Amber.

"I would never, _ever_, sleep with a repulsive, loathsome, and vile creature, such as yourself. Get that through your head."

James' control was gone. He was going to let Amber have what was coming to her, short of an ass kicking. He would allow Nikki that pleasure.

"Do you know what you did with your bullshit story? You upset Kendall. You made my best friend doubt my integrity and the guilt he's carrying around for that is eating at him. You made me question the strength of my relationship with, not only, Kendall, but Francie, too. Making me think that they love each other, still, and were consummating that relationship. You made Francie feel that I betrayed her and our love. She was hurt so badly that she ended up in a hellacious accident. Yeah," James nodded at the doubtful look Amber gave him, "she rolled her SUV, broke her arm, and sustained severe head trauma. Oh yeah, and she lost the baby she was carryng. _My_ baby..._our_ baby!"

Amber's jaw dropped in shock. The crazed, vengeful look in James' eyes made it difficult for Amber to maintain eye contact with her old love. She looked away, but James was having none of that.

_Dammit, you will look me in the eye when I tell you this, bitch!_

James gripped Amber's chin with one, strong hand. He forced her to face him, with his fingers digging into her delicate skin.

Amber let out a gasp, shocked at the show of aggression from her usually composed and coolheaded former lover, as well as, from the painful and powerful grip James had on her jaw.

"But, here's the kicker, Amber. Your plan didn't work. That ruse you put on, your bogus story of us being _together_ again, you know what that _really_ accomplished? I'll tell you." James leaned in close and whispered harshly into Amber's ear. "Nothing. Not. A. God. Damn. Thing."

James pulled back enough to look Amber in the eyes. "Francie doesn't remember your call. I told her what you did. I told her about your bullshit lie. And you know what?" James gave Amber a sardonic smile, chilling her to the bone. "I'm gonna marry Francie and there's nothing you can do about it."

James released Amber's face but stayed where he was. "You may have succeeded in taking my child, but not Kendall...and definately not Francie."

As tough and enraged as James was tears still found their way into his eyes at the though of his and Francie's child...the child that would never be.

"After I'm done here, my attorney and I are heading to the courthouse to file a restraining order. No emails, no more letters, and no more visits to my house. You won't be able to be anywhere near me."

James stepped away from the speechless woman. "Mazel tov, Amber," sarcasm oozed from James' voice, "you lose."

James turned and continued on to makeup.

_Damn, that felt good. See ya _never_, Amber._

* * *

"Y-yeah," Kendall stuttered. "The Amityville remake. You remember?"

Francie shook her head, "No, but that's what I'd pick. I'm a Ryan Reynolds fan."

_Thank God! You had me nervous, Freckles_

Kendall smiled at her. "Yeah, I know."

"What else happened?" Francie asked, hoping for a flicker of a memory.

A little more relaxed, now that he knew Francie didn't remember, Kendall shared more information. "We all fell asleep in the living room watching movies. Nikki and Logan took the girls home the next morning and you and I hung out at your place."

Still wanting more information, Francie asked, "What did we do?"

_Oh...we did plenty, Freckles._

"Well, I went home and got my guitar then I played some new music for you. You even help me with some lyrics. Thanks for that, by the way," Kendall winked at her, pulling a shy smile and a blush from the mother of his child.

He leaned back in his chair and slowly inhaled. Careful not to reveal too much, Kendall shared the harmless high points of the day and night. "We watched some movies, made dinner, played with the dogs, and started a fire. We just kind of," Kendall shrugged, "hung out."

The disappointment on Francie's, usually bright, face broke Kendall's heart. He knew she wasn't recalling the events of their time together. Kendall felt like an ass for being happy about that, but he knew that if Francie remembered, she'd be devastated.

_This is for the better, dammit! You can't remember, Fay. You just can't._

There was a knock on the door and a nurse walked in pushing a cart with breathtaking bouquets of flowers crowded onto it. The perfume emanating from the gardenias, roses, lilies, and other fragrant flowers, filled Francie's hospital room. She inhaled deeply drowning in the sweet smell.

"Well, someone is loved." The nurse smiled.

"Are those all for me?!" Francie sat, stunned, as the nurse began to set the flowers around the room.

The nurse smiled at the petite brunette in the hospital bed. "Yep, all of them."

A small smile crept onto Francie's face._ James! James did this._

Kendall stood and walked to the first vase of flowers. He plucked the card from the arrangement and carried it to Francie. She opened it and read, aloud, the single word on the card. "Everything."

"Everything? That's all that's on the card?" Kendall placed the second card on Francie's leg.

Francie opened it and read it. "My."

Kendall removed card three, four, and five from the arrangements and handed them to Francie. She opened them up.

"My. My. Love."

Kendall pulled card six, seven, and eight for Francie to open.

"Life. Forever. My."

Francie looked at the cards, face up in her lap, and smiled as she began to put them in order. Kendall looked on with a grin on his face.

_James, you romantic, you. Nicely done. _

_He loves her, so much. She feels the same about him, too. I'm glad for them, truly, I am. I won't stand in the way...I promise that._

"There," Francie sat back and read the message in front of her on the cards. "My love, my life, my everything, my forever."

Francie looked up at Kendall. "James tells me that." She looked down at the cards again, her heart filled with love for James. "He says that I'm his forever."

Kendall smiled at her. He placed a hand on Francie's shoulder and kissed her on the top of her head. "I know you are...and he's yours."

_You can't remember what we did, Francie. Please, God, don't let her remember._

* * *

"So, how was your trip, Darlin'?" Stacy asked, as James slid into the chair.

"It started out rocky but, things got better."

"Uh-oh! The bimbo didn't ruin things for you and your sweetheart, did she?" James understood the bimbo to be Amber. He grinned at Stacy's choice of words.

James gave Stacy a brief rundown of Amber's attempt to destroy his relationship, convince him that Kendall was after his girl, Francie's accident, and her progress. He left out the information of the miscarriage.

"God," Stacy rolled her blue eyes, "that woman's a true _bitch_. I know for a fact that wardrobe couldn't stand her."

"Majority of the crew wasn't too fond of her, either."

"How did you ever live with that woman, Darlin'?" Stacy's hands came to rest on her hips as she leaned her behind on the vanity.

"I'm not sure, but I can tell you that I'll _never_ have to deal with her _again_."

"Well, praise the Lord and pass the ammunition!" Stacy laughed and clapped her hands, James joined in the laughter.

"My ammo is the law, most notably, a restraining order, for our..._ahem_...friend."

"Hey, ammunition is ammunition." Stacy shrugged. "As long at it keeps the witch at bay."

"I agree. Besides, if that doesn't work, Francie's family _is_ italian."

"Ah-ha, someone could make her disappear...like Hoffa! I love it."

Amber could hear the laughter in makeup. She stood with her arms folded and stewed in her own anger. She was so mad, she had to do something but she didn't know what. Amber made the decision to head to James' trailer.

* * *

"Okay, my dear, are you ready for that shower now?" Joan, the middle aged day nurse, lowered the bed and helped Francie sit up. Her mobility returned after the accident but she was a bit unsteady, still.

"Absolutely."

"Do I need to leave?" Kendall leaned forward, ready to exit the room.

"No reason, unless you want to." Joan told Kendall, as she held tightly to her patient.

Kendall settled back into his chair and pulled out his phone to play a game while he waited.

"Okay, you know the drill, right? We need to keep that cast dry so I'll wash your hair and help when you need it."

Francie nodded, "Yep, the other nurse explained the rules when I took my first shower." Francie released the nurse's hand and tried to brush free from the assistance. "I'm good, I've found my legs."

The nurse released her grip but kept her hands ready to grab for Francie if she needed. "You're a hard-headed little thing, aren't you?" Joan smiled at her spunky patient.

"You have no idea," Kendall threw in his two cents.

Francie glanced at him and grinned. "I learned from you."

"Yeah, okay," Kendall chortled.

Francie and Joan disappeared behind the closed door of the bathroom. Kendall heard the shower turn on. He turned his attention back to the game he was playing, trying to occupy his mind with something other than a wet, naked Francie.

A few moments passed before an alarm sounded followed by a calm, stern voice on the intercom. The words sounded like a foreign language to Kendall, he didn't understand the terminology and codes that rang through the room, but Joan did.

She flew out of the bathroom and apologetically said to Kendall, "I'm sorry, but I'm needed. Are you comfortable helping Francie? She's fine with it, she suggested I ask you."

"Uh..." Anxiety hit Kendall in the pit of his stomach.

_She's naked...and wet. God is testing me, I know it. Shit!_

Knowing that someone needed the nurse more than Francie did, Kendall quickly replied, "Sure. Absolutely." Kendall dropped his phone in the chair he vacated.

"Thank you. Remember, the cast needed to stay as dry as possible. She probably won't let you help with much, but you'll need to wash her hair if I'm not back."

"Got it."

Kendall walked in the bathroom as Joan ran out the door.


	13. Dark Place

"Freckles? I'm here."

"Thanks, Kendall. I didn't want to get out, I just got in here. Joan wasn't sure when she'd get back." Francie's explaination echoed in the shower stall. "Are you okay with this?"

Yeah," Kendall replied trying to sound nonchalant.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine."

"It's not like you haven't seen me naked before, right?"

_More recently than you remember, Freckles._

"Right, I mean we _did_ date...and stuff?"

A giggle erupted from behind the shower curtain. "And stuff?!"

Francie's laughter was so school-girl like, Kendall couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, and stuff."

"Okay, 'and stuff', it is." Francie slid her arm out of the shower, holding a bottle of shampoo. "Could you open this for me and pour some into my hand, please?"

Kendall took the bottle from Francie. "Sure. Here you go." He poured the thick, coconut scented liquid into Francie's delicate hand.

"Thanks."

"Can I help or something?" Kendall held his breath, waiting for Francie to answer.

"I think I can get it. Don't worry, you'll be the first to know if I need help."

_That's exactly what I'm worried about._

A moment later, Francie cursed her cast. "God damn cast! Ugh!"

"You okay?"

An exasperated sigh preceded Francie's answer. "No, I have too much hair for one handed shampooing."

Kendall swallowed hard. "Here, let me help."

"Do you mind?"

"Why would I mind?" Kendall chuckled, "I mean, you're_ naked_." Kendall tried to come across as playfully flirty.

_Heavy on the playful, easy on the flirty,_ Kendll reminded himself.

"Spoken like a true, red-blooded, American man." Francie opened the curtain and Kendall's pulse quickened, he caught a quick glimpse of her body, in profile, before she turned away from him, trying to hide her more personal body parts.

Her backside faced him. Kendall, for a split second, rested his eyes on Francie's tattoo, then allowed his gaze to sweep down, and over her feminine curves, to her derrière, as unhampered as the water drops that were rolling down her bare back.

_Keep it together, Ken!_

He licked his lips nervously and took a step closer to Francie, willing his hands to not roam over Francie's body as unabated as the water drops were. He was standing behind her now, so close that he could feel spray of the shower on his face, and hitting his hair. So close that he could drop his head, ever so slightly, and place his lips to Francie's soft shoulders, just as he did a few nights ago. So close...

"Do you need more shampoo?" Francie raised the bottle to Kendall.

"Uh," Kendall shook his head, snapping back to reality, "yeah. Yeah, I'd better get more." He reached over Francie's shoulder, careful to not touch her smooth skin.

Kendall poured shampoo in his hand and began to lather up his ex-girlfriend's long, dark hair. He focused on the job at hand, reminding himself that she is not his anymore. She loves James, and Kendall wants his future to be with Tiff.

"Mmmm, that's nice, just like when James does it. Must be instrument hands or something."

Kendall gave a noncommittal 'maybe' and continued lathering.

"Why didn't you shampoo my hair when we dated?"

Kendall smiled, "Because when I got you naked, shampooing your hair was never on my mind."

Kendall finished washing Francie's hair and closed the curtain. She insisted on trying to rinse it herself. Kendall rinsed his hands at the sink before leaning up against the wall where he waited in case his assistance was needed.

"You doing okay?"

"Yeah, I think I'm fine. Thanks for the help. I hope it didn't make you too uncomfortable."

"You're welcome, and like I said, _you're_ the one who's naked."

Francie laughed, "Nothing you haven't seen before...well, not recently, right?"

_Oh boy! _Kendall rubbed his forehead. "Right."

Francie shut the water off. "Could you hand me my towel, please?"

"Sure." Kendall did as asked.

"Thank you." A moment later, Francie tugged the curtain open and wore the towel wrapped around her body. "Could you grab another towel for my hair, please? I think they keep them just outside my room."

"Be right back." Kendall tore his gaze from the towel-clad woman and opened the bathroom door.

He released a sharp breath as he exited, proud that his willpower held up to the test. Kendall grinned remembering the night he spent with Francie.

_It was wonderful but it's not worth all the pain and hurt that it would cause if our secret...now, I guess it's MY secret...was known. _

_Man, if things were different that could have been a great shower._

He looked over to the chair he was sitting in earlier and his smile quickly vanished as he met the impassive, dark-eyed stare of Logan.

"Oh! Uh, h-hey, Logan."

"What's going on, Kendall?"

"I-I was in with Francie..." Kendall hitched his thumb over his shoulder towards the door behind him, "she's in the shower."

Logan raised his eyebrows at his friend.

Kendall's eyes widened, he ran his hand through his damp hair and dug himself further into a hole. "I mean, _I_ wasn't in the shower. Francie's in the shower, I was with her."

Logan cocked his head studying Kendall as his long time friend squirmed.

"I mean, I wasn't _with_ her, I was washing her hair." Kendall closed his eyes and his shoulders slumped. "God, this isn't coming out right."

"We need to talk, Kendall." Logan slowly leaned forward and stood, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"In a second, I need to get a towel for Francie." Kendall walked past Logan towards the door.

"By all means, you get that towel." Logan's tone turned Kendall's blood to ice, it was so cold.

Kendall opened the door and nearly ran into Nikki carrying a towel.

"Sorry, Nikki." Kendall stepped back allowing Nikki to enter her sister's room.

"No worries, I should apologize, I wasn't paying attention. The nurse stopped me to give me a towel for Francie." Nikki's eyes traveled from one man to the other, feeling the thick tension in the room. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, I was heading to get her a towel. She's in there, you want to take it to her?"

Nikki hesitated, curious as to what was up between Logan and Kendall. "Sure." Nikki walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

"So," Kendall tried to look as innocent as he could, "what do you want to talk about?"

"Not here, let's go get some coffee." Logan opened the door for Kendall. "After you."

_Shit! This is gonna suck!_

* * *

James made his way back to his trailer, he had about twenty minutes to kill until he was needed back on set.

_Maybe I can talk to Francie for a few minutes. I need to get back to her, I miss her so much. I wonder if she got the flowers yet._

He smiled, thinking about Francie putting together the cards from the beautiful and fragrant bouquets he had delivered, as his long strides carried him around the corner of his trailer to the door. James abruptly halted in his tracks when he saw Amber sitting on the step.

_Son of a bitch! She just doesn't quit! What the hell is the matter wi-...wait. Is she...?_

"Are you crying?" James crossed his arms, suspicious of Amber, and rightfully so.

Amber looked up with tears streaming down her face. "I -I'm SO sorry about..." Amber wiped her cheek. "...about the baby."

Still doubtful, James quietly eyed the blonde. A vise gripped his heart at the mention of his child.

"I never would have dreamed of taking something like that away from you, Jamie." Amber's blue eyes begged forgiveness. "Please, you've got to believe that."

Still cautious, but wanting Amber's words to be true, James stepped closer. "I know you wouldn't have."

"I had no idea that Francie would take off and get into an accident!" Amber wrung her hands, clearly in distress.

"I know but, God, Amber, didn't you think of the consequences of your actions?"

"No, I just...I just wanted you back." Amber dropper her head into her hands and sobbed. "I'm sorry, Jamie."

James sat on the step next to his old love. Tentatively, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Amber leaned into James' chest and cried, harder still.

Part of James wanted to believe that there was some good buried under Amber's conniving and callous shell but his uncertainty and distrust kept him skeptical.

_I wish I could believe the tears but the way she's been acting since Francie came into my life doesn't bode well for her. When we met, she was so sweet and kind but then she changed. I wish I could trust her._

Amber sat up and wiped her cheeks with the back of her hand. "Did you know Francie was pregnant?"

James removed his arm from her shoulders, shaking his head. "No, she didn't know either. She was about eight weeks along." James looked down at the ground.

"How's she doing?"

"Great, she should be out of the hospital in a few days. I'll be glad when she's home."

"I can imagine, but I meant how is she dealing with the...," Amber swallowed hard, finding it difficult to continue, "...the loss?"

James looked into Amber's blue eyes. "I kind of feel funny discussing this with you."

Amber looked down and rubbed her hands on the top of her thighs. "I understand." She stood up, "Um, I'm really sorry."

Amber turned to leave but James reached out and grasped her arm. "I have a few minutes, would you like to come in?"

Amber smiled weakly, "Sure, that would be nice."

James got up off the step and opened the door to his trailer. As Amber stepped inside, James wondered if this was the right thing to do.

* * *

"Kendall saw you naked?!" Nikki's whispered exclaimation drew a dirty look from Francie.

"Just my backside."

"While you were naked?!"

"Would you quit it? He was helping me wash my hair."

Nikki stared at Francie with wide eyes, as her question turned into a statement, "While you were naked."

"The nurse had an emergency. I needed help."

"While you were naked."

"Oh, for God's sake, Nik. It's no big deal. It's not like he hadn't seen it before."

Nikki eyed her sister, "You going to tell James?"

Francie hadn't seen a problem with the whole shower situation until Nikki asked that question. Now, she felt like she had done something wrong, and she had a notion that it wasn't the _only_ thing.

"I...I hadn't thought about it." Francie bit her lip.

"You'd better start thinking about it. You know the issuess James has had with yours and Kendall's relationship."

Francie did know, and it always surprised her how insecure James was about Kendall. She loved James with all of her heart. Kendall was never to be in her future, except as Marley's father.

"How would you feel if the tables were turned? What if James was the one in the shower and _Amber_ was helping wash his hair?"

_James? Shower? Amber?_

Francie softly gasped as a flicker of a memory played in her head.

_'Jamie's in the shower. Thought I'd help him out and answer his phone. Come on Kansas, don't look so surprised. You didn't, _really_, think that he would come back to LA and _not_ see me, did you?'_

Francie stood frozen like a statue, trying to determine if that was her memory or one she was told.

_That voice, I heard it clear as a bell, and that hate-filled, chilling smile...that's MY memory. Oh my God, I remembered!_

"Fay?" Nikki gently squeezed her sister's elbow. "Honey, are you okay?"

Francie held one finger to her lips, silently asking her sister to be quiet. Francie shut her eyes, trying to force more of the conversation with Amber back from its dark hiding place.


	14. It's A Start

Logan and Kendall walked, in silence, down the hospital halllway to waiting room, for a cup of coffee. Kendall knew that whatever Logan wanted to talk to him about wouldn't be good. Logan's icy tone in Francie's hospital room alerted Kendall to that.

The quiet was killing Kendall. They finally reached the coffee counter, Logan selected his K-cup and began brewing his coffee before speaking a word.

"Look, Kendall, this is really uncomfortable for me to say, so I'm...I'm just going to say it, okay?"

_Oh, boy! _Kendall wanted to turn and run away but he knew he couldn't escape. Whatever was on Logan's mind, Kendall would have to listen to and deal with.

Trying to appear unshaken, Kendall chose his K-cup and waited for his turn on the single serve coffee maker. "Sure, what is it?"

Kendall met Logan's gaze. Logan's dark eyes bore into his soul searching for the truth.

"You're lying to me."

"What?"

"You heard me. You're lying to me, to all of us, and I know it."

"I swear, Logan, I was just helping Francie wash her hair. The nurse asked if I could help...she had an emergency. What was I -"

"So, you're saying that you didn't _want_ to be in the bathroom helping Francie?"

"No...yes...oh, Logan I -"

"And what about the night of the ice storm? You're hiding something about that, too."

Kendall was at a loss for words. Of course _he_ knew he wasn't being completely truthful, but how did _Logan_ know?

_God, am I that transparent?!_

"I told you what happened the other night. James told Francie to have me come over, we had that phone call with Amber, Francie took off."

Logan had played out that night in his head, a lot, and one thing still bothered him. He glared at Kendall, determined to get his answer, he demanded to know the truth.

"There were hours between Amber's call and Francie's accident...what happened in that time, Kendall? Tell me that!"

* * *

Amber sat on the couch in James' trailer, she looked at a number of framed pictures, arranged neatly on a shelf. One had Francie smiling radiantly at the camera as she tucked a ribbon of wavy, dark hair behind her ear, just below a beautiful red flower.

The second one was of Francie and James, obviously taken the same day because the same flower was in her hair.

_Judging from the angle, James must have taken that picture himself with his phone. He looks so happy...so does Francie._ A jealous fire, fueled by heartbreak, sparked within Amber.

The third one was a picture of James with Marley on his lap, both propping up their birthday cakes for the camera.

_Marley is as special to Jamie as Francie is. He really loves that little girl._

The last one showed Marley sitting on Francie's lap, who was sitting on James' lap. His arms were wrapped around both girls and Marley's little arms were wound around the necks of both adults, squishing all three smiling faces together.

_They look like a happy little family._

"Amber?" Amber was so into the pictures that she didn't hear James speaking to her.

"Amber," James raised his voice a little to get her attention.

Amber's gaze was torn from the pictures to James. "Yeah?"

"Would you like a bottle of water?"

"Yes, please."

He handed her the bottle. Amber's eyes traveled back to the photos.

"Those are great pictures."

James followed her stare to the photos and he smiled. "Yeah, they are."

"You took the one of Francie, didn't you?" She studied James as he studied the photo of Francie.

James nodded, still gazing at the photo with a loving and affectionate gleam in his eyes. "I did."

"I can tell by the way she's smiling at the camera, it's obvious that she's smiling at the man she loves." Amber looked down at the bottle in her hands, the hurt tearing at her heart.

An awkward silence hung in the air between them until Amber spoke again. "So, I gather, from the finality of your earlier statement, that you proposed to Francie while you were back in Kansas."

James looked away from the photo and shook his head, "No...but I'm going to." He looked uncomfortable as he ran his hand through his hair. "Wasn't the right time with the miscarriage and everything. There's so much she has to deal with right now."

Amber studied James' troubled face as she took a sip of her water.

James rubbed his tattoo, hidden under his shirt sleeve. "Besides, a hospital isn't a very romantic place to propose. I promised her, the next time I proposed to her, I'd do it right."

Amber nearly spit out the water in her mouth. Somehow she managed to contain it and only choked a little.

"You okay?" James pat her gently on the back.

"Yeah," Amber managed between coughs. When she cleared her airway, she turned shocked eyes to James. "Next time? What do you mean next time? You proposed already?"

"Yeah."

"And she said no?!" Amber's incredulously tone was misinterpreted by James.

"She didn't give me an answer, she didn't think I meant it," James defended Francie love and feelings for him.

Amber's eyes widened. "Didn't think you meant it?!"

"She thought I was trying to prove a point." James' anger rose along with his voice. "She loves me Amber!"

Realizing that James misunderstood her reaction, Amber quickly explained. "I know she does, Jamie, who wouldn't? I'm not doubting her love, I'm just surprised you proposed so soon. Frankly, I'm shocked she didn't jump all over it and say yes, considering how she feels about you."

James calmed himself and tried to explain. "It wasn't soon for me." James knew he was about to hurt Amber's feeling and bruise her ego, too, but he wanted to be honest with her, extend the courtesy that Amber hadn't always extended to him.

"Amber, I've loved Francie for years."

Confusion veiled Amber's perfect features. "I'm not following you. You just met her a few months ago. How's that even possible?"

"I fell in love with this perfect, fantasy girl that Kendall talked about. I knew that's what I wanted. I've been looking for a woman just like her, all this time." James shrugged his shoulders, "Now I've actually found _her_."

"Wait, you're telling me you fell in love with a story?" Amber's expression was clearly skeptical.

"No, I fell in love with Francie. She's every bit as perfect in real life as she was in Kendall's memories, and in my fantasies."

Amber's face morphed from disbelief to pain, at the realization that James' heart never belonged to her. "So...we...you...you never loved me?"

Amber wasn't James' most favorite person in the world, but he didn't enjoy the fact that this conversation, his honest feelings, were hurtful to her.

James spoke softly, trying to be gentle. "I thought I did, for awhile, at least."

"So, I've been fighting a losing battle since we started dating?" A tear slid down Amber's cheek.

"I'm sorry, Amber." _I truly am..._

"But you proposed to me. We were engaged."

"I know, at the time, I though it was right. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Amber nodded her head slowly, "You know, I think I always knew there was competition for you love, that's why I pursued you so hard from the beginning."

James fought the urge to hug her. He didn't want to send Amber the wrong message. James hated seeing anyone get their feelings hurt, especially when he was the one causing the pain.

Amber turned to look at James. "Are you happy with Francie, Jamie? Are you in love with her?"

James met Amber's blue eyes. "I am, Amber. I love Francie, with all of my heart. She's my everything."

Amber smiled at James and raised her hand to his stubbly cheek. She hesitated before touching him, her eyes reading James' reaction. He didn't recoil in disgust like he had done numerous times before, so Amber continued to move her hand closer to his face until contact was made. She ran her thumb over James' five o'clock shadow, feeling the rough texture on his soft cheek.

"Then you better propose to that lady. This time, do it right, make her say yes."

James was stunned by the words that escaped Amber's lips. The same woman who didn't want to let him go, who tried, every chance she got, to kill his relationship with Francie, just encouraged him to claim the woman he loved.

James placed his hand over Amber's, on his cheek. He smiled, "Don't worry, I will."

"I don't think you'll have to work too hard at it. She loves you. She'd have to if she put up with all of the shit I pulled."

James chuckled, "That's true."

Amber's hand slipped off James' cheek. She sipped her water and James' eyes traveled to the photos, once again. He loved the picture of the three of them, hugging tightly. His mind traveled to the baby he and Francie lost. His face clouded with sadness, and Amber read it, perfectly.

"Thinking about the baby?" Amber asked, softly.

"Yeah. I was going to be dad." Tears welled up in his hazel eyes. Amber's, too.

"You will be a great dad to Marley and, one day, to your own children." Amber took a deep breath. "I'm so sorry, Jamie. I never meant -"

"I know. To be fair, the doctor wasn't sure that the accident caused the miscarriage. I was so angry with you, I guess I wanted to hurt you. I'm sorry."

"I can understand that. I haven't exactly been supportive of your new relationship."

"No, you haven't. But don't blame yourself for the baby. You can blame yourself for all the other shit, though." James wasn't going to let Amber completely off the hook.

"I do. Believe me, I do." Amber's conscience was heavy with guilt. "I'm going to do better. I promise. I miss you in my life, Jamie. I'd like to have you in it as my love, and my lover," Amber grinned at James, "but I'll take you as my friend if that's all I get."

"That is all you get, Amber." James' eyes conveyed the seriousness of his words.

Amber nodded acceptance, "Then I'll take it."

"James? They're ready for you on set," the production assistant called after knocking on the trailer door.

"I'm on my way," James replied as he stood. Amber followed suit.

"Well," Amber handed her water bottle to James, "thanks for the water...and the talk."

"You're welcome. Thank you."

Amber walked to the door and reached for the doorknob. She turned and faced James who was behind her. "Take care of Francie, be happy. If you need to talk, about anything, just know I'm here for you."

James smiled, "Thank you."

They exited the trailer and Amber headed towards the parking lot.

Walking to the set, James hoped that Amber realized that he was meant to be with Francie, and that Amber would quit causing trouble. Unfortunately, a little voice inside him was still suspicious of his ex-fiancée.

* * *

"I remembered something, Nik!" Excitement coursed through Francie's body. This was what she's been waiting for.

Overjoyed, Nikki grabbed her little sister in a bear hug. She stepped back, holding Francie at arm's length, and smiled at her hopeful face. "What? How much?"

"Part of the FaceTime call with Amber."

Nikki wrinkled her nose. "Ewww."

"Yeah, I know," Francie shrugged, "but, still, I remembered! Maybe the rest will come back, too."

"Tell me what you remember, maybe it'll help to talk about it."

Francie recalled the vivid memory. "She said that James was in the shower and she was helping him out and answered his phone. She called me Kansas, and told me not to look so surprised. She said '_You didn't, _really_, think that he would come back to LA and _not_ see me, did you?'_. She had a smug, cold smile on her face. I remember!"

"Anything else?"

Francie closed her eyes trying to pull more from her brain. Sad eyes opened at Nikki, and she knew that Francie couldn't recall anything else.

"Hey, it's okay, Fay. Give it time. Someone else may say or do something that will make more pieces fall into place." Nikki smiled at her sister.

"You're right," Francie returned Nikki's smile. "At least, it's a start."


	15. Accusations

_I promised Freckles that no one would know we slept together! I can't go back on my word...I can't te__ll Logan!_

Kendall shrugged, "I don't know what you want me to tell you, Logan."

Logan folded his arms across his chest. "How about the truth?"

Kendall looked at Logan and weighed his options.

_If I keep the secret, I lie to Logan, and everyone else, Francie and James have their future together, and I still have a shot with Tiff._

_If I tell Logan the truth, I don't think he'd say anything but, I'd be forcing him to lie, and I would have lied to Francie. If he does let our secret slip, I could lose James, Francie and Tiff. Francie could lose James and probably Tiff, as well._

_There's no easy way through this fuckin' mess!_

Before he could form his words, Kendall raked his hand through his hair.

_Dammit! There's his tell...his hand through his hair. He's keeping something from me! _Logan was angry and tired of waiting.

"Fine, Kendall. If you're not going to answer _that_ question, answer _this_ one. Are you still in love with Francie?"

"Jesus Christ! Why does everyone keep asking me that?!" Kendall's loud response drew attention from the few people in the waiting room.

Both Kendall and Logan were so involved in their conversation that neither one bothered to respond to the visitors with as much as an apologetic smile or sentiment.

"I don't know, Kendall, maybe because you _act_ like it."

"What? You don't know what you're talking about Logan." Kendall kept his voice down this time but his anger was obvious.

"Really?" Logan cocked his head to the side. "I don't, huh?"

Kendall shook his head, "No, you don't."

"Okay, fine. I saw you on Halloween, eyeing Francie in her Black Cat costume."

"Oh, and you weren't?"

"Not like YOU were!"

Kendall merely scoffed.

"How about after the trunk or treat, while we watched movies? You got really friendly when you wrapped your arms around her."

Kendall threw his hands up in exasperation. "She was scared, Logan!"

"Please." Logan dismissed Kendall's lame reason. "You walked her into the kitchen holding her hips like you were glued to her."

"Ummm, yeahhh...she was drunk." Kendall unleashed his snarkiness.

"When Nikki and I moved to the other couch you pulled the top of you costume down to your waist. Tell me you weren't flirting and hitting on her."

"I wasn't! I was drinking, you know I get hot when I drink."

"What about the snuggling while you slept. You weren't too hot for THAT."

"What?! What are you talking about?!"

"I saw you _kiss_ her, Kendall."

_Shit, he saw us!_ "She was dreaming, for God's sake, she even called me James!"

"Bet that hurt, didn't it?" Logan knew that was a low blow but, right now, he didn't care. "But _you_ weren't dreaming...you _knew_ who you were kissing."

Kendall's annoyance with his friend was reaching its limit. "What's your point, Logan?"

"You and Tiff weren't together and James was gone. Hell, you even thought he was screwing around on Francie."

"Again, what's your point?"

"My point is, with Tiff and James not around, you got close to Francie...too close."

"I'm not following your crazed logic, Logan." _Okay, I am...but d__enial is a beautiful thing._

"I think you turned your attention, and affection, back to Francie. Assuming James was messing around," Logan stepped closer to Kendall, "I think you saw a way back into her life. I think you took that chance." Logan now standing toe-to-toe with Kendall, spat out, "I think you slept with your best friend's girl."

"He what?!"

Logan and Kendall turned and gawked at the unexpected, and unannounced, visitor.

* * *

Francie sat in a chair while Nikki dried her hair, as best as could, with the towel and combed it out.

"Thanks, Nik. I feel so helpless with this damn cast."

"You're fine. You have to accept that you'll need help for a little while." Nikki began to braid Francie's hair.

There was a knock on the door and a nurse entered with a beautiful bouquet of lilies.

The nurse smiled, "Delivery for you, Ms. Mancini, as if you need more flowers to fill this room."

Francie smiled and thanked the nurse, who put the flowers down and exited the room.

Nikki finished braiding Francie's hair then removed the card from the new delivery and handed it to Francie.

"Wow, Pretty Boy has outdone himself. He must have though of something else to tell you." Nikki grinned at her sister, happy that Francie has a man who loved her so completely.

Nikki glanced at all the flowers James sent earlier in the day. "You have yourself a romantic one, sis."

"I know." A warmth spread from her heart throughout her body. _I'm a lucky lady. _

Francie opened the card and was shocked by what she read. Nikki saw the look on Francie's face and asked, "What is it? What does it say?"

Francie read the card aloud, "These flowers can't begin to make up for what I've done. Please accept my apologies. James needs you to get well soon. You win. Amber."

"Oh, hell no! Are you serious?" Nikki was flabbergasted and a bit annoyed.

Francie handed the card to Nikki, shocked that Amber would send flowers and an apology.

"How did she find out?"

"James...it had to be James," Francie reasoned.

"Why would he tell her, let alone, talk to her?" The though of Amber had Nikki's blood pressure on the rise. _All of this is her damn fault!_

Francie shrugged, "I'm sure he had his reasons."

Nikki shook her head in disbelief. "Wow, he must have finally gotten through to the bitch."

"He must have."

A visitor knocked at Francie's door.

"Come in."

The door opened slightly and a deep, velvety voice drifted in. "Are you decent?"

Francie grinned, recognizing the voice. "I am."

"Damn, my timing sucks!" Officer Chris Killian stepped in the door, holding a vase of blazing orange roses. He saw Nikki standing by Francie and his charm kicked into high gear. "Well, I'm truly blessed to be in the presence of both Mancini beauties."

Francie shyly smiled at the handsome man.

Nikki stepped up to Chris and accepted the flowers for Francie. "You're a smooth one, Chris."

"I have my moments." He grinned at Francie and walked towards her.

Francie stood up to greet her cousin's best friend. Her legs were a little wobbly but she was getting stronger every day. Chris wrapped his arms around the smaller woman and held her, Nikki noted, a bit too long.

"Here, Chris, have a seat." Francie began to move to her bed.

Chris held onto her hand and protested. "No, you sit, I'm okay."

Francie persisted, "Would you stop it? Sit down, I'm fine."

Chris held onto her as she made her way into the bed. "Trust me, Smiley, I know you are."

Francie giggled at, the ever flirty, Chris Killian. Nikki grinned and made room for his flowers by the others.

"Well, I know two Mancini's are _every_ man's fantasy, but I'm going to go find the guys."

"Just my luck," Chris sat down in the chair and rested his ankle on the opposite knee, "I finallly have you two beauties in one room...alone...and your men are here."

"Just Logan," Francie said. "James will be back in a few days."

Nikki leaned down and gave Chris a peck on his cheek. "Ta-ta." Nikki breezed out of the room.

"So, James left?" Chris asked. Vince told Chris the story, that Kendall shared, about what happened the night of the accident. Chris wondered if the relationship was as strong as everyone thought.

"Yeah, he had to go back to LA. They're wrapping soon. He planned on me going back with him, but as you can see," Francie lifted her 'good' arm and swept it throught the air, showcasing her hospital room, "I have other plans."

Chris chuckled at the petite brunette. Her laid back ways, and ability to make jokes at her own expense, made her easy to be around.

"Well, it's always about you, isn't it, Smiley?"

"Damn straight, it is."

They laughed and fell into comfortable small talk. Chris got a little information on James' and Francie's relationship...apparently still intact and bulletproof. He was a little disappointed. Francie got the scoop on the Jamaica trip Chris was planning with her cousin, Vince...hedonism in planning.

After a while, Francie's eyes wandered to the beautiful orange blooms Chris had brought her and realized she hadn't, yet, thanked him.

"Oh my! Where are my manners?! The roses are gorgeous, Chris. Thank you."

"I'm glad you like them. I thought the color would brighten the place up," Chris took in all of flowers around the room, "I should have known you'd have plenty." Chris looked back at Francie. "James, huh?"

Francie nodded with a big smile on her face.

"He's a luck man." Chris admired the pretty woman in front of him with a small pang of jealousy.

"No, I'm the lucky one." Francie's eyes swooped over the floral arrangements, remembering the message on the cards. _He's my forever, too..._

"Speaking of lucky, and we were...but not the way I wanted to..." Chris wiggled his eyebrows making Francie giggle and blush, simultaneously, "you, Smiley, are truly a lucky lady. You had us all pretty worried." Chris leaned forward and took her hand in his. He could feel his pulse quicken. He ignored it the best he could. "How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good, considering everything. I should be out of here soon if I continue at this rate."

"That's great news." He ran his thumb over the back of Francie's hand. The mesmerizing movement soothed both into a moment of quiet.

"Chris?" Francie whispered. He loved hearing her say his name. Her soft voice danced in his ears and warmed his heart. "Thank you for helping me, and my family, after my accident."

"No thanks necessary. It's my job, Smiley."

"I know that Vinny was a mess, your support meant a lot to him."

Chris shrugged, "He's my friend, as are you. If I helped, I'm glad."

"I heard you picked up Mom and Dad, too. I'm sure that was no picnic."

Chris smiled at Francie, his warm brown eyes softened. "Like I said, I'm glad to help. Anything you need, you know you can call on me."

Francie held her uncast arm out to him. Chris stood and gave her a hug.

_She feels so good, so right in my arms. Too bad she's Vinny's cousin...and James' girlfriend._

* * *

"You slept with Francie?" Carlos managed to keep his voice down. He couldn't believe the few words he had overheard when he approached his two friends, by the coffee counter, in the waiting room.

Through clenched teeth, Kendall responded to Carlos' question. "Logan is spouting off some bullshit, that's all."

"Bullshit, huh? Then _you_," Logan poked Kendall's chest, "tell _me_ what happened."

Kendall slapped Logan's finger away. Rage glowed in Kendall's green eyes, making Carlos react and push his way between his friends, in an attempt to ward off the blows that Carlos was sure were coming.

"I already told you what happened, Logan!" Kendall hissed over Carlos' shoulder.

Logan returned fire. "You're lying, Kendall! You're hiding something!"

"Alright!" Carlos said, standing between Kendall and Logan with a hand on each one's chest. "That's enough! Do I need to remind you that we are in a hospital waiting room?"

"Good thing for Logan...they can treat his injuries quickly when I get done kicking his ass!" Kendall was so angry that his insides quivered.

"Oh, please." Logan's sass egged Kendall on. He lunged at Logan but Carlos stood firm.

Carlos grabbed Kendall's shirt with both hands. "I said enough!"

"Fine!" Kendall shook free of Carlos' grip and regained control of his temper. "You're right. I'm - I'm sorry."

"Okay," Carlos rubbed Kendall's shoulder. "It's okay, _right_ Logan?" Carlos' question was really more of a statement. The stern look in Carlos' eye told Logan that he better agree.

Against his better judgement, and his gut feeling, Logan followed Carlos' lead. "Yeah, yeah, it's alright. I'm sorry, too, Kendall. I shouldn't have accused you of...of..."

"Forget it." Kendall wanted to drop the whole thing and never have it brought up again. "We good?" Kendall extender his hand to Logan.

_Hell no we are not good! You are SO lying to me. I'll find out what you're hiding, Kendall...I swear, I will. _

"Yeah," Logan clasped Kendall's hand, "we're good."

"What's up? Hey 'Los." Nikki appeared and hugged Carlos. Thankfully, the situation was under control. "I didn't know you were coming up today. Is Ry with you?"

"No, she's at work. I thought I'd stop by and see Francie."

"She'll be glad to see you." Nikki turned to Kendall. "Guess what?! Francie remembered something!"

_Shit! Well, she must not have remembered that we made love...Nikki hasn't ripped my balls off, yet. I hope she doesn't remember much more._

Kendall mustered up as much excitement as he could. "That's great! What did she remember?"

"Part of the call with Amber. I'll let her tell you."

Logan hugged Nikki, he had a devilish plan. _Maybe Francie will remember everything and Nikki can find out what secrets Kendall's keeping._ "That's great news, Babe! I'm sure she'll remember _everything_ soon." _Take that Kendall!_

Kendall knew that jab was directed at him. He continued smiling, acting as if his conscience was clear, and ignored the growing urge he had to throttle Logan.


	16. Not Going To Like It

With most of the day - and the visitors - behind her, Francie was settling in for some tv time. James had told her that he would call over his dinner break, and Francie was looking forward to it.

She sipped at her water and started watching a Supernatural rerun she found on the television. Just as Crowley uttered his catchy 'hello boys', Francie received a visitor.

Tiff knocked and walked in with a meek smile and a soft greeting. "Hey, Franny Fry."

A huge grin welcomed Tiff. "Hi, T. Come in!"

Francie was excited to see her friend. She hadn't seen Tiff since she had regained conciousness, and she was a little curious as to why.

"How are you doing?" Tiff leaned over and hugged her friend.

"Good, thanks. Josh is taking great care of me. How are you?"

"I'm alright. Sorry I haven't been in sooner." Ashamed, Tiff's gaze fell to her hands, folded in her lap.

"That's okay. I understand. I heard you were here while I was out of it. I appreciate that. I know Kendall did, too."

A smile flickered across Tiff's pretty face at the mention of Kendall, then was quickly replaced by a small frown.

_What's up with Tiff?_

"So," Francie tried to break the ice, "I heard a rumor that you and Kendall may be getting on the right track again. Is it true? Are you ready for the relationship now?"

_Oh God, Francie hasn't remembered our conversation from the night of her accident. I have to tell her...don't I?_

Tiff shrugged, "Maybe."

Francie furrowed her brow. "What's wrong, T?"

_I've got to tell her..._

"I know you don't remember the conversation we had before your accident. I need to talk to you about it, and I hope it turns out better this time around."

Francie looked apprehensive. "Okay, let's talk. Wait, before we do, I'm sorry for whatever I said that has you so uncomfortable...I wish I could remember..."

Tiff held up a hand, "Forget it, I think it was my fault anyway. We'll just start over, okay?

Francie nodded, "Okay."

Tiff took a deep breath and began. "You need to know why I broke things off with Kendall."

"You weren't ready for a relationship, right?"

"Right. But neither was he or, at least, that's how I felt."

"I don't undrstand. Of course, he was ready."

"No," Tiff shook her head, "not completely."

The confused look on Francie's face tore at Tiff's heart. _I don't want have to rehash this with her, but I need to._

"I accused Kendall of not being ready to move past you. I believed that he bought your old house to be near Marley...and you...and that he still loved you."

Francie shook her head in disagreement, "No, T, that's not -"

"Stop, please. I need to get through this. It's been bothering me for awhile. I've felt so bad we ended our last conversation like we did."

_Wow! It must have a been bad...maybe I'm glad I don't remember. _Francie halted all protests and allowed Tiff to continue.

"You asked me if I stopped seeing Kendall because of you, and I told you that was partially the reason. I told you that I felt, as long as you two were as close as you are, other relationships he may try to build would suffer."

Tiff paused to see if Francie would recall the exchange. From the look on Francie's face, Tiff was sure she didn't. Tiff continued. "You don't remember any of this, do you?"

"No." Francie's sad eyes reinforced her denial.

"Well, you brought up a really good point when you said that not only is Kendall Marley's father but he's your friend, and you wouldn't just abandon him."

Francie began to nod. "It's true."

"I know it is...and you were right. I was uncomfortable with the relationship you two have. I should never have suggested you end it. I'm sorry."

Francie tilted her head to the side. "There's no reason to be sorry. Love makes you some crazy things."

"Whoa, wait a minute! Love? Who said anything about love?"

"You did."

"No, I didn't."

"Trust me, Tiff, you did. So, are you ready to take him back and make things right, or are you still trying to figure out if you're ready for a relationship?"

"I thought I needed time to figure out what I wanted, but I was wrong. I want Kendall."

"So why in the world are you still here, talking to me?"

Tiff smiled and jumped up, hugging Francie. "I love you, Franny Fry."

"I love you, too, T...and so does Kendall."

Tiff pulled out of the embrace and smiled. Hearing that made her day.

"You're okay with this? I'm breaking the 'never date your friend's ex' code."

"Yeah, because I'm not in violation of the 'never date your ex's friend' code."

Tiff held up two fingers, "You've done that twice, now."

Francie leaned back on her pillows and folded her arms across her chest, acting like a bad-ass. "Yeah, I'm a rebel."

The girls broke out in a fit of giggles.

"Seriously, I'm thrilled for you and Kendall. I want you to be as happy as James and I are. Now get the hell out of my room, go find Kendall, and let me watch Supernatural."

Tiff bubbled over with excitement as she hugged her friend goodbye, and floated out of the room to go see Kendall.

* * *

"Logan, I'm going to run to the grocery store." Nikki slung her purse over her shoulder.

Logan and Carlos were sitting on the couch sipping coffee. Logan looked up at his girlfriend. "Want me to go, too?"

"Hell no! I always spend twice as much when you're with me!"

Carlos laughed at his friends. "Listen to you two. You bicker like an old married couple."

"And you and Ry don't?" Nikki retorted.

Carlos sipped at his coffee then smiled, and replied thoughtfully, "Yeah, I guess we do."

Logan pat his friend on the shoulder. "It's called being in love, bro, and we are neck deep in it." The boys chuckled.

Nikki bent down and kissed Logan goodbye. "I'll be home soon." She stood and looked from one brown-eyed, handsome man to the other. "Try to stay out of trouble."

The boys answered in unison, "Yes, Dear."

Nikki rolled her eyes and turned, walking through the kitchen and into the garage. When Carlos heard the door close behind Nikki, he started talking.

"What was -"

"Shhhhhh..." Logan cut him off.

They sat in silence and heard the car engine roar to life as the garage door rolled up. The friends had waited all afternoon for a chance to be alone to discuss the events of the past couple of months, and Nikki's trip to the store finally gave them their chance. They remained still and quiet until hearing the garage door close, then they burst forth, talking at the same time, in a blur of words.

"What the hell..."

"Tell me you've..."

"...happened this morning?!"

"...noticed it, too!"

"Kendall was ready..."

"It's so obvious..."

"...to kick your ass!"

"...how could anyone not notice?"

"Do you really think..."

"I swear, I think..."

"...Kendall slept with Francie?!"

"...Kendall slept with Francie!"

With the final words spoken, Logan and Carlos sat, staring at each other. Neither one was sure what to say next.

After the briefest of moments, Carlos shook his head. "No, they wouldn't have done that."

"I'm not so sure, 'Los."

"Kendall? Huh-uh, no way."

"I saw the way he was looking at her on Halloween, man. He was drinking her all in."

"I saw the pictures, Logan. Who _wouldn't_ have gawked?"

"Good point," Logan conceded. "But there was something there, 'Los. He wasn't just appreciating the view. It was sheer lust and want. I'm telling you."

"I don't know." Carlos remained doubtful. "I can't see Kendall - or Francie - doing that, knowing how James feels about her."

Logan pressed on with his evidence. "His hands were on Francie every chance he got. Dude, he _kissed_ her."

Carlos was shocked. "What?! You _saw_ him?!"

Logan nodded. "She was sleeping, dreaming, and started to snuggle up to him. She called him James."

"No!"

"Yes! The look on his face was heart wrenching. All the kissing stopped and Francie said, _'I love you, James,' _and Kendall said, _'I love you, too, Sweetness,'_ then they got quiet and I fell asleep."

Carlos' mouth hung open, his mind blown. "No shit?!"

"No shit."

"Okay, all that stuff was just a misunderstanding...drunk mistaken identity." Carlos continued to defend his friend. "I don't think Francie would sleep with Kendall. She's crazy about James!"

"Think about it, 'Los. Francie, and Kendall, knew James was hiding something. They thought that James was messing around. Add the phone call from a scantily-clad Amber in Jay's house, the recording, Francie's hormonal state...that's the recipe for rebound sex! I'm telling you, Carlos. _They slept together!_"

All of this was too much for Carlos. He leaned back on the couch and rubbed his temples. "I just can't wrap my head around it."

"There were _hours_ between that phone call and Francie's accident. If she was gone that _entire_ time, Kendall would have called us, he would have Nikki. I can't see Francie on the road for that long before getting in an accident. Those roads were downright horrendous. I think the message from James explaining everything set Francie off."

Carlos began putting it all together. "She had sex with Kendall _thinking_ she had been jilted and finds out that wasn't the case. Then she realizes _she_ just cheated on _James!_"

"Exactly!"

"Oh my God, Logan! She doesn't even know!"

"No, she doesn't, but Kendall does."

* * *

Francie sat in bed, enthralled in the TV program. A commercial came on and she allowed her mind to wander, it went immediately to James.

_I miss him. I just want him home. I wonder what went down with Amber. He must have laid into her for her to send those flowers with an apology...and her surrender._

Francie recalled the part of the conversation with Amber that she remembered. She replayed it over and over in her head, trying to pull more from her scrambled memory but it was useless.

_Damn! There's more there, I need to remember!_

What she did remember was that Kendall didn't seem to thrilled as she told him that a part of her memory returned.

_Kendall didn't look too happy. He looked...was it nervous, uncomfortable? I'm not sure, but definately not thrilled. Why?_

Francie's phone rang. She picked it up off of the rolling tray, next to her bed. She beamed with joy seeing who it was.

_James!_

Francie answered the FaceTime call.

"Bello!"

James grinned at the radiant, smiling face that greeted him.

"Hi, Sweetness. How are you feeling?"

"Better. I want to go home."

"I know you do. You will...soon. I feel the same. I miss home, I miss _you_."

"I miss you, too. How was work?"

"Good, were almost done. Another couple of days and this will be over, then you're stuck with me for a very, very long time."

"I can deal with that."

"How was your day? Anything interesting happen?"

"I received a ton of beautiful flowers from my romantic, loving boyfriend." Francie turned the phone so James could see the floral arrangements. "They're beautiful, James. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Pretties for my pretty. I'm assuming you figured out the message on the cards."

"I did. I loved it."

"Since I can't be there, I wanted you to have a reminder of my love."

"It was very sweet. Oh, I got another flower delivery, as well."

"From who? Should I be jealous?"

"No, you shouldn't. They were from Amber."

"Amber? Are you serious?"

"Yep. They're beautiful. Her card read _'These flowers can't begin to make up for what I've done. Please accept my apologies. James needs you to get well soon. You win. Amber.' _I was shocked!"

"Wow! That's something."

"I know, right? They didn't squirt out water or emit poisonous gasses...I had Nikki check."

James laughed, "Smart move, Sweetness."

"I'm assuming you talked to her. What happened?"

James told Francie about Amber's note and their run-in earlier in the day.

"I kind of felt bad that I came totally unglued on her. She just...she got under my skin."

"I can understand that. So, you got the restraining order on her?"

James hesitated before answering. "No. When I got back to my trailer, Amber was on the step, crying."

Francie knew James had a caring heart and he hated seeing any woman cry. But this wasn't just _any_ woman, this was _Amber_. "James..." Francie's 'mom voice' came across loud and clear, along with a disapproving look.

"I know what you're thinking, Francie. I thought it, too. But I don't think she was up to anything. She was legitimately sorry."

"I don't know, James." The look of doubt on Francie's face nearly had James running out for that restraining order against Amber.

"I invited her in the trailer for a bottle of water and she saw the photos you framed for me. I told her how I fell in love you all those years ago. She realized that she never owned my heart, that it was always yours. It was hard for her to hear but she gave us her acceptance, and approval, of our relationship."

"I wish I was as sure about her as you are."

"I guess, we'll see."

"I guess so. Well, speaking of Amber, I remembered some of the conversation Kendall and I had with her."

James had mixed feelings about that. "Well, that's great...I think. Isn't it?" James' funny expression made Francie giggle.

"Yes, it is. Even if it about _her_."

"I'm sure everything will come back to you, Sweetness."

"I hope you're right." _Am I?__ I feel like I need to remember something but I also feel like I'm not going to like it._


	17. Stay The Night

"Come in, Sunny! This is a pleasant surprise." Kendall stepped back to let Tiff enter, then quickly shut the door on the cold, November air.

"Hey, Ken. I hope you don't mind me dropping by." Tiff took off her gloves and put them in her pocket.

"Not at all. It's good to see you. Can I take your coat?"

"Thank you."

Tiff unzipped her coat and handed it to Kendall. He opened the closet by the front door and hung Tiff's coat.

Turning back to Tiff, he asked, "What's going on?"

Tiff opened her mouth to speak but was stopped by the squeal of a little, blonde girl.

"Aunt Tiff!" Marley ran into Tiff's outstretched arms.

"Hey there, Munchkin. How are you?"

"I'm great! I saw Mommy after school today and she thinks she'll be home in a couple of days!"

"I heard, that's great news. I'll bet you're excited!"

"I am, and guess what?" Excitement glimmered in Marley's green eyes.

"What?"

"I just talked on Daddy's phone to Uncle James and he said he'll be home in soon, too!"

"Well, good. I'm glad. I think you miss him almost as much as your Mom does."

Kendall nodded, "Almost."

"Hello, Tiff." Kent, exiting the kitchen, waved at Tiff.

"It's good to see you again, dear." Kathy said, following her husband, drying her hands on a dishtowel.

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Schmidt. It's good to see you, too."

Kathy turned her attention to her granddaughter. "Marley? Sweetie it's time for bed."

Marley gave Tiff and Kendall hugs and kisses, and went upstairs with her grandma. "I'm glad your parents are here to help you out."

"Yeah, they've been great. Come on in, have a seat."

"Thanks, um, is there somewhere private we can go? I'd like to talk to you."

_Private? Talk? God, I hope it's a good kind of talk._

"Um, sure. We can go down the basement, to the studio."

Tiff, familiar with Francie's old house, led the way. She was going over and over, in her head, what she wanted to say.

Tiff sat on the couch, folding her legs underneath her. Kendall, unsure where this conversation was going to lead, didn't know how close he should sit. Tiff helped him out by patting the couch next to her. Kendall sat, hoping that was a good sign.

"So, what's on your mind?" Kendall hopefully started the conversation.

Tiff fidgeted with the ring she wore on her thumb.

_Everything sounded so perfect in my head, but now I'm so nervous, I don't know what to say, or how it's going_ _to_ _sound._

"Tiff?" Kendall gently placed his hand over hers to block the distraction of her ring. "What's up? Is everything okay?"

"I was wrong, Kendall."

"About?"

"About you, me...us, Francie. I shouldn't have distanced myself from you. I shouldn't have backed off from our relationship. I'm sorry."

"You had your reasons, although, I didn't agree with them."

"I know. I didn't think you were over Francie. I didn't think you were ready for someone new in your life...for me."

"And _now_?"

"Now, I think you are. I want to try again."

_Yes!_ Kendall about jumped for joy hearing Tiff speak those words.

"Are _you_ ready, Tiff?"

Tiff nodded, "I am. I've missed you. I've spent the last few weeks kicking myself in the ass over my decision to stop seeing you."

"What about Francie? She's Marley's mom. She's in my life, forever."

Tiff nodded, "I know, and she should be."

Kendall raised his eyebrows, "You're okay with that?"

"I am. I know that you two care about each other, and that's important, especially for Marley's sake." Tiff looked down at the floor, weighing what she was going to say next. "Just don't go falling back in love with her."

Kendall's stomach tightened with guilt. The memory of him and Francie, making love in front of the fire, still fresh in his mind.

_I was willing to start over with Freckles, I wanted to. Tiff had left me, James - I thought - was screwing around on Francie. Our road to 'happily ever after' was clear...and then, not so much. Francie loves James, and he loves her. My future is with Tiff._

Kendall placed his finger under Tiff's chin, and raised her face to meet her eyes. "That door is closed. I won't be walking through it again. Why would I want to? I have you, Sunny."

Tiff smiled and color rose to her cheeks. Kendall leaned forward, guiding his lips to hers. One soft kiss had Tiff's heart cartwheeling like mad.

Kendall pulled away and caressed Tiff's soft cheek. She slowly opened her eyes and saw the love, plainly visible, in Kendall's eyes. She wanted another kiss, a longer kiss, but she knew if she went back for seconds, she wouldn't stop at a kiss, and Kendall's daughter and parents were in the house.

Tiff leaned back and was quiet for a moment. Kendall tickled the top of her thigh with his fingertips.

"So, let's start over." Kendall flashed his dimples at Tiff. "Would you like to go to dinner tomorrow night?"

A huge smile appeared on Tiff's face. "I would love to."

"Mexican?"

"Perfect."

"I told Marley that we would go see Francie after school, so how about I pick you up at seven."

"Sounds good. Speaking of Francie, I went to see her before coming here."

"Yeah?"

"Uh-huh."

"How'd that go?"

"We're good. I'm glad she doesn't remember our phone call before her accident. I hope she never does."

"I can understand that."

_I hope she never remembers a lot of things._

Guilt and regret swept over Kendall at that thought.

_I got Tiff back, I don't want to lose her. Maybe I should tell her now, come clean. She said herself that we weren't together for weeks, I was 'single' when I slept with Francie. Maybe she'll understand. Maybe she'll forgive me._

"Tiff? I have something I want to tell you."

Tiff leaned in close, unable to restrain herself. She caressed Kendall's cheek and gently kissed the corner of Kendall's mouth. "Okay, what?"

Kendall stared into her hazel eyes and lost his courage.

_God, she's beautiful. I can't break her heart. I can't. There's really no reason to. I'm not asking her if she has slept with anyone since we've been apart...I wouldn't even want to know. Besides, Francie and I are beyond over._

Kendall moved quickly to the new though that filled his head.

"Spend the night with me."

Caught off guard by the exciting proposition, Tiff stumbled over her words. "Wh-what? Spend the...I...I can't. I have to work tomorrow. Your parents...and Marley. People are in the house."

Kendall chuckled, "What's the matter? Are you a screamer?"

"Kendall! Oh my, God!" Tiff slapped Kendall's arm, giggling. "No! Well, maybe...but that's beside the point."

"Come on. We can set the alarm early, you can drive home, get ready, go to work and be the prim and proper school teacher."

"Kendall," Tiff bit her lip, clearly thinking about it.

"You know you want to."

Kendall moved closer and Tiff's fight weakened. Kendall kissed her. The innocence of their reunion kiss forgotten. The overwhelming need and desire they felt drove this kiss to new heights.

Tiff's hands explored Kendall's broad shoulders as his hands tangled in her hair. Their tongues were dancing to the music of moans, sighs, and heavy breathing. Kendall sprinkled kisses across her jaw and down to her neck while his hand slid down and cupped her breast. Tiff ran her hand under the hem of Kendall's shirt seeking bare skin.

"Mmmm, Kendall." Tiff sighed.

"Stay the night, Sunny," Kendall begged. He needed her to say yes.

"Kendall?! Honey, I made a fresh pot of coffee." Kendall's mom came down the stairs carrying a tray with a carafe, mugs, cream, and sugar. "I thought you and Tiff may like some."

"Damn," Kendall muttered under his breath.

The two lovebirds hastened to sit up and look as innocent as possible. Tiff smoothed her hair, Kendall straightened his shirt.

"How do you take your coffee, Tiff? I brought cream and sugar." Kathy set the tray down on a nearby table.

"Both, please."

Kathy fixed two steaming cups of coffee, and carried them to the couch.

"Cream and sugar for Tiff," Kathy handed the mug to Tiff. "Sugar for Kendall." She handed Kendall his mug.

"Thank you." Tiff smiled at Mrs. Schmidt.

"Thanks, Mom." _Yeah, thanks a lot!_

"You're welcome." Kathy, uninvited, took a seat in one of the chairs, across forom Tiff and Kendall. "So, what are you kids up to?" _Not that I dont have a good idea._

"Just talking, hanging out." Kendall sipped his coffee, trying not to look like he had just been busted making out with his prom date oh his parents' couch.

Kathy glanced at Tiff, noticing that pretty blonde couldn't meet her gaze.

_Uh-huh, talking and hanging out. Sure. Good thing I came down when I did. I need to keep Kendall away from Tiff until I'm sure things are really over with Francie. _

_I know it's wrong and I shouldn't butt in, but I want what's best for my son, and I think that's Francie. I'm sure he still loves her, and who knows, there may be a chance for them to be a family. So, until I'm sure, I've got to tighten the reins on Kenny._

"That's nice," Kathy forced a smile.

_What are you doing, Mom? You're up to something._

Kathy looked at her watch. "Tiff, do you need to work tomorrow?"

"Um, yes, school's in session." I can take a hint. "Well, I'd better get going, I have to be on my toes for a room full of first graders." Tiff rose from the couch.

"Don't go." Kendall grasped Tiff's wrist, his eyes pleaded with her to remember his invitation to spend the night.

"It's getting late. I still have to work on my lesson plan for tomorrow." She lied. Tiff knew that Mrs. Schmidt was wanting her to leave.

Kendall's hand fell from Tiff's wrist. She took one final sip of her coffee and carried it to the tray that Kathy had brought down.

"Thank you for the coffee." Tiff put on her most polite smile for Kendall's mom. She turned to Kendall, "And thank you for the talk." A genuine smile made its way onto her face for him.

Kendall put his mug on the coffee table and stood up. "I'm glad you came by. Dinner tomorrow at seven, okay?"

Tiff nodded, "Seven, it is."

"Oh, Kendall," Kathy's voice softly rang. "Don't forget, you promised Marley you'd take her to see Francie tomorrow."

Agitated, Kendall looked at his mother. "I didn't forget. Tiff and I are going to dinner _after_ Marley and I see Francie."

"I thought I'd make a big dinner tomorrow. Grandma's pot roast, mashed potatoes, gravy...maybe Tiff would like to join us."

Always the polite one, Tiff responded quickly. "Thank you, Mrs. Schmidt that sounds wonderful."

"_But_ we already have plans, Mom." Kendall firmly added.

"Are you sure? There will be plenty." Kathy's sugary smile didn't sway her son.

"We're sure." Kendall wasn't backing down.

"Oh, alright." Disappointment was thick in Kathy's voice.

Feeling the tension, Tiff wanted out of the room. "Well, I guess, I should be going."

"Thanks again, Mrs. Schmidt."

Kathy nodded, "You're welcome, it was nice seeing you."

"Come on, Sunny. I'll walk you out."

Kendall placed his hand low on Tiff's back. She loved the way it felt. They walked up the stairs, Tiff in front, Kendall enjoying the view from behind.

Kendall got her coat from the closet and helped Tiff into it.

"Sorry for that interruption."

Tiff grinned at Kendall, a little embarrassed. "Don't worry about it."

Kendall cocked an eyebrow, "You were going to say yes, weren't you?"

"Maybe," Tiff giggled.

"You still can say yes." Kendall stepped close to Tiff, invading her personal space. He looked down at the petite blonde, his eyes glowed with desire, "Spend the night here, with me."

Tiff was almost pulled in by Kendall's overpowering sexual aura. To maintain her control, she took a step back. "You're making it tough for me to leave."

"Good. Stay." Kendall stepped forward, not relenting. He knew what he wanted and he was going to whatever was needed to get it.

Tiff attempted to step back again but was met with the resistance of the wall. Her hazel eyes widened at the realization that she had nowhere to go.

One small step was all it took for Kendall to put his hands to the wall, effectively pinning Tiff in. Kendall brought his lips down on Tiff's. Passion, lust, and hunger pumped through them.

Kendall was mere seconds from scooping Tiff up in his arms and carrying her to his bedroom when his mom came walking up, from downstairs, and passed by, carrying the tray into the kitchen.

Tiff unwillimgly pulled out of the lip lock. She took a deep breath, effectively refilling her lungs. "I'll see you tomorrow night..."

Kendall's displeasure was easy to read on his handsome face.

"...I'll see ALL of you tomorrow night...after dinner...we'll go back to my place. How's that sound?"

Kendall's smile lit up his face. "Sounds great to me."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Ken."

"Yes, you will."

Tiff gave Kendall a chaste kiss goodbye and left. Kendall watched her get in her car and pull out of the driveway. He waved goodbye and smiled at the thought of spending 'quality time' with his girlfriend.

Kendall stepped back in the house and shut the door.

_Now, to deal with with my new problem._

Kendall walked into the kitchen. His mom was washing the coffee pot and mugs that She took downstairs to Tiff and Kendall.

Kendall stood next to her, resting his hip against the counter. "Mom, we need to talk...now."


	18. Lie of Omission

"What are you up to, Mom?" Kendall crossed his arms and served up a hard glare at his mother.

"What?" The innocence Kathy attempted to convey fell flat.

"You know what. You rushed Tiff off, then you tried to derail the plans we have for tomorrow night."

Kathy put the mug down that she was washing. "Kendall, that's ridiculous! I did no such thing. I simply asked if Tiff would like to join us for dinner, that's all."

Kendall squinted his eyes, not believing a word his mother spoke. "You scared her off just now!"

"Honey, I made coffee for you two, a full pot. I wasn't trying to scare her off."

"What's with the whole 'watch thing' and asking about her working tomorrow? She's not stupid. She knew that was her cue to leave."

"I don't know what you're talking about. Look, Kendall, I understand the strain you're under with Francie's accident and her being in the hospital. James' responsibility falls on you."

"What responsibility?"

"Sitting at the hospital with Francie, looking after their house, watching the puppies, caring for Marley."

"Stop right there. Marley _is_ my responsibility, I'm her father. James had to finish work-" Kendall stopped short realizing what was happening. "Oh, I see. You're trying to convince me that James is bailing on Francie, that maybe he doesn't care for her as much as we all think."

"I never said th-"

"You're implying it, though. You're thinking that_ I'm_ the one who cares for her, for her situation. Maybe that I still love her."

Kendall paused, offering his mother a chance to respond. Kathy didn't take the bait.

"Well, you know what, Mom? Maybe you're right." Kendall waited, letting his words sink in. "I do care for Francie, I love her...I always have...I always will..."

Kathy rubbed her son's shoulder, "I know, Honey. I've always know that, I'm glad you've finally admitted it."

"You didn't let me finish. I always will love her but what Francie and I had is over, Mom. It's gone. She loves James."

"But does _he_ love _her_?" Kathy questioned her son, of course, she had her own opinion.

Kendall smiled, "Absolutely, I'm sure of that."

"Then why isn't he here?" Kathy held her hands up in question. "Why did he lie to her, to you?"

"He didn't lie, he jus-"

"Wasn't up front with everyone? Kendall, a lie of omission is still a lie."

"He didn't want to hurt Francie. I can understand that."

"Kenny, Francie wasn't forthcoming about her pregnancy, look what happened." Kendall's mom counted on her fingers. "You lost out on your daughter's birth, her first steps, first words. You missed out on a relationship with the one girl you've ever loved. You've experienced, first hand, what damage a lie of omission can do."

Kendall nodded, "You're right, she was the only girl I've ever loved...until now. Mom, I love Tiff."

"Kendall..." In her heart, Kathy doubted her son.

"I'm serious, Mom. I know you love Francie, you always have, but-"

"Honey, she brought out the best in you, she was good for you. She encouraged your talents, she supported your dreams, she_ believed_ in you. I tried to tell you that years ago. I told you to call her, to keep in touch but..."

"I didn't listen, I know. That's my fault. Now, I'm moving on and I want to do that with Tiff. Please, let me do that."

Kathy folded her arms. "What about Marley? Are you going to allow James to take your place with your daughter?"

"What?!" Kendall vehemently shook his head, "No, I'm not. James would never do that!"

Kathy pushed her point. "Just like he would never have taken your place with Francie?"

"He didn't take my place! She wasn't mine anymore, Mom."

Kathy's stubbornness held on. "She could have been."

Kendall rolled his eyes, "Francie married Ryan."

"She left him."

"She fell in love with James."

"Because you _let_ her."

Aggravation swept through Kendall. "How was I supposed to stop her?"

"You could have fought for her, Kendall!"

"I did! I tried! I fought Ryan! I fought James!" Kendall's anger knocked a hole in his filter, and information he planned to keep from his mother spilled though. "Hell, I bought an engagement ring! I was going to propose!" _Oh shit! I can't believe I just said that!_

Kathy's jaw dropped. "You - you what?"

Kendall pinched the bridge of his nose, knowing he just fueled the fire. "I was going to propose."

Kathy's arms flew into the air, "Why didn't you?"

Kendall shrugged, "I was too late."

"Does Francie know you were going to pro-"

"Yes."

"It didn't change anything?"

"No," Kendall shook his head.

Kathy took a split second to collect her thoughts. "Maybe now, with things as they are..."

"No, it wouldn't matter. I love Tiff, she's my future, Mom. Just, give her a chance, you'll like her." Kendall begged his mother, "Please, Mom, allow me to move on. No more interference."

"There won't be any, Kendall." Kent stepped around the corner and into the kitchen. He had been listening from the hall and heard practically the entire conversation. Kent threw a stony glare at his wife. "Isn't that right, Kat?"

"Kent, don't you see? Kendall is using Tiff to get over his feelings for Francie."

"No, I'm not! I have feelings for Tiff! God, why can't you see that?"

"Son, I understand that your mother only wants to see you happy. So do I." Mr. Schmidt looked to his wife, "Kat, Sweetheart, you have to let Kendall decide on his own happiness. Even if it's not with the woman you choose."

"But Kent?"

"Look, I love Francie, too. I'll admit, I thought that she and Kendall would be together forever. They were good together but, Sweetheart, who are we to say that Tiff wouldn't be equally as good for him...maybe better."

"What about Marley? She deserves a family."

"Mom, she has one." Kendall reached for his mother's hand. "She has a wonderful mother, she has me, and she's lucky enough to have another man who loves her, like she was his own. James loves Marley, Mom, and I, for one, am thrilled that he's in her life...and Francie's."

"He's right, Kat. James loves those two girls, and if Kendall is okay with it, then we should be, too."

The words slowly sunk in, Kathy began to accept the reasoning. "He does love Marley. She's crazy about him."

Kendall nodded, "That's a fact."

"Tiff is a lovely girl," Kathy conceded.

Kendall smiled, "Also, a fact."

"Honey, does she make you happy?" Mrs. Schmidt's concern for her son showed plainly in her eyes.

"She does."

Kathy looked up at her husband. "And you approve?"

"I do."

Kathy looked back to Kendall, "I just want you to be happy."

"I know." Kendall smiled, knowing he had just won the battle.

Kathy returned the smile, "Be happy with Tiff."

Kendall hogged his mother. "I will."

"Hey, don't let this one get away."

"I wont. Believe me, Mom, I won't."

* * *

On Thursday, Kendall spent the morning at the hospital with Francie, leaving shortly after Chris showed up. Kendall had a couple of things to do before picking up Marley after school.

When he returned with Marley, Kendall was surprised to find Chris still with Francie. The officer made his exit after a few moments of chatting with Marley, promising to see Francie tomorrow.

Marley say on her mom's bed drawing a picture, on the rolling table. Kendall decided to bring up the topic of Chris to Francie.

"Chris was here for a while, huh?"

"Yeah, we were talking and the time just flew by."

"What we're you talking about?"

"Vince, Marley, James...a little of everything."

Kendall nodded, "That's good. I guess you're a wonderful conversationalist if he's wanting to come back tomorrow." Kendall leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "So, tell me what his intentions are."

"His _intentions_? Who are you, my father?"

Kendall responded innocently, "I just asked a question."

Francie studied Kendall, not sure of what to read into his statement. She grinned at her former boyfriend. "Jealous?"

"Pfft...no!"

Still grinning, Francie raised an eyebrow. "Uh-huh, then what's up?"

"It's just that James told me to take care of you while he was in LA."

"Oh, I see, you're taking your job very seriously."

"I am." Kendall leaned back in his seat looking very staunch and responsible.

"So you're getting jealous FOR James. Wow, you're a great friend." Francie continued to tease Kendall.

"Hey, how would it look, to James, if I let his girlfriend get snatched up by a dashing police officer?"

Francie rolled her eyes, "Like you weren't doing your job."

Kendall chuckled, "Exactly!"

"Fine, you win."

"Good, now answer my question."

"Seriously?" Francie was beginning to get annoyed with the third degree.

"Yeah, seriously."

"His intentions are innocent. Chris knows about James...he knows how I _feel_ about James. He's being friendly and caring. Now, quit being my guard dog." Francie was beginning to get snippy.

Kendall held up his hands to ward off the ensuing argument. "Fair enough. I just needed to know how to fill out my detailed report for James."

Kendall's humor broke down Francie's annoyance, and they began to laugh. The conversation turned to Kendall's date with Tiff.

"Tiff called me last night after she left your place."

"She did?"

"Uh-huh, she's really excited."

_That makes two of us. Wait a minute..._

"What did she tell you?"

Francie smirked at Kendall, her knowing expression answered Kendall's inquiry.

"No...really? _Everything_?!"

Marley scooted off the hospital bed.

Francie turned her attention from Kendall to their daughter. "Where are you going, Baby?"

"Bathroom."

Marley closed the door behind her and Francie went back to tormenting Kendall.

"Everything."

"Ugh! Women." Kendall, a little embarrassed, covered his face with his hands. Francie was enjoying this immensely. She continued to capitalize on the teasing.

"Look, Kendall," she shifted in the bed to rest her hand on Kendall's leg, "I know it's been awhile since you've...you know..._been_ with a woman. Do you think you've still got it in you?"

Kendall stared, mouth agape, at the woman he bed six days before. _You may not remember it but, judging by your moans and screams on my birthday, Freckles, I'd say I've got it covered._

Kendall could see the playfulness and glee dancing in Francie's eyes. _She's clearly enjoying this._

"It's like riding a bicycle, I think I've got this. Besides, I knocked _you_ up, didn't I?"

It was Francie's turn to be taken aback, but her wits kicked in and came to her rescue.

"Yeah, that you did but, a word of advice, you may not want to do _that_ this time." Francie's smirk returned, along with her raised eyebrow. "At least, not _yet_."

Kendall snickered and was about to return a comeback but Marley came out of the bathroom, effectively ending their conversation. The three continued their visit which remained lighthearted, until it was time for father and daughter to leave.

"Be good for Grandma, Grandpa, and Daddy, okay? I'll be home soon. I love you, Princess."

"I love you, too, Mommy."

Kendall gave Francie a hug and kiss goodbye. Francie whispered in his ear, "Have fun tonight, Dimples. Oh, and don't do anything I wouldn't do." Francie pulled away and smiled.

A goofy grin was plastered on Kendall's face. "Good, then that means anything is fair game, right?" Francie stuck her tongue out at Kendall.

With Marley in the hallway, and out of earshot, Francie softly said, "Wear a condom."

Kendall patted his wallet in his back pocket and gave Francie a wink and a thumbs up.

Kendall got Marley home just as his parents were sitting down for dinner. Marley sat with her grandparents and ate while Kendall ran upstairs and got ready for his date.

"You look handsome." Kathy looked her son up and down, resting her gaze at his handsome face that was glowing with sheer happiness and excitement.

"Thank you." Kendall kissed Marley on her head. "Be good, Baby Doll, okay?"

"Okay, Daddy. Tell Aunt Tiff I said 'hi'."

"Us, too. Tell her we said hello." Kathy smiled at Kendall, warming his heart. He appreciated the fact that his mom was letting him move on, and supporting him.

Kendall moved to hug and kiss his mom, "I will." He dropped his voice to a whisper, "Thanks, Mom."

"Be happy, Kendall. That's all the thanks I need."

"You kids have fun." Kendall hugged his dad.

"We will, Dad." _Trust me, we definitely will!_


	19. Tomorrow At Three

Kendall stood on Tiff's doorstep with a bouquet of flowers in his hand and looked at his watch.

_Six fifty-three...close enough!_

Kendall pressed the doorbell and waited for his date to answer. There was a nervous excitement building in his chest.

_Funny how the first time with someone gets all kinds of emotions fighting for control. Nervousness, desire, excitement, anxiety, lust, fear, anticipation...a perfect concoction for a nervous breakdown. _

Kendall tried to control his pounding heart. He took a deep breath as Tiff opened the door. His heart rate skyrocketed and he knew that his evening was going to be a memorable one.

Tiff, dressed in a clingy black top with a plunging neckline, and skinny jeans, stood in the doorway.

"Hi, Kendall. Come on in."

"Wow, Sunny, you look great." Kendall handed her the flowers.

"They're beautiful. Thank you." Tiff, her black heels putting her about three inches closer to her desired target, gave Kendall a peck on the cheek.

"Let me put them in some water then we'll go to dinner." Tiff spun around and headed to the kitchen with Kendall behind her. He eyed her swaying hips with a grin on his face.

"Ken, could you get the vase down from that cabinet in the corner, please?"

"Anything for you, Tiff." Kendall offered his dimpled smile to her.

He opened the cabinet and stretched to firmly grasp the vase on the top shelf. His shirt rode up slightly, exposing part of his lower back. Tiff stood mesmerized by the small display of delicious skin.

"Here you go." Kendall sat the vase in the sink and turned on the water, filling the crystal container.

"Thank you." Tiff trimmed the bottom of the flower stems.

Kendall shut the water off and watched Tiff's delicate hands do their work. She started to arrange the flowers in the vase trying to concentrate on the task at hand, instead of the close proximity of Kendall's body.

Kendall moved behind Tiff and brushed her long blond hair over her shoulder and let it cascade down her back, revealing her neck. She held her breath, she knew what Kendall was doing and she, very much, approved.

Kendall's fingers stroked from Tiff's jaw, down her neck, to her collarbone. She felt goosebumps rise on her arms. The soft stroke of his fingers ceased, disappointing her.

She tried to push her attention back to the flowers but her plan was derailed when she felt his perfect, full lips on her neck. She tilted her head to the side allowing, and encouraging, Kendall to continue.

His soft, gentle kisses turned Tiff's knees to jelly, she leaned back into his chest, dropping the flower she was holding from her hand. Kendall's arms wrapped around the beautiful blonde, pulling her close. He moved from Tiff's neck to her earlobe, taking it into his warm mouth and teasing it with his tongue.

Tiff released a heavy sigh, "Kendall, you need to stop if you want to make it to dinner."

"Maybe I don't want to go to dinner." He ran his tongue over the shell of Tiff's ear, whispering, "Maybe I want to eat in."

Tiff's womb tightened from the seductive innuendo. To Kendall's surprise, she deftly turned around and kissed him. The hunger and passion sent a pleasurable jolt all through his body.

Kendall untucked her shirt and slipped his hands under the fabric, rubbing her bare back up to the band of her bra. Tiff, needing to feel the heat from his bare skin, raised the hem of Kendall's shirt. Her hands explored his abs and chest.

Kendall lifted Tiff to the counter and, staring into her hazel eyes, saw his own desire reflected back at him. "Sunny, I want-"

The sound of the front door opening halted any further words or actions.

"Hey, Sis! It's me!" Josh yelled from the foyer.

"Damn," Tiff muttered, scampering down from her perch on the counter, smoothing her hair and clothing. Kendall straightened his shirt and thrust his hands into his pockets.

"We're in here!" Tiff yelled, stepping back to arrange the flowers, attempting to hide the fact that she and Kendall nearly made love, for the first time, in the kitchen of the house she shared with her brother.

Josh stepped into the kitchen with an apologetic smile. He extended his hand to Kendall, "Hey, guys. Sorry to interrupt your date."

"No worries, man," Kendall shook Josh's hand.

Tiff smiled at her brother, "We were just putting these flowers in some water, then we were heading out to dinner."

"I'm covering Dr. Miller's shift at the hospital, I need my overnight bag."

"Okay, so you won't be here whe I get home from work tomorrow?"

"No. I'll be back tomorrow night, about six." Josh turned and left the kitchen, calling over his shoulder, "You guys enjoy your date."

Tiff and Kendall responded together, "We will." They smiled at each other, knowing full well what was in store for their evening.

* * *

James headed home from the studio, tomorrow was his last day on set and he was looking forward to to getting back home to Marley and Francie. There wasn't a lot to do tomorrow so he booked a three o'clock flight. He wanted Francie in his arms, as soon as possible.

He pulled his Bronco into his driveway and saw the familiar red roadster parked on the street in front of his house. His gut reaction was irritation. He had hoped that Amber would stop all of the shenanigans but it looked like that wasn't the case.

_Looks like I should have went through with the restraining order. _

He pressed the button on his garage door opener and carefully pulled in. By the time he got out of the Bronco, Amber's long-legged stride had carried her to his garage door.

"Hi." Amber waved, with a friendly smile.

James didn't return the gesture, he was ready for whatever Amber was going to pull.

"Hey," he flatly replied.

Amber's eyes widened slightly, "Well, try to curb your enthusiasm a little, Jamie." The sarcasm only served to annoy James.

"Sorry." James cleared his throat and dramatically hammed it up. "Amber, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

Amber's hand rested on her slender hip. "You're overacting again, Jamie, and don't humor me."

James crossed his arms across his chest. "What do you want, Amber?"

"Damn, a kinder welcome. I thought after yesterday we were back on friendly terms." Amber pouted, her feelings were obviously hurt. "My mistake, sorry."

She turned and started to leave but James wrapped his hand around her arm, stopping her.

James challenged Amber. "I'm sorry, but can you blame me?"

"No, but I promised you that I'd do better and I'm trying."

"I know. The flowers you sent to Francie were beautiful. That was very nice of you, thanks."

Amber smiled, looking pleased with herself. "I hope she liked them."

"She did. She was very surprised that they weren't booby-trapped." James merrily chuckled.

Amber laughed, "I'll bet she was."

Feeling more at ease with Amber, James was curious as to the reason she was at his house.

"What's up? Why the unannounced visit?"

Amber shrugged, "I figured if I called first, you'd tell me to save my gas. Besides, you know it's easier to ask for forgiveness than ask for permission."

James grinned, "You're probably right."

"I though we could grab a bite to eat. Nothing fancy," Amber looked down at her tank top, faded shorts, and sandals, "I'm not exactly dressed for Providence." Amber dropped the name of the restaurant where she and James hosted their engagement party.

James was hesitant to accept Amber's invitation. He thought about it carefully.

_She seems to be genuinely trying to make amends. __It would be impolite of me to rebuff her efforts, after our talk yesterday...and I'm starving._

James pointed his finger at Amber. "A friendly dinner, right? No stunts?"

Amber nodded her head, "Just dinner with a friend," she held up her hands, "no stunts. I promise."

James stood, looking down, slightly, at the tall blonde. He had one more condition to make before agreeing to dinner.

He jabbed his thumb toward his chest, "I get to pick the restaurant."

Amber grinned and accepted James' final demand. "Fine, you pick the restaurant."

James clapped his hands together in victory. "Ha-ha! Duke's, here we come! Let me run in and change really quick. Come on in." James and Amber went inside.

While James was changing in his bedroom, Amber sat on the couch and found herself looking at the photos on the mantel. A family portrait of James, his parents, his brother and sister; a photo of James, Kendall, Carlos, and Logan; a snapshot of James with his niece; and a picturesque sunset over the ocean, James captured himself, on a trip to Hawaii.

The only one missing was Amber's favorite. A picture of her and James, wearing matching smiles, on a beach in the Bahamas, taken just after he proposed to her. In its place, stood a photo of James with Francie. She was on his back, legs around his waist and arms around his neck. They were cheek-to-cheek and laughing, looking happier than anyone Amber had ever seen.

Her heart ached for that happiness. She thought she had it, she thought James did, too. Now, after seeing him with Francie, both in photos and in person, it was abundantly clear that she was wrong.

"Ready? I'm starving!" James bounded down the stairs. "Want me to drive?"

"I can drive. Oh wait, I've got a great idea! Let's take your motorcycle!"

Amber loved riding behind James on that bike. The open air, freedom...clinging to James' hard body!

_Maybe that's not a great idea. I'm not sure that I'm ready to be _that close_ to Jamie without being _that close_ to him anymore._

Amber could see that her idea made James uncomfortable. She knew that James wasn't one hundred percent convinced about her change of heart and she didn't want any doubt in his mind about her sincerity.

"On second thought, that helmet is hell on my hair. You drive."

Relief replaced the the uncertainty on James' face. His relaxed smile returned as he dug in his pocket for his keys.

"Sounds good, let's go!"

The conversation was surprisingly easy on the twenty minute drive to Malibu. James found himself enjoying the drive and the time spent with Amber. He hadn't seen the funny, carefree side of her in a long time.

_She's starting to remind me of Francie. This is the Amber that was fun to be around before the pressure of being a couple ruined it. Maybe it was Hollywood that ruined it, I don't know, but I've missed _this_ Amber. _

James knew that Amber could be devious, he knew that she was an actress and could switch characters at the drop of a hat to suit her needs. He kept his distance, just in case.

They pulled up to Duke's, the smell of of the salty air and sounds of the crashing waves, bombarded their senses. They say out on the deck, enjoying the ocean view. Surfers were conquering the waves, and people were walking and sitting on the beach, enjoying the last few moments of the sun's glow.

They ordered their meals and sipped on their drinks while people-watching. Their light chit-chat soon took a turn that caught James off-guard.

"Have you decided when and how to propose to Francie?"

Amber's question would have seemed innocent and breezy coming from anyone but her. James remained wary, but answered her question, ready to build up his wall and shut her out if this topic went the wrong way.

"Uh...no, not yet." James sipped his beer.

"Come on, Jamie, I know you've thought about this for some time. No plans? No ideas?"

"I want it to be special...to be perfect."

"Why don't you take her away for a romantic weekend?" _Like you did when you proposed to me..._

"I considered that but she has Marley to care for." _No, I did that with you. Besides, I want Francie's proposal to be her_ _own._

Amber stirred her martini with the olive on the end of the toothpick, "Kendall can watch her." Amber plucked the alcohol-soaked olive from the wooden sliver with her teeth.

"No," James shook his head. "I don't want to push that on Kendall. He's had Marley the whole time Francie has been in the hospital."

Trying to get James' creative juices flowing, Amber questioned Him. "What does she love? What's the most important thing in the world to her?"

James didn't have to think about his answer, it was an easy one. "Her family and friends. They mean the world to Francie."

"There you go! Propose to Francie somewhere her family and friends are."

_That's not a bad idea! I like it!_

"Yeah, like a party." James' mind raced, he'd need some help pulling it off.

Amber slapped the tabletop, "Yes! See, now you have a plan. When's her birthday?"

James looked at Amber, knowing the date holds a meaning to Amber, too, just not in a good way.

"February sixteenth."

He saw Amber's face as she made the connection.

"February _sixteenth_? Two days after Valentine's Day?"

James nodded.

"Oh. That's when..." ..._you dumped me! Unbelievable. Well happy birthday to you, Francie._ "Wow! I guess she got one hell of a wish from blowing out those candles, huh?" Amber joked, doing a good job of controlling her emotions.

James flashed her a timid smile. He knew Amber was putting on a brave front and he was very proud of her.

"Okay, well, that's out...you don't want to wait _that_ long to propose to her. What about Thanksgiving?"

"I don't want to wait _that_ long either. I've got it! What about a welcome home party for Francie's release from the hospital. It's a perfect place for family and friends."

"Brilliant! I love it!" Amber high-fived James. "Now, _please_ tell me you have a ring."

James answered Amber's question with a cheeky smile. "Oh yeah, I have a ring. It's gonna knock her socks off."

"Ooooh! I wanna see!"

"Nope, no one sees it until I put it on her finger."

"Fine," Amber pouted. "I'll keep an eye on Twitter."

James let out a hearty laugh, "Damn right, you will."

Their food came and they started to eat. Amber dunked her french fry in ketchup and continued planning. "So, when does Francie get home from the hospital?"

"Should be tomorrow."

"When's your flight?"

"Tomorrow at three." James opened his mouth to tear into his burger and stopped suddenly. "Shit! _Tomorrow at three_! I've got calls to make!" James put his burger down and grabbed his phone.


	20. The First Time

Tiff and Kendall enjoyed their dinner and conversation. He kept her entertained with stories about the guys, life in Hollywood, and the road. She kept him enthralled with a sparkling smile, dancing eyes, and melodious laughter.

Kendall was smitten with the petite blonde. Not only was she beautiful, but she was funny, witty, smart and compassionate. In his opinion, she was the complete package.

In many ways, she was the same girl he knew in high school, but now he was seeing another side to Tiff, a sensual, desirable side. Her face was a vision of loveliness, her body, a picture of perfection. She wasn't just one of Francie's friends from back in the day, she was the one who was going to light up his night.

Kendall paid the check and they walked hand in hand to the car. Kendall thought how funny things work out. Francie is now with James, giving Kendall the chance to meet his special someone. It just so happened that he already met her years ago. He was so in love with Francie in high school and, because of that, never fully saw what a great girl Tiff was. Now he gets that chance, and Kendall was going to take it.

As they neared the car, Kendall unlocked the doors with the key fob. Tiff, expecting Kendall to open the door for her, was caught by surprise as Kendall pressed her between the car and his body.

He looked down at the new occupant of his heart and caressed her cheek, warming it from the crisp November air.

"I've waited all through dinner for this."

Kendall's lips met Tiff's, warming her from within, she forgot about the chilly night. Her hands cupped his face, feeling Kendall's smooth skin under her fingers.

Kendall had to pull back, he knew if this lasted any longer he was either going to throw Tiff down on the hood or crawl into the back seat, and he knew that Tiff deserved better than that. Not that sex in, or on, a car was a bad thing, but it's not suitable for their first time together.

Tiff read his mind. "Take me home," she said, breathing heavily.

Kendall opened the door and Tiff entered the vehicle. They drove back to Tiff's house in a comfortable silence, both thinking about tonight's outcome, both knowing that unbridled pleasure, and satisfaction, was within their reach.

The first thing Tiff did when she walked in her house was turn on the CD player. Soft music filled the room. Tiff hung up their coats and offered Kendall a drink.

"I'd love a beer, how about you?"

"Sure, thanks."

Tiff meandered into the kitchen. Instead of waiting in the living room, Kendall followed, unwilling to let her leave his sight.

Tiff popped the tops off two bottles and handed one to Kendall. He held up his beer and grinned, "To us."

Tiff smiled and softly clanked her longneck to Kendall's, "To us."

They both took long swigs of their beers, eyes never leaving the other's.

Kendall snaked an arm around Tiff's waist, setting his bottle on the counter before doing the same with hers. He slipped his other arm around Tiff, pulling her close. He started to sway to the slow melody coming from the speakers.

Tiff rested her head on his chest and allowed herself to be immersed in the rocking movement, Kendall's heartbeat, and his strong arms.

She felt Kendall kiss the top of her head. Tiff raised her face to gaze up at Kendall. "You missed."

"What?"

"You missed...my lips."

Kendall lowered his lips to kiss Tiff. It took an instant for the chaste peck to turn steamy. Kendall tugged at Tiff's shirt, untucking it. She raised her arms as Kendall removed it, revealing a black laced bra. He kissed Tiff on the collarbone, suckling at her soft, sensitive skin.

"Mmmmm..." Tiff sighed, running her hands over Kendall's broad shoulders and down his arms to the hem of his shirt. Her aim was to get his shirt off and she succeeded. While Kendall pulled his shirt over his head, Tiff's hands were exploring his chest. He watched Tiff's fingers draw random patterns over his skin.

Kendall couldn't stand it any longer, he scooped Tiff into his arms and carried her out of the kitchen and to her bedroom, reminding himself to take it slow. After all, they had all night.

He laid Tiff on her bed and kissed her stomach just above the waist of her jeans. Kendall's lips made their way up to the black lace that has been distracting him since he dropped Tiff's shirt on the kitchen floor.

His mouth caressed the swell of each one of Tiff's breasts. Kendall's tongue traced a path from her cleavage to her neck, driving Tiff's desire to maddening levels.

She pressed her body into Kendall's, feeling his erection swell through his jeans. Kendall moaned into Tiff's neck. Enjoying the sensation and Kendall's moans, Tiff continued rubbing and grinding against him.

Kendall had enough, his head was about to explode. He knelt over the beauty beneath him, straddling her with his long legs. His hands trailed down her body, from her neck to her belt buckle.

Kendall's dexterous fingers worked her buckle, and button, loose. He unzipped her jeans, painfully slow, teasing Tiff. He began removing her pants, slidding them down Tiff's body inch by inch, placing open mouth kisses on the skin he was exposing.

Tiff shut her eyes, absorbing every touch and every kiss into her soul. She needed Kendall, she needed his love...emotionally and physically. He never rushed her the short time they were together, never pressured her to make love or demand more affection. He let her move at her own pace and she was going to show him how much she appreciated that.

Tiff couldn't believe she was foolish enough to turn him away weeks ago. Thankful for their second chance, Tiff swore that nothing would ever come between them again.

Kendall dropped Tiff's jeans to the floor and stood in awe of the beauty, the sexuality, that lay before him, clad only in a black lace bra and panties.

"What?" Tiff smiled up at him. She was getting self-conscious under the scrutiny of Kendall's piercing green eyes. "What are you looking at?"

"You," Kendall responded, simply. He shook his head slowly, "You're beautiful, Tiff."

Tiff bit her lip, "You're not too bad, yourself."

"I've waited for this for months."

Tiff sat up and scooted to the edge of the bed. "I've got you beat. I've waited for this since high school." She ran her finger over Kendall's belt buckle, trying to hide her embarrassment of exposing her secret to Kendall.

"High school? Really?"

"Uh-huh." Tiff unbuckled his belt and unfastened his jeans, hoping to distract him from the topic.

She kissed Kendall's stomach and slid his jeans down his legs. He stepped out of his pants and removed his socks. Tiff ran her hand over the bulge in his boxer briefs, her pulse quickened as she sized up his length. Her fingers toyed with his waistband.

Kendall licked his full lips in anticipation of what was next to come. Tiff slid her fingers under the elastic band and pulled them down. She he sighed in appreciation of the glorious member before her.

She wrapped her hand around his girth and slowly leaned forward. She took the head of his cock into her mouth, swirling her tongue around his crown. Kendall gasped, audibly, from the warm, wetness, and from the pleasurable sensation.

"Oh God, Tiff." Kendall tangled his fingers into her blonde locks.

"Mmm-hmmm," Tiff replied, unable to form words with a full mouth.

Slowly, Tiff took Kendall's length into her mouth, until it hit the back of her throat. She stroked his engorged shaft with her mouth and hands, leaving him teetering on the edge of euphoria.

Kendall stepped back withdrawing himself from her mouth. He wanted to pleasure Tiff first, it was important to him. _She_ was important to him.

Kendall pulled Tiff up, off the bed and passionately kissed her. His fingers unfastened her bra. He slid the straps down her shoulders, and dropped the bra beside her jeans.

Once again, his lips sought out Tiff's as he massaged her breast in his large hand and gently tugged her nipple. Kendall took the hardened bud into his mouth, nipping and suckling.

Tiff's hand encircled his rod and began stroking his hardness. The needy ache at her core became overwhelming. She had to have him.

Kendall guided his hand over her panties to cup her mound causing Tiff to release a pent up moan. His hand slid between her thighs, his fingers running along the damp fabric. Her wetness ignited his flame of desire, completely engulfing him.

More harshly than he would have liked, consumed by lust, he pulled her black, lace panties down and explored her soaking folds. Tiff moaned his name, instantly turning up the heat inside Kendall.

"Lay down," Kendall instructed in a sexy, raspy voice.

Tiff stepped out of her panties and did as she was told. Kendall settled between her legs and ran his tongue up one thigh to Tiff's heated center. The taste of her essence exploded onto his tongue. Arousal burning inside of him, Kendall inserted two fingers into her opening. The slow, sensual pace, at which Kendall intended to pleasure his new lover, was pushed aside by his hunger and desire. His tongue and fingers worked their magic on Tiff.

Tiff, writhing on her back, clutched at Kendall's hair. "Oh God, yes Kendall, yes!"

He lifted Tiff to a height of euphoric bliss, like none she had ever experienced. Her walls spasmed around Kendall's fingers and Tiff's voice filled his head, as she screamed out his name.

She lay, panting, soaking in the bliss that rolled like waves through her body. She felt Kendall move, withdrawing his fingers slowly.

"Was that worth waiting since high school?" Kendall grinned.

She answered not opening her eyes. "Definitely, worth the wait."

"I'm not done with you yet, Sunny."

"I was hoping you weren't."

She heard him rustling through his clothes followed by the tear of a foil wrapper.

Tiff sat up, "Let me." She reached out and took the condom from Kendall's hand. She unrolled it over the length of his cock. Tiff averted her stare from his glorious manhood to look at the beautiful man standing over her. She caressed his cheek as he swooped in for a kiss.

Tiff laid back on the bed. Kendall placed his hands on the insides of her knees, spreading them apart. He ran the tip of his erection from Tiff's stimulated bud to her opening, sweetly torturing both of them, before slowly pushing his full length into Tiff's warm sheath.

Fully encased in her snug love, he lay still, brushing a stray golden wisp of hair from Tiff's forehead. Slowly, Kendall's hips began to move to the music of Tiff's moans. She ran her hands up and down Kendall's back enthralled by the feeling his muscles flexing under her fingers.

"You feel so good, Tiff. So...good." Kendall whispered lovingly before kissing her, his tongue caressing hers.

The sweet ecstasy of intimacy stirred emotions in both Kendall and Tiff, as their lovemaking continued.

Tiff, with another orgasm near, wanted to take control. "Lay down," Tiff pushed on Kendall's shoulders.

Flat on his back, he watched, in awe and appreciation of her svelte body, positioning herself over his swollen erection. She lowered herself down on him, and released a tiny mewl. Once she established her place as the dominant one in this position, her wild side erupted.

Tossing gentleness, and slow seduction to the wind, Tiff's speed increased as she impaled herself on Kendall's throbbing sword. Kendall kept up the pace, matching Tiff's movements with his own thrusts. Over and over again, his thickness stretched her silken channel and the head of his staff rammed her cervix.

A low growl rumbled from Kendall's chest. "Sunny...you...better...hurry." Kendall warned as his body trembled with the approach of his imminent release.

"Yes! Yes! Oh...God...Kendall!" Tiff screamed and threw her head back as her body shuddered, racked with another orgasm.

Kendall continued his thrusts as his girlfriend's supple tightness clenched around him, bringing the sweet satisfaction of his release.

Panting, Tiff fell forward, resting her forehead to Kendall's heaving chest. A thin veil of perspiration glistened on his torso making him incredibly sexy. Tiff kissed his chest tasting a hint of salt.

"Whew," Kendall exhaled. "That was incredible."

"Mmm-hmm," Tiff agreed.

She shifted her weight and collapsed in bed next to Kendall. She rolled over on her side and nuzzled his neck making Kendall grin.

"I hope you brought more condoms." Tiff's breath tickled Kendall's neck.

He chuckled, "Don't worry, I came prepared."

"Good." Tiff giggled and kissed Kendall, unable to believe how lucky she was.


	21. Sometimes, Fate Can Be A Bitch

"I don't _want_ to ride in a wheelchair." Francie sat on her hospital bed, distastefully wrinkling her nose at the metal monstrosity before her.

Kendall, gripping the handles, leaned on the wheelchair. "Hospital rules, Freckles. You don't have much to say about it."

"Oh, I've got _plenty_ to say about it." Francie folded her arms across her chest, not budging one inch.

"Come on, get in. It'll be fun." Kendall tried his best to coax Francie out of bed.

"If it'll be _soooo_ much fun, then _you_ get in it."

"Look, do you want to go home?"

"Yes."

"Then get your sweet ass out of that bed and get in the wheelchair."

Francie pouted, "Bossy doesn't suit you."

"Stubborn doesn't suit you."

"Yes, it does."

Kendall cracked a grin, "Okay, so maybe it does. Get in."

"Fine," Francie slid out of the hospital bed. "But I'm not happy about it."

Kendall opened his eyes wide in mock surprise. "Wow! No shit? I couldn't tell."

Francie glared at Kendall. "Snarky doesn't suit you, either."

Francie's irritation made him laugh. "Just sit down."

Francie rolled her eyes and sat down in the wheelchair. Kendall grabbed her bag and placed it on her lap as the nurse came into the room.

"I see you're ready to go." The nurse smiled warmly. "I'll follow you out with the flowers." The nurse stepped behind the cart full of beautiful blooms.

Kendall's phone went off. He read the text and started laughing.

Still annoyed at riding in the wheelchair, Francie looked up at Kendall and scowled. "I could use a good laugh, what is it?"

Kendall continued to snicker. "Your sister says to get your ass in the wheelchair and get a move on."

"Bitch," Francie muttered.

After waiting for the elevator to take them to the lower level, the three people and a ton of flowers made their way to Nikki's car. Nikki popped the trunk of her SUV and the nurse started to load the flowers in the boxes that Nikki had in her trunk.

Kendall helped Francie into the front seat under a flurry of protests.

"I'm fine Kendall. I can get in the car all by myself."

"I just want you to be careful."

"I got this."

"Let me just help."

Francie glared up at Kendall. "Kendall Francis Schmidt, I said I've got this."

Kendall simply smiled at her, and continued to burrow further under Francie's skin. "Gosh, you're beautiful when you're angry."

Nikki giggled from the driver's seat. "Watch it, Ken, she'll kick your ass."

"Seriously, Kendall, this cast is a weapon. Don't make me use it." Francie couldn't hide the amused smirk on her face. "I'm fine, now go help the nurse."

"Yes, ma'am." Kendall shut the passenger door and walked to the back of the SUV.

"Glad to be going home, Sis?"

"Absolutely."

Kendall got in the back seat and they waved goodbye to the nurse as they pulled away from the hospital and headed to Francie's house.

* * *

"Kendall just sent a text, they're on their way!" Logan slid his phone into his pocket.

"They better hurry," Carlos rubbed his stomach. "I'm hungry."

"Papi, you're always hungry." Ry squeezed his hand, she loved teasing Carlos.

"Hungry for your love, Niña." Carlos kissed her cheek.

"Ewww..." Tiff giggled as she played with the puppies on Francie's living room floor.

The doorbell rang and Dom trotted out of the kitchen to answer it.

"Josh, come on in."

"Thanks, Mr. Mancini."

The crowd merrily greet the doctor.

"Thank you for stalling Francie," Sophia hugged Josh. "We appreciate it."

"You're welcome. The nurses were glad to play along and drag out Francie's discharge. They thought a surprise welcome home party was a fantastic idea."

"James is pretty excited about it. He's quite the dictator, calling each of us up and barking orders. I'm surprised Nikki took the direction as well as she did." Logan chuckled.

Kent walked in the door with two large bags of ice and headed into the kitchen. "Okay, how are we doing? Everything ready?"

Kathy was setting out the plates and utensils. "I think we're good. Kendall sent a text, they're on their way."

Carlos' phone buzzed in his pocket, he had a text. "James just landed he's getting his bags and he'll be on his way here. He's texting Kendall now, maybe he and Nikki can buy some time to let James get here before they do."

"She's going to flip when she sees him. It's going to be a wonderful surprise." Tiff smiled and rearranged one of many balloon bouquets.

"She was upset last night when James called her to say he got held up with production and wouldn't be home until next week." Ry rolled her eyes, "I was pissed until Carlos got a call from James explaining everything."

"Explaining...yeah...after he told me he was coming in today and surprising Francie, he told me to order a hundred and fifty balloons for _today_! Red and white _only_."

"Yeah," Ry laughed. "I thought Carlos' head was going to explode."

"I had to run out and get red and white streamers, and help Kendall and his parents decorate the house."

"It looks great, Logan. You guys did a great job...of course, my balloons pull it all together." Carlos grinned at his friend.

"Hey! My sign looks like the star here!" Tiff protested. "I had to have Quick Signs print a rush order...James got slammed with a hefty charge for that."

"I think you're forgetting the key person here," Josh interjected. "With out me stalling her discharge, Francie would have been home by noon."

Tiff eyed her brother, "Glory-hog."

Josh smiled, "That's Dr. Glory-hog, thank you."

Dom and Kent walked into the front room seeking comfortable places to rest their weary bones. They were beat. The Schmidts had helped decorate Francie's house while the Mancinis were busy getting and prepare the food for tonight's surprise party.

Just as Dom sat down the doorbell rang again.

"Dammit," Dom mumbled.

He started to get up but Logan sprug to his feet first. "I got it Mr. M, you stay there."

"Thank you, son. I appreciate it." Dom leaned back and sighed deeply.

Logan opened the door for Cammy and Gino. Cammy made a bee line into the kitchen carrying a casserole dish, Gino followed with a grocery bag.

"He won't last in there long," Dom said, grinning.

Kent held his hand up and counted, "Five, four, three, two, one..."

"Jesus Christ! Women!" Gino walked into the living room shaking his head. The room erupted in laughter.

* * *

James pulled his bags off the carousel and headed to grab a taxi. He was excited, and nervous, for tonight's festivities. He couldn't wait to see the look on Francie's face when she sees him, and again when he proposes to her.

James took the distinct blue box out of his carry on bag. He lifted the lid and slid the dark, velvet box out and into his hand. He put the blue Tiffany box back into his bag resting it against the other one. James opened the box and smiled, imagining the gorgeous ring on Francie's hand.

_It'll look great on her hand...the hand of my fiancée, when she says yes. _An idea popped into James' head, causing his smile to fade._ IF she says yes. Please, let her say yes! I don't even know what I'd do if she said no. Surely, she won't...God, please don't let her say no!_

Anxiety hit James like a runaway train. He never considered the possibility that Francie would say no.

_I know she turned me down last time, but she didn't realize it was a serious proposal, albeit not a romantic or planned one. I would have taken her to the airport and grabbed the first plane to Vegas to marry Francie that afternoon, I wouldn't have hesitated one bit._

_But this time there will be _no_ doubt. I planned a party, I'll be on one knee, I'll have a ring, she'll see my tattoo. Shit's about to get real._

_If she turns me down, I'll...I...hell, I don't even know what will happen. I know that I love Francie, and she loves me. So, if she says no, I'm sure there's a good reason. _

James closed the box and, gripping it in his fist, pressed his closed hand to his lips and shut his eyes, tightly, in silent prayer. _Please let her say yes..._

* * *

Kendall read the text from James.

_'Flight was late, waiting for bags then grabbing a taxi. Have you left the hospital?'_

Kendall sent a text back _'Left about 2 mins ago.'_

_'Stall!'_

"Shit." Kendall realized he spoke out loud.

Francie turned in her seat to look back at him. "What's wrong?"

Kendall's mind was whirling, trying to conceive a reply. "I, uh, I need to stop by the music store. I forgot I need...strings...for my guitar." _Whew!_

Nikki looked in the rear view mirror, "What?"

"I need _strings _for my _guitar_."

Nikki figured something was up, she just didn't know what. She followed Kendall's lead and nodded, "Okay, we'll make a little detour."

"What? Now?" Francie just wanted to get home. She'd spent almost a week in the hospital and she was looking forward to sitting in her living room with her daughter and the puppies.

"It'll only take a second, Freckles." Kendall tried to be persuasive with puppy dog eyes. "Please?"

Francie thought about all Kendall had done for her while she was laid up in the hospital. "Okay, let's go."

"Thank you." Kendall sat back, relaxing a little and breathing a small sigh of relief.

* * *

Tiff sat in front of the fire, watching the flames dance about. Her mind wandering back over last night's events.

After having dinner with Kendall, they returned to her empty house. The lovemaking blew her mind repeatedly. The entire night was perfect.

The morning started off with breakfast in bed followed by a co-ed shower. Tiff had a hard time concentrating on her students today, her thoughts were occupied with a tall, green-eyed, handsome man with killer dimples.

She couldn't wait to see him again, it seemed like days to her needy heart. She couldn't believe how quickly Kendall had become so important to her. Every fiber of her being craved him.

The vibration from her pocket pulled her back to reality. She pulled out her phone and read her text.

_'We had to stall. James is running late. We'll be there ASAP. Can't wait to see you...ALL of you. XOXO'_

Tiff smiled at Kendall's last few words, glad to know she was on his mind, too. She replied back, _'We're all ready here. For the record, I can't wait to see all of you, too. XOXO'_

"Text from Kendall?" Ry sat on the hearth next to Tiff.

"What makes you say that?"

"That smile on your face. You look happy, in love. Only Kendall could do that to you."

Tiff nodded, "There's a lot of things Kendall does to me." _Oh boy, is there ever!_

Ry gawked at her friend, "You slept with him!"

Tiff's eyes widened in shock that Ry just blurted that out, "Shhhhh!" Tiff hissed, "Keep it down." Tiff scanned the living room, praying that no one heard Ry's proclamation. Thankfully, no one seemed to.

"You did." Ry whispered, "You slept with him. Finally, God, I was wondering how long that was going to take. You're on, you're off, you're on again...I thought I was going to have to step in and fix things."

Tiff made a face at Ry, "Good thing you didn't."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Ry scowled at her friend.

"Oh, nothing...nothing at all." Tiff's skills at evasion needed work, but it got Ry to chuckle.

"I know, my brazenness would have really screwed thing up. I get it."

Tiff put her arm around her friend. "Oh Ry, it's why we love you. You keep us on our toes, keep us in touch with reality. We need th-"

Ry cut Tiff off. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. So how was it?"

"What?"

"How was it? The sex...how was it?"

"Pfft. Are you seriously asking me that?"

"Uh, yeah, I'm the brazen one, remember? How was it?"

"Ry, I'm not going to tell you. I mean, would you tell me about your 'activity' last night?"

"Absolutely! I'd love to...Carlos bought these fur-lined handcuffs and a flogger and last nig-"

Tiff put her hand over Ry's mouth, "Okay, okay, okay! Stop!" Ry grinned under Tiff's hand. "Now, I'm going to have a hard time looking Carlos in the eye. Thanks for that."

"No problem. Look, I don't need details - but I'll gladly take them - just a general overview. Did you teach him anything, did he teach you? Is he a vanilla kind of guy or fifty shades of freak in the sheets?"

"Ry?!" Tiff giggled, "Stop! I'm not going to tell you any of _that_ but I will say that it...it was_ amazing_. The man is perfect in _every_ way."

"Oooh! You go, girl!" Ry squeezed Tiff's hand.

"Now, I'd better tell everyone that Kendall and Nikki are buying James some travel time."

TIff went to spread the word to the party goers, leaving Ry by the fire to think. She thought about how fate works and, sometimes, even in a good way. If Ryan hadn't bought the BTR meet and greet for Marley, none of them would be here right now. Ry wouldn't have met Carlos, Nik wouldn't be with Logan, Kendall wouldn't be seeing Tiff, or know that Marley is his daughter, and Francie wouldn't have fallen in love - with the right man this time - or come out of her divorce, as well, as she did.

_Sometimes, fate can be be a bitch, I just hope we stay on its good side._


	22. The Best Surprise Ever

James searched the driveway for Nikki's SUV and breathed a sigh of relief when it was nowhere to be found. He quickly paid the driver and sprinted up the sidewalk to his front door. He used his key and let himself in.

The welcome was heartwarming and James accepted the hugs, kisses, and handshakes. He hurried upstairs to drop his bags off and hastily rejoined the party downstairs, waiting for Kendall and Nikki to bring Francie home.

* * *

Kendall's warning text was sent to Logan, Carlos and James. _'5 mins. We good?' _

All three responses came back quickly.

_'Yes'_

_'Hurry, I'm hungry.'_

_'Bring my Sweetness home to me.'_

Nikki glanced in the rear view mirror and saw Kendall nod, giving her the all clear to drive back to Francie's.

* * *

Logan ran next door to Kendall's house to make sure the garage doors were closed, effectively hiding the cars Francie was sure to recognize. With Kendall and Francie's three-car garages, there was plenty of room to keep the vehicles out of sight.

Logan just stepped into Francie's yard when an '65 Mustang pulled into the driveway. Vince waved from the passenger seat of Chris Killian's car. Logan returned the wave.

"Hey, guys. Go ahead and pull in the garage."

Chris did as instructed and pulled into the spot that usually was occupied by Francie's Navigator, which now lay in a junkyard. Chris and Vince shook Logan's hand when they got out of the car.

"We didn't miss the surprise did we?" Vince would have been terribly disappointed if they had.

"Nope, just got the text that they're on the way. We better go inside and close the garage door before we mess up the surprise. That would really piss James off." Logan chuckled.

The three walked into the house, closing the garage after them. James saw the men enter and he walked over to greet the new arrivals.

"It's good to have you home, man." Vince wrapped James in a bear hug. "Francie's missed you. Marley, too."

"I've missed them, Vince. I'm glad to be back." Vince released James from the hug.

"James, this is my partner, Chris."

James held his hand out to Chris. He never got a chance to meet the officer before James left for LA.

"Nice to meet you, Chris. Thank you for everything you did for Francie and her family after her accident."

"It's nice to meet you, too, and don't mention it. I was happy to help Vince and his family."

"It means a lot to me and to Francie, we appreciate it. You guys are off duty, right?"

"Yeah," Vince nodded.

"Good, there's plenty of beer in the fridge, you gentlemen help yourself."

Vince and Chris walked in to the merriment of the party.

_'Turning down the street now. Get ready!' _

"They're coming! Everyone hide!" James yelled.

Everyone found a hiding place and waited.

* * *

Nikki's SUV pulled into Francie's driveway. Kendall scanned the road for cars.

_Good, everyone made it in the garages. Freckles is going to so surprised, this is going to be great! Nice idea, James._

Kendall hurried out of the backseat to open Francie's car door and attempt to help her out before being warned away by a dark-eyed glare.

Kendall put his hand up in front of him in surrender or to block a swing from Francie's cast. "Okay, okay..."

Francie couldn't maintain her hard look, she grinned.

Kendall grabbed her bag and caught up with Nikki and Francie, half way up the sidewalk. Nikki pulled out Francie's house key, her excitement building for the surprise that awaited her sister.

Nikki unlocked the door and stepped in, holding the door open for Francie, and scanning for anyone not ready to spring the surprise.

"Okay, why don't you go get comfortable in the front room, Fay."

Francie stepped into the foyer and smiled, "God, it's good to be home."

Kendall followed Francie into her house. This was the first time he and Francie have been here together since their 'sexcapade'. Kendall was a bit apprehensive, fearful that a party, with their family and friends, may not be the best place for Francie's memories to come flodding back. He pushed his worries aside and put Francie's bag down by the steps.

Francie took off her coat and inhaled deeply, a puzzled look on her face. "I smell food."

_Think fast, Nik...oh, I know!_

"I'm sure Mom broght something over for you to eat. You know how she is."

_Nice cover, Nikki, _Kendall thought, as he took Francie's coat and hung it in the closet so she wouldn't notice the other coats. He shut the door and followed Nikki and Francie into the living room.

Francie stopped in the archway and looked around at the decorations all over the room. Her eyes rested on the banner.

_What in the world? 'Welcome Home, Francie!'? What's going..._

The hidden guests popped up. "Welcome home!"

Caught off guard Francie squealed in surprise and her hand flew to cover her mouth. "Oh, my God!" She mumbled from beneath her hand, and a smile spread across her face.

Marley rushed her mother. "Welcome home, Mommy!"

Francie brushed away a tear of joy and hugged her little girl. "Thank you, Princess. I missed you."

"I missed you more." Marley hugged her mom with all her might.

The party goers gathered around Francie, each one welcoming her home with words of love. Francie was appreciative of the kindness and love that went into the party, yet her heart still hurt with the absence of James.

Chris was the last to hug Francie, seeing best that family go first. He stepped up and hugged the petite woman, lifting her in his arms. "Welcome home, Francie. Glad you're back."

"Thanks, Chris. I'm glad to be home."

Chris set Francie down but stood with his arm draped over her shoulder. She was thankful to have the strong body to lean on, the excitement of the situation was a bit overwhelming.

Francie turned to Kendall, "You didn't need strings for your guitar, did you?"

Kendall grinned and shrugged, "It's always good to have extras around."

"Thank you, everyone." More tears weld up in Francie's eyes.

"Are you surprised?" Marley looked up at Francie with shining green eyes.

"I am."

Nikki leaned down and whispered in her niece's ear and Marley smiled wide and nodded.

"We have another surprise, Mommy!"

"Oh my! I don't know if my heart can take it," Francie laughed and, again, wiped away a tear on her cheek.

_Freckles, your heart _needs_ this surprise._ Kendall grinned at his daughter and her mother.

"Close your eyes," Marley instructed her mother.

Francie released her hold on Chris and stood as firmly as she could on her own two feet before following her daughter's instructions. "Okay, eyes are closed."

"No peeking," Marley insisted.

Francie gently shook her head, "No peeking."

James walked in from the dining room and stood before Francie, his stomach flip-flopping as he looked down at his girlfriend. He resisted the urge coursing through his body to grab ahold of Francie and kiss her, never stopping and never letting go.

_I have James on the brain...I swear I smell his cologne. _

Marley's voice filled Francie's ears. "Okay, open your eyes!"

Francie lowered her chin, prepared to look down at Marley, offering her a present of some sort. Or so she assumed...

She opened her eyes and her gaze fell to long legs in snug jeans. Her eyes trailed up the legs to a slender waist, a grey sweater, muscular chest and arms. Recognition set in and her heartbeat quickened.

Francie saw that stubbled jaw, those kissable lips, that million dollar smile, that perfect nose, and those gorgeous hazel eyes.

"James?" The words came out in a disbelieving whisper. If Francie would have still been on her pain meds, she would have sworn she was hallucinating.

"Hey, Sweetness." James' warm, silky voice sent a tingle through her body.

She threw her arms around his neck, feeling his body against hers. "James, what are doing here? You're not supposed to be back until next week, you said...wait, do you have to leave again?"

James' embrace tightened in reassurance, as the dismay in Francie's voice made his heart hurt.

"No, I'm home, Bella, for good. I wanted to surprise you." James kissed Francie.

"You did. This is the best surprise ever." Their lips met again.

_Oh, just wait, Sweetness. I've got one more that'll knock your socks off. _

"Hey, are you two done yet? I'm starving!"

Ry elbowed Carlos, "Shut up, Papi, let them have their moment."

Francie laughed, "Okay, everybody eat! Mangia, mangia!"

James still held tightly to Francie not wanting to let go, and Francie wasn't trying to break his hold.

"I've missed hearing that Italian." His soft lips neared Francie's again.

She softly whispered, "I promise, Bello, I'll speak it for you _all_ night."

"That's what I'm hoping for."

"Pretty Boy!" Nikki's voice rose from the kitchen. "Let my sister eat some dinner! Mom's gonna have a cow!"

The couple's laugh broke the kiss. The walked into the kitchen to make a plate, still clinging to each other.

Francie's family and friends celebrated her homecoming with food, laughter, and fun. Francie was beyond thrilled, not only was she home from the hospital but James was home, too. She was so down when he said that he would have to stay in LA longer. Now, with James sitting next to her on the couch and Marley playing with the puppies at her feet, Francie felt complete. Life was good...life was perfect.

"Hey," James took hold of Francie's hand. "I got something when I was in LA, I need your opinion on."

Francie noticed his hand was slightly trembling. _Must be a doozy. He's nervous for my approval. God, I hope I like it. _

"Okay." Francie smiled at James, trying to reassure him.

James stood up and Francie waited for him to leave the room and get whatever it was he wanted to show her. She was surprised when he began to lift his sweater, revealing a black beater underneath.

"What did you do, man, buy more muscles?" Logan teased James, it was one of his favorite pastimes.

"Funny, smartass," James paused before removing his sweater to return a jab at Logan. "I should buy you some...you could use 'em."

The group laughed at James' dig at Logan's lack of bulk.

"I think you're perfect, Babe." Nikki giggled and kissed Logan on the cheek.

"Thank you." Logan shot a smug look at his friend.

James grinned at Logan then pulled the sweater over his head and off his arms. Assorted gasps and murmurs escaped the lips of the people closest to Francie's heart.

"Is that...?" Dom eyed James' arm.

"Oh my," Sophia's hand covered her mouth.

"Whoa," Nikki whispered.

Carlos released a long low whistle.

"Oh, my God," Tiff couldn't control the smile on her face.

"Look at that!" Ry was stunned.

"That's a beauty!" Kendall voiced his approval.

"I can't belive it." Logan shook his head.

"Very nice," Vince nodddd.

"Wow," Chris' eyes widened.

James' left shoulder was turned away from Francie, she couldn't see what everyone else saw.

"Mommy," Marley pointed up at James' tattoo. "It's you! That's the flower I gave you!"

"What?" Francie stood up to see what they were all talking about. Her jaw dropped as she took in the elaborate tattoo on James' upper arm.

"It...it _is_ me!" Francie stared at a lifelike image of herself, a copy of the picture James had taken before the Miami concert...his favorite picture of her.

James smiled down at Francie, "Well? What do you think?" James' eyes shined brightly. "I got tired of sleeping without you next to me in LA," James shrugged. "So, I remedied the situation."

"I...James, I don't know what to say? I mean, I'm flattered." A wide smile broke across Francie's face. "I can't believe you did something like this. I love it! I love you!" Francie threw her arms around James' neck and kissed him.

"I love you, too, Sweetness." James held Francie tightly and kissed the side of her head. _Keep it together, man, just a minute longer..._

Nikki stepped closer to check out the tattoo. "God, Fay, it's looks just like you. It's incredible."

Marley was studying the tattoo, as well, and made an observation that played right into James' hand. "Mommy? You don't have a ring like that, do you?"

_Nice call, Blondie. Thanks for the segue._

Francie examined the inked version of herself and noticed the, rather large, beautiful diamond and ruby ring. "No, I don't but it's gorgeous." _I wonder why that's there...maybe the tattoo artist made a mistake and had to cover it up, _Francie reasoned.

James knew that Marley had unknowingly given him the oppertunity to coast right into his proposal. He couldn't pass it up. _ It's now or never, James. _

"You like it?" James questioned Francie as butterflies invaded his stomach.

Francie smiled up at James and rubbed her hand over the tattoo, thinking that was what James was referring to. "Yes, Bello, I said I did. I love it."

James softly caressed Francie's cheek with an enamored glow in his eyes, "Not the tattoo, Sweetness. The ring?"

Wondering where James was going with this and why the ring was added to the tattoo, Francie furrowed her brow and nodded. "Yeah, it's beautiful."

"Good," James reached into his pocket and withdrew the small, dark velvet box. "Then I hope you won't mind wearing it...forever."

He genuflected before Francie and opened the box with shaking hands.


	23. Worth Betting On

Francie's hand quickly covered her mouth in an attempt to stifle a gasp. She looked at the ring in James' trembling hands. It was identical to the one depicted on his shoulder. The ring was even more stunning in person. The large, brilliant diamond with half moon rubies on both sides of it, set on the diamond band, sparkled almost as much as the love in James' eyes.

Francie stood, completely speechless, stunned beyond words. Her mind whirled, trying to process if this was really what she thought it was.

_Of course it is, Francie, you idiot! James is on one knee, his shaking hands are holding a gorgeous diamond and ruby ring, and he's trying to play it cool but he's about to come unglued...what in the hell else could it be?!_

Francie's eyes, starting to tear, searched James' face and found his pure, honest, undying love, attempting to mask his nervousness and anxiety.

The friends and family gathered at the party were shocked into silence. They disappeared into the background as James took Francie's hand in his and spoke tenderly to his beloved.

"Francie...Sweetness, I knew years ago, that you were the only woman who could truly complete me, and when I finally met you, I knew I'd met my match."

Francie's brushed away a tear that began to run down her cheek.

"I know that no one else will ever hold my heart the way you do. Your smile and your laughter, brighten my darkest days, your beauty outshines the sun, and the love and compassion within you knows no bounds."

James' voice shook with emotion. "Sweetness, you make me the happiest man in the world, and I believe that if we were lucky enough to have found each other in the first place, then we're worth betting on for the rest of our lives."

Francie felt a tremor in James' hand...or maybe it was hers, she couldn't tell and she didn't care. Francie smiled down at the handsome man before her, the man she loved with all of her heart, and quietly listened to what he had to say.

"I love you so much, Sweetness, and I promise you, _no one_ will work harder to make you happy or cherish you more than me. You are my love, my life, my everything. You _are_ my forever."

James took a deep breath and gazed up into the adoring, dark eyes of the woman he planned to spend the rest of his life with.

"Mary Frances Mancini, will you do me the honor, and pleasure, of marrying me?"

His eyes begged Francie for the answer that would change his life forever.

_Say yes, Sweetness. Oh God, please let her say yes!_

Francie still couldn't believe that this was happening. James has already given her so much and now he was giving her a second chance at love, a second chance at being loved. She'd be damned if she let this man get away.

Francie bit her lip, and smiled through tears of joy. She slowly nodded her head, "Yes, James, I will marry you."

James smiled as a tear rolled down his cheek. He took the ring out of the box and placed it on Francie's left ring finger, kissing her hand. He stood and wrapped his arms around his fiancée and sealed the engagement with a kiss.

Loud cheers and applause filled the room. Congratulatory words and happy wishes were given to the newly betrothed couple but they didn't hear them. They were lost in each other's eyes and kisses.

"I love you, Sweetness." He brushed her tears away.

"I love you, too, Bello."

James remembered that he had one more thing to do. He released Francie and wiped away his own tears with one hand while the other hand dug in his pocket for the other dark velvet box.

He turned his attention to Marley, who Nikki was holding securely by the shoulders to deter any interruption her excitement may have caused to James' proposal. James dropped to one knee for Marley, just as he had done for her mother.

He held his hand out, beckoning Marley to come closer. Nikki released her hold on her niece, and Marley approached James. He grasped her small hand and smiled at the golden-haired child. Her smile, so much like her mother's, warmed James' heart.

"Marley, you have made me feel especially welcome in this family. You have included me and allowed me to share in your life." James looked from Marley to Francie, then to Kendall, and brought his eyes back to rest on Marley. "You have a terrific mom and dad but you always manage to have enough room in your heart for me, too. I can't tell you how much that means to me, Blondie."

Kendall's heart swelled with pride. His little girl was already following in her mother's footsteps. She, too, had an overwhelming compacity in her heart for love. Marley has always looked at James as a member of her family, and loved him as such. She was a great little girl and Kendall had Francie to thank for that.

Francie looked on, wiping away more tears that freely fell from her dark eyes. James was truly amazing with Marley, their bond was an instantaneous, and strong, one.

"I couldn't love you any more if you were my own daughter." Pain seized James' heart, remembering the baby he and Francie lost. Instantly, his eyes filled with tears again. "I promise to love you and your mom for the rest of my life and I will _always_ be here for you."

James opened the box and displayed a diamond and ruby, 'M' shaped pendant dangling from a silver chain. Marley's eyes widened, entranced by the delicate piece of jewelry.

"Marley Frances Schmidt, will you have me as a member of your family?" James flashed a hopeful smile at the angelic child that had stolen his heart as quickly as her mother had.

Marley didn't hesitate to throw her tiny arms around James' neck, hugging him tightly, making him laugh. "Yes!"

He lifted Marley into his arms and held her. "I love you, Blondie."

"I love you, too, Uncle James." Marley, confused, pulled back enough to look James in the face. "Do I still call you Uncle James?"

James chuckled, "Sweetheart, you can call me whatever you want..." Marley joined James and, together, they finished the sentence, "...just don't call me late for dinner!" Marley and James laughed at their special inside joke.

James turned to face Francie and placed an arm over her shoulders. He leaned down to kiss her forehead and whispered, "I guess I'm in."

Francie hugged her daughter and her fiancé. "I guess you are." The three embraced for a moment before the partygoers began congratulating the newly engaged family.

After the commotion died down, they had desert, and pleasant chatter filled the living room of 'Maison 3M'. Francie sat on the couch next to her sister. Nikki was still mesmerized by the rock on Francie's finger.

"Dear Lord, Fay, that thing is huge. It must have set James back a pretty penny."

Ry sat on the arm of the couch next to Nikki. "Well, if there was any doubt - which there wasn't - that he loves you, it's officially been squelched."

Francie looked down at the ring and smiled. "I still can't believe it...I'm going to marry him."

James plopped down next to Francie. "Yes, you are, you gave me your word, I have witnesses. There's no backing out now." James cuddled in next to Francie.

Kendall and Tiff stood by the fireplace watching their friends from afar.

"You really didn't know?" Tiff couldn't believe that James never told anyone his plans.

Kendall shook his head, "Not a clue, but I'm not surprised he proposed." Kendall grinned, "I am surprised about the tat. Never saw that coming."

"It's beautiful work, it looks just like Francie."

Kendall nodded, "It does. I'm going to have to find out who he went to. I might have to try them."

Kendall took Tiff's hand and they walked to the couch, and sat next to James. Kendall licked his fingers and rubbed at the ink on James' arm.

"Dude? Did you just wipe your spit on me?"

Kendall shrugged, "Just had to see if it was real."

James made a face at Kendall making his green-eyed friend laugh.

"Trust me, it's real. It hurt like a son of a bitch."

Kendall cocked an eyebrow and smiled, "The crazy things you do for love, huh?"

James chuckled, "Ain't that he truth."

Logan and Carlos stood in the doorway quietly rehashing their conversation from Wednesday.

"I don't know, Logan. Maybe we were wrong."

"No," Logan moved his head from side to side, "I don't think so."

"Did you talk to him about it while you guys decorated today?"

"No, his parents were always around. I swear, if I didn't know better, I'd think Kendall planned it that way."

"Come on, man, seriously?"

"Seriously, Kendall's no fool. He knows I didn't buy his lame excuses."

Kendall and Tiff walked by Logan and Carlos on their way to refresh their drinks. They watched Tiff give Kendall a quick peck and head down the hall, presumably to use the ladies room.

Logan gripped Carlos' arm. "Now's our chance, come on."

"But...what...now?" Carlos stammered, not wanting to confront Kendall here...now.

"Hey, Ken."

Kendall looked up and Logan was sure he saw a flicker of fear in Kendall's eyes.

"Hey, guys." Kendall remained as nonchalant as possible. He feared this would happen, Logan had an idea in his head and wouldn't let it go without sufficient answers.

"So, are you shocked by tonight's turn of events?"

Kendall shook his head. "Not really. I mean, come on, we all knew it was going to happen, right?"

"I did," Carlos insisted. "James is definately in love with Francie."

"And she with him," Logan added.

"Yeah, they are crazy about each other." Kendall continued to mix his drink.

"How do you feel about this, Kendall?" Logan watched Kendall's face for a sign betraying his true feelings.

Kendall took a steady breath in an attempt to control his anger. He knew what Logan was getting at, what he was trying to do.

"I'm happy for them. I think it's great."

Logan squinted his eyes and continued to dig. "Do you?"

Kendall's entire body stiffened, his jaw set in a hard line. Carlos tried to diffuse the awkward situation. He placed a hand on Logan's arm, silently conveying a message to back off.

Kendall sat his drink on the bar. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Logan shrugged, "I'm just wondering how you feel about James proposing to the girl you love."

"Logan, stop, man." Carlos tried to pull Logan away from the oncoming confrontation.

Kendall smiled, but neither Logan or Carlos was fooled by the façade. This wasn't Kendall's usual friendly smile, this one had a rough edge to it, an anger.

"Logan, _buddy_," venom dripped from that single word. "I think you meant to say 'the girl that I _loved_'."

Logan returned a harsh smile to Kendall and shook his head. "Kendall, _buddy_," Logan mimicked Kendall's inflection. "I meant what I said."

"Guys," Carlos harshly whispered. "Come on not here, not now."

Kendall, feeling attacked, stepped up on his defense. "You're right, I do love Francie, as a friend, as Marley's mom. We've been through this. I'm with Tiff and I _love_ her."

"Oh, I don't doubt that, at all. I'm just wondering if you're going to let James marry Francie without telling him you slept with her."

Kendall's eyes glowed with anger. Anger with his actions the night of the ice storm, anger with the fact that he is lying to everyone, and anger with Logan for not letting sleeping dogs lie.

Kendall clenched his teeth and dropped his voice a notch. "You don't know what you're talking about Logan."

"Guys, please, just stop." Carlos was scared that the two would cause a scene then all hell would break lose.

"Then tell us the truth, Kendall. Tell us if you slept with her."

Not one of the three noticed their fourth friend approach, overhearing part of the conversation.

"Of course he did, just look at him." James face showed no emotion as he sized up Kendall. "It's written all over his face."

What was written all over Kendall's face was shock and fear. _Aw, shit! James knows?!_

Logan and Carlos, full blown fear bubbled within them as they studied James, wondering what was going to happen next.

"How..." Kendall voice was a hoarse whisper. He cleared his throat, "How do you..."

James folded his arms across his chest and stood tall. "I'm not blind. Every time you look at her, touch her, or speak her name, it's so obvious." James nodded slowly, "You slept with her."

James, impassively, stared at Kendall. His friend looked like all the air was being forcefully removed from his lungs. James knew calling out Kendall would get a reaction, but this was unexpected.

"You're...okay...with that?" Carlos stammered, perplexed.

James shrugged, "Well, yeah."

"What?!" All three friends said together.

"Yeah, aren't you? Come on, she's been really messing with his head, I'm glad he finally got some and got it out of his system." James smirked at Kendall, "Good for you, man. So, how was it?"

"Uh, um...it..." Kendall stuttered, unable to believe that James hadn't flattened him yet for sleeping with his fiancée.

"Wow! That good, huh? She left you speechless...I know the feeling," James chuckled.

Logan and Carlos could only stare at each other, there were no words to describe what was spinning around in their heads.

Finally some relief came to the three, when James spoke again. "You hold onto her, man. Tiff's a great lady."

_Tiff?! He was talking about Tiff! Thank God!_ The color came back to Kendall's face and his heart rate slowed back to somewhat normal.

"I plan to," Kendall mustered a smile.

James elbowed Carlos and gave him a wink, "See, I told you he slept with her."

The newly engaged man turned and went back to sit on the couch next to Francie, leaving an awkward silence amongst the other three men.

Before anyone could speak, Tiff appeared, slipping her arm around Kendall. He smiled at her and handed her the drink he mixed. Seeing his chance to escape from Logan and Carlos, Kendall jumped at it.

"If you two will excuse us, we're going to join the happy couple."

Kendall draped his arm over Tiff's shoulders and led her away, breathing a sigh of relief that the third degree was over, at least for now.

Carlos looked at Logan and nodded, "James is right, Kendall slept with her."

Logan studied Kendall sitting on the couch next to James, emerged in conversation.

"Yeah," Logan slowly nodded. "He slept with _both_ of them."

Carlos felt his gut tighted with dread. He saw Kendall's expression of guilt as James was talking. Carlos knew that Logan was right, and feared what would happen if...when...James found out or Francie remembered.


	24. You Can Talk To Me

The party, an all around success, was over and all the guests had left. Marley wanted her soon to be step-father to tuck her in, insisting her mother rest.

Now, sitting in the quiet of her living room, sipping a piping hot cup of coffee, Francie gazed at the sparkle of her engagement ring. She was surprised not once, not twice, but three times by James. He never ceases to amaze her.

Not only did he pull off a surprise party from the West Coast, with a lot of help from friends, but he planned a proposal complete with a tattoo and breathtaking ring - that had to cost a fortune from the looks of it - and included Marley in the proposal, which warmed Francie's heart to no end. He even upped the romantic factor by asking Francie's parents' permission for their daughter's hand in marriage. James confessed that tidbit earlier in the evening, answering Kendall's question about what brought happiness to Francie's parents in the hospital waiting room.

_The man is perfect, inside and out. I can't fathom the fact that he's going to be mine, and I'll be his...forever. How did I get so lucky?_

"That is one _tired_ little girl," James stated as he entered the family room and sat on the sofa next to Francie.

"That is one _ecstatic_ little girl. The necklace you got her was beautiful and very sweet." Francie attempted to hand James his cup of coffee, but the cast on her arm limited her mobility.

"She's a big part of my life, too." James, seeing the impossibility of the situation, leaned over Francie and reached for his cup. "I got it, Sweetness."

"This damn cast is pissing me off."

"Hey, no worries, okay. You need to learn to let people help you." James lightly stroked Francie's cheek.

"You sound like Nikki. She told me the same thing."

"Oh, shit!" James got a panicked look on his face, "If I'm sounding like Nikki, I better get to a doctor and get checked out. Something's got to be wrong with me!"

Francie giggled, "Stop it. She's going to be your sister-in-law."

"Oh man, I didn't...I need to rethink this whole proposal thing."

"Huh-uh, not a chance. There's no going back now." Francie leaned in and gave James a kiss.

"So," James whispered against Francie's lips. "Josh gave you a clean bill of health, right?" Their lips met again and held this kiss longer than the last.

"Mmm-hum."

James rested his forehead to Francie's. "You can resume normal, everyday activities?" He brushed his nose to hers.

Francie looked into James' hazel eyes and smirked, bitting her lip, "I can."

James pressed his lips to Francie's. Hunger and need made his heart rate skyrocket. His tongue teased at her bottom lip, causing Francie's lips to part, and allow his tongue to enter her mouth.

It's been too long since he kissed her like this, too long since he felt her body against his and heard her sighs of pleasure. He shifted his weight, forcing Francie to a horizontal position on the couch and, laying upon her, caressed her cheek with a loving hand.

Francie's desire escalated, she needed him. Her good arm allowed her hand to roam over his muscular shoulder, exposed in his snug, black beater. Francie loved to feel his muscles under her fingers, expanding and contracting with every move James made.

Like a couple of teenagers, they lay on the couch kissing and exploring each other's body, in the dim room. There was a need within both of them but they knew, in their hearts, that there was no rush, they would have the rest of their lives to be with each other.

The innocent caresses eventually morphed into more burning, urgent ones. A need for bare skin began to consume them. James slid his hand to Francie's waist and up under her shirt, sending a shiver of pleasure through her with the touch of his warm fingers.

Francie smiled up into the handsome face hovering inches from hers. "What is it with you and this couch?"

Knowing that this very sofa was the one they shared their first kiss on, James shrugged and smiled at his fiancée. "This is a special place for us, I'm sentimental, you know that. It seems only right, since our relationship started on this couch, that the next phase should start here, too." He placed a chaste kiss on Francie's lips. "Don't you agree?"

Francie whispered, "I do."

James grinned ear to ear hearing those words. "I can't wait to hear you say those words to me on our wedding day, Sweetness."

"I can't wait to say them."

"You know what else I can't wait for?"

"What?"

James smiled, "The wedding night."

"We don't have to wait for that, silly boy, unless you want to, you know, make it special."

James' eyes widened, "I've gone without you for almost two months. Unless we're eloping tonight, I can't wait that long."

Francie giggled, "I was hoping you'd say that."

James stood up and lifted his bride-to-be from the couch and carried her to their bedroom.

* * *

Francie woke up the next morning, still on cloud nine. James' body pressed against her, surrounding her with his warmth and his love. She missed waking up like this, next to him. She lay still with her eyes closed and allowed her mind to wander to their upcoming nuptials.

There were plans to be made: a date, the church, a wedding dress, tuxedos, bridesmaid dresses, a caterer...

"Sweetness, I can feel you thinking," James mumbled.

"What?"

"You're shaking the whole bed. You always tap your foot when you think."

Francie noticed the movement of her foot and stopped immediately. She hadn't realized she did that when deep in thought.

"I do? I'm sorry."

"No big deal." James kissed Francie's shoulder. "What are you mulling over in that pretty, little head of yours?"

Francie grinned, "Our wedding."

"Mmmm, our wedding." James snuggled in closer. "Have you decided where we're going to go?"

"Go?!" Francie was appalled by the thought.

"Yeah. Anywhere you want, just name it and we are on a plane. Vegas, the Caribbean..."

"Uhhhh...Kansas?"

James chuckled into Francie's hair. "I'm teasing you. I figured I'd be in for a big, fat, Italian wedding."

"Is that okay with you? I mean, it's your wedding, too. What do you want?"

James kissed her head. "To marry you."

"Well, you're getting that."

"Then that's all I need." James kissed Francie's shoulder. "We need to set a date, I need to know when we're gonna tie the knot."

"First thing is decide on the ceremony. Catholic? Jewish? Justice of the peace?"

"Justice of the peace?!" James gawked at Francie. "Are you kidding? Talk about pissed...your parents would shit!"

Francie laughed at James' expression, both physical and verbal. "I know they would. I was kidding about the justice of the peace."

James played with an errant piece of Francie's dark hair. "Why don't you call St. Joseph's on Monday and see when their first available date is."

"Are you sure? You're okay with a Catholic wedding?"

James rolled Francie onto her back and leaned over her, gazing deep into her eyes. "Are you going to be there?"

A smile played on Francie's lips. She rolled her eyes, "Well, yeah."

"Then it'll be okay." James kissed Francie and their discussion of the wedded bliss was pushed aside in favor of sexual bliss.

* * *

Days, then weeks, passed and plans were beginning to develop for a wedding. Francie had asked Nikki to be her maid of honor which Nikki joyfully accepted. James asked his brother to be his best man. Phillip was thrilled, and honored to do so.

The date had been set for April sixteenth, six months away. The church was available and Francie liked the fact that all of their special days were on the sixteenth. James' and Marley's birthday in July, Francie's birthday in February, and now their wedding in April.

Francie's cousin would cater the reception that would be held at Kelley's Castle, a big, beautiful, old, structure that was moved over stone by stone from Ireland. Kelley's was a local landmark that sat on a high hill, it's regalness and opulence were second to none. It's was picturesque and a perfect place for a celebration of love.

James sat on the couch next to Francie. She was studying her wedding 'To Do List', and at the top was getting a wedding dress and bridesmaids dresses. James quietly watched Francie as she scribbled notes, planning their memorable day.

"Sweetness, I want to talk to you about something."

Francie heard James' serious tone and quickly turned her head towards him. "What is it? What's wrong?"

James took her hand in his and paused looking for gentle words to start the conversation. He didn't want to upset Francie but they had to talk about this..._he_ had to talk about this.

"We have dodged the topic for as long as we can. Sweetness," James paused, trying to be as delicate as he could, touching upon the heart wrenching topic. "I know you wake up in the middle of the night and cry in bed, and I know why. I want you to know, that you can talk to me about it. I hurt, too."

Francie's eyes filled with tears, she had no idea that James knew she would awake from a sound sleep with thoughts of the baby, _their baby_, she lost.

"I just...I though that, that it would get easier. I mean, I never even knew I was pregnant. I was hoping somehow there would be a detachment there. I was wrong." Francie wiped the tears off her cheek.

"I know, it was a blow to me, too. When I found out we lost the baby, I had to deal with the possibility that I could also lose you from your injuries. I wasn't in a good place. I had my chance to cry it out and deal I had people around that helped me deal with it. You didn't get that chance. I know after your initial reaction, you tried to be strong and put it past you so you could heal your body."

Francie nodded, knowing that was exactly what she did.

"The next time, wake me, okay?" James put his arms around Francie, pulling her close. "I'm here for you. You don't have to be the strong one and go through it alone."

Francie began to softly cry. "I'm sorry, James."

James held her close, Francie's head resting on his chest. "Don't be, it's not your fault."

"I...I feel like it is."

"We don't know that it was the accident that caused the miscarriage." James calmly stroked Francie's hair and her sobs started to ease as she began to regain control of her emotions.

"You'd be a great father. You know that, right?"

James kissed the top of Francie's head, "I like to think so."

"You're so good with Marley." Francie's fingers smoothed a wrinkle from James' shirt.

"She's like her mom, she's easy to be good to and easy to love."

Francie gave James a small smile as she wiped tears off her cheek. "I love you, Bello."

"I love you, too."

They sat on the couch in each other's arms for a while. Both thinking, hoping, that one day, they would welcome another member to their family.

* * *

"That's beautiful, Franny." Tiff admired the wedding gown that Francie wore. It was the seventh one Francie tried on and her joy was fading.

"Let's see the back." Ry was wanting to admire the train of the dress.

Francie turned around, unsure of the dress. "I don't know if I like it."

"Well, there's one more. Let's try it on." Nikki lifted the train off the floor and walked Francie into the fitting room.

"Nothing is jumping out a me, Nik."

Nikki unzipped the dress and helped Francie out of it. She could tell that stress was creeping up on Francie. "We can go somewhere else if you don't like this one."

Francie slipped into the last dress and looked in the mirror. Nikki saw her sister's reflection and knew that this wasn't the dress either.

"Oh, Nikki," Francie was on the verge of tears. Nikki tried to avert the breakdown but was interrupted by the saleswoman knocking enthusiastically on the door.

"Yes?" Nikki spoke through the door.

"I have the _perfect_ dress!" The excitement and confidence was clear in the sales woman's voice.

Nikki opened the door and came face to face with the exuberant woman. The large smile on her face gave Nikki hope that the afternoon had been saved.

The thirty-ish platinum blonde entered the dressing room with a garment bag and looked Francie up and down. "Oh no, honey, that won't do." She pat the plastic covered dress she had slung over her arm. "This is it. We just pulled them off the delivery truck and when I saw it, I remembered your gorgeous engagement ring and I _knew_ this dress was _meant_ for you."

The saleswoman hung the garment bag on the hook and unzipped it. The minute Francie saw the dress, she knew it was the one. Nikki saw her sisters face light up and drew in a breath of relief. The stressful search for a wedding dress was over, now they all just had to make it until April with no catastrophes.


	25. Must Have Been A Dream

The remainder of November passed quickly in a flurry of wedding plans. James had picked out the tuxedos for himself and the groomsmen, Francie had picked out the bridesmaid dresses, and together they picked out the flowers. Everything was falling into place.

Thanksgiving had come and gone and the holiday shopping season was upon Francie. The hectic schedule of Hanukkah, Christmas and wedding planning was taking a toll on her. James arranged for Marley to spend the afternoon and night at Kendall's house to give Francie a chance to unwind.

James started a fire and poured Francie a glass of wine, before disappearing into the kitchen to check on the dinner he was preparing for them. Francie stood in front of the Christmas tree looking at the ornaments and reminiscing about each one. She especially enjoyed the handmade ones Marley crafted.

Francie's eyes fell upon the newest addition to the tree, 'Our First Christmas Together'. James had purchased the ornament earlier in the week. He took great care to wrap it, and presented it to Francie earlier in the evening.

James' face was lit with joy as Francie tore the paper and revealed, much to her delight, the heart shaped ornament with the sentiment, their names, and the year neatly engraved. Francie loved the ornament and what it symbolized. Together they found a spot on the tree to hang it, highlighting the special object.

Francie gently traced the delicate heart with her finger, smiling. The warmth from the fire and the feeling of love enveloped her. Her life was perfect, and she was thankful for that.

James stepped up behind her and wrapped his arms around his bride-to-be, kissing her cheek. "Ready for dinner?"

"Oh, it's ready? I didn't hear the smoke detector going off." Francie giggled, referring to the sausage and eggs James attempted to cook for Francie and Marley, shortly after moving into the house.

"Hey!" James pouted, acting offended. "That's not fair, I wasn't used to the stove last time."

"I'm just teasing you. Come on, let's eat, I'm starving."

James led Francie into the dining room and pulled out the chair for her. Francie settled in and waited as James went to the kitchen the emerged with two dinner plates. He sat one in front of Francie and the other at his place setting.

"It looks wonderful and smells heavenly, Bello."

James smiled, "Thank you. See, I'm not completely incapable of domestic duties."

They ate their meal and enjoyed the relaxed conversation. They touched on numerous topics: holiday plans, preparing for the forecasted snow storm, and of course, wedding details. Francie still refused to divulge details of her wedding dress, driving James insane from curiosity.

"Come on, Sweetness, give me one hint about the dress."

"Fine." Francie took a sip of her wine and watched James rub his hands together in excitement. "It's long."

James looked at Francie, dumbfounded. "Seriously? That's my one hint...it's long?!"

Francie smiled, "Yep, that's your one hint."

James leaned back in his chair. "You're wicked."

"I know," Francie giggled.

After dinner, James and Francie snuggled on the couch and watched a movie. As the credits rolled, James whispered a delicious suggestion in Francie's ear that made her tingle to her core.

"How about we take the rest of this wine upstairs and soak in the tub."

"That sounds like a fabulous idea."

James stood and held his hand out to Francie, pulling her to her feet and into his embrace. His lips grazed Francie's leaving her wanting more. He grabbed his glass and the wine bottle before following Francie up the stairs, into their bedroom.

Francie made her way to her vanity while James moved to the large tub in the master bathroom and began running water.

Staring into the mirror, Francie examined the healing skin on her left cheek. The stitches had long since been removed but the scar would remain, eventually getting smaller, Josh had assured her, but probably never completely going away.

Francie had never believed herself to be a vain woman, at least not until her unfortunate accident had left this indelible mark. She worked so hard to get her self-confidence back after suffering the physical and mental abuse from her ex-husband, Ryan. With James' help, it had returned but the scar, now prominently displayed on her cheek, caused her esteem to waiver.

James watched for a moment as Francie ran her finger gingerly over the mark on her cheek. He knew the wound bothered her and but to James it didn't matter. He told her, repeatedly, that the scar didn't diminsh her loveliness, Francie was still the most beautiful woman James had ever seen.

In the mirror, Francie saw James approaching. She stopped messing with her cheek and tried to look busy brushing out her hair.

James wrapped his arms around Francie and rested his chin on her head, locking his eyes with hers in the mirror. Francie smiled and put down the brush. She leaned back into his muscular frame, feeling the heat radiating from his body.

James kissed Francie's temple then placed soft kisses down the scar to her jaw. Francie shut her eyes and sighed, loving the feel of James' soft lips on her skin.

"You're beautiful, you know that, right?" James' breath tickled Francie's ear.

"So you say."

"You are, Sweetness."

Francie didn't feel beautiful and the reflection in the mirror sure didn't look beautiful to her. She tried her best to joke about her insecurities. "The cast and scar adds to my mystique, don't you think?"

James wasn't fooled, he knew Francie's defense mechanisms all too well.

"The cut is healing nicely, Josh said so himself, and that cast will be gone in a couple of weeks."

"It's not soon enough for me." Francie hated feeling helpless, she has done her best accepting help from everyone, but it was hard and she's had her fill.

James pushed Francie's long hair aside, exposing her delicate neck to place his lips to her soft skin.

"Don't you like the way I wash your hair?"

Francie loved everything James did to her. "I _love_ the way you wash my hair. Your hands are magical."

Those magical hands moved to the bottom of Francie's sweater and made it disappear from her body. His fingers danced over Francie's skin to the clasp of her bra, unhooking it. James ran his hands over her back before moving to the straps on Francie's shoulders, sliding them down and casting her bra to the floor. His hands cupped her breasts, his fingers tugged on her nipples, drawing a delighted whimper from Francie.

James gazed at Francie's reflection in the mirror, drinking in the pleasured expression on her lovely face. Her eyes were shut, resting the back of her head against James' chest. He watched, enthralled, as she would alternate between licking her soft lips and bitting them as she pressed her derrière against James.

His hands glided to the button on Francie's jeans. He toyed with the fastener and her zipper, driving Francie's need higher and higher with every torturously slow movement he made. He finished his work and slid her jeans to the floor, allowing Francie to step out of them. James placed light pressure on Francie's shoulders, bending her forward at her waist so she was resting her hands on the vanity.

"Stay there. Don't move." James' sultry tone, stirred excitement in Francie's stomach. She did what she was told, praying he wouldn't be gone long.

James stepped to the tub and shut the water off, knowing he was going to be occupied for a while, and didn't want to overflow the tub because of his distracted state. Turning back to Francie, he eyed her up and down with a smirk on his face. With a slow stride, he stalked back to her, unbuttoning his shirt.

Francie watched in the mirror every move James made. He stood behind her and let his shirt fall to the floor. Francie couldn't see but she heard the zipper of his pants make its way down the metal teeth. She saw him bend and remove his jeans.

From his bent position, James' hands dipped into Francie's panties pulling them to her ankles. Shocked by the swift motion, Francie gasped.

James pressed his body against hers and whispered into the crook of her neck. "I need you...here..._now_. Odds are, it won't be romantic. Any objections?" James placed an open mouth kiss on Francie's tattoo, sending a jolt of electricity to her core.

Francie felt James' erection pushing against her. She didn't care if the romance took a back seat to the animalistic need eating away at both of them. She was good with that, she would welcome it.

One of her favorite qualities about James was his capability to switch between slow, romantic lovemaking and hungry, lustful sex. He was fully aware that both were needed at certain times and he would throw himself into which ever role presented itself to satisfy his love.

"No," Francie replied breathlessly. "No objections."

"Good," James nibbled at Francie's sensetive ear lobe. "Afterwards, we'll pick up the romance again and have a soak in the tub."

"Okay," she whispered and nodded her head viciously, desire combusting within. She wiggled her bottom against James' hard shaft, needing to feel him inside her.

James spun her around, gripped her hips and lifted her onto the counter. He brought his mouth down onto hers while burying himself deep within her walls. He pulled his hips back and again thrust forward. Francie loudly moaned his name as his speed increased.

His hand slid down and his long fingers found her sensetive pearl. Francie's head fell back, resting on the mirror, as James stroked her clit with precision, applying just enough pressure to bring her to the edge of euphoria.

"Yes, James! Yes!" Francie clutched James' shoulder. He knew she was right there, her body ready to let go.

Grunting with each deep penetration and drawing closer to his own release, James watched Francie's face, as her walls clenched around his swollen shaft. It only took a moment for James to follow his fiancée's lead. A rumble rose from his chest and his head fell to Francie's shoulder in a rush of pleasure.

Francie stroked James' hair as their breathing became regulated. James kissed her collarbone.

"Told you it wouldn't be romantic."

"Doesn't mean it wasn't good." A smile crept to Francie's lips. "Besides, we have the rest of our lives for romantic."

James looked into Francie's eyes, "That we do, Sweetness."

James helped Francie down from the vanity then began to fill the tub, once more.

* * *

Eyes closed and bubbles up to the top of her breasts, Francie reclined against James' chest. Her cast rested on the side of the tub to keep dry, her fingers intertwined with James'. Her other arm was submerged, allowing her fingers to draw lazy circles on his thigh.

James sipped his wine, enjoying the warmth of the water and Francie's naked, wet body pressed to his. He sat his wineglass on the wide edge of the large tub. He was glad they remodeled the bathroom, the luxurious tub was big enough to accommodate both of them for a soak or a sexual escapade, as was the shower. To James, it was always more fun getting dirty and clean at the same time with Francie.

Resting his hand on Francie's shoulder, James gently rubbed her shoulder blade with his thumb. "I think tonight is a perfect time to make love to you by the fire." He kissed Francie on the temple. When he continued speaking, his voice was deep and sensual, making Francie's womb tighten with arousal. "We haven't done that yet."

An image flashed in Francie's mind of her clutching the hearth as the flames warmed her face. Strong hands gripped her hips as her body welcomed the hard, fast thrusts stroking her walls. She grinned at the memory, recalling the intense sensation. "Sure we have."

James furrowed his brow and tilted his head to the side, studying Francie's grinning profile. "No, we haven't."

Francie opened her eyes and began scanning the fluffy bubbles that surrounded her body, searching for more details. She found none.

_Hmmm, I could swear that we made love by the fire...okay, maybe not made love but we definately had hot sex._

Francie shrugged her shoulders, "Must have been a dream."

James grinned, "Sounds like a good one."

"Oh yeah, trust me, it _was_."


	26. He'd Never Lie To Me

**A/N: Goodness, this story has topped 1,750 views! That's awesome, thank you all for reading! I'd love to hear from you...your thoughts, what you like, what you don't. Please leave a review and most importantly enjoy the story. :-)**

* * *

The holiday was drawing near but the merriment and goodwill was left at the door this Sunday before Christmas. The football games were on and bragging rights were at stake. The lines were drawn and couples divided.

The noon game would pit Logan's and Ry's Dallas Cowboys against Carlos' Miami Dolphins. The three-thirty game had Francie's, Nikki's, and Kendall's Kansas City Chiefs going head to head with James' San Diego Chargers.

Logan and Nikki arrived at the house at eleven-thirty. Logan knew that he'd need a little time to warm Francie up to his idea.

"You want me to wear what?!" Francie couldn't believe what Logan was asking her to do.

"Come on, Francie," Logan dangled the shirt in front of his girlfriend's younger sister. "It won't kill you, will it?"

Francie's eyes widened and she gave a curt nod, "It might."

Nikki laughed at Francie's horror stricken face, prompting a dirty look from Logan. "Oh, ahem, sorry," Nikki mumbled. She grabbed a beer and went into the living room.

"Please?" Logan pleaded. His brown eyes began to chip away at Francie's heart. She reached out and yanked the t-shirt from Logan's hands.

"Fine! But don't you _ever_ say that I've never done anything for you."

Logan wrapped Francie into a bear hug and laughed like a little boy. He kissed her cheek, "You're the best, Fay."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know...and you're a pain in my ass. If I'm wearing this, you're playing Santa on Christmas Eve."

Logan agreed and Francie stepped into the laundry room and shed her Kansas City Chief's jersey. She returned to the kitchen and was greeted by a delighted Logan.

"It looks great! See, that didn't hurt, now did it?"

Francie shot Logan a look very similar to one he sees from Nikki warning him not to push his luck. He grabbed a carrot from the veggie tray on the counter and joined Nikki in the living room.

The doorbell rang as James descended the stairs. "I got it!" James opened the door.

Francie heard James greet Kendall and Tiff. A moment later Tiff and James entered the kitchen.

"Hey Franny, is there room in the fridge for..._what the hell?_" Tiff stood gawking at Francie. She expected to see the familiar Travis Kelce jersey that Francie always wore for Chiefs' games.

"Sweetness? What the -?"

Francie raised a hand, "Not a word."

Kendall's voice rose from the hallway. "No she didn't." Kendall stepped into the kitchen with Logan on his heels. "There is no fucking way that she's...wearing...a..." Kendall's expression was identical to Tiff's and James'. "..._Cowboys shirt_?"

Logan beamed, proud of his accomplishment. He pat Kendall on the back, "Here you go, buddy. Here's one for you."

"Freckles?" Kendall pointed at the shirt she begrudgingly wore. "What are you doing in _that_?"

"Oh, Logan got all puppy-dog eyed and -"

"What?! Logan's puppy dog eyes work on you but mine don't?" James protested the injustice.

"Bello, I will NEVER wear a Chargers shirt, I don't care how cute your puppy dog eyes are."

"Shit!" Kendall dropped his head back and stared at the ceiling. "I bet Logan I'd wear one if Francie did." Kendall threw his arms in the air, exasperated. "I thought it was a safe bet."

"You lose, pal." Logan smiled at Kendall.

"Thanks, Freckles."

"Shut up and change. If I have to wear this _hideous_ thing, so do you."

Tiff giggled, "Go ahead, strip, Magic Mike."

"You're not funny, Tiff." Kendall tried his best to look stern with his girlfriend but it wasn't going well.

Kendall took off his Chiefs t-shirt and pulled on the one that read 'America's Team.'

Logan laughed, "Carlos is gonna shit when he sees this!" Logan clapped his hands and left the room.

Kendall watched Logan strut away, then turned his green-eyed glare to Francie.

"Don't you start with me," Francie crossed her arms over the Cowboys logo on her chest. "I'm not thrilled with this either."

The doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Logan was more than happy to greet Carlos at the door.

Murmured voices came from the hall then Ry's laughter filled their ears a split second before Carlos shouted, "What?!"

Carlos stormed into the kitchen with a shopping bag in his hands. He looked from Francie to Kendall with clear displeasure on his face.

Logan chuckled, "Well, 'Los, looks like Dallas is the home team."

"Um, until three-thirty," Francie pointed out. "Just want to clarify that this shirt comes off after the noon game."

James, Kendall, Carlos, and Logan all looked at Francie and, as a group, replied, "Cool!"

"Hey!" James scolded the other three. "She's spoken for! Back off!"

All three murmured half-hearted apologies, teasing their two friends.

"Well, Logan," Carlos put on his Latino attitude. "I wouldn't be so confident with the home team attitude." He dug in the shopping bag and tossed Miami Dolphons t-shirts to Tiff, Nikki, and James.

James held his shirt between two fingers, distastefully. "But 'Los, I don't want to -"

Carlos' head snapped to stare at James, "I _know_ you. I _know_ that you have Chargers shirts for your game and I will wear one _if_ you put on _that_."

James thought it over for the briefest moment. He nodded at Carlos, "Deal." James shed his San Diego Jersey and put on the Miami Dolphins t-shirt.

James smiled mischievously at Nikki and Tiff. "Ladies, your turn."

"Nice try Pretty Boy." Nikki turned to Tiff, "I'll take the laundry room, you take the bathroom."

Tiff nodded and the two left the kitchen to change.

Francie turned to James, "You bought Chargers shirts?"

James smiled and shrugged, "Yeah, it's kind of our 'thing'."

"_Your_ thing," Kendall added.

"Oh please," James rolled his eyes, "Like you don't participate in the football festivities and try to persuade others to sport you team's gear."

Kendall grinned, "Okay, I do. But I'm with Francie, this shirt is gone after the game."

"I've got a San Diego one for you to change into," James teased Kendall.

Kendall scowled at James, "Fuck that!"

Logan looked at the clock on the wall. "Let's go! It'll be starting soon!"

The group watched the game and immersed themselves in trash talk. Ry and Logan, Texans by birth, took the game seriously and cheered their team to victory amid cursing from Carlos. His Dolphins took a beating at the hands of the Cowboys.

Nikki and Tiff, also on the Miami bandwagon, weren't affect as much as Carlos was. Francie, James and Kendall were just relieved to shed their t-shirts and put on their fan attire for the next game.

Francie and James went to the laundry room to change. James watched Francie take off her shirt and stroked the silky strap of her red bra. Knowing that she was wearing the matching thong, under her skinny jeans, excited James.

"You're going down, Sweetness."

James' words were a double entendre. One competitive, one sexual. The couple had a bet on today's Chiefs/Chargers game, not surprisingly, a sexual one, and Francie wanted to win, for more reasons than one.

She shook her head and poked James in the chest, "Unless Kansas City wins, then it's _you_, Bello," Francie pointed to the floor in front of her, "that's going down."

James leaned against the washing machine, turning scenarios over in his mind.

_Even if my boys lose the game, I still win. Sexual favors mean pleasure for both. I'm good with that._

He pulled Francie close and kissed her, rubbing her bare, lower back. She lifted the Miami Dolphins shirt up James' body revealing his gloriously, chiseled chest. Her lips brushed over his muscles, settling at his nipple. Her tongue darted out, teasing the nub. A hiss escaped James' lips but it was drowned out by a pounding on the door.

"Hey! I know what you two are doing in there! You get out here, Freckles! No consorting with the enemy!" Kendall's voice was slightly muffled by the door.

Francie softly giggled, "Busted." She handed James his San Diego jersey.

"Dammit," James muttered and slipped it on. Pouting, he watched Francie pull her Chiefs jersey over her head and down her torso, covering her near nakedness. He found his silver lining in the fact that it would come off again when the winner of their bet collected the reward.

* * *

"Leave them be, Ken. They're engaged, it's their house." Tiff made a plate of munchies in preparation of the next game.

Kendall walked over to stand behind Tiff, wrapping his arms around her waist and leaned close to kiss her neck. The lovely fragrance of Tiff's perfume filled his senses.

"I don't get a quiet moment with you. It's not fair," Kendall pouted.

Tiff turned around, still in Kendall's embrace and kissed him. "There are other rooms, Kenny."

Kendall's eyebrows arched in surprise. "Don't tease me, Sunny."

"Who's teasing?"

Mischief danced in Tiff's hazel eyes. The thought of stealing away into the bathroom with Kendall for some 'couple time' had her pulse quickening.

Kendall cupped Tiff's face and gave her a kiss. Resting his forehead to hers, he whispered, "You need to change your shirt. Need help?"

Before Tiff could accept Kendall's offer, the laundry room door opened and Francie and James walked out.

Kendall playfully scowled at Francie. "Traitor."

Francie shrugged, "Sorry...okay, not really. I love him even with his bad taste in football teams."

James hugged Francie, "Ditto."

"Awww," Tiff cooed, "it's so Romeo and Juliet-ish."

Kendall rolled his eyes and joked, "No, it's Benedict Arnold-ish, but whatever. Come on, Sunny, it's almost time for us to cheer on the Chiefs," Kendall smugly glanced at James, "_a__s a couple united._" A superior expression settled across Kendall's face.

Smirking, James looked at Tiff, "You didn't tell him?"

Tiff cast her guilty eyes toward the floor and shook her head, "No."

"Tell me what?" Kendall and Francie looked at Tiff, waiting to be filled in.

James went to the hall closet and returned with three t-shirts. He handed one to Tiff and bent down to place a peck on her cheek. "Tiff is on Team San Diego."

Francie and Kendall responded to the news at the same time. "What?!"

A hearty chuckle errupted from James. "You heard me...Team San Diego, baby!"

Tiff met Kendall's disbelieving stare and lifted one shoulder towards her ear.

"Sunny, say it ain't so."

"Come on, Sweetness, let's leave these two alone. Besides, I've got more shirts to hand out."

James led Francie out of the kitchen. She glanced back over her shoulder wondering what just happened.

"James, what did you do?"

"I just encouraged Tiff to take the Chargers in a bet against Kendall."

"For sex?!" Francie did her best to whisper.

James raised his hands into the air, in an act of innocence. "No, I never said that. I simply suggested that there may be an interesting outcome with their bet, that's all."

Francie raised her eyes to the ceiling, "Oh boy..."

* * *

Tiff smiled up at Kendall, "I though that maybe we could make a friendly wager on the game."

Kendall opened his eyes wide, his curiosity piqued. "How friendly?"

"_Very_ friendly." Tiff ran her finger over Kendall's shirt, tracing the arrowhead logo.

Kendall cupped her face in his strong hands. "_Very_ friendly, huh?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "_Very, very_ friendly." Tiff rose on her tiptoes and met Kendall's lips with hers.

* * *

The Chiefs and Chragerd game was underway and the couples were again split. Francie, Nikki, Ry, and Kendall wearing Chiefs red and Tiff, Carlos, Logan, and James wearing Chargers blue, cheered on their team of choice.

The Chiefs had the ball on the Chargers twelve yard line, ready to take it in for a score when the phone rang. Groans errupted from the group.

"Shit!" Francie grabbed the remote and pushed pause, thankful for the technology that allowed interruptions to not interfer with one's viewing pleasure. She tossed the remote to Kendall as she went to answer the phone.

"Hey! Why does he get remote?" James protested. "It's my tv!"

"I can trust him to wait for me." Francie stuck her tongue out at James as the others teased him and laughed.

Carlos elbowed James in the arm, "She's right, you know."

James glnced at Carlos' smiling face, and knew he had to agree with him. "Yeah, I know. Shut up."

"Don't you start that until I get back, Kendall." Francie's commanding tone was clearly noted.

Proud of being put in charge, and wanting to dig under James' skin further, Kendall took his duty seriously. "I'll wait for you, Freckles, as long as it takes."

Kendall's words sparked a memory for Francie. She stopped in her tracks, a puzzled look on her face. The fuzzy recollection of Kendall's words was within reach but she couldn't grab ahold of it.

_'I'll wait for you, Freckles, as long as it takes.' I know he said that to me but when...where...why? Dammit this so frustrating! _

Kendall's gloating smile slipped away as his own recollection of their night together, when he spoke those words, came flooding back to him. He turned and saw Francie rooted in place, concentrating, trying to remember.

_Aw, shit! Not now, Freckles...don't put it together NOW!_

The phone rang again, breaking Francie's thought process. She ran to grab the phone.

Noticing the concern on Kendall's face, Tiff rubbed his leg. "Ken? What's wrong?"

"He's just nervous that his precious Chiefs are going to choke." James was confident with his trash talk since the Chargers had a fourteen point lead. "They're going down!"

_Like your girlfriend went down on me, huh? Whoa...reel it in, Kendall._

James was getting to him, maybe it was his guilt or his fear, Kendall couldn't be sure. The game meant a lot to him, but Kendall wasn't concerned about that. He had bigger issues to worry about..like Francie.

Kendall faked a smile and laughed James' comment off. He wrapped his arm possessively around Tiff, fearing the fallout if Francie's memory returned.

"In your dreams, Jay. Your lead is about to dwindle."

"Let's see," Ry said. "Unpause the tv."

Kendall held the remote close to his chest and shook his head. "Huh-uh, Francie would kill me."

"What's the matter, Kendall? Are you afraid of her?" James teased.

"Yep, and so are you."

"Well, a little," James conceded. "But we're not talking about me we're talking about Kend-...hey, Sweetness, everything okay?"

Francie walked back into the room and sat back down. "Yeah, Mom was just making sure we had tomorrow covered."

"That's right, the cast comes off," Tiff smiled at Francie. "I'll bet you're ready for that, huh?"

"Yeah, I am."

Kendall noticed that Francie was distracted and fear ballooned in him. _Did she remember? No...she'd be a wreck. But she's trying to. Dammit..._

"Okay, Ken, start the game again." Ry bounced on the couch with excitement.

The game continued on but Francie's head wasn't in it. Her mind was scrambling, trying to put the pieces together. Her body was healing but her brain was still a mess and it frustrated her to no end.

_Why can't I remember? Why is it not coming back to me? Was whatever happened so hurtful that I don't want to remember? I know about Amber's bullshit story. What could have been more traumatic than that? Besides, Kendall was with me, he told me what happened. He'd _never_ lie to me._


	27. What?

December 23rd was a snowy day and it looked like it would continue, off and on, through Christmas Day. James was in for his first white Christmas and he was as excited as Piper and Marley were.

Marley was on Christmas break and bouncing off the walls, filled with anticipation for the holiday festivities and Santa's visit. Francie had a few things to accomplish before her holiday could start. Kendall and James played in the snow with Marley so Francie could wrap a couple of last minute purchases. With the cast gone, the task was so much easier and went quickly.

After placing the gifts under the tree, Francie started a fire and began making hot chocolate for the three 'kids' playing outside. As the cocoa warmed and filled the kitchen with a scrumptious aroma, Francie looked out the window and watched her precious little angle viciously pelt Kendall and James with snowballs. Their laughter floated in the air with the billowy flakes and penetrated the warm kitchen. Francie laughed watching Kendall and James dramatically dropping in the snow with each snowball that hit its mark.

_Kendall is such a great dad. He loves Marley so much, she's his world. I feel awful that I didn't tell him about Marley sooner. He missed out on so much of her life. Maybe one day he and Tiff will have kids and he'll get to experience all of it. He deserves that._

_James deserves that, too, and he would have had it if I wasn't careless and got into that accident. God, if I could only go back and change things I would. I'd still be pregnant, I wouldn't have this ugly scar on my face and I'd have all of my memories._

Tears flooded Francie's eyes as she rubbed at her stomach. The empty vessel felt hollow and cold, making her tears flow faster. She leaned against the wall and let her emotions go, unable to control them.

Kendall walked in the back door shaking the snow from his coat as he took it off and hung it on a hook. He removed his beanie and looked over at Francie rubbing frantically at her eyes. He didn't need to see tears to know she had been crying. Even from this distance Kendall could see her eyes were red and her smile was forced.

"Freckles? What is it, what's wrong?" Kendall quickly made his way to Francie.

"Nothing, Kendall. I'm fine."

Standing in front of Francie, Kendall could see her red, splotchy cheeks. He knew she wasn't being honest with him.

"Come on, you can't lie to me. What is it?"

"I was watching you all play in the snow and I started thinking about the baby," Francie's breath hitched in her throat, she couldn't contain her tears.

Kendall pulled her close and let her cry, smoothing her hair, trying to soothe her. Losing a child had to be difficult, Kendall could only imagine the hurt that lived in his friends' hearts.

Kendall carried his own guilt with the loss of the baby. If he would have controlled his need and desire, and restrained from sleeping with Francie before they heard from James about the relationship, or lack thereof, he had with Amber, Francie may still be carrying James' baby.

But they didn't. They thought the worst of James and ended up in the sheets, setting the whole chain of events in motion and dangling their relationships perilously over an abyss, held only by a fraying string. Kendall could only hope that string, somehow, would manage to support the weight of their prediciment and manage to keep both their futures secure.

"I'm so sorry, Freckles. Shhhh, it'll be okay." Kendall's soft voice and strong embrace gave Francie a sense of security, safety. She began to calm down and her tears slowed.

"Have you talked to James about...about this?"

Kendall felt Francie nod. "Yeah, I'm not going through it alone. He says it's not my fault, but it is."

"No, it's not. It just happened." Kendall felt like he took a kick to his gut. He felt responsible, too.

"But-"

"No, Freckles, no buts. Josh said the accident may not have anything to do with the miscarriage. It's not your fault, Sweetheart. You didn't do anything wrong. You've got to believe that."

"It's just so hard to accept." Francie's tears soaked into Kendall's shirt. "Kendall, I want to give James a child."

"And you will, Freckles, just not now." Her saddness broke Kendall's heart in two. He wanted to make her smile, he wanted to take away her pain and guilt, but he didn't know how. All Kendall could do was be there for Francie and hope that was enough to heal her soul, and his.

Outside the window, Kendall saw James scoop Marley into his arms and head towards the house. Knowing Francie didn't want Marley, or James, seeing her like this, Kendall hurried her off.

"Here they come. Go on upstairs, throw some water on you face and come have cocoa with us in a few minutes."

Francie pulled away from Kendall, rubbing at her eyes. "Thank you, Dimples."

"Not a problem. You know ill always be here for you."

"I know." Francie smiled and turned, heading upstairs. With a glance over her shoulder, she spoke to Kendall. "Can we keep this between us? I don't want to worry James."

"Absolutely, Freckles, no one has to know." The words fell friom Kendall's lips and he knew by the look on Francie's face that, yet again, her memory was stimulated.

_Fuck! I did it again!_

Thankfully, before Francie could dive into the dark depths of her lost recollections, James and Marley walked in the back door. Francie headed up the stairs to avoid showing her disheveled self to her daughter and fiancée.

"I _so_ kicked your butt!" Marley squealed.

"Hey! Are you allowed to say butt?!" James helped Marley out of her coat.

The blonde child peeked into the kitchen, her eyes scanning the room for her mother. She smiled at her dad, knowing he was the more lenient parent and looked back up at James with a shrug, "Mom's not here...so yeah! I SO kicked your butt!"

James looked at Kendall with wide eyes, "I swear, she's just like her mother."

Kendall laughed, "Come on in and sit down. Francie made hot cocoa." Kendall unscrewed the cap from the Peppermint Schnapps and poured a generous amount in three of the four mugs sitting on the counter, skipping Marley's mug.

* * *

_Kendall shook his head, "Francie, no one has to know."_

Francie could see Kendall's face and clearly heard him speak the words but, for the life of her, she couldn't remember anything else.

"God dammit!" She stared at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. "This is pissing me off! Why can't I remember?"

Surrendering to the fact that her memories may not come back to her, Francie splashed water on her face and put Visine in her eyes. She made her way back downstairs to sip some spiked cocoa.

* * *

Kendall promised to take Marley to see a movie, the newest Pixar film, and Tiff would accompany them on their outing. Marley charmed dinner out of her father, as well. No surprise to Francie, Kendall tended to spoil Marley every chance he got.

Left alone in the house, James and Francie sat in front of the fire eating Chinese take out and watching _A Christmas Story_, one of Francie's favorite movies.

James loved the fact that they could sit at home and have a great time together. There was no need to go out every night and 'be seen' like he had to do with Amber. James knew it was because he connected with Francie on a deeper level than he had with Amber.

_The domestic life suits me pretty well, maybe it's because of Francie. There's no pressure with her. She loves me for me. I made the right decision with this woman._

Francie's chopsticks halted in mid-air holding the bite she was about to take, when she noticed James staring, smiling at her.

"What?"

His smile grew larger, gazing into her dark eyes. He shook his head, "Nothing."

Francie took the interrupted bite and smiled as she chewed and swallowed. "Come on...what are you smiling at? Do I have food on my face or something?"

James laughed, "No." He ran his knuckles down Francie's cheek. "I'm just thinking how perfect my life is. I'm marrying you, I'll be Marley's step-dad. I'm so very happy where I'm at."

With a smile, Francie leaned in to kiss her handsome husband-to-be. "I'm mighty happy where you're at, too."

The couple finished the movie and their meal. While Francie put away the uneaten food, James stoked the fire. The flames jumped to life, popping and crackling, warming the room.

Finished in the kitchen, Francie returned to the living room carrying two open bottles of beer. Handing one to James, Francie sat between his long, outstretched legs and leaned back, resting against his muscular chest.

They finished the last twenty minutes of the movie, and their beers.

"Want another?" Francie asked, killing off her drink.

"I'm good for now, thanks."

James' perfect lips lingered for a sweet moment on Francie's temple. The familiar coconut scent of her shampoo filled his nose. His lips traveled to Francie's ear to whisper soft words to her.

"I love you, Sweetness." His open mouth on Francie's neck made goosebumps rise on her skin.

"More than anything?" Francie knew what his answer would be.

"Mmm-hmm, more than anything." His breath felt so warm on Francie's skin.

James could feel Francie's pulse quicken under the gentleness of his lips.

"Show me," she breathlessly whispered.

Francie desires were put on hold for an split second as a strong feeling of déjà vu hit her but she had no time to dwell on it. James' lips were on hers pushing every thought out of her mind.

Making love by the fire, James was tender and gentle. The whole experience was like it was torn from the pages of a romance novel. The warmth of the fireplace, the loving touch of his hands, the slow rhythm of his hips, the sweet nothings whispered in her ear, all of it propelled Francie to heaven.

Lifting himself to his knees then sitting back on his heels, James pulled Francie off the floor and turned her around, placing her back to his chest, so he could enter her from behind as she settled on his lap.

With nibbles on her shoulder blades and open mouth kisses on her tattoo, James increased Francie's sexual desires. Large hands cupped her breasts, rolling her hardened nipples between his dexterous fingers.

Francie enjoyed the slow lovemaking but hadn't been able to get the erotic though of being bent over and grasping at the hearth, while at her lover's mercy, out of her mind. The image seemed so real, but if she and James had never been together in front of the fire until now, it _must_ have been a dream, and a damn good one. That was what she needed right now, to be fucked senseless, and James was just the man to do it.

"James..." Francie's voice was hoarse and raspy. "I want..." Francie stopped short of voicing her desire.

"What do you want, Sweetness?" His voice, low and sultry, increased her hunger for him. "Tell me."

Francie was all for dirty talk. Hell, she thought it was turn-on, both speaking it and hearing it, but the thought of blurting out these particular words embarrassed her a little.

"I...I want...you to..." She bit her bottom lip unable to work up the courage to tell James exactly what she wanted him to do.

"You want me to what? What do you want?"

James draped an arm around her torso, holding her firmly to himself, as he circled his hips, and brushed deep within her sugar walls.

Unable to stand it any longer, Francie cast her inhibitions aside and whispered, "I want you to fuck me."

Shock quickly turned to arousal, as James processed the words Francie whispered.

"Say it again, Sweetness." James continued his slow, deep movements, forcing Francie to repeat her request.

Rising from her knees, Francie broke the intimate contact with James and crawled to the fireplace hearth, gripping it with both hands. Looking over her shoulder at James, she smirked and wiggled her hips, beaconing her lover.

More comfortable this time, the words came easier to say. "Fuck me, James."

Enjoying the sexuality his bride-to-be exhibited, James grinned and licked at his lower lip. "Your wish is my command."

Excitement washed over Francie, knowing from the glint in James' eyes, that this was about to get good.

Strong hands combed through Francie's long waves, pulling them into a ponytail. Firmly grasping his new handle, James bent over Francie, nuzzling her neck before whispering softly to her. "Gentle and tender is over, huh?"

"For now." Francie closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of James' tongue running down her spine while his fingers teased at her slick entrance.

Pulling slightly on Francie's ponytail, James repeatedly rubbed the head of his cock from her clit to her opening, teasing and toying with her.

Dangling from the end of her rope, Francie was seconds away from begging, and promising the moon, just to feel him inside her, when James spoke.

"Hold on tight, Sweetness."

James forcefully rammed into her needy wetness making Francie scream his name and arch her back, as the pleasure coursed through her body. He withdrew and plunged deeply in again, still holding firmly to her hair.

Over and over, she welcomed him into her. This was what she wanted, what she needed. This was the exciting rough sex she had recalled from her vision.

Releasing Francie's hair, James gripped her hips. The familiar feel of his hands on her curves felt right but doubt stirred in Francie's mind. Something was different. Somehow, she knew, this didn't match up with her dream.

Francie shut her eyes tightly, trying to put her finger on the discrepancy but the intensiy of James' thrusts, dominated her thoughts. Ignoring the gnawing feeling that something was amiss, Francie allowed herself to enjoy the build up as the stroking of the tip of James' shaft on her special spot brought her to a mind-blowing climax.

The flames warmed Francie's face as her orgasm warmed her body. In the glow of the fire, her walls spasmed around James' swollen manhood.

"Oh God, Sweetness," James moaned speeding up his final thrusts and quickly followed Francie's release with his own.

An image sprang to mind, unasked for and unwelcome, leaving Francie confused. Kendall kneeling behind her where James should have been, fiercely taking her from behind. His expression, wild and lustful.

_What the hell? _

The recollection bombarded her senses.

_Kendall dug his fingers hard into her hips. Without mercy, he rammed into Francie, withdrew and repeated. _

_He leaned over her, kissing her tattoo and nipping at her back, driving Francie crazy with desire. Soon, she was meeting Kendall's forward thrusts with her own backward ones, slamming him into her needy center_.

_Kendall's urgency had reached its peak and he couldn't deny his need any longer. Francie clamped down on the hearth, nearly breaking a couple of fingernails as he slammed into her._

_"God...yes...Kendall...so...good!" Francie cried between poundings._

_"Let go for me, Baby Girl, one more time. Let...go!"_

_"Oh, Kendall!" A scream of ecstasy exploded from Francie's mouth as her body tensed, and her delicate walls contracted around Kendall's shaft. A growl rose from Kendall's chest preceding his release. His fingers, again, dug into Francie's hips, as he exploded inside her._

_Kendall rested his forehead on Francie's back and lightly kissed her spine._

"Kendall." The name escaped her lips in a stunned whisper.

"What?" James asked staring down at Francie's back, disbelieving that his fiancée just spoke her old flame's name, after thier sexual tryst.


	28. What Did You Just Say?

**A/N: I see that I have new people following my fanfic! I want to say thank you and I'd love to hear from you! Don't be shy...review. Tell me what you like, what you don't, what you're thinking...I am truly interested to hear from you. **

**I would like to give a big ****hello and welcome to RockChickWrites! I'm so glad to call you my friend, my sister fromanother mister, my kindred spirit. Much love to you!**

**DeniseDEMD: I knew you'd be excited about that, you Frendall lover! LOL **

**RockChickWrites: Yep, another cliffhanger...and its a pretty good one, if I do say so myself! ;-) Glad to have you along for the ride! 3**

**Okay, I'm done talking! Read, enjoy...and review! :-)**

* * *

"What did you just say?" The anger in James' voice had Francie quickly thinking of what to say next.

"I...I just...um, I realized that Kendall will be home with Marley soon. We need to get dressed." Francie put on the best smile she could under the circumstances.

Searching her face for a sign that betrayed her words, James nodded slowly. "Yeah, um, you're right. We'd better get dressed."

Francie began getting dressed. _What the hell just happened? My erotic dream was about Kendall?! That's messed up! I can't even..._

James zipped his jeans, still staring at Francie. The forlorn look on her face told James all he needed to know.

_She's lying, it's written all over her face. She's fucking lying to me._

Dressed and presentable, James and Francie sat on the couch waiting for Marley to return home. An uncomfortable silence had settled over the room. With the exception of the TV, no sounds were made.

James looked out the corner of his eye and saw Francie lost in thought. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to get to the truth and find out why, after he and Francie had spine-tingling sex, she spoke Kendall's name.

"Francie, what's wrong?"

Their eyes met for the briefest moment before Francie looked down at her hands. Her engagement sparkling like the star on top of the Christmas tree.

_I can't even look at James. I feel so...guilty. I mean, I know you can't control your dreams but I feel responsible somehow. _

With a shake of her head, Francie replied, "Nothing."

"Come on, you know I don't believe that. Tell me."

_Where do I even start? I had a wild sex dream about your best friend, my ex...yeah, that's really smooth. God, I hate lying to James. I've got to tell him._

Francie took a deep breath. _Okay, here it goes_.

"That dre-"

The doorbell rang, saving Francie the embarrassment of admiting to James that she had an x-rated dream about Kendall.

James got up off the couch and let Kendall and Marley in. Marley flew into her mother's lap jabbering about the movie. Kendall walked in and took a seat to Francie's right as James sat to her left.

Watching Francie talk to Kendall, James noticed that she never met his friend's green eyes the entire time. She would speak to him but not look at him. Very unchatacteristic of the woman he fell in love with. Contact, both physical and visual, was a huge part of her conversation style, well, normally.

_Unless something's wrong_, James thought to himself.

"Okay, Princess, time for bed," Francie kissed her daughter's cheek. "We have a big day tomorrow and you need rest."

Marley's eyes, so much like her father's, stared up at Francie. "Can Daddy put me to bed?"

Francie shrugged, "If it's okay with him, it's okay with me."

Turning her green eyes to Kendall, Marley begged, "Will you, Daddy?"

"Sure, Baby Doll. Let's go."

"Yea!" Marley sprung from Francie's lap, kissed James goodnight, and pulled Kendall off the couch. Heading upstairs, they left Francie and James alone on the couch in silence.

James waited as long as he could before diving back into their interrupted discussion.

"Well?" James folded his arms across his chest. His body language _screamed_ defensive and agitated.

Francie tried to ignore his obvious anger. "Well, what?"

James tilted his head to the side. With pursed lips and squinted hazel eyes, he gave his fiancée his best _don't bullshit me_ look. "You were about to tell me what's bothering you."

"Oh, yeah." _Thanks for the reminder, Bello. I appreciate it._ _Not!_

Sweeping a hand away from his body he gestured that the floor was hers. "Go ahead."

Clearly not wanting to continue their conversation, Francie began to fidget. James couldn't bear the suspense. He had to know why Kendall was on Francie's mind while they were having sex. He couldn't contain himself any longer; the words burst forth. "Why did you say Kendall's name?"

Francie was slightly taken aback by James' directness, but quickly recovered. "It's not what you think."

Anger darkened James' hazel eyes. "Really? Well, what _do_ I think?"

Lust and anger, two very strong emotions, both made his beautiful hazel eyes change to a predominantly brown shade. The color change didn't go unnoticed by Francie. "You think that while we were having sex, I was thinking about Kendall."

Hearing the words spoken aloud, pierced his soul. "Weren't you?" James' eyes clouded with pain.

Francie shook her head, "No."

"Then why call his name?" The hurt in James' eyes was being shoved aside by anger.

"It's not like I called it out in the throes of passion or anything. I...I whispered it...afterward." Her voice was a weak as her reasoning.

"Oh, I see," James forced a smile into his perfect lips, clearly over playing his part. "Well, _that_ makes it all better."

Looking back down at her hands, Francie frowned. "You're angry."

"You're damn right, I am!" He thrust an accusatory finger at Francie, "Wouldn't you be if I called out...wait, sorry...if I _whispered_ Amber's name during sex?!"

_That's a good point. Score goes to James. _

"Yeah, I would. But that's not what I mean to do!"

"I'm sure it's not, but that's what happened!"

"Look, I..." Francie covered her face with her hands, wishing she could go back in time and stiffle her earlier slip up. "God, this is so fucked up."

"Yeah, I'd say so." James' voice was cold and he glared at Francie, returning his arms to lay crossed over his chest.

Dropping her hands from her face, Francie gaped at James. Her anger began to burn, melting the icy effect of James' tone of voice.

"You wanna know what happened? Fine, I'll tell you. I remembered more of the fireside sex dream I had..."

James blinked rapidly, clearly not expecting to hear about the dream. His mind caught the curve ball she threw and began forming a theory on where Francie was leading.

"...and you weren't in it." Francie was angry and meant to hurt James with her words.

"But Kendall was?!"

Francie glared at James. "Come on! Like Jennifer Lawrence or Katy Perry NEVER made it into one of _your_ dreams!"

James threw his hands out to the side, "That's different!"

"How is that different?"

"I've never actually slept with them or called _you_ by _their_ names." Satisfied with his justification of his subconscious fantasies, James waited for the next excuse.

Knowing she couldn't deny sleeping with Kendall, Marley was proof of that relationship, Francie took another line of defense. "I didn't _call_ you Kendall! I remembered it _was_ Kendall! Big difference, James!"

"Sorry for making it a big deal, but having sex with my fiancée and having her say another man's name kinda fucks with my head." James ran a hand through his hair, clearly upset, and Francie knew that it was her fault.

She needed to explain, make him understand. She needed to apologize. "James, I -"

But James wasn't having any of that. His heart was hurt, his ego bruised, and his blood boiled. "Not just _any_ guy's name, mind you, but my best friend's name, your ex-lover's name!"

"You're blowing this all out of proportion."

"Am I?" James tilted his head to the side, again overplaying his role "Am I, really?"

"Yes! My God, it was a dream, James. It was _just_ a stupid dream."

"You said his name after we...we..." James couldn't even finish his sentence.

"I was just so shocked when I remembered the dream. It just slipped out."

A burst of air and a sardonic laugh was James' response.

Francie remembered that Kendall and Marley were upstairs and could probably hear the 'discussion' she and James were having. Francie's tone took on a soothing, calming note.

"Bello, it was silly dream. Big deal." She tried to push her point further. "I had another one that I was a clown at some kids birthday party. We both know that I hate clowns."

"Yeah, but I'd feel better if you'd hate Kendall."

Overhearing James' comment from his spot on the stairs, Kendall's eyes widened.

_Oh shit, this isn't good. _Kendall remained quietly on the stairs to see just how bad this conversation would go before he would have to step in...and he didn't really want to have to do that.

Ashamed, James lowered his face into his hands. He knew his words were a mistake, spoken in anger. Francie knew it, too.

James' ego had been bruised and his feelings hurt. Doubt stirred in his head about exactly how close Kendall and Francie had gotten while James was in LA. Pushing his uncertainty aside, James met Francie's eyes. Her hurt from James' words clearly stated in her gaze.

"I...Sweetness, I didn't mean that. I just...," James sighed, unable to continue.

"I know, I understand." Francie reached for James' hand. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"I'm sorry, too." James pulled Francie close and wrapped his strong arms tightly around his fiancée, kissing the top of her head."You're right, it was just a stupid dream."

"I love _you_, Bello. _Only_ you. You know that, right?"

James nodded, dark waves tickling his nose. "I do, and I love you."

Kendall quietly released the breath he was holding. _Thank God. Disaster averted._

"We good?" Francie softly murmured.

"Yeah, we're good."

Trying his best to make some noise and warn the cuddling couple, Kendall descended the final few stairs. "Okay, one tired child, successfully tucked in."

Not moving from their place on the couch, James and Francie turned to their friend. "Thanks, Ken."

"No problem, Freckles."

"Hey, man, I'm sorry."

Kendall furrowed his brow tryin to look confused. "For what?"

James doubtfully eyed Kendall. "For whatever you overheard."

Shaking his head, Kendall looked questioningly at his friend. "Don't know what you're talking about, Jay. But if it was sexual, I'm sorry I missed it." The dimpled smile made James and Francie smile back.

"I'd better be going. Tiff's at the house. I'll see you guys tomorrow?"

"Yep, five o'clock. We need to be at Mom and Dad's by five-thirty."

Kendall pointed at Francie and winked, "Got it. I'll see myself out. You two have a good night."

"Night, Kendall."

"Night, man."

Kendall closed the door behind him with a prayer that the drama was over.

James and Francie cuddled on the couch and began half-way watching a random Christmas movie. Unable, and unwilling, to focus on the cheesy holiday film, James leaned in closely to Francie and whispered in her ear. "So, Sweetness, what do you say we turn in for the night and I give you something to dream about?"

"Mmmm, that sounds like a wonderful idea." Francie pushed the power button on the remote control.

After locking up the house and checking on Marley, Francie and James retired to the master bedroom. Crawling under the covers, their bodies intertwined.

The moonlight reflected off the white blanket of snow and filtered in through the window, allowing more than enough light for James to see Francie, see the love displayed on her face for him, only for him, as they made love.

He felt foolish for his earlier outburst and accusations over a silly dream. Francie's poker face was just as bad as James' - if not worse. Every emotion she felt was exhibited in her eyes and her smile. Clearly, she loved him and Kendall was out of her life as a love interest. James was sure of that.

Lying on top of Francie, framing her head between his arms, James stilled his hips and stroked her cheek, smiling down at her. Running her left foot up and down James' right leg, Francie returned the smile. James rubbed the tip of his nose against Francie's.

"Merry Christmas Eve, Sweetness."

"Merry Christmas Eve, Bello."

James slowly began pulling his hips back and bringing them forward again, causing a heavenly friction within Francie's walls. Gone were the thoughts of erotic dreams with the wrong partner, the doubts of infedelity between a love and her ex-boyfriend, even Santa Claus and holiday festivities were forgotten. All that remained, all that was important, was that Francie and James were together, and would be, forever.


	29. One Last Thing

**A/N: Welcome to my new readers! A few more have decided to follow/favorite this story and I truly appreciate it! Thank you. Enjoy and please review...I'd love to hear from you. **

**DeniseDEMD: You never know if or when FRENDALL will pop up...maybe soon...maybe never. Life is just so full of uncertainties! ;-)**

**RockChickWrites: You're a darn good source of Kendall smut, yourself! *hugs***

* * *

"What is taking them so long?" Running a hand through his perfectly-coiffed, thick hair, Logan paced from the Christmas tree to the sofa.

James casually checked his watch. He had been wanting to get a new one but Francie made him promise that there would be no purchasing items for oneself between Thanksgiving and Christmas, claiming that _'totally fuck's up my gift buying mojo.' _James smiled, remembering the conversation, and his reply of _'I have you, Sweetness. Santa can't top that.'_, earned him bonus points with his fiancée.

"Relax, dude. We've got plenty of time."

With a furrowed brow, James watched Logan continue to pace across his living room. "Okay, what's the matter? You're hiding something."

Stunned, Logan turned to James with trapped eyes. "What?"

"You're keeping something from me. What is it?"

The accusation had Logan's mind scrambling for an answer. There were many issues jumbled in Logan brain, one being that he knew about the slip of the tongue that started the quarrel between Francie and James. Francie shared that tidbit of information with Nikki this morning, hence, Logan knew all the details. Logan also knew - well, he was pretty sure - that Francie and Kendall had slept together before her accident, although, he never got Kendall to fess up and Francie doesn't remember. Or does she?

_Not that she's hiding it...I don't think she's e could...but maybe her dream was a memory, bubbling its way to the surface, trying to free itself. _

"Logan, spill it. What's wrong?" James studied his friend, his brother. _Something is_ _eating at him._

"Nothing, I'm just anxious to get this party over."

"What? Why? Since when are you uncomfortable in a crowd?"

"I'm not, I just -"

"Okay," Nikki's voice echoed down the hall, saving Logan any sort of awkward explaination. "Let's get this party started!"

Logan smiled at the vision of loveliness that entered the room and stood before him. In her slim-fit, burgundy lace dress with her dark hair pulled neatly back and in a low bun, Nikki looked like a classic, glamorous, silver screen star. Logan smiled at his girlfriend as his heart swelled in his chest.

"You look stunning, Niks."

"Thank you, baby." Shyly, Nikki's eyes fell to the floor.

The ringing telephone pulled James from the couch. Standing up and smoothing his pant legs, James smiled at the woman who would usoon be his sister-in-law. "You do clean up nice, Nikki."

Curtsying, Nikki replied, "Thank you, Sir."

"Hello...Yep, I think so...Okay, we'll see you soon." James hung up and set the phone on the end table. "That was Kendall. He and Tiff are leaving her place now. Is Francie almost ready?"

"Yeah, she'll just be a second."

The three could hear Francie's voice as she rounded Marley and Piper up to leave. "Girls! Come on, we're ready to go."

Giggles and tiny footsteps were heard from the upstairs hallway, traveling down the stairs and into the living room. The girls, in their party dresses and grinning from ear to ear, were clearly ready for the Mancini's Christmas party.

The last figure to descend the stairs held James' attention from the moment he saw the black high-heels. The dark green color of the dress was rich and luxuriant, the dark brown curls cascaded past her shoulders and framed Francie's face and her smile sparkled as brightly as her eyes.

Stepping forward and grabbing her hand, James smiled. "You look beautiful, Sweetness."

The stilettos gave Francie four inches more than she normally had but the six-foot one-inch man still towered over her, forcing her to look at him. "Thank you," Francie adjusted his tie. "You look very dashing, yourself. I really like your tie."

James leaned close to Francie's ear to whisper to her. "Thanks, I like it, too, but I'll like it better when it's binding you to the bed."

Francie stared up into his darkened hazel eyes and gave him a crooked grin. Before she could reply, Nikki barked orders to head out. They loaded into their cars and drove to the Mancini's annual Christmas Eve party.

* * *

Stepping up next to Logan and sliding her arm through his, Francie grinned at the man who has stolen her sister's heart. "Are you ready to go get changed, Santa?"

Logan looked at Francie, more like looked through her, and she could see that he was distracted. She frowned at the dark-eyed man. "What's the matter, Logan? You okay?"

Logan blinked a few times, registering what the petite brunette was saying.

"What? Oh, uh, yeah. Yeah, I'm okay."

"You sure? I can have James play Santa if you want."

Suddenly, Logan had an ingenious idea. It formed quickly in his head and it was flawless, except for one thing...he'd need James' help.

Logan whispered. "Would you mind, Fay?"

Looking into Logan's eyes, Francie knew better than to ask questions.

"Not a problem. Are you sure you're okay? You're worrying me."

"I'll be fine. I promise." Logan placed a sweet, brotherly kiss on Francie's cheek. "I'll get James and send him downstairs to meet you."

Francie nodded, "Okay, that sounds good, thanks." Logan ran off to retrieve his friend, leaving Francie to ponder what was going on with him.

Francie made her way to the basement where Nikki, and their cousins Mia, Gabbi, and Carly were stuffing Christmas stockings with fruit and candies for the children.

"Where's Logan?" Nikki asked, as she and Mia switched jobs and began loading Santa's velvety, dark-green bag with presents for the children.

"He went to get James to play Santa."

"What? Why?"

Francie shrugged her shoulders, "I dunno."

"But you wore the Dallas Cowboys shirt in return for Logan playing Santa."

"Ugh!" Francie rolled her eyes. "Don't remind me."

After a bit, James finally entered the staging area of the Christmas production.

"Okay, Santa has entered the building!" James slid his suit jacket off and handed it to Nikki.

Mia, Gabbi, and Carly excused themselves, their duties complete, leaving the Mancini sisters to prep James for his new starring role. Nikki giggled, the joke in her head getting funnier by the second, leading her to believe that she needs to cut back on the alcohol consumption.

"Okay, pants first, then we'll fatten you up with these pillows." Francie pulled the fluffy pillows out of a Rubbermaid tote. Hearing Nikki giggle, she turned to her sister. "What is so damn funny?"

Nikki hitched her thumb at James who was stepping into the pants. "We have a Jewish guy playing Santa. Is that not hilarious to you?"

"Hey, I'm a _modern_ Jewish guy. Mom made sure we celebrated Christmas, too. Besides," James tilted his head towards Francie and lowered his voice to a conspiratorial whisper, "I've got this hot, little, Catholic girl I'm hoping to score with. You know, slide down her chimney later." James wiggled his brow.

"You goof." Francie laughed, smacking James on the ass making him laugh.

James pulled the extra large pants over his dress pants and held the excessive waistband open. "Hey, Sweetness, there's room for two. Wanna get in my pants?"

All three laughed at James' shameless flirting with his fiancée.

"Later," Francie winked at him, loving his playful nature. "Kids first, fooling around second."

"No, no, no Fay. You have to fool around first to have the kids," Nikki giggled.

"Who's having kids?" Sophia and Camilla were standing in the doorway with hopeful looks on their faces.

"No one, Ma." Francie let loose with another roll of her eyes. "Sheesh!"

"Mannaggia!"

James looked at Francie and pointed at his future mother-in-law. "Dammit...that's what she said, right?"

"Yes, Bello," Francie chuckled. "That's what she said."

"Wow, Fay, he's pretty and smart, and he's going to be my brother-in-law." A tipsy Nikki hugged James.

"Yep, your family is about to get really interesting," James said with a smirk.

A perfectly groomed eyebrow was cocked at James as Francie watched the friendly embrace. "What? Why?"

"Oh, nothing...I mean...just that...,"

Kendall popped his head in the door. "The kids are getting restless. Y'all better get a move on." Kendall grinned at his friend, "Nice pants, Jay."

"Thanks," James struck a model pose.

Kendall laughed at the humor in the situation. "You got the Jewish guy playing Santa!"

Nikki pointed at Kendalll, "See! He gets it!"

Francie stuffed the pillows in James' costume and rolled her eyes. "Oh, brother."

Soon, with sleigh bells in hand and a sack full of goodies slung over his shoulder, Santa was ready to make his appearance. Francie led James outside and directed him to the front of the house before running upstairs to get her camera ready to capture the joy on the childrens' faces. Nikki prepared for Santa's visit by unlocking the front door to allow James an un-barricaded entrance.

Dean Martin's velvet-smooth voice crooned a Christmas carol as the children played by the Christmas tree waiting as patiently, as children could, for Santa. A jingle-jangle of bells began to overpower the melodious vocals of 'The King of Cool'.

"HO-HO-HO! Merry Christmas!" James wholeheartedly, bellowed. The children began to clap and squeal.

Making his way into the family room, 'Santa' shook snow from his jolly hat.

"Well, well, well, Merry Chtistmas everyone!"

Adults and children, alike, returned Santa's greeting. "Merry Christmas, Santa!"

"Still snowing out there, huh, Santa?" Carlos flipped some grief at his buddy.

James retorted with some teasing of his own, poking fun at the shorter man. "Watch it, Carlos. I'll draft you as one of my elves, if you're not careful. HO-HO-HO!"

Marley poked her mom on the hip to get her attention. "Mommy?" Marley whispered. Her voice was so soft that Francie had to bend down to hear her.

"Yeah, Princess?"

"That's Uncle James, isn't it?"

Francie brought a finger to her lips, "Shhhhh, it's our secret. Don't tell the other kids."

A huge grin spread across Marley's face. "I won't but it's SO cool that I'm gonna have one of Santa's helpers for my step-dad!"

Francie smiled at her daughter. "Yes it is, Baby."

"Here, Santa, have a seat." Sophia gestured to a high back chair for Santa to distribute stockings and gifts from. As James sat down, he noticed Logan standing by the fireplace rubbing the back of his neck nervously. James grinned under his snowy, white mustache, knowing exactly how Logan was feeling.

Unable to contain the children's excitement, Santa dug into the bag and began reading of the names on the packages, handing each child their present and a stocking full of goodies, then taking a picture with them.

Marley's present came out of Santa's bag and he called her name. "Marley! Marley Schmidt, where are you?"

Marley's hand flew into the air and she bounced up and down. "I'm here!" She made her way to get her goodies and sit on Santa's lap.

After Francie immortalized the moment with a picture, Marley placed her mouth close to Santa's ear and whispered, "Merry Christmas, Uncle James."

James' eyes smiled as the blonde child on his lap wrapped her small arms tightly around his neck. He loved her and her mother with every beat of his heart and nothing meant more to James.

"Merry Christmas, Blondie," James whispered.

Marley smiled a smile that was a copy of her mother's and kissed James on the cheek before slipping off his lap to open her present. James watched Marley tear into the beautifully wrapped present and squeal in delight as she saw her new Monster High doll that Santa's elf, Francie, had picked out and wrapped for her daughter.

_Our_ _daughter_, James thought, his heart ready to burst in his chest from the love he felt for his soon-to-be step-daughter, Francie's daughter, Kendall's daughter, and the reason that James had met Francie.

_If it weren't for Marley wanting to see us in concert, I would probably never have met Francie._ He owed it all to the precious, little, blonde girl who stole his heart as quickly and effortlessly as her mother had eight years ago.

Movement by the fireplace caught James' attention. Logan, with a case of the jitters, rubbed his hands together viciously, and rocked on his toes. James knew it was time to get the ball rolling before Logan had a stroke.

Rising from the chair, James' white-gloved hand dug into his front pocket and withdrew a piece of paper. Looking to Logan, James' eyes met his friend's, silently looking for a sign that things were to move forward as planned. Logan nervously smiled and nodded at James giving him the go-ahead to continue.

"Well, I have to get moving. Lots of houses to stop at, lots of children to see. But I have one last thing to hand out."

The adults looked around at each other, confused, knowing that all of the presents and stockings had been handed out.

Adjusting his small, wire rimmed glasses on his nose, James addressed Piper. "My eyes are old, Piper, could you read this for me, please?" James handed the envelope to a surprised, wide-eyed child.


	30. Dear Santa

James moved closer to Logan as Piper unfolded the paper and began to read aloud.

"Dear Santa, I know it's been awhile since I've written you. My life has been very blessed over the years; I've been neither needing, nor wanting for anything. That is, until now.

See Santa, I've found this incredible woman that I've fallen completely in love with. She's beautiful, compassionate, funny, and really sassy - in a good way. The best part is that I think she loves me as much as I love her. I know my life will never be complete without her beside me to share it."

James slid his hand into his front coat pocket and wrapped his fingers around the small box he placed safely inside.

"The thing I love the most about this incredible woman is what a devoted mother she is. She has raised her daughter alone, sacrificing and working hard to provide for her child with never a complaint passing through ther lips. Her daughter is her world, as it should be, but I believe there's room for me in both of their lives and I am certain that there's room in my heart for both of them."

Pipers soft voice continued reading. "So, this Christmas, Santa, I'm asking for your help. Please, use some of your Christmas magic and give me the courage to ask this wonderful woman for her hand in marriage and, most importantly, let her say yes.

Thank you, Santa, and Merry Christmas. Sincerely, Logan."

As all eyes in the room turned to Logan, James withdrew the small box from his pocket and handed it to his friend with an encouraging pat on Logan's shoulder. James stepped away from the couple and next to Francie, draping an arm over the shocked woman's shoulder.

Standing, facing a dimpled Logan, Nikki stood speechless and motionless, watching the man she loved drop to one knee and open the hinged lid of the velvet, crimson box.

A hand, shaking with nerves, slipped into Nikki's as Logan's eyes searched her face looking for confirmation of her love. In her tear-filled eyes, he found his validation and began to speak.

"Niks, from the moment I met you, I knew you were special. Your strength and beauty are beyond all that I have ever seen. Your devotion to Piper and your family is unending and you, my sweet Nikki, have shown me what it is to love and be loved."

Nikki smiled down at the man before her and brushed the tears from her cheeks with her free hand.

"When I look into my heart, I see you. You're the only one I want to share the rest of my life with. I want to make the three of us a family." Logan kissed the hand he held. "Nicole Theresa Mancini, will you make make me the happiest man in the world and be my wife? Will you marry me?"

The words were barely out of Logan's mouth when Nikki answered. "Yes, Logan, I will."

Applause errupted as Logan, hands still shaking, slid the sparkling diamond ring onto Nikki's left hand. He stood and pulled her into his arms with a kiss before picking up Piper, hugging and kissing the child he regarded as his own.

Through the Santa beard and mustache, James kissed Francie's temple. "I told you that your family was going to get interesting."

"You knew." Francie stated, gazing into Santa's hazel eyes.

"Yeah," James casually shrugged one shoulder. "Logan told me he needed me to play Santa and give him a hand."

"And you didn't tell me?" Francie didn't know if she wanted to throttle James or kiss him.

"Hey, Santa can keep a secret...even from Mrs. Claus."

Acting mad at James, Francie folded her arms over her chest and pouted. "Well, Mrs. Claus doesn't have any secrets she's keeping from Santa."

Kendall's eyes widened, overhearing the conversation between his friends. _The hell you don't, Freckles. You just don't know it. __Push it aside, Kendall, and pray that she never remembers. _He tightened his grip around Tiff's shoulders.

Francie stepped up to her sister and future brother-in-law, with Santa by her side to congratulate them. She wrapped her arms around Nikki and kissed her cheek.

"Congratulations, Nik. I'm so happy for you."

"Oh, my God, Fay, I can't believe it."

"Why? Logan loves you, and Piper. I'm not surprised at all."

"I love him, too."

"I know you do." Francie placed another kiss on her older sister's cheek, "Be happy forever."

"Just as happy as you are." The sisters clung tightly to each other, overwhelmed with joy.

"Congratulations, Logan," James pulled Logan into a hug.

"Thanks, Santa," Logan chuckled. "I appreciate the assist."

"Not a problem. Anything for the man who's going to be my brother-in-law. Besides, I've never got to be wingman in a Santa suit before."

"Dude, you've never _been_ in a Santa suit before."

"That's a good point," James conceeded.

"Logan, congratulations." Francie wrapped her arms around the dimpled male, "You made a great choice."

"Thank you, and I know I did, Sis."

"Sis?" Francie smiled up at Logan.

"Yeah, Sis." Logan's lopsided grin was do damn cute.

"I like it," Francie giggled. "Hey, you take good care of her and Piper."

"You can count on it."

"Nik...looks like you've been a good girl this year," James smirked, "or a bad one you little minx."

"Either way, I scored a ring!" James hugged Nikki, both laughing.

"Congratulations, I know you two...you three...will be very happy."

"Thank you, Pretty Boy."

"That proposal sobered you up quick, huh?"

"You have no idea," Nikki giggled.

James and Francie moved aside to let others congratulate the happy couple. Little Michale Jackson's voice floated through the air singing 'I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus' as Carlos pulled the mistletoe out of his pocket that he carried for 'Christmas emergencies', aka an excuse to kiss Ry, and wiggled it over Santa's head.

James looked up at the Christmas staple and pulled Francie close. "Pucker up, Sweetness."

Smiling up at James, Francie starred into those unmistakable eyes. "No tongue, _Santa_."

"But -," James began to protest.

"It wouldn't be very proper for Santa to be sticking his tongue down my throat, would it?" Francie chuckled, "Besides, I don't know if I even find your lips under that mustache."

"I'll bet you can."

"Mars Bar! Get your mom's camera!" Carlos yelled to Marley.

Marley gently placed her new doll on the coffee table and, giggling, picked up her mom's camera. With some help from Ry, Marley captured her mom kissing 'Santa' James.

Staring up into the bearded and spectacled face, Francie smiled. "You better go Santa...lots of kids to see."

"I'll be at your house later, Mary Frances." James winked at Francie.

"Don't call me that, Santa, or I may light a fire in the fireplace tonight."

"Oh, you'll light a fire alright," Francie could hear the smirk in his voice.

Santa made his exit and soon met Francie at the basement door and changed out of his merry costume.

"There, no beard." James pulled Francie close again, this time there was no padding between them, just body pressed to body. "Now, kiss me woman."

It was Francie's turn to protest, "But there's no mistletoe."

"Screw the mistletoe."

James' lips came down hard on Francie's. Mouths opened, allowing tongues to explore and taste the other's, pushing desire to greater heights before Carlos peeked in the room.

"I guess you don't need the mistletoe, huh?" Carlos laughed, merrily. James extended a long leg and kicked the door shut, giving Carlos the answer to his question.

* * *

When Francie and James returned to the party, the festivities were still in full swing. The children were playing with their new gifts and the adults were mingling, some were dancing to the music. Nikki and Logan were one of the many dancing couples. They were engrossed in each other, blocking out everything except the person in thier arms.

"Logan is going to be a great husband and father," James stated matter-of-factly.

"I know," Francie nodded and raised her face to look up at James. "Just like you."

James smiled down at Francie. "Yeah, just like me."

They swayed to the music for a while then Francie excused herself to help in the kitchen. Kendall made his way over to James. "You did a great job as Santa, Jay."

Turning and smiling at Kendall, James replied, "Thanks, you think?"

"Yeah. Now, you know, Francie's going to want you to do it again next year."

"That's okay," James shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever makes her happy."

Kendall patted his friend on the shoulder, "Spoken like a man in love."

James grinned at his friend, "Who knows, I may get to be part of another proposal next Christmas."

"Wh-what?"

James held up two fingers. "Two down, man, two to go. I'm just sayin'."

"Yeah, I can do the math, thanks." The two started laughing. "So, did you know Logan was going to propose?"

"Not until he asked me to cover for him as Santa and said he needed my help. I knew something was eating at him, has been since I came home from LA. He must have been mulling over the proposal for awhile, poor guy."

Kendall responded with a non-commital "Yeah" knowing that the proposal wasn't what's been occupying Logan's mind. Not entirely, anyway. Kendall knew that Logan still believed that something had happened between him and Francie, and Logan had a pretty accurate guess at what it was.

_As long as Francie doesn't remember, were safe. I'll just continue to deny any accusations that may come my way from Logan. _

_It was a case of miscommunication. __Why should Francie, James, Tiff or I have to pay for that? Francie and I never would have slept together if Amber hadn't pulled her stunt or if James hadn't acted so secretive. Would we? Francie wouldn't have but I'm not so sure I could say the same._

_Tiff was out of my life and, just like that, Francie was right back in it. She was my focus. I wanted to stay emotionally distant from her but I couldn't. I know it was a mistake, one that I won't be making again._

The doorbell rang and Francie exited the kitchen to answer it. She returned to the party with two new guests, Vince and Chris. The latter, to James' vexation, had his arm comfortably draped over Francie's shoulders and was obviously captivated with James' fiancée.

James felt that familiar feeling gnawing at him. The same he used to feel when Kendall and Francie would share a bonding moment. The fear of losing the one woman he's ever loved. The unwelcome pang of jealousy.

_Shit! First Kendall, now Chris._


	31. Baby, It's Cold Outside

**A/N: Hello lovelies! Thank you for the reading! This fanfic has over 2,300 views! Y'all rock! Please take a minute after reading to review, I'd really appreciate it. Don't be shy! **

**DeniseDEMD: To be honest, I got a bit teary-eyed writing it. I always enjoy it when I can read the character's thoughts so I do it. It is kinda like the 'Inner Goddess' from 50 SOG, isn't it? I like jealous James, too. Hey, don't count Frendall out, you never know what this crazy girl's gonna do! LOL**

**RockChickWrites: Double wedding? Not a bad idea. You're living for the drama, aren't ya? Well, to be honest...so am I! LOL Hmmm, give Kendall a girlfriend names Linda, huh? I'll file that one away...you never know! ;-)**

**Okay, ready for more? Enjoy!**

* * *

Jealous was never a word that James' would have used to describe himself. At least, not until he met Francie. He couldn't decide if that was good or not.

James, himself a flirt, could see how his actions would bring about jealousy in his relationships, but Francie has never given James a reason to distrust her. Sure, she flirted but it was never over the top and, God knows, she's a touchy-feely kind of girl but she never crossed the line, and her eyes didn't wander. Francie never acted like another man could occupy her heart. Still, the green-eyed monster reared its ugly head and James, simply, didn't like the over-friendly way Chris acted with Francie.

James approached the three people with his hand outstretched. "Vince, good to see you, man. Happy Holidays."

"Thank you, same to you." Vince smiled and shook James' hand.

Turning to Chris, James forced the smile to remain on his face, even though Chris had not made any attempt to remove his arm from Francie's shoulders. James held his hand toward Chris. "Chris, Happy Holidays." There was a hardness in his voice and Chris noticed it.

Keeping his left arm around Francie, trying to vex James, Chris firmly shook his hand and cooly replied, "Happy Holidays to you, James." Chris gazed down at Francie and his face instantly softened. "Francie tells us that you played Santa tonight." His eyes slid back to James and an unfriendliness began to glow in Chris' eyes. "I've played him a few times myself for the Mancinis." Chris wanted James to know that he wasn't so special, that Chris was close enough to the family to be included in their traditions, too.

"Really? Well that's wonderful." The extra sugary tone in James' voice nearly gave him a couple of cavatiies. "I'm sure you were sufficient in the role. Tonight, I was lucky enough to assist with a proposal." James smiled, knowing it was petty but it thrilled him that he had topped Chris' adventures as Santa Claus.

"Another proposal?" Vince looked at Francie. "Skeet?"

Francie nodded and grinned at her older cousin. "Uh-huh."

Vince ran off to congratulate Nikki and Logan. Unfortunately for James, Chris didn't seem to be going anywhere soon.

Pouting, Chris turned to Francie. "Damn! First you, now Nikki? You Mancinis are breaking my heart." Chris wrapped his large, muscular frame around Francie and she returned the hug, laughing.

_I'm gonna break your fucking arm if you don't let go of my fiancée! _

Feeling James' angry eyes on him, Chris continued holding Francie close. "These pretty, Hollywood boys keep taking all of our beautiful women."

"Well," James forced himself to smile. "Maybe you 'Kansas boys' need to up your game."

"Francie!" Sophia called her daughter from the doorway of the kitchen. "Cara, can you give me hand setting out the desserts, please?"

Pulling away from Chris, Francie answered her mother. "Sure, Ma." She turned back, smiling at the two men, "Will you excuse me?"

"Of course, Seweetness." James lowered his lips to her cheek.

"Sure, Smiley," Chris watched Francie walk away. Mostly, to stare at her swaying hips, but he also knew it would further irritate James. And it did.

James loudly cleared his throat once, twice, before Chris turned his steely eyes on James. He stepped closer to the angry, hazel-eyed man. "Maybe we 'Kansas boys' will win in the end."

Returning the stony glare, James shook his head. "Doubt it."

"Some of us don't need to travel far from home, for extended periods, to work, leaving our loved ones to wonder what we're doing...or _who_ we're doing." The dig was an unfair one and Chris knew it, but he didn't care. "You know, you can't leave a woman alone for too long, they have needs."

The tension and dislike between the two men was building and it was obvious to a watchful Carlos that his assistance was needed. _Oh, boy! Who would have thought the Latino would be the cool headed one?! Sheesh, James! _He started walking towards James and Chris.

"Some women know how to contain those needs until their man returns," James clenched his teeth, making his jaw tighten, "Because their man _will_ return."

"Some women may tire of waiting and realize that another man is right in front of them wanting to love and care for them. Someone who will make that woman _his_ priority."

"Hey, Chris," Carlos stepped up, extending his hand toward the officer. "Merry Christmas."

Chris didn't want to lose the staring contest he was having with James but was too polite to ignore the greeting. Unwillingly breaking eye contact, Chris accepted Carlos' outstretched hand. "Merry Christmas to you, too, Carlos."

Trying to diffuse the situation, whatever it was, before it came to a head, Carlos made small talk. "Have you heard the news about Nikki and Logan?"

Chris nodded once, "I did." He looked to James with disdain in his dark eyes, "James was kind enough to share the fact that he, or rather Santa, helped out."

"That he did," Carlos patted his friend on the shoulder. "He was a great Santa."

"I'm sure he was. _Acting_ is what he does best and jobs like that are hard to come by in Kansas." Chris drove his earlier point - of James leaving town - home with a touch of sarcasm in his voice.

James quietly scoffed at the dig and shook his head, struggling to remain in control. Chris was challenging him, and James would have taken the bait had he not been in a house filled with children and Francie's family.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I should go congratulate the happy couple."

"Absolutely," Carlos smiled.

"Please do." James was relieved to have Chris Killian out of his face.

Carlos took a deep breath, forcing himself to relax. "What the fuck was that?"

"Nothing." James downed the last of his Scotch. "I need another drink."

James made his way to refill his empty glass leaving Carlos to ponder what just went down. _Nothing, my ass._

Filling his glass with Scotch, James tried to calm himself down, but to no avail. Chris' blatant flirting with Francie, and threats to take her from him, really riled James up.

_Friendly is one thing, but laying it on that heavy with me standing _right there_ is crossing the line. Then watching her walk away like he did, undressing _MY_ fiancée with his eyes, he's asking for it. Cop or not. _

"Jay? You okay?"

James looked over his shoulder at Kendall's green eyes studying him.

"Yeah, great," James took a long drink, swallowing half of the freshly poured Scotch. "You?"

"I'm good, but I'm thinking you're not. What's up?"

James glared across the room at Chris. "Officer Killian needs to be handcuffed to his car."

"Huh?"

"Nothing. Nevermind." James finished his drink and turned around to refil his glass...again.

Dean Martin's voice filled the room.

_'I really can't stay...__But, baby, it's cold outside...__I've got to go away...But, baby, it's cold outside...'_

"Come on, man, what gives?" Kendall was persistent, he knew something was going on with James.

"Chris is a little too comfortable with Francie."

"Well, they are friends."

"Friends and friendly are two different things, Kendall. He's all over her and when she walked away from us, he was leering after her. Totally eye fucking my fiancée...right in front of me! Then, he's got the balls to basically threaten me that if - and when - I'm away in LA, Francie's going to mess around, with him no less, and leave me." The glass found its way to James' mouth.

Guilt hit Kendall right in the gut, knowing he tried that very thing. He shook it off. "Are you sure he meant that?"

James cocked his head to the side, giving Kendall his patented 'Bitch, please' look. "Seriously? Am I sure?"

"Okay, okay," Kendall pat James' shoulder trying to calm his friend. "I mean, maybe you're reading too much into it. Maybe he's full of holiday spirit...or booze. Or maybe..."

Francie exited the kitchen. Chris, who was waiting for her, pulled Francie into his arms and began softly singing close to her ear. As the couple, bodies close, moved with music, Francie began moving her lips to the female part of her favorite song, back to Chris.

"My sister will be suspicious...Gosh your lips look delicious...

My brother will be there at the door...Waves upon a tropical shore...

My maiden aunt's mind is vicious...Gosh your lips are delicious...

But maybe just a cigarette more...Never such a blizzard before."

James tore his eyes from the couple, momentarily, to give Kendall an 'I told you so' look.

"...Or maybe, you're right." Kendall conceeded.

James took a step forward but Kendall's hand snagged his arm. "Where do you think you're going?"

Fiery, hazel eyes traveled from the hand on his arm to Kendall's face. "I'm going to cut in."

"Oh, no you're not. I know that look, James. That's an 'I'm gonna need bail money' look." Kendall shook his head and tightened his grip on James' arm, "Huh-uh, no way. Besides, song's almost over. Stay cool."

"There's bound to be talk tomorrow...Think of my life long sorrow...

At least there will be plenty implied...If you caught pneumonia and died...

I really can't stay...Get over that hold out...

Baby, it's cold...Baby, it's cold outside."

The song and dance ended in front of James and Kendall with a dramatic dip. Looking at the two, upside down from her vantage point, Francie smiled. Chris looked up at James, as well. His smile wasn't as playful as Francie's was.

Chris brought Francie back to a standing position, and kissed her cheek. "Thanks for the dance, Smiley."

"Thank you. It was fun."

Looking back to James, Chris shrugged one shoulder, "Sorry, I had to _steal_ your fiancée. It's sort of _our_ song."

"Really," James looked from Chris to Francie, "your song, huh?"

Francie's brow furrowed slightly before realizing what was happening. James was jealous. She spoke quickly, "Yeah, at last year's party, Chris and I were talking about Christmas songs and I told him this was my favorite. When it came on, he asked for a dance."

James was doubtful. "_Ryan_ let you dance with _Chris_?"

Francie slowly shook her head. "Ryan wasn't here. He decided not to come."

"Yeah, beautiful women _shouldn't_ be left alone, it's _never_ a good thing. Isn't that right, James?"

"I agree, but she's not alone _this_ year," James possesively wrapped his arm around Francie's waist. "And she won't be again."

"Good, I'm glad to hear it." James and Kendall both noticed that Chris' voice or expression didn't radiate his words.

Chris turned to Francie, "Again, thank you for the dance."

"My pleasure," Francie gave Chris a small smile before he turned and walked away.

"Um, I'm gonna...get...some dessert." Kendall made a hasty departure.

Making herself a vodka and cranberry, Francie was stalling before having the conversation with James that she knew she'd have to have. James was quiet as well, sipping his Scotch.

When her drink was made, Francie took a sip and looked up at her fiancée, who was currently shooting daggers at Officer Chris Killian with those gorgeous eyes of his. "So, are you going to tell me what that was all about?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Sweetness."

"You don't know what I'm talking about, huh?"

"Nope."

"You and Chris were talking in code and not making nice with each other."

"We were...civil."

"Civil? That was civil?"

"I didn't deck him or anything, although, he deserves it."

"Jealous much?"

"What?" James shook his head, "No."

Taking another sip, Francie mumbled, "Mmm-hum."

James' head snapped to the side. He locked eyes with Francie and knowing he couldn't lie to her, he begrudgingly gave in. "Fine. I am. He...I just...he just...," an exasperated groan followed James' incoherent babble. "Did you two date or something?"

"How? Ryan watched me like a hawk."

"Fine, maybe not date but you're closer than I though, aren't you?" Piercing eyes bore into Francie's.

"Chris and I have been friends since he's known Vince. Last Christmas we talked and hung out the entire evening. We struck up a relationship...a _friendship_. Chris would call sometimes and we'd talk. That's all. Bello, I was honest when I said that the only man I'd been with for the last seven years was Ryan."

"I don't doubt you but there's a level of intimacy that can be reached without being physical."

"You think Chris and I had an emotional affair?"

"I wouldn't say that, but there's something there. Chris obviously thinks so."

"Come on, James. You can't be serious."

"I am. I'm very serious. He told me if I left for LA again, he would make a play for you."

"James, I -"

"Sweetness, I saw the way he looks at you, the way he acts with you."

"Bello, I'm yours," Francie's hand caressed James' smooth cheek, "_Only_ yours, I promise. He can want until the cows come home. He'll never get it. He'll never get me."

James held Francie close, feeling like a fool. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

James kissed Francie's forehead. "I'm sorry."

Looking up at James' handsome face, Francie smiled. "For what?"

"For being possessive," James tucked a dark wave behind Francie's ear.

"Don't be...I kinda like it." Francie bit her lower lip and grinned up at James.

Licking his lips, James smirked at her. "Careful, Sweetness. I may take that the wrong way."

Lustful dark eyes stared up at James, sending shock waves through his body. "Oh, I don't think you can take it the wrong way." Francie sipped her drink, never breaking eye contact with her handsome fiancé. She lowered the glass and winked at James, "I'm going to go see if Chris wants some..._dessert_." A large smile that spread to her eyes let James know she was teasing him.

James chuckled and ran his hand down Francie's back to rest on her bum. He gave a firm squeeze. "You had better be good, Santa hasn't been to your house yet."

"I'm not worried, Santa will come."

Lowering his lips towards Francie's, James raised his eyebrows, "Mrs. Claus will, too. A lot." Their lips connected and they had to remember to pull back the reins, mindful of the people around them.


	32. Mine

**DeniseDEMD: reviewing from Disneyworld! That IS dedicated! Thank you! I agree, jealousy dies look good on him! You drama fan, you...you want Frendall to face that?! LOL **

**RockChickWrites: Chris was being a douchbag, wasn't he? Men..asshats! Lol**

**Okay everyone, read on!**

* * *

Chris, for the most part, kept his distance from Francie, no doubt because James tried to always be nearby. Dirty looks were conveyed across the room between the two men, no love lost there.

At one point, Chris did manage to drape an arm over Francie's shoulders but made it appear innocent by doing the same to Nikki, standing on his other side. James walked up and overheard part of the conversation the three were having with Vince.

"Yeah," Chris ruefully shook his head. "My dreams of marrying into the Mancini family have been dashed."

"Good," Vince smiled at his friend and partner. "I don't have to worry about one of these girls falling victim to an asshole like you."

"Asshole?" Chris slightly slurred his words, betraying his insobriety. "I thought we were buddies, man."

"We are," Vince chuckled. "Just stay away from my girls."

"I don't think can, Vinny." Chris playfully pulled the sisters closer, kissing Francie on the temple.

"Oh, I'll bet you can." James' icy tone matched his stare as he snaked an arm around Francie's waist, pulling her to him, causing Chris' arm to drop to his side.

Nikki and Vince looked from one man to the other, unsure of where the animosity sprung from. Francie tried to ease the growing tension. "Good thing there are more cousins you can torture Vinny with by dating." Her eyes shifted to Nikki's in a silent plea of help.

"Absolutely," Nikki agreed. "There's quite a few."

Chris gazed like a bleary-eyed puppy at Francie, "But none are you." His hand came up, presumably, to caress Francie's cheek. She took a half-step back, fearful of James' reaction to the drunken man's affectionate move.

"Okay," James shook his head, rage and jealousy boiling within. "That's it," James sat his drink down and spun to face Chris.

Before any further confrontation could occur, Vince moved between James and Chris. "Let's go get you some coffee, partner. Sober you up..." Vince lowered his voice and whispered into Chris' ear, "...before you get your ass kicked."

"Wh-what? I'm not -" Voices faltered as the two officers moved toward the kitchen and the smell of freshly brewed coffee.

"He's just a little drunk, James, don't kill him," Nikki smiled at James.

With his eyes never waivering from the two departing men, James replied, "No promises, Nikki." If looks could kill, Chris would already be a goner.

"Ooo-kay, well, I'm going to find Logan." Nikki squeezed Francie's hand and left the couple.

Standing alone, Francie placed her hand on James' chest. "Nikki's right, Chris has had a few too many."

Offering Francie a small smile, James nodded, "I know."

"I'm yours, Bello." James kissed Francie and everything felt right again.

The night wore on and party continued for a few hours more before the guests began leaving to go to midnight mass or put their kids to bed, but Marley and Piper wouldn't allow the evening to end without hearing the guys sing 'Beautiful Christmas' and 'All I Want For Christmas Is You'.

Nikki hooked Marley's iPod up to the speakers for the impromptu performance. The last song found Marley on Kendall's lap and Piper on Carlos', Nikki and Francie occupied the other two vacancies. The evening was truly magical for all.

* * *

James carried a sleeping Marley to her room. Knowing her daughter fell asleep on the way home every Christmas Eve, Francie had Marley change into pajamas at her grandparents' house. Francie and James kissed the dozing angel and tucked her into bed before setting presents under the tree from Santa, stuffing the stockings and, retreating to their room.

Stifling a yawn, Francie removed her earrings and necklace, placing them in her jewelry armoire. She turned around to find James sitting in the chair, sans jacket. His tie hung loosely around his neck and the top two buttons on his shirt were unfastened, teasingly displaying a small amount of skin and a spattering of chest hair. Suddenly, Francie wasn't feeling tired anymore.

_God, he looks delicious! _

James pat his thigh, "Why don't you come sit on Santa's lap and tell him what you want for Christmas."

Smirking at her lover, Francie slowly walked to James. Placing her knees on either side of his hips, she straddled the tall man and lowered herself onto his lap. "I don't know, Santa," Francie grasped the tie and tugged on it, playfully. "I'm not sure I've been a good girl this year." She shifted her hips, rubbing her needy center on James' growing bulge.

A groan rumbled in his throat a moment before James' tongue peeked out, quickly licking at his bottom lip. "Lucky for you bad girls can be good, too."

Francie undid one button on James' shirt, then another. "So, goodness is open to interpretation, huh?" Another swivel of Francie's hips was added for emphasis.

Gripping Francie firmly around her waist, James raised his hips upward, pressing his hardness against her delicate heat, forcing a whimper from Francie. "Yeah," came his throaty whisper. "Bad girls get rewarded for their behavior, too."

Untucking James' shirt, Francie's fingers worked at the remaining few buttons. Her open mouth played over James' collarbone and down his chest. "Good behavior...," Francie's tongue grazed over one of James' sensitive nipples "..._and_ bad behavior?"

"Uh-huh," James slid Francie's dress up her hips, gathering the dark green material at her waist, exposing her black thong. His fingers danced at the waist of her lacy undergarment, teasing her with every brush of his fingertips. "Sometimes their bad behavior is very, _very_ good."

Francie wound his tie around her hand, getting a good grip, and pulled James toward her. Her mouth was so close that James felt her breath on his lips as she whispered, "Sometimes?"

"Yeah," James' hands kneaded at Francie's derrière, stoking the fire burning inside her. "Sometimes, their bad behavior is _better_ than their good behavior."

She reached for James' belt buckle, "Bad enough to be good, huh?" Francie slowly shook her head, "Sounds a bit risky."

"Sorry," James smirked. "Did you say risqué?" His mouth found the pulse point on Francie's neck and, sucking gently, felt her heartbeat increase under his lips.

"Mmmm," Francie sighed, unbuckling his belt. "No, I said risky."

"Oh, my bad." James slid one hand from Francie's backside, relocating it to her breast where the massaging continued. "You know what they say? With great risk comes great reward."

"So, I've heard." Francie's fingers toyed with the pull tab of his zipper before finally gliding it slowly down the metal teeth. "Go big or go home, right?"

Dainty fingers traced the erection confined to James' boxer briefs, making him moan a curseword and nearly causing him to lose track of the conversation that had successfully turned into foreplay. With great concentration, he regained enough blood flow back to his brain to continue.

"Absolutely," he whispered.

Francie's hands explored James' bare chest. Every ripple of muscle, as perfect as if chiseled from marble by a master sculptor, was solid and warm to her touch. Not only was Francie successfully turning James on, but exciting herself, as well.

Francie's eyes and hands traveled between their bodies and back to James' imprisoned manhood. "Well, lucky for you, you're _big_," Francie's eyes met his, both sets darkened by desire. "And we're _home_."

Unable to tease and extend their torture any longer, Francie pressed her lips to James', kissing him so deeply she didn't want to surface for air. She didn't care and neither did James. He tangled his fingers into Francie's hair, holding her mouth to his, tasting her kiss, savoring it, but he wanted more, needed more...so much more.

Holding firmly to his fiancée and never breaking their kiss, James pushed up from the chair, and cradling her behind in his large, strong hands, he carried Francie to their bed. Laying her down gently, he slid his fingers into the band of her thong, removing it from her body and tossing it haphazardly on the floor.

Not bothering to remove anymore of Francie's clothes, James' mouth met her most intimate part, tasting the essence of the woman he lusts for as much as he loves. His fiancée, no one else's. Not Kendall's, not Chris'. _His_.

Running a finger along her dampness, James moved his mouth to Francie's abdomen, placing soft, wet kisses on her, fanning the flames inside her. Francie's breathing and heartbeat increased with every touch.

Easily slidding two fingers inside her, he stroked her walls. Francie raised her hips trying to take in more, but James pulled back, never allowing the depth of penetration she hungered for.

"Mine," James whispered softly on her heated skin.

Barely able to hear anything, over her own heavy breathing, pounding heart, and quiet whimpers, Francie wasn't sure she heard him correctly. With a breathless gasp she struggled to get out a single word, "What?"

With his lips resting on her hipbone, James' heavy-lidded eyes traveled up Francie's body to meet her dark pools of chocolate that made his heart melt and his stomach flutter.

"Mine," James hoarsely whispered. "You're mine."

Nodding, Francie whispered, "I am."

Rewarding her for agreeing, he thrusting his fingers deep within her delicate walls. Francie bit down on her bottom lip to muffle her moan.

"This...is mine." James' voice, laden with lust, excited Francie all the way to her soul.

"Yes, it is."

"And this is mine." James lips surrounded Francie's sensetive button, gently sucking.

"Oh God, yes, James...yes, it is." Francie had to fight to keep her voice low. The pleasure was intense. The sensation of his fingers on her g-spot and his mouth on her clit combined with his possessiveness was sensual, stimulating, and erotic.

James crawled on his hands and knees to come face to face with his love, kissing her hard, stealing her breath. He pressed his body down on Francie's, rubbing his sex to hers, eliciting moans from both that were swallowed by the other's mouth.

Needing to sink deep inside her, James tugged his pants down just enough to free his swollen manhood. Hovering over her, with his weight on his strong arms, he pressed against Francie's opening and plunged in fast and deep with a groan of pleasure.

With her lust for James, matched only by her love for him, Francie welcomed the girth and length, with a soft moan. She wrapped her legs around his waist and held James still, relishing the fullnes of her core.

Slowly, James withdrew all but the head of his cock, eyes closed and jaw slack, inhaling slowly. He opened his eyes and studied Francie's face before thrusting his hips forward. One of Francie's legs slid form his waist and, being careful of her heel, ran her foot down James' pant leg.

James' jealousy, possiveness, and fears were all released into his lovemaking. His speed increased as his hunger grew, pushing Francie to the edge. Her fists gripped tightly to the shirt James still wore, as the tie swayed from his neck, brushing over the bodice of her dress. Her high-heels dug deeply into the down comforter, spread across the bed, as she used the leverage to met his thrusts.

James' arms began to tremble, his breathing irregular, as his release drew near. He pushed himself up to his knees. Hooking his hands behind Francie's knees, he firmly held her legs, ferociously shifting his hips forward.

"Oh, shit, yes, James! Oh, my God, yes!" With his repeated movements it didn't take long for Francie's back to arched and her walls tighten around James' pulsating erection.

"You belong to me, Sweetness." James panted and proclaimed between each thrust, "You. Are. Mine!" Releasing one of Francie's legs, James pulled out of her wet sheath and stroked his slick cock, allowing his warm seed to fall over Francie's stomach.

James fell onto the bed next to Francie and softly kissed her, as the satisfied couple basked in the afterglow of their orgasms, catching their breath. James reached for the tissue box on Francie's nightstand to clean her off.

"Did I get any on your dress?"

"I don't think so. What's up with the pull-out?"

James stood up, adjusted his pants, leaving them open and hanging at his hips. He returned the box to Francie's nightstand and threw the tissues away before returning to the brunette on the bed. With a smirk, he replied, "I got a bit carried away, I'm not done with you yet."

"Well, by all means, continue."

Francie's eyes widened as James slid his shirt off his gorgeous shoulders, down his muscular arms, and let it fall to the ground; the tie, still hanging loosely around his neck, lay upon his rippled chest.

Francie's mind screamed at her, _God, he's fuckin' hot! And he's mine...all mine!_

She sat up and scooted to the side of the bed, her lips meeting James taught abdomen. Recalling James' claim on her, Francie decided to return it, laying claim to him.

Looking up through her lashes at her love, she spoke, "I'm yours, body and soul, right?"

"Right." James tucked her hair behind her ear, a sweet, yet sensual, act that Francie loved.

"Then, that means you're mine."

He nodded, "It does."

Caressing his sides and torso with her hands and mouth, Francie said, "This is mine."

"It is."

Dipping her fingers into the waist of James' boxer briefs, Francie tugged, both, his underwear and pants down, over slender hips and solid thighs. Stepping out of the clothes gathered at his ankles, left James naked, except for the necktie.

Francie cradled and lightly kneaded his scrotum. She leaned in so close that James could feel her breath on his balls when she spoke. "Mine." Francie's tongue lapped at his sac and drew one jewel into her warm, wet mouth suckling and rolling her tongue around it.

James' had lolled back and a moan escaped his lips. He looked down at her and replied, "Oh, yeah...it is."

Francie encircled James' hardened shaft with delicate fingers and pumped her fist up and down his length. "And this is mine." She took the tip between her lips, rolling her tongue around the crown before taking him in until the head of his rod hit the back of her mouth. Relaxing her throat, she swallowed his length, knowing how much he loved the sensation.

A bestial groan rumbled from James' chest, "Yeah." James grabbed a fist full of Francie's long hair utilizing it as a handle. "It's all yours, Sweetness."

The slow rhythmic motion of James' dick sliding in and out of Francie's mouth was both intense and soothing, erotic and affectionate, and a turn on for both consenting adults.

James unzipped Francie's dress wanting to drink in more skin for his viewing pleasure. He slipped the green dress sleeves down her arms and past her breasts, exposing her to him. Still, it wasn't enough. His fingers unhooked the black bra and he removed it from her body. James grasped her arms and stood her up to shed the dress bunched up at Francie's waist. As her dress slid to the floor, she grabbed the lose tie, still around James' neck, pulling him close, tenderly kissing his soft lips.

"Do you know what else belongs to you, Sweetness?"

"What?"

James took Francie's hand and placed it over his heart allowing Francie to feel the beating life force under her fingers. "This does. Forever."

The romantic gesture wasn't a surprise, that's the kind of man James was. Still, it filled Francie with fluffy dreams of a happily ever after kind of life. Exactly what she pictured it would be with this man beside her as her husband. She smiled up at them man she was going to marry, the man she was going to spend the rest of her life with. "I love you, Bello."

"I love you, too."

James laid Francie on the bed and the smile on his face clearly indicated the romantic moment was about to get pushed aside by his goofiness.

"Santa's here. Let's see if I'm able to fit in that chimney."

Francie giggled at James' sexual humor and decided to tease him. "Please, Santa, you're not _that_ big."

"Hey, Sassy!" James chuckled, "Did you just insult my manhood?"

"Prove me wrong." With a flirty nibble on her bottom lip, Francie challenged James.

"Oh, I will."

James pulled the tie over his head and met with a pout from Francie. "No, keep that on."

James undid the tie and held an end in each hand. "I've got a better way to utilize it."

"Ooooh, I like the sound of that." Desire and excitement coursed through Francie. As thrilling thoughts flowed through her mind, James took her wrists and, using the tie, secured her to the bed.

"Merry Christmas, Mrs. Claus." James kissed the helplessly bound woman.

"Mmmm, Merry Christmas, Santa."


	33. Merry Kames-mas!

**A/N: Warning...Kames moments ahead! Cutsie moments..not slash. Sorry Linda! LMAO **

**DeniseDEMD: What?! Team Frames?! I'm shocked! LOL You'll have to wait and see if any Frendall resurfaces...maybe yes, maybe no. I know I'm awful! ;-)**

**RockChickWrites: LMAO -Hose me down Blanche! I cracked up! I LOVE TIES! A baaaad girl! :-P More like 50 Shades of Mas-WOW! Damn pull-out...maybe I should quit reading your fanfic! ;-)**

**Okay...on to Kames...**

* * *

Christmas morning was exciting for Marley. Santa rocked it and brought everything she wanted. The puppies scored big on their first Christmas, as well.

Francie had taken Marley to her room to try on her new clothes, making sure everything fit her daughter, leaving Kendall and James sitting on the couch sipping coffee. Being Marley's father, and since he lived so close, he was invited to join in on the Christmas morning festivities.

"I'm assuming you've gotten over what happened last night with Chris."

James looked at Kendall over the rim of his mug, "Sort of, I mean, Francie and I are okay but I'm still not his biggest fan." James shook his head, "I don't trust him."

"But you trust Francie," Kendall's words were a statement - not a question.

"I do, but I would prefer that neither of us have to see him again."

"That's unlikely, considering how close he and Vince are."

James had already thought about that and had to agree with Kendall. "I know," he sighed.

"You know, she loves you, James."

A smile formed on James' lips. "I know, and I know she'd never cheat on me with some douchebag who would make a lame-ass play for her while I was gone." James rolled his eyes, "What kind of dick move is that, anyway?"

Kendall wished he could crawl under a rock, he was so ashamed of himself. _Great! I'm a douchebag! Fuck! James would die if he knew Francie and I slept together. No, he'd_ _kill me. Yeah, he'd kill me first _then_ he'd die. Christ! _

Through his guilt, Kendall managed to reply. "Yeah, that's...that's pretty shitty."

"You know," James grinned, "if I have to head to LA, and Francie can't - for whatever reason - go with me, you're in charge of keeping any slimy, fiancée-stealing, assholes away from her."

_Yeah, cause I did such a _great_ job last time. Talk about putting the fox in charge of the hen house, James...fuck!_

Kendall wanted to throw up but he pushed on trying to keep his feelings of guilt from from James. "You can count on me."

James leaned closer to Kendall and pat his friend on the back with a grin, "I know you'd take good care of her. I trust you, man," James sat back and took a sip of his coffee, when he spoke he sounded distant. "There was a time when I didn't trust you, though."

Kendall faced his friend and saw regret in James' hazel eyes. If James could see into Kendall's heart he'd see all of the shame that lived there.

"I know."

Irritated with himself, James pinched the bridge of his nose. "I shouldn't have felt like that."

_Oh yeah, apparently you should have. I banged your girlfriend, twice, no less._ "No big deal, Jay." Kendall tried his best to sound nonchalant.

Looking into Kendall's eyes, James was adamant. "It _is_ a big deal, you're one of my best friends. Hell, man, we're like brothers."

"James," Kendall shook his head, "let it go." _Please, for God's sake, let it go!_

"I can't, Ken. I knew when I fell for Francie that you still had feelings for her, that you still loved her. I felt like I betrayed your trust. I mean, you hadn't been together for years, but still."

"James -" Kendall tried to speak but James was on a roll, he had some things to get off his chest and he was going to do it.

"Then, you acted like we were good and you were over her, I knew you were lying, I could tell. When you finally fessed up to still loving her, I tried to get past that, but then when I was in LA and I called Francie, you were in bed with her when she was sick, I said some horrible things to you and I'm sorry."

"Hey, forget it, we're good." _Shit! Quit acting like I'm a saint, James! I'm far from it._

James leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees, and rubbed his face with his hands. "You know, when I was in LA, Amber kept telling me, rather trying to convince me, that you two would find your way back to each other."

Shaking his head, Kendall replied, "Amber's head is full of shit. She's delusional."

"The night of Francie's accident, when I told her to call you and invite you to stay here, I only said that because I thought Marley was here. When I found out Marley was at Nikki's I thought, for sure, I fucked up bad. I wanted to take it back, tell Framcie not to invite you over, you two would be alone...together...and I thought..."

"Stop, Jay." _Please, for the love of God, stop! _

"No, I've got to get this out man, it's been eating at me. I was afraid you two would rekindle what you had. Then, Amber pulled her shit with that phone call and I couldn't reach you guys. I just _knew_ you were...together. _Together_, together...you know?"

_Oh boy, do I know! I'm just glad that you don't..._"James -"

"I was sure with Tiff out of your life, you'd rush to comfort Francie and that would lead to _other_ things." James covered his face with his hands, "God, I'm so ashamed of myself for assuming the worst of you. I should have known better. I'm so sorry."

Soft words came from Kendall, "Dammit, James, you have no reason to be sorry. I do." _Fuck! Did I just say that out loud?!_

"What?" James' brow furrowed. "Why should you be sorry?"

"I, uh, I just...I didn't make it easy on you and Francie, at first. All those years had passed between us and I finally realized how wrong I was to let her go, I thought we would pick up where we left off. Then there was Marley, and I hoped that the three of us would have a future, but I had no claim on Francie, no right to assume anything. I tried to turn those feelings off, you've got to believe me, I tried damn hard."

James slowly nodded, "I believe you. I do."

"It's understandable that you didn't trust me. When your best friend tells you he loves your girl, there's bound to be distrust. I didn't want to tell you, James. I wanted to ignore it, move past it without issue."

"I know, but there was no point trying to hide it, I could see it, Kendall." James grinned, "Your poker face sucks as bad as mine does."

_Oh James, I hope you can't see through me now!_

"See," James pointed at Kendall, "you look guilty."

_Fuck me!_ "W-what?"

"Just talking about it, you look guilty."

_Talking about it isn't why I look guilty. _"No, I don't."

The grin grew to a full on smile across James' face. "Yeah, you do."

"Asshole," Kendall laughed. "Look my point is, you don't need to apologize for your relationship with Francie. I needed to step back to understand that. Besides, it's all worked out fine, right?" Kendall pat James knee.

"Right," James agreed and nodded. "You've got the woman you're supposed to be with, and so do I."

"That, my friend, is correct," Kendall raised his mug to James in agreement.

"Just, do me a favor, man."

Kendall lowered his mug from his lips, swallowing his brew. "Anything, Jay. What?"

"Don't spring it on me at the alter that you've, recently, slept with my bride."

It's a good thing Kendall swallowed the coffee that was in his mouth before James spoke, otherwise, he would have sprayed it all across the couch and James. Kendall's eyes went wide, "W-what?!"

James chuckled at Kendall's reaction and his own recollection of the dream he had days before. "I had a dream, well, more like a nightmare." James rubbed his temple with his index finger, "At the wedding, during the 'speak now or forever hold your peace' part, well...let's just say you spoke, alright."

"I...I did?"

"Oh yeah, you had a shit-ton to say. You fucked up my wedding, man." James chuckled, "Dreams. Crazy, right?"

"Yeah, they are." _Fuckin' A! No fear of me spilling my guts at the altar...trust that!_

"You know, Francie had a wild dream a few weeks ago, and I over reacted -,"

With a grin, Kendall interrupted James, "Shocker."

"I know, right?"

"What was it about?" _Shit, do I really want to know?_

James looked down at his hands almost as if he was unsure he should continue but he did. "Sex...,"

"Niiiiice," Kendall smirked and nodded.

Looking sideways at Kendall, James finished his sentence, "...with you."

Kendall's eyebrows shot up. "With...," Kendall pointed to his chest, "with...I'm sorry, what?"

"She had a dream about having some wild sex with you..."

James' voice blurred to a hum, Kendall heard nothing else he said. _Sex with me?! God, I wonder if it was a memory or a dream? Francie's been too calm, couldn't have been a memory, could it?_

"...over reacted. Well, shocked really. She told me while you we putting Marley to bed the night before last. That's the conversation you claimed not to hear."

_That explains the _'I wish you hated Kendall' _comment James made. Now I get it. _"Well," Kendall shrugged, "dreams are just that...dreams, right? There's no controlling them."

"I know, but still, it threw me for a loop. I guess our interlude by the fire sparked her recollection of the dream." James snickered, "No pun intended."

_Oh no! Sex by the fire?! Her memories are working their way out! We could seriously be fucked! _

"I could understand that." Kendall had to know more. "Are you sure it was me? I mean, that she _dreamt _about?"

"Yep. No mistaking that." James remembered the hurt that night when Francie spoke Kendall's name.

Seeing the bothersome look on James' face, Kendall knew he had to distract him. "Well, if it was good, it had to have been me." Kendall cracked a grin at his friend, the one he betrayed, and it tore him up inside, but he knew it was for the better.

"Bitch." James playfully punched Kendall in the arm.

"Ouch!" Kendall rubbed his arm, "I'm just sayin'."

"Listen, Francie obviously didn't tell you for a reason, so keep it under wraps, okay?"

"Don't worry, I got your back." _Trust me, James, the last thing I want to do is talk sex with Francie and have those memories come flooding back to her._

"Thanks."

Silence blanketed them for a minute before James' phone vibrated on the coffee table. Kendall was closest to the table. He reached out to grab the phone and hand it to James. His eyes fell to the screen, he saw the text and who it was from.

James held his arm outstretched, ready for Kendall to drop the phone into his hand but Kendall froze, all movement stopped. His eyebrows furrowed and his jaw tightened.

_Uh-oh, only one person would send me a text_ _that would make Kendall look like that. _

Kendall tore his eyes from the screen of James' phone and frowned at his friend, reciting the text. "_Sounds like you were a great Santa. _Why is Amber texting you and how does she know you were Santa?"

James leaned forward and took the phone from Kendall. "She texts me sometimes." He shrugged a shoulder, "No big deal."

"No big deal? The psycho bitch from Hell texts you and it's no big deal?!"

"She's not that bad."

Angry and unable to fathom what James was telling him, Kendall raised his voice, "NOT THAT BAD?!"

"Shhh, would you keep it down?!" James hissed through clenched teeth and looked over his shoulder, hoping Francie hadn't picked this very awkward time to return to the living room.

At that moment, a realization hit Kendall. "Francie doesn't know Amber texts you, does she?"

James was intently studying the phone in his hands as if he had never seen one before. He remained quiet, further aggrivating Kendall.

"I asked you a question, James!" Startled by the ferociousness in Kendall's voice, James whipped his head to the side, meeting very angry, green eyes.

"No," James couldn't handle the intensity in those eyes, he turned away. "It would only upset her."

A wide-eyed Kendall spat back, "Ya think?!"

"Look, after Amber found out about the accident and the baby, and I told her that I've loved Francie for years, she seemed to accept that Francie and I were together, forever, she knew there was nothing she could do. She was different after that."

"Different how?" Kendall had a right to be skeptical of the tall blonde.

"She was like the old Amber. Funny, friendly, relaxed, easy-going. She was easier to deal with."

"Jay, she's an actress. It's what she does."

James shook his head, "No, man, this was genuine." Seeing the doubt written on Kendall's face, James told him about the dinner he had with Amber, the night before he left LA.

"She helped plan your proposal?"

"She was more like a sounding board. She'd offer suggestions and listened to my ideas."

"God," Kendall rolled his eyes, "tell me she didn't help pick out the ring."

"No," James was more than a little insulted by the idea. "I had the ring made before that. I did it just before I got my tattoo."

"Thank God for small favors." Disapproval sat heavy on Kendall's expression and in his voice. "Tell me she didn't worm her way back into your life." ._..or your bed!_

Anger flared in James, he knew full well what Kendall was implying. "Are you asking me if I slept with her?"

Kendall simply returned James' hard glare, not speaking.

"Oh my God, seriously? Are you kidding me?!"

Still, no reply came from Kendall.

"Fuck you, Kendall! I can't believe this shit!" James unlocked his phone, pulling up the text history between him and Amber. He shoved the phone viciously at Kendall. "Here, read them. These are all of our texts since I left LA." Kendall made no move to take the phone from James. Pissed off, James grabbed Kendall's wrist and turned his hand over, allowing the phone to slide into Kendall's palm. "Go on! Read them!"

Kendall read the messages. There weren't many and the ones that were there were brief. Amber asked how the proposal went, James replied. Amber congratulated him and said she saw the pics of the beautiful ring - and the happy couple - on Twitter, James thanked her. Amber wished him a Happy Thanksgiving and a Happy Hanukkah, James reciprocated. All were innocent and short. Nothing flirty or romantic to be found within their words.

When Kendall was finished, he handed the phone to a still fuming James.

"Happy?" James clenched his teeth, "Now ask me again if I slept with her."

"I'm sorry, Jay. I didn't mean to accuse you. I'm nervous that Amber will try something. I just...I was watching out for Francie."

James considered the words Kendall spoke. "That's alright. Old habits die hard, don't they?"

"Are you talking about Amber or me?" Kendall's defenses were up.

"Both. I believe Amber finally broke her habits but I hope you don't break yours. I'm glad you're protective of Francie. You should be, she's Marley's mom and your friend. I wouldn't expect any less from you but you know that I'd never hurt Francie."

"I know."

"I love her, Kendall. More than I've ever loved anyone. She's my world and I'll do whatever it takes to make her happy."

"And I would expect no less from you." Kendall grinned, "We good?"

"Yeah, we're good." The two friends embraced in their standard bro-hug.

"Are you gonna tell Francie about the texts?" Kendall felt the uncmfortable knowing _another_ thing that Francie didn't.

"Yeah, I will. Are you gonna save me if she tries to kick my ass?"

"No fuckin' way! You're on your own, I'm scared of her."

"Okay," Francie walked into the living room. "Who wants breakfast?"

"Pancakes?" James rubbed his hands together.

"Bacon?" Kendall rubbed his stomach.

With her hands on her hips, Francie looked at the two men practically salivating on her couch. "Help?"

James and Kendall struggled to be the first one on their feet, hoping to be rewarded with their breakfast choices. A wrestling match broke out as one man tried to stand, the other pulled him back down. Arms and long legs became tangled, 'umfs' and 'ughs' were muttered amid the laughter and cussing.

Francie pulled out her phone and while she giggled, took pictures of the ruckus. the struggle stopped and James looked at her. "Sweetness, what are you doing?"

"I have front row for 'Kames'. I'm gonna put it on Twitter. '_Must have been a good girl this year, look what Santa brought me! #Kames'_." Her smile grew as another idea hit her. "Oh, oh, I know! _'Merry Kames-mas!' _Oh, or _'Santa #Kames to see me!'_"

Kendall looked at James and shook his head. "She's been around you too long."

James laughed, "Yep, I'm so proud."


	34. No More Secrets

**A/N: I remember another fanfic writer saying that the characters took on a life of their own and what she had written wasn't what she had intended to write. Now I understand. This chapter kind of took a turn at the end that I didn't expect it to take. Now I've got to find a way to deal with that! lol **

**DeniseDEMD: I love using the 'inner goddess', as you say, to the truths across. You're a distrustful one, aren't you? Lol Keep reading, see if there's a reason to distrust them...or me! ;-)**

* * *

As the couple sat, cuddling on the couch, Francie's thoughts wandered over their Christmas Day spent together. The opening of presents and the breakfast the four - including Kendall - shared as a family, as unconventional as they are, was a wonderful time. The family dinner at Sophia and Dom's house, which Kendall and Tiff attended, was pleasant and homey, filled with laughter, conversation and delicious food. After tucking Marley into bed, Francie and James settled on the couch to watch _Rebel Without A Cause_, one of James' gifts to Francie. The day had been perfect...until James told Francie about the texts from Amber.

Francie handed the phone back to James without a word. The glow of the fire illuminated her, allowing James to see the slight frown on her normally bright face. Her thoughtful silence left James on edge and unable to read her.

"Are you angry with me?" His hand covered Francie's, resting on her thigh, reflexes ready to spring if her Italian temper flared.

Sitting still for a moment before shaking her head once, Francie quietly replied, "No." Turning to met James' concerned gaze, Francie shrugged her shoulders and a small grin appeared on her lips. "How can I be? I mean, I live next door to my old boyfriend, how unfair would it be for me to judge you?"

Releived to hear that his fiancée wasn't wanting his head on a silver platter, James returned her grin. "That's kind of different. Kendall is Marley's father."

"That he is, but it's still not much different. You've had your issues with my relationship with Kendall and, God knows, I've had issues with Amber but the texts appear harmless. Amber seems to have accepted our relationship but, more importantly, I trust you, Bello." Francie's hand caressed James' cheek, feeling the familiar scratch of his stubble. "I trust in our love."

James leaned in for a chaste kiss. "I do love you, Sweetness."

"I love you, too." She snuggled closer to James' body, loving the warmth of him and the security of the strong arms that wrapped around her.

Francie had one more point to get across to James. "Still, you should have told me."

"I know," James kissed Francie's temple. "I'm sorry. I hate upsetting you...mostly because you kind of scare me," James smiled when he heard Francie giggle. "I care so much for you, Francie. You're everything to me." His hold tightened on the petite brunette.

Francie looked up at him, "You should be scared of me," Francie's bright smile warmed James more that the roaring fire did. "I can kick your ass."

"Trust me, I don't doubt that, I've seen you with your trainer, and in a couple of barroom altercations," James' lips moved closer to Francie's ear and he whispered softly, "And on a sexual level, that really turns me on."

Francie winked at him, "I know." A more serious expression overcame her playful one, "I'm serious, though, no more secrets."

Raising three fingers on his right hand in the air, James sat tall, "Scout's honor."

Francie elbowed his ribs, "You were never a boy scout."

"Yeah, the whole 'clean in thought, word, and deed' part of the Scout law wasn't gonna happen." He grinned, biting his lower lip, and wiggled his eyebrows making Francie laugh.

Nodding in agreement, Francie replied, "I could see that being a problem for you."

"Just think, I would have thrown all those years of scouting out the window when I met you, all because of that one little rule." James lunged at Francie, knocking her horizontally on the couch and nuzzling at her neck. His long, dexterous fingers mercilessly tickling her sides, made Francie laugh and gasp for air while she begged for him to stop.

James lifted his head to gaze into Francie's smiling eyes, and his fingers relented, coming to rest on her sides. He drew in a deep breath and softly smiled at her. "I promise, no more secrets." He ran his knuckles gently dow her lightly freckled cheek, "I love you, Sweetness. I love you so much."

"No secrets," she nodded in confirmation, "and I love you, too." The couple sealed the agreement with a kiss. Still, in the back of Francie's mind, she felt there was something she was keeping from James.

* * *

"Dude," James raised his arms, palms up, in question at Logan. "How much Vodka are you planning to drink tomorrow night?"

"It's for Nikki," Logan replied as he placed two bottles of vodka in the cart loaded with rum, whiskey, gin, tequila, and vermouth.

"Logan, she's already agreed to marry you, man, you don't need to get her drunk to sleep with you...I don't think." James crossed his arms over his chest, "Do you?" He grinned at his shorter friend.

"Fuck you," Logan smiled at the man who was going to be his brother-in-law. "Keep that shit up, you're walking home." The friends laughed and continued the alcohol shopping.

Logan had dropped Nikki and Piper off at Francie's house so the girls could pick up Francie's wedding dress. He and James had made plans to go to lunch and then make a liquor store run for the New Year's Eve party Kendall was throwing tomorrow night. Logan also had a very important favor to ask James.

"Speaking of me marrying Nikki...," Logan began.

"And we were," James added.

"I have a favor to ask you." Logan stopped walking and turned to James.

"Another one?!" James rolled his eyes, feigning annoyance, "Shit, I helped you propose what more do you want?"

That famous 'little boy smile' spread across Logan's face as he slowly lifted his shoulders in a shrug, "I was hoping you'd be my best man."

Speechless, James stood with his mouth open in surprise. Logan, not having any male siblings, had developed a brotherly bond with his three band mates, making it obvious that one of them would be asked to be the best man. James figured that Logan would ask him to be a groomsman but he was unprepared for the request of being the best man at the Mancini-Henderson wedding.

"I...," James blinked twice, rapidly, and his million dollar smile appeared on his face. "I would be honored, Logan."

"Really?" Logan asked with a hint of gratitude in his voice.

James nodded, "Yeah, really."

The two friends hugged, matching smiles on their faces.

"Thanks, man. You'll have to help me keep it together."

"I can do that. Hey! That means I get to plan the Bachelor Party!"

"No strippers...Nikki and Francie will kill us!"

"Yeah, you're right. Well, I'll see what I can come up with that will keep us in the good graces of the Mancini sisters."

James leaned on the cart, pushing it along, as they continued through the liquor store. His mind processing the important tasks that lay ahead of him while he watched Logan place a case of beer in the cart.

_Two weddings, and one is mine! This is where I'm supposed to be. I get to support my friend and enjoy the start of my life with Francie. It's going to be a good new year. _

* * *

"Go try it on," Nikki urged her sister. " I want to see it again."

"Yeah, Mommy. Me, too!" Marley agreed with her aunt.

"Me, three! Me, three!" Piper chimed in, as well.

"Okay, okay," Francie's laugh was giddy, like a schoolgirl's. Truth be told, she wanted to try the dress on again, too. "But remember, it still needs to be altered." Scooping the garment bag up, Francie made haste to the stairs, "Be right back."

As Francie disappeared at top of the steps, the doorbell rang. Looking out the peephole, Nikki saw Kendall standing on the porch.

"Hey, Ken," the elder Mancini sister greeted him with a smile.

"Hi, Nik."

Hearing her father's voice Marley ran to the door. "Daddy!" she yelled, jumping into Kendall's open arms.

"How's my Baby Doll?"

"I'm fine," Marley grinned as her father kissed her cheek.

"I'm glad. Hey, I have a favor to ask you," Kendall's index finger poked at Marley's nose. "I have a chocolate fountain at my house that I need you to test out for me. Could you do that?"

Marley nodded, "Uh-huh!"

"Chocolate?" Nikki raised an eyebrow.

Kendall set Marley down and grinned at Nikki, "And marshmallows."

The three girls ran out of the house and made a bee-line for Francie and Marley's former house. Nikki called over her shoulder, "Fay's upstairs! Tell her we'll be back!"

Holding his thumb up, Kendall closed the door and turned to the stairs. He started up and stopped, wondering if he should call out Francie's name. Before he could utter a sound, Francie's voice filled his ears.

"Hey, Nikki?! Could you give me a hand?! This is a lot of dress...oh! Kendall!" Her arms crossed over her chest but not able to completely cover the strapless, lacy, white bustier that Kendall got an eyeful of, also noting the garters that dangled loosely, against toned thighs. Francie's matching panties were left exposed, for lack of hands.

Kendall swallowed hard, "Freckles...uh, sorry...I, um...," Kendall dropped his eyes to his feet then turned to look at a picture of Marley on the wall, anywhere but at his half-naked ex-girlfriend. "I was about to call for you and let you know they ran to my house to try out the chocolate fountain for tomorrow night."

"Oh, okay...um...," Francie nervously giggled at the awkward situation and unfolded her arms. "Oh, for God's sake, look at us. You've seen me in bathing suits smaller than this and helped me in the shower at the hospital, not to mention, we have a daughter so you've seen me naked on more than one occasion. The underclothes are no big deal, _right_?" Kendall couldn't tell if she was trying to convince him or herself.

"Uh, yeah, right." His eyes traveled back to Francie, making sure to meet her eyes. They were a safe place to look...or so Kendall thought.

Those brown eyes were smiling at him, torturing him, tugging at the heartstrings he though he had severed after continuing his relationship with Tiff. The hypnotic trance of Francie's dark-eyed gaze had Kendall's mouth working faster than his brain, and before he realized it, he spoke, "Could I help with something?" _Oh, you dumbass!_

Francie's eyes widened in surprise at the offer, considering how red Kendall's cheeks were. "Would you mind helping me get into my wedding dress?"

He steadied his voice and replied. "Um, sure." _Fuck me!_

Francie turned, heading to the bedroom and Kendall's heart leaped into his throat when he noticed that the matching panties Francie wore was actually a thong. He watched, mesmerized by the sensuous jiggle of the ass of his best friend's fiancée.

Francie turned to see Kendall still rooted in place. Another laugh echoed in Kendall's head. "You have to come to the bedroom with me, Dimples, the dress is in there."

Kendall snapped back to reality and cleared his throat. "Oh, yeah, right." Kendall willed his feet to move, forcing his body to not betray the feeling in his gut that made his dick twitch.

He stood in the doorway of the master bedroom and watched Francie gather the dress in her arms, the dress that she would wear to marry his best friend, in a few short months.

The strapless neckline was accentuated with red trim and the bodice of the white, satin gown was decorated with intricate embroidery, pearls, crystal beads, and sequins that continued down the dress to the hem. The lace-up corset back, while not looking overly seductive, gave a distinct air of feminity to the matrimonial garment, but the real eye catcher was the burst of red that cascaded from the top of of the closure laces down the semi-cathedral train.

Kendall smiled softly at the excited woman, in intimate apparel, standing before him. _I should have known she'd have more red than just the_ _flowers. _

"Well? What do you think?" Francie already took Kendall's smile as a sign of approval but wanted confirmation.

"Stunning." _And the dress ain't bad bad, either._

"You think?" Francie's smile, unbelievable to Kendall, grew bigger. "It looks even prettier on. Help me?"

Kendall stepped closer and took the dress from Francie, helping his former girlfriend step into the wedding dress. Thankful for the dexterity of his nimble fingers, Kendall made quick work of zipping, buttoning and tying the garment for Francie, shuddering with desire every time he touched her soft, bare skin.

When Kendall finished, Francie turned around, stealing the precious breath from Kendall's lungs.

Holding her hands out to her sides to not interfere with Kendall's view of the dress, Francie asked, "How do I look?"

"Beautiful, Freckles," Kendall shook his head slowly. "Simply, beautiful."

"You think?"

He nodded, "I do." Uttering the sacred words of promise for the matrimonial bond, he would never get the chance to share with the mother of his child, Kendall's heart ached.


	35. You're Just Lucky

**RockChickWrites: Flashback to Ch. 33...I love the Kames bromance, too! So cute together! The guilt is gnawing at Kendall, we'll see what happens. Flash forward to Ch. 34...Little Kendall just keeps popping up (see what I did there?! LOL) doesn't he? Teasing?! NO...Not Francie! *wink, wink* **

**DeniseDEMB: That's right, no more secrets...but poor Francie doesn't know she has a secret...the plot thickens! Frendall's sexual moments don't end well, do they? They date, they sleep together, Kendall leaves, Francie finds out she's pregnant, they think James is cheating, they sleep together, James isn't cheating, shit hits the fan. Not a good track record, yet you still pull for Team Frendall. You are a Frendall fan, aren't ya? LOL **

**This fic has hit 2,839 views! Y'all ROCK! Thank you! Okay, read and enjoy. **

* * *

_Shit! I've got to stop this! I've got to find a way to get her out of my head...out of my heart. I thought my relationship with Tiff would do that. What am I going to do?_

"I can't wait to hear those words from James." Francie beamed with excitement, with love.

_Love for James, not me. Not anymore. There was a time she loved me, but I went and fucked that up. We could be the ones married, with a child. Instead, my loss turned into James' gain. Dammit! I should never have let her go, I should have kept in touch, hell, I should have taken her with me. She would have followed me, I know she would have. She loved me enough to let me go...now that's what I've got to do. Once and for all, I've got to let her go._

"Well, Freckles, you won't have to wait long. April will be here before you know it," Kendall reached out and placed his hand on her upper arm, stroking her softly with his thumb. "Then you will be Mrs. James Maslow." _Ouch! That fuckin' hurt to say._

"Mrs. James Maslow," Francie glowed with delight. "Francie Maslow. I like the sound of that."

"Sounds good," Kendall lied. _I like Francie Schmidt better, but I screwed that up._

"It does, doesn't it?"

_No! No it doesn't! Shit...I've got to stop this! Yes! Francie Maslow sounds great, just...great..._

"You know I'm happy for you, Freckles."

"I know you are, thank you," Francie wrapped her arms around Kendall's waist, laying her head on his chest. "And I'm happy for you and Tiff. She's good for you, you know?"

_So you say, Freckles._

Wrapping his arms around his ex-beloved, Kendall wished he believed what Francie said. The truth was he wasn't so sure. He and Tiff did have something special, why was he risking his future, and his happiness, on feelings he should have completely laid to rest years ago? Simple answer, because he hadn't laid them to rest.

When Kendall saw Francie at the meet and greet, a short six months ago, all of those feelings rushed back and consumed him. Learning that they had a child together only made Kendall want to be with Francie more, want to pick up where they left off. Unfortunately, Francie didn't feel the same.

The marriage - turned disaster - she entered into with Ryan, and the years that passed between her and Kendall, had healed her heart from her lost love. James didn't help matters any, either. Kendall was sure that if James had never met Francie that the former lovers would have found their way back to each other, and Kendall would be the one to stare breathlessly at Francie as she walked down the aisle, in this dress, to join him at the altar. _Him_...not James.

_This is crazy! It's not true! I don't know that Francie and I would have gotten together. All sorts of things could have happened. Hell, she could be with Chris...I wasn't a shoe-in for her affections. _

_James is my best friend and, sure, I was upset when I found out about their relationship, but the bottom line is James is like a brother, and Francie was the love of my life but my life's not over yet. If Tiff is the one, great. If not, there will be someone else. I need to man up and do the right thing, wish them well, and find my forever, like James found his._

"I know, Freckles."

The front door slammed. "Sweetness! We're home!"

Francie pulled out of Kendall's embrace, "Shit! It's James!" Panic settled on her face. "He can't see me! He can't see the dress! It's bad luck!"

_You're worried about the dress?! What about him finding me in your bedroom?!_

"Sweetness?! You here?!" James' voice resounded, as he walked up the staircase

"Kendall," Francie's eyes pleaded with him. "Do something!"

Kendall knew he'd be risking bodily harm stepping out of the bedroom James shared with Francie, in an attempt to stop James from entering but he couldn't let Francie down. He'd already done that too many times as it was.

"Okay," he nodded. "I've got this." Placing a kiss on Francie's cheek, Kendall walked to the door and opened it, stepping into the hallway and stopping James in his tracks.

"Kendall?" James stood at the top of the stairs, his knuckles turning white from the tightening of his grip on the banister, as his puzzled expression turned to suspicion. "What are you doing in my bedroom? Where's Francie?"

Hitching his thumb toward the closed door behind him, Kendall did his best to meet James' questioning stare without betraying his guilty conscience. "In the bedroom."

_Are you freaking kidding me?! Tell me you weren't doing anything in there Kendall! Please, tell me you two weren't doing anything! _Logan started up the staircase silently wishing Carlos was here to help stop whatever was about to go down.

James tried to not assume the worst of the situation, hoping to God that there was a reasonable, innocent explanation to why Kendall and Francie were in the bedroom...together. He took a calming breath before speaking. "What were you doing in our bedroom?"

It appeared to Kendall that James was willing to ask first and shoot later, although he wasn't sure how long James would hold off firing, Kendall raised his hands in front of him sending James a 'hold up' signal. "She's got her wedding dress on and you're not allowed to see it yet."

James relaxed before Kendall's eyes, tense shoulders relaxing, grip loosening on the banister, and a small smile appearing on his face. No longer fearing a backlash, Kendall lowered his hands and noticed that Logan, too, seemed more at ease with the diffused situation, but Logan's relief sparked an anger in Kendall.

_Unbelievable! Logan thought Francie and I were up to something, too. He's still sure that we slept together. He didn't believe my story...then again, why should he? I lied to him and he knows it. _

"She is?" Excitement and anticipation danced in James' hazel eyes as a huge smile spread across his face, "How does she look?"

Wide-eyed, Kendall smiled back at his best friend, "She looks beautiful, James."

"I'll bet she does." James felt a little jealous that Kendall had seen Francie's dress, while he had been banned. Rubbing his hands together, thinking he had a spy on his side, James asked, "What's the dress look like?"

"It's long!" Francie's muffled voice carried from behind the bedroom door where she stood with her ear pressed against the wood, listening to the conversation in the hallway.

Kendall tilted his head to the side, repeating Francie's words. "It's long," he said with a single nod.

Bringing his palms together in prayer, James begged, "Come on, man, give me one detail."

Francie's firm "No!" sounded from behind the door.

"No," Kendall repeated her words again with another solitary nod. In response, James rolled his eyes in annoyance.

The front door opened and Nikki and the girls walked in.

"Is Mommy in her dress?"

Looking down at his daughter, from the second story, Kendall nodded, "Yep, come see." The girls ran passed Logan and up the stairs; Nikki, however, paused momentarily for a kiss.

With one hand on the doorknob, the other pointing further down the hall, Kendall looked at James. "You stand over there and _no_ _peeking_."

"Fine," James pouted, stepping down the hall to lean against the wall.

Kendall opened the door, granting entrance to the girls and closing it after them, but he wasn't quick enough to shut out Nikki's question to her sister.

"How did you get the dress on?"

The door latched a moment too late to drown out Francie's reply. "Kendall helped me."

Kendall's eyes darted to Logan, disapproval written all over the newly engaged man's face. Kendall knew what he was thinking. He knew that Logan was, once again, playing over in his head the theory he had of the night of Francie's accident, Kendall helping Francie shower in the hospital, and the numerous conversations he had with Kendall trying to get his friend to admit to sleeping with Francie. Yeah, Kendall knew what was working in Logan's mind and was sure that he would be on his ass again.

Logan's accusing, dark eyes were tough to look at but Kendall was sure that they would be easier to meet than James' hazel ones. He swallowed hard and turned to look down the hall at his friend.

Leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest, James studied Kendall. Knowing the guilty look on Kendall's face was not only due to the fact that Kendall was playing gatekeeper, stoping James from seeing Francie in the dress like Kendall, himself, had but also from the fact that Kendall saw Francie _without_ the dress on.

"You..._helped her._..get into her dress?"

Kendall's tongue darted out, wetting his lips, before answering. "Yeah. Nikki and the girls ran to my place before getting a chance to help Francie," Kendall shrugged. "I was the only one here."

James stepped closer to Kendall prompting Logan to quickly finish his ascent of the stairs._ God, I hope I can stop James from killing Kendall by myself. Shit, who am I trying to fool?! Dammit, 'Los, where are you when I need you?_

Now standing toe-to-toe with Kendall, and Logan hovering at his shoulder, James looked down into the nervous face of his friend. The conversation James had with Kendall on Christmas morning about trusting Kendall and trusting Francie's love, flooded back to him. Admittedly, he was upset, and rightly so, but the bottom line was that he did trust Francie's love for him, however, he wasn't going to let Kendall off the hook just yet. Resisting his possessive instinct to pummel Kendall and, instead, relying on his faith in Francie, James took the high road...sort of.

"_You..._saw _my_ fiancée..._without_ the dress on?"

Kendall's body visibly stiffened under James' steely glare. He lifted his chin and met the hazel eyes of his best friend, his brother. "Yeah."

_James is gonna kick my ass! I _so_ deserve it after what I've thought, what I've done...hell...what I still want to do!_ Kendall braced himself for what lay ahead.

"Well?" James asked, tilting his head to the side in question, confusing Kendall.

Kendall's eyes shifted momentarily to Logan looking for help, but he got none. Logan looked as lost as Kendall felt. His eyes slid back to James'.

"W-well, what?" Kendall stammered, waiting for James' cat-like reflexes to bombard him, handing out the punishment of betrayal that Kendall knew he had completely mg to him.

"_Well_...when that wedding dress in laying on the floor on our wedding night, am I going to like what's _under_ the dress as much as the dress itself?" A sly grin seeped onto James face.

Staring with his mouth agape, it took a second for Kendall's brain to realize that James was messing with him. After it finally dawned on Kendall that his health - and life - wasn't in imminent danger, he mirrored James' grin.

Raising his full brows and nodding slightly, Kendall replied with an emphatic, "Oh yeah." He'd been busted. A blush rose on Kendall's cheeks, knowing that James was aware that he took in the sight of Francie in her bridal intimates.

The tension bled from Logan and he said a silent prayer of thanks that a brawl wasn't to occur today. _But it's coming...when James finds out that Kendall and Francie slept together - and I know they did - it's gonna hit the fan and the mess is going to be God awful. _

James chuckled at the crimson face of his friend, then stopped as a though struck him, sinking his heart to his stomach. "Wait, you _are_ talking about her lingerie...I mean, she wasn't..._naked_, right?"

Quickly Kendall nodded, "Yeah."

"_Yeah_?!" Anger flared up inside James. "She was _naked_?!"

Kendall's mind reeled trying to formulate the proper respond to both of James' questions, desperate to not cause confusion that could put Kendall in a body cast for a long time.

Kendall's hands flew out in front of him, warding off and any punches that may be coming his way. "Wait! Wait..._yes_, I'm talking about her lingerie, and _no_, she wasn't naked."

James exhaled sharply, anger ebbing, he shut his eyes tightly. "Thank God. I could overlook the hospital shower but this," James pointed to the closed door behind Kendall. "This would have been harder to swallow."

Kendall's jaw dropped at the matter-of-fact way the words flowed from James' mouth. _He knows?! He knows, and he hasn't killed me?! Logan! Logan told James about me helping Francie in the shower! What the fuck! Has he shared his theory on the night of Francie's accident with James, too?! What a dick! _But when Kendall glared at Logan, he knew that the information hadn't come from him.

Logan stood dumbfounded, shocked at the discovery that James knew about the shower in the hospital. Judging from the icy glare he was getting from Kendall, he was suspect number one, but he didn't tell James. _How does he know? _

"Wait, y-you...you...know...about that?"

James, cocking and eyebrow, looked at Logan. "Yeah, and apparently you do, too."

"I, uh...I..." Logan wasn't sure if he should admit being privy to that particular piece of information.

James looked back at Kendall, conquering, yet again, his feeling of distrust and jealousy. "Francie told me about the nurse getting called out in an emergency and you stepped in." James shrugged one shoulder, "I understand."

_You do?!_ Kendall though, thankful of that fact.

"Don't misunderstand me," James was quick to add. "I didn't say I was _thrilled_ with it, I said I understand it."

Kendall could plainly see that James wasn't, as he said, 'thrilled with it', and he'd be even less thrilled if he knew Kendall had slept with Francie. He nodded, in a show to James that he understood, too.

"You always seem to be at the right place at the right time. I guess you're just lucky." James' tone made it clear to Kendall that his luck just ran out. Kendall nodded to James that he got the message loud and clear.

Now that his point had been made, a more amicable veil dropped over James' face. In answer to both Logan's and Kendall's unasked question, James explained how he found out about the shower in the hospital. "Francie explained it all after I got back from LA. We have a strict 'No Secrets' policy we adhere to."

"Good," Logan smiled. "That's good." _But she can't tell you what she doesn't remember, James. You better reinforce the 'No Secrets' policy with Kendall...that's where, I'm afraid, you need one because I'm certain that he has a secret he's keeping from everyone, including Francie._


	36. Opportunities

**Hey guys! Summer is over and I'm back! Did you miss me? Did you miss James, Francie, and Kendall? I missed writing, I can tell you that!**

**During my hiatus both of my stories have picked up new readers and followers and I want to thank you all from the bottom of my heart! MMMUAH! I'd love to hear from you so please review or pm me...I'll respond, I promise. **

**Okay enough...read and enjoy! **

* * *

"They offered me the part?!" James stood in the center of his recording studio/man-cave that used to be their basement. "No audition?!"

"Straight up gave it to you, man." The glee in Tyler's voice rang through the phone, "Derrick wants to work with you again, he loves your work ethic and admires your talent. He put pressure on casting and - _BAM_ \- the part's all yours! Congratulations!"

Tyler had been James' manager for nearly eight years and the two had become like family. Tyler always kept James' best interest at heart and truly shared in James' joy. From landing the role of James Diamond to James' singing and acting career, Tyler had been with him every step of the way.

"I can't believe it." James rubbed his chin, "W-when does filming start?" James stammered, still wrapping his head around the fact that Derrick put himself out there for him.

"If all goes well, early February."

_February?! Oh no..._ "Damn, February?" The displeasure was clear in James' voice.

"Yeah. Is that a problem?"

James ran his hand through his bangs - longer now that he's been growing them out - and held them off his forehead for a moment before releasing them and dropping his hand to his thigh with a soft slap.

"Uh, yeah...Valentine's Day, Francie's birthday, our couples's shower..." James' voice trailed off.

"Oh," Tyler released his breath slowly, unsure how to make his plea sound rational to his lovestruck client, and friend. "Look, James, this is a great opportunity for you. You have one of Hollywood's up and coming directors practically begging to work with you. An opportunity like this doesn't come along every day."

Rolling his eyes, James conceded the point to his manager. "I'm aware of that, Ty, but a woman like Francie doesn't come along every day either, I'd like to keep her, ya know?"

"Who says you can't?"

Unceremoniously flopping down on his favorite leather chair, James remained silent, deep in thought.

"Listen, Jay, think about it, sleep on it, talk it over with Francie. I think she'll understand."

"I'm sure she will," James began to feel the irritation building in his chest, "but that's not the point. I don't want to let her down. I want her to know that I'll always be around for birthdays and stuff...like a normal husband and father would be."

"Come on, give Francie some credit. She knew when she stepped into this relationship that you weren't just any _normal_ _guy_. You're an actor, a musician...an entertainer. There's nothing normal about that."

Wanting to appease Tyler and just get off the phone, James replied in a monotone voice, "I get it, Ty."

"Think about and call me after the holiday."

A heavy sigh flowed from James' lips, "Yep."

"This could be a very happy new year for you, James." The optimism oozed from his manager.

"With or without the part, it's going to be a great new year," James smiled knowing that in a few short months he would marry Francie, and that's all he truly needed. Gigs would come and go, but Francie would be in his life forever.

"That it will," Tyler agreed knowing how much James loved Francie and how badly he wanted to marry her. "Have a Happy New Year, Jay. Don't get drunk and do anything stupid," Tyler laughed.

"Who? Me? Never!"

"Uh-huh."

"I'll be good, Francie will keep an eye on me. You have a Happy New Year, too."

Goodbyes were exchanged and James hung up his phone, throwing his long legs over the arm of the overstuffed chair. Shutting his eyes and rubbing the back of his neck to relieve the tension from the decision he faced from the news Tyler presented him, James wondered what in the hell he was going to do.

_Francie did say that she'd go to LA with me when I had to go back, Kendall could keep Marley. We could fly back for Francie's birthday to celebrate with family and friends and, of course, come back for the shower. _

Taking his lower lip between his teeth, James pondered another solution. _I guess if Francie can't go to LA I could fly back for Valentine's Day and stay a couple of nights for her birthday then come back for our couple's shower. God, I hate leaving her. The last time I left we had that big misunderstanding over Amber and Francie got into her accident and lost our baby. _The pain of that loss gripped at James' heart bring the sting of tears to his eyes.

Another thought crept into his head, planted there by Amber. _I don't want to leave her here with Kendall...alone._ James hated to admit it but he had slight distrust issues and he wished he could blame Amber for them, but the truth was they were there from the beginning of his relationship with Francie. She and Kendall shared a history and a daughter. Kendall admitting he still loved Francie when they were in Miami didn't help matters.

_But he's with Tiff now, they're in love. Surely those feelings have subsided. Haven't they? _James nodded his head with force, as if trying to convince himself. _Yes, yes they have! They're gone. He's over Francie._

The little devil on James' shoulder whispered another damming issue in his ear. _"Don't_ _forget what Chris said, James."_

Chris' words rushed to mind._ "Some of us don't need to travel far from home, for extended periods, to work, leaving our loved ones to wonder what we're doing...or who we're doing." _James' jaw clenched._ "You know, you can't leave a woman alone for too long, they have needs." _His blood boiled._ "Some women may tire of waiting and realize that another man is right in front of them wanting to love and care for them. Someone who will make that woman his priority."_

James rocketed to his feet, fists clenched at his sides. "That bastard!"

"James?" Francie whispered, peeking between the spindles on the stairs. "Is everything okay?"

The fire in James' eyes subsided as he looked at the concern on his fiancée's face.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, everything's fine," James stepped toward Francie with arms outstretched and a grin on his face. "Did everyone leave?"

Descending the stairs and settling herself into James' embrace, Francie nodded, "Nikki, Logan, and Piper left just after your phone rang and Marley just left with Kendall. She'll be back after they watch Frozen for the hundredth time," Francie let out a soft laugh causing James to chuckle, too.

"Poor Kendall."

"Oh, don't let him fool you, Bello, he loves that movie."

Placing his index finger under Francie's chin, he tilted her head back to meet her eyes with his, "Yeah?"

Drawing her bottom lip between her teeth, Francie nodded slightly, "Uh-huh."

"Well," James leaned in close, inches from her lips, "I love you." He softly kissed her.

With eyes still closed, Francie sighed, "Mmmm, I love you, too."

James swiftly scooped up Francie amid her giggles and made his way up the stairs with his bride-to-be in his arms. "Come on, let's make good use of our alone time."

* * *

"I must say, that was a splendid attempt to change the subject." Francie's head rested on James' bare chest as she drew lazy circles on his rippled abdomen.

Eyes closed, enjoying the feel of the sheets - and his fiancée's nude body on his skin - James stroked Francie's dark hair. "What are you talking about?"

"Who was on the phone?"

James sighed, not wanting to discuss the matter right now but he knew Francie and he was sure she wouldn't drop it until she had her answers, the answers she deserves. "It was Tyler."

Francie raised up on her elbow and set questioning eyes on James. "Why is he a bastard?"

Tucking a curl behind Francie's ear, James gazed at the woman who stole his heart and could only hope that he wasn't about to break hers. "He's not. It's just - ," James abruptly stopped speaking. _Think about this, James. It has to done delicately._ "Derrick is directing a new movie and specifically requested that I was cast as the lead."

A proud and excited look came over Francie's face. "Bello, that's fantastic news! Wow, what a great opportunity!"

"Yeah, well, the jury is still out on that." James pressed his lips together in a show of displeasure.

Shaking her head slightly, Francie asked, "What? Why?"

Absentmindedly rubbing Francie's shoulder, James drudged on. "They're scheduled to start shooting the first of February."

Francie dropped her gaze to the spattering of hair on James' chest. "Oh, I see." _Don't do this, Francie. You want this for him, remember? You want him to have his career, you swore you'd wouldn't hold him back! You said you'd make it work...so_, _dammit, __make it work!_

With a small shrug to her shoulders, she looked into James' hazel eyes and smiled, "So, when do we leave?"

James couldn't believe what he heard! Astonished, he blinked several times, processing her words. "W-what?"

Francie's smile grew larger, "I said, when do we leave?"

"Are...are you...serious?"

James' amazement made Francie laugh. "Yeah, I'm serious."

James eyes widened, "You'll come with me?"

Francie nodded, "Sure, _if_ Kendall can keep Marley and I need to be back for our shower," Francie lifted one shoulder to her ear, "I'd like you to come back with me but I'll understand if you can't." Francie's heart broke at the thought of James not making it to their wedding shower.

"I'll make it happen!" James' hug was like a vice on the petite brunette. "God, I love you so much, Sweetness!"

"I lo-," Francie's response was left hanging as James kissed her. Never breaking their kiss, he shifted his body and rolled, pinning Francie underneath his muscular bulk.

Pulling away slightly, James smiled at her, "That makes up for me not seeing your dress earlier."

A playful laugh filled James' ears. "Good, I'm glad, cause you're not seeing it."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know. Kendall's a lucky shit."

"Kendall? What about you?" Francie swooped her hand down the sheets the two were wrapped in, "you get all this."

A smirk played on James' mouth. "That I do, and I want it all again."

Francie was willing to let him have it. Hell, she wanted it, too, but knew their time was limited. "Marley will be home soon," she whispered to James.

"She's not here yet," James' lips met Francie's and sparked their desire, soon engulfing the pair in the flames of their passion.

* * *

Kendall, being the conscientious friend and father, sent a warning text to the lovebirds that lived next door, giving them time to dress if they needed it, and they did.

"G'night, Daddy," Marley kissed Kendall.

"Night, baby doll."

"G'night, Uncle James," she kissed James.

"Good night, Blondie."

Marley turned to her mom and they went up to the little girl's room to change for bed.

Standing and clapping his hands together, James asked, "How about a beer, man?"

"Yeah, please, but just one. I have a feeling that I'm going to have plenty tomorrow night." A knowing smirk made its way to Kendall's face.

James laughed and called over his shoulder while he walked into the kitchen, "Yeah, well, you shouldn't have sent me and Logan to buy the alcohol for your party."

"I know, my bad."

James returned with three bottles, handing one to his friend, placing one on a coaster awaiting Francie's return, and took a swig of the third that belonged to him.

With Kendall's first sip of the cold, amber liquid his mind unwittingly flashed back, hours earlier, to seeing Francie both in and out of her wedding dress. Kendall was still a little uncomfortable with what went down even though James had seemed to move past the awkwardness. He tried swallowing that image along with his beer but he was unsuccessful and trapped in a daze.

James' voice snapped Kendall back to reality. "We have something to discuss with you, if you have the time."

_Uh-oh, what did I do?_ _Maybe James hasn't gotten over what happened earlier. _Trying to be nonchalant, Kendall nodded, "Sure, what is it?"

"Well, I rather we wait for Francie."

Shrugging, Kendall nodded and replied, "Okay." He hoped he gave off a calm vibe.

The two friends made small talk waiting on Francie's return. Thankfully, for Kendall, it wasn't a long wait.

"It won't take long for Marley to fall asleep. She's beat."

James handed Francie her beer when she was comfortably situated on the couch. After taking a sip, she looked at James, "Did you tell him?"

Laying a hand on Francie's thigh, James shook his head, "No, I thought it best if we did it together."

Francie glanced down at his hand and watched James' thumb stroking her denim covered leg. Her only response was a curt nod as silence settled over the room.

_Fuck! This is killing me! Somebody talk! Am I in trouble?! _

Unable to take the suspense and paranoia any longer Kendall spoke up. "So, what's up?"

Dark eyes met green ones as Francie leaned forward slightly. "I've got a big favor to ask you Kendall. It's about..." Francie paused for a deep breath.

She looked so intense that Kendall felt his breath hitch in his chest. The seriousness in Francie's demeanor told Kendall this could only relate to one thing...

"...Marley,"

Kendall's nervous state took his brain automatically to the worst case scenario. _James_ _wants to adopt Marley after the marriage! He wants to take my daughter from me just like he took Francie! Mom was right, he wants to take my place in my Marley's life! No fucking way! No_!

"No!" Kendall's entire body tensed, he was braced for a fight. He stared down James with a ferociousness that exceeded the level of intensity they reached when Kendall first found out about Francie and James's relationship.

James and Francie were both so taken aback by Kendall's unexpected outburst, all they could do was stare at the unrecognizable man before them. Mouths slack and eyes wide in shock, they couldn't even begin to form the words to head of the awaiting attack.

"No, you're not taking my daughter from me, too, James!" Kendall sprang to his feet. "Not while I'm still breathing!"


	37. She's All He Has

**A/N: I can't tell you guys how happy I am to be writing again! Not to mention how happy I am that y'all are reading it! Read and review...If you like what you read, let me know. If you don't like it, don't tell me! Kidding, I wanna know that, too. Thank you all! You're the greatest!**

**DeniseDEMD: re-reading both stories?! OMG I'm flattered...you really like me! :-) Thank you SO much for the loyality! MUAH! Yes, your Frendall fascination is not lost on me! LOL Hmmm, Kendall a full time dad, huh? Interesting. We'll see what he reveals and when...it oughta be good!  
**

**Meangirl8: I'm on it! Enjoy!**

* * *

James instinctively jumped to his feet. If Kendall was coming at him the last place he needed to be was on his ass! Judging by the look in Kendall's eyes, James could see he was ready for a fight!

"Easy, Ken-," he warned with out stretched hands.

Kendall, ignoring the signs, took a step toward James, cutting the taller man off before he could finish speaking. He didn't want to hear what James had to say, all Kendall knew was that his so-called friend was trying to take his place with Kendall's daughter just like he took Kendall's place with Francie.

"No fuckin' way! You can't have her! Not gonna happen!"

Francie snapped out of her stunned state and bolted from the couch placing herself between the two much taller men. Trying to calm the uncharacteristic hostility Kendall was displaying, she put her hands on his chest.

"Kendall stop!" The petite brunette was more than shocked as Kendall slapped her hands away.

"Hey!" James threw a long arm over the top of Francie's shoulder, shoving Kendall back. "That was uncalled for!"

Kendall stepped toward James but Francie, not to be deterred by Kendall's show of aggression, stepped toe to toe with him placing her hands, once again on his chest. Her temper flared, through clenched teeth, she scolded her former love, "That's enough! You're going to wake your daughter!"

Kendall swiped his hand through his dark blond hair, "You're right. _My_ daughter. _Mine_!"

"Ken," Francie's voice softened, "no one's trying to take Marley from you." Her voice, so soft and soothing, echoed in his ears.

"Come on, man," James' voice pulled Kendall's glare to him, "I would never do that to you, you know that."

Disbelieving eyes darted back to the face of the woman he loved - and lost - to his best friend. "Really?!"

Ignoring the sarcasm in Kendall's voice, and her gut reaction to punch him for it, Francie nodded as her fingers gently rubbed his chest, "Really."

James nodded confirmation.

Releif began to sweep through Kendall. He lost Francie already and the thought of losing Marley was too much to bear. His sweet little girl, his baby, she's all he has. Things have been kind of strained lately with Tiff, Francie has moved on, his whole world revolved around Marley and he'd be damned if let someone take her away.

"We were going to ask if you could keep her for a few weeks, Dimples." Hearing his pet name loving fall from Francie's lips made his heart ache. He felt like a class A dick.

Having the decency to look ashamed, Kendall awkwardly apologized to Francie and James. "I - I, um, I'm sorry." _How do I explain this?! How do I tell them that I was afraid of losing my daughter to the same man I lost her mother to? I'm supposed to be over that! _

"It's okay," Francie smiled up at him. "It's alright. I apologize for the confusion. I didn't mean to make you..." _Flip shit?!_ Francie thought. She quickly came up with a better word, "...worry."

"Yeah, Kendall, I'm sorry, too. I should have just told you earlier." James shook his head, still confused by Kendall's assumption and outburst. "I never dreamed that you..." _Though so little of me?!_ James edited his thought, "...would misunderstand it all."

"No, it's not your fault, it's mine," Kendall's hands rubbed at his neck, trying to ease his tension. "I've been so wrapped up with my..." _Feelings for Francie?!_ Kendall found a more acceptable reason. "...new parental duties and my music and..." Kendall's words faded off again. _Should I tell them about Tiff and the distance I've felt between us? No, no that would only worry them. _"...and everything."

Francie cast a concerned look over her shoulder at James then back to Kendall. "Maybe now's not a good time to ask you to keep Marley."

"No, it's fine," Kendall shook his head. "Besides, all of my issues will be sorted out by April. I'll be glad to keep her for your honeymoon."

Another glance from Francie to James had Kendall asking, "What? What's wrong?"

"It's not for our honeymoon. James was offered a part in a movie."

"Oh, wow. Hey, that's great, Jay. Congratulations."

"Thanks."

"So, you're going with him?" _This time..._Kendall thought to himself, but all three of them had the same idea in their heads. No one wanted a repeat of what went down a few short weeks ago. _It's probably for the better, considering what happened the last time James was out of town...and they don't even know the worst of it._

"Yeah, I am," Francie smiled, clearly happy to be joining James on this trip to L.A.

Resting his hands on Francie's shoulders, James smiled, "It'll be nice for her to get away for a while, don't you think?" _And away from you. _James couldn't deny his feelings._ I know I'm an asshole for thinking that, but I've got to admit to myself, it's true. Kendall has gotten close - too close for my comfort - and the whole wedding dress scenario that happened earlier doesn't help any. _

Kendall agreed, "Oh, absolutely." _A little bit of distance between me and Francie probably wouldn't be a bad thing considering I can't get her out of my head as it is._ "I think it's a great idea. You guys will have a good time. When are you leaving?"

James lightly squeezed Francie's shoulders as he answered Kendall's question, "Shooting's supposed to start February first."

The month quickly registered in Kendall's head. February? _That's Francie's birthday, Valentine's Day, and their shower... _Kendall drew his eyebrows together in question, "You're not going to be here for your birthday?"

"I'm not sure when -," Francie started to reply.

James didn't let her finish. "We haven't hammered out the details yet but if she's with me, I'll make sure it's a birthday she'll never forget." James nuzzled Francie's neck to emphasize his words.

James was a little annoyed at Kendall. _What's he care if Francie's here or not? She's not his girlfriend anymore...she's my fiancée. A__nd what's up with the 'you're not taking Marley from me, _too_, James__' shit?!_

Kendall grinned as best he could as a pang of jealousy hit his heart. "I'm sure you will Jay." _What's my problem?! Of course she'll be with him on her birthday. What do I care? _"I was just wondering for Marley, that's all," Kendall shrugged. "Don't know how she'll take it."

"Like James said, we haven't finalized any details yet. I'll talk to Marley when we're sure, I'll make sure she understands."

Kendall nodded his approval, "Okay then, sounds like we have a plan. I'm happy to have her, we'll have a good time."

Francie threw her arms around her former boyfriend's neck, "Thank you, Kendall! Thank you so much!" Kendall wrapped her into a hug.

"Yeah, thanks, man," James held an outstretched hand to Kendall. "I appreciate it."

Kendall had to release Francie with one hand to shake James'. "Not a problem. You guys know I do anything for you." _Especially you, Freckles..._

* * *

"I just...I just want to walk him home. I feel like I need to talk to him, James, considering how bad things went down earlier."

Francie put her coat on as James grabbed Kendall's from the hall closet. The two were standing by the door, waiting for Kendall who was checking on Marley before leaving for home.

"That's fine, Sweetness," James caressed her cheek, "I understand. Things did turn pretty shitty. I can't believe he thought -"

"She's sleeping like a log." Kendall noticed Francie had her coat on. "Where are you going?"

"With you."

"I haven't had that much to drink, Freckles," Kendall chuckled, "I can find my way home by myself."

"You goof, come on. I want to talk to you about tomorrow night's party. See what food you need."

"I'm a big boy, I think I can handle it."

James handed Kendall his coat. "Why are you arguing with her? You know you're not going to win."

"I've had enough beer to think I have a shot." Kendall took his coat and slipped into it.

"Dude, you had three." James shook his head and scoffed, "Lightweight."

"Hey! I told you I only wanted one." Kendall leaned towards James and lowered his voice, "Were you trying to get me drunk and take advantage of me, Jay?"

With a wink, James replied, "You know it."

Kendall playfully hugged his friend and together they squealed like a couple of fangirls, "KAMES!"

"Alright you two, break it up," Francie giggled. "Let's go."

Francie heard James shut the door behind her and Kendall. She drew in a deep chilling breath and exhaled watching the 'smoke' released into the cold night air.

"So," Kendall said quietly, "what did you really want to talk to me about?"

Turning her head to look at Kendall, she caught the silhouette of his profile. His strong nose and scruffy jaw slightly lit up by the reflection of the nearly full moon off the white, snow covered landscape. He was staring straight ahead, alerting Francie that he knew a serious discussion was about to take place and Kendall wasn't looking forward to it.

Studying her ex-lover in the moonlight, Francie searched for the words to express the concern, both, she and James felt from Kendall's earlier outburst. Before she could broach the real issue, Kendall spoke up, "Don't try to deny it, Freckles," he turned to look at Francie. "You don't want to talk about the party. I know you, remember?"

She nodded, "I know you do, and that's why I'm shocked that you'd think I'd try to take Marley from you after all we went through to find out she was your daughter."

Kendall dropped his gaze to the snow feeling foolish for jumping to conclusions and making a scene. His paranoia had gotten the better of him, he couldn't help it. Kendall was at a loss for words.

How could he explain to Francie his fears of losing Marley to the same man he lost his old flame to - an old flame he would take back in a second if he thought he could have her...how?

The simple answer...he couldn't. He couldn't open up to Francie without revealing the way he felt about her, not without telling Francie they had slept together and all those emotions had bubbled to the surface, not without shattering the friendship he's built with James over the years, and, most importantly, not without ruining the chance of a happily ever after for the woman he loves.

Kendall realized that in all of those reasons he had, Tiff wasn't one of them. In his heart he knew that he and Tiff were on thin ice. Maybe their relationship had run its course but maybe, just maybe, it could be salvaged if he'd pull his head out of his ass and pour all of the energy he had been wasting on dreaming of a future with Francie into the relationship he has with Tiff. But would that be enough?

The shadowed couple reached the front porch of the Schmidt house. Kendall unlocked the door letting Francie enter first. He unzipped his coat and decided it was time to say something, anything, to Francie's statement that he left unanswered in the winter night.

"I'm sorry, Freckles, I didn't mean to come unglued on you guys. I just...I'm feeling a bit out of sorts."

Francie's eyebrows rose, "A bit? Kendall you freaked!"

Kendall went on the defense, "I had a moment, okay?"

"A moment? You had a meltdown! I was sure I was going to be scrubbing blood out of my carpet!"

"Look, I'm sorry." Kendall threw his arms in the air, "I don't know what else to tell you!"

"You can start by telling me if you really think James and I would try and take Marley from you. Do you think we would do that? After everything we've been through, do think that, Kendall?"

_James stole you from me, why wouldn't he steal Marley, too?!_ But Kendall knew better. _No, that's not fair. It was my fault for leaving Francie...mine. She got over me and moved on, now I need to do the same._ Kendall remained quiet.

Kendall's unwillingness to answer prompted Francie to step closer to the tall, green-eyed man she shared a daughter with. Raising her hand to his cheek, she spoke softly, "Dimples, James loves you. I love you," Kendall's heart fluttered with Francie's words, "and Marley loves you. You know how hopeful James was for Marley to be your daughter." Kendall's vision began to blur with the tears in his eyes. He knew James was always his biggest backer.

"You know how thrilled he was when we found out she was yours. He would never want to take her away from you. Ever." A tear fell onto Francie's hand. "As much as he loves _our_ daughter, James is content being her stepfather, her 'Uncle James,' he's never asked for anything more, Ken."

Kendall gazed into his ex-girlfriend's dark eyes, he was being pulled in deeper and deeper. He covered Francie's hand with his own, feeling the warmth of her dainty hand. "I know but..." _He never asked for you and he got you, didn't he?_

"But, what?"

Kendall shook his head unwilling to say the words he had in his head.

"What is it, Kendall?"

The softness and concern in Francie's voice began to loosen Kendall's tongue. He took a deep breath and whispered, "I'm afraid of losing Marley to James..." His voice trailed off.

Francie finished the sentence for him, "...too? That's what you said earlier, '_you're not taking my daughter from me, too, James'._"

Ashamed, Kendall dropped his gaze to the floor. "I...I meant that -"

"You meant that James _took_ me from you...but that's not true, Kendall. James didn't take me, I wasn't yours."

His gaze met Francie's again, "You used to be, Freckles." The sadness in Kendall's eyes pierced Francie's very soul, but she knew she had to push on. She had to clear this up.

"Yeah, _used to_, but I haven't been for a long time. You've moved past that, right?" The rhetorical question hung in the air long enough for Francie's hand to slide down Kendall's cheek and neck to rest over his heart. "Tiff lives here now," Francie's hand left Kendall's chest and moved to cover her heart, "and James lives here."

"I know," Kendall nodded. _Boy, do I know._

Francie shook her head, "James didn't take me, and he's not taking Marley, okay?"

"Yeah," he nodded.

"Do you believe me?"

"Yeah, I do." _Sort of..._

"Okay, we're all good?"

"All good."

Francie's eyebrows rose in question, "Really?"

"Really," Kendall added with a nod.

"Alright," she turned and walked toward the kitchen, "now, let's talk food!"

Kendall's mind wasn't on the spread for tomorrow night's party, instead he was dwelling on the mess he was in. A failing relationship, another relationship that obviously wasn't going where he wanted it to, slight distrust and jealousy of a best friend, and a secret that could blow everything to kingdom come.


	38. Distance

**A/N: thanks for the welcome back guys! I appreciate all the views and I'm so glad you are all still interested in following the story! **

**Meangirl8: Fast enough? Im curious, are you Team Frames or Team Frendall?**

**DeniseDEMD: It was a very emotional chapter for Kendall, Marley is everything to him! You are just waiting for the blow-up aren't you?! LOL You crack me up! Tell the truth...you don't really want Kendall and Tiff to work things out, do you? I didn't think so! LMAO**

**RockChickWrites: I knew you'd love the Kames bit...and you should take the responsibility for it, it's your damn fault! :-) Can't wait to see what I have in store? Whatever do you mean? *wink, wink, nudge, nudge***

**Ok, read, enjoy, and please review. I'd love to hear from you! **

* * *

The glow of the moon illuminated the couple, both deep in slumber. James' arms were wrapped around Francie holding her tightly to his chest but the man in Francie's dream wasn't the handsome brunet; her Halloween vision was of Kendall.

_Kendall held the door open for Francie. __"After you, Kitty," he spoke through his mask._

_Francie rolled her eyes, smiling. "Not you, too?"_

_Kendall reached out and stroked the fur on Francie's collar, just where it ended and the plunge of the neckline began. She looked up at him, knowing he was smiling behind his mask._

_With a small grin tugging at the corner of her mouth, Francie asked, "What are you doing?"_

_Kendall licked his lips, "Wondering if you'll purr for me."_

_Francie felt her womb tighten. "Any lower, and I will."_

_Kendall was thankful for the cover of his mask as his eyes widened. He was speechless._

_Francie recovered her wits first and laughed, trying to play the whole awkward moment off. "Let's go, Spidey." She grabbed his arm and pulled him out the door. The door slammed shut, and locked behind them._

Francie's eyes quickly opened, scanning the moonlit room. She could feel James' arms around her and hear his soft, shallow breathing, but the dream was still fresh in her mind. The more she replayed it, the more it felt real. Then, like Mack truck, it hit her...it _was_ real!

Francie remembered the playful flirtiness. She remembered jogging to catch up with Logan, Nikki, and the girls. She remembered the Halloween party at the clubhouse. Then the memories stopped.

Francie was so excited and relieved that she didn't dwell on the way Kendall had flirted with her, or she with him, at least not immediately. Only after she was sure that no more memories were to be recalled, did she let her mind wander over the comfortable, familiar way she behaved with Kendall, and him with her.

_Kendall was flirting with me. Shit, I was flirting with Kendall! That was a rocky time for me and James, it was filled with uncertainty, but I never would have acted on the flirtation, neither would Kendall...no way. No..._

Closing her eyes, Francie forced the memory, out of her mind and allowed sleep to overcome her in the comfort of James' arms.

* * *

The sound of music, accompanied by giggles, woke Francie. She turned her head to the right to face the side of the bed where James slept and found it empty. In the empty bed, her mind wandered over the previous night. Kendall's meltdown and accusation, the talk they had at his house, the recollection of a small part of her Halloween. It all began to overwhelm her on the last day of the year.

The activity downstairs sounded like a welcomed distraction. Kicking off the covers and pulling on a pair of sweatpants Francie padded down the steps, stopping in the middle of her descent to peek into the living room.

James and Marley sat at the piano with their backs toward the stairs, unaware that Francie was watching them with a sleepy smile on her face.

"Okay, Blondie, here we go," James' fingers began dancing over the keys playing one of Marley's, and Francie's, favorite songs.

"I promise I would be there, I swear I'm on my way," Marley's soft voice was clear and in perfect pitch. "I know you may not hear me, but that's the price I'll pay."

To Francie's delight, the song became a duet with James. His silky voice sang, "For taking you for granted, you're the air I breathe. I gave you everything but it was everything but me."

Francie could see James smile, in profile, down at her daughter. "I don't know how I would ever go all alone, walking on my own," their voices blended and it made Francie's smile grow wider. "Like angels you were floating to me and that's how it should be."

"'Cause I don't wanna waste another moment, I don't wanna pay for things unspoken. I just wanna race with arms wide open, take a shot in the dark to be where you are."

Francie began whispering the song to herself as James and Marley's performance continued. "I don't wanna watch the world keep changing, when I'm not with you my heart keeps shaking. Cover up my eyes and just stop pacing, take a shot in the dark to be where you are. Take a shot in the dark."

Francie quietly descended the rest of the stairs, careful to not disrupt the magical moment she was witnessing. James and Marley had quite a bond and Francie couldn't be happier that they had taken to each other so effortlessly.

_I though that Kendall was happy about it, too, but after last night I'm afraid it might have bothered him, deep down. I hope his fears have been put to rest, I think I made clear to Kendall that he has nothing to worry about. James would never take Marley from him, and I would never let him. _Francie smiled watching James and Marley as they finished their performance. _James is going to make a fabulous step-father,_ Francie grinned to herself, _and husband._

When the song was finished, Francie applauded loudly. Startled by the clapping, James and Marley turned around on the piano bench, smiling. Marley stood up and curtsied, James rose from the piano bench and bowed.

"That was fabulous! I want to wake up to that every morning!"

Marley ran into her mother's arms. "You really liked it?"

"Are you kidding?! I loved it, Princess." Marliey hugged her mom tightly. "You sounded beautiful, Baby."

"Uncle James said he'd make a video of us singing and put it on YouTube if it's okay with you and Daddy." Marley's green eyes sparkled as she folded her hands in prayer, "Please, Mommy, can he?"

Sliding her eyes from Marley to James, Francie had no choice but to give into her daughter's wish and her fiancé's smile.

"Who am I to deny the world that precious voice?"

Marley scrunched up her angelic face in confusion, "Is that a yes?"

Laughing, Francie nodded, "Yes, as long as your father agrees, that's a yes."

Marley squealed and threw her arms around her mother's waist. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I'm gonna go change!"

As Marley raced upstairs to get her diva on, Francie sat on the bench next to James.

"She definitely has her father's talent," Francie smiled.

James wrapped his arms around her and kissed Francie's temple. "That, combined with her mother's beauty, is the makeings of a star."

Caressing James' stubbled cheek, Francie gazed into the eyes of the man she loved with all her heart. "You love her so much."

"I love you both, you two are my world. You're what my heart needs." His lips met Francie's. "I don't know what I'd do without you two ladies."

"Lucky for you, you'll never have to find out."

* * *

The excitement over Kendall's New Year's Eve party grew with every passing minute. This year had been blessed with new bonds, friendships, and old relationships - newly found - that the promise of the new year had the Mancini sisters and their friends looking forward to what was to come.

Sophia and Dom picked up their granddaughters after lunch and would keep them overnight as the others rang in the new year together, celebrating with adult beverages and good times.

Nikki and Logan stopped by Masion 3M before heading to Kendall's party. Nikki sat on the vanity in Francie's master bathroom while Francie finished her make up and told her sister about the small recollection she had of Halloween night, leaving the awkward and flirtatious details out.

"That's great, Fay! Before you know it all of your memories will return."

"I hope so," Francie pulled the mascara wand away from her lashes, screwed the top on it, and faced her older sister. "It's really irritating not knowing what happened for those few days. I feel like...like there's _something_ I need to remember. I just want my memory back and be able to move on, ya know?"

"I know," Nikki reached out and rested her hand on Francie's arm. "It'll all come back to you, I'm sure."

Francie smiled a sad smile at Nikki. It killed the elder Mancini to see her sister with such a lost, helpless look in her eyes. She decided that now was the perfect time to share her good news, maybe it would cheer Francie up.

"So, Logan and I are going to look at a house on Monday."

Surprise and excitement replaced the doubt on Francie's face, "Oh yeah? Where at?"

Nikki cocked her head to the side and, with a grin, answered Francie's inquiry. "Two streets over."

"Really?! Here?! In _THIS_ development?!"

Grinning from ear to ear, Nikki nodded. "Uh-huh, _HERE_!"

"That's great, Nik!" Francie hugged her sister.

"I'm so excited!" Nikki bubbled.

"If you get the house Marley will be as thrilled as I will be to have you guys nearby."

"Logan likes the idea of being close to James and Kendall, too. Now we need to convince Carlos to invest in some real estate in this community...keep the gang together."

A tap on the bathroom door ended the sisters' conversation.

"Sweetness? You about ready?"

As Francie dropped her mascara in the drawer, Nikki slid off the counter and opened the door for James.

"Yep," Francie gave herself a final once over in the mirror.

Stepping up behind Francie, James wrapped his arms around his fiancée and rested his chin on her head, meeting her dark eyes in the mirror. "Stunning as always."

The compliment garnered a smile from the petite brunette. "Thank you," Francie whispered.

"Oh brother," Nikki rolled her eyes at the couple. "You're grossing me out."

Nikki left the bathroom followed by the giggling pair.

* * *

"Chicago?" Ry's eyes widened in disbelief. "Are you serious?"

"Shhhhh!" Tiff shushed her friend. Glances big around making sure no one heard Ry. "Keep it down, will ya."

Realization hit Ry, "Oh my God, you haven't _told_ Kendall yet."

"I haven't _made_ a decision yet," Tiff shoved her hands in her pockets and stared at the floor. "It's a lot to think about. Assistant principal in one of Chicago's most exclusive private schools is an incredible opportunity."

Ry nodded, "It is. How did you find out about it?"

"Emily Burgess recommended me for the position, the board values her opinion, and I gather that my teaching record impressed them."

"Emily Burgess?"

"Yeah, she was principal at our school before she left last summer to take the principal position at St. Michael's in Chicago."

"Wow, Tiff, that's amazing. She must think highly of you."

Tiff shrugged, "I guess so." The two fell quiet for a moment both unsure of what to say. Shaking away the daze, Tiff offered Ry a small smile. "Anyway, like I said I haven't made a decision yet and _no one_ knows. Got it?"

A sharp nod from Ry assured Tiff that Ry understood the need for secrecy.

"Ladies, what's all the hush-hush about?" Carlos draped his arm over Ry's shoulders.

"Just some girl talk, Papi." Ry placed a quick peck on Carlos' cheek.

"I'm going to run up and check on Kendall, see what's taking him so long."

"He's a primper, Tiff, you know that," Carlos winked at the blonde.

Tiff turned, smiling over her shoulder at the happy couple, "Well he'd better get his ass moving, people will be here soon."

* * *

_I have to watch you from a distance as you pass on by, leaving me behind._

_Close enough to touch you, but still miles away. I'm the last thing on your mind._

_You've manage to keep your memories of us tucked neatly in your past. _

_But I look at mine every day just to make them last. _

_They're all I'll ever have of us, they're all I'll have of you._

_My dreams of us together gone, you've found somebody new._

_I wonder if he knows how lucky he is and realizes what he's got._

_That he's the man who holds your dreams 'cause, baby, I know I'm not._

_I ask myself all the time w__hy him, why not me?_

_If you let me try, I'll show you I can be all he can be._

_One more chance is all I ask to prove that I'm the one._

_I'll make you believe our time's not over, but only just begun._

_Tomorrow I know the sun will still rise as surely as it sets_

_Even though my love for_ _you is too strong to ever forget._

Kendall chewed on his lower lip, pondering the words on the page and he wished he could run these lyrics by Francie. She had been a great sounding board while James was in L.A., but this was too personal for Kendall to share with her...to share with anyone. Besides, any fool could tell that these lyrics were about him and his feelings for Francie. The last thing he needs is for this to be known.

Sitting in the chair for some time, Kendall had to move and stretch his long legs. He stood just as Tiff softly knocked on the bedroom door.

"Ken?"

Kendall quickly placed a nearby book on top of the paper he was studying seconds ago. "Yeah?"

"Can I come in?"

With a small chuckle, Kendall responded, "Of course."

Tiff entered and seeing Kendall standing there in his dark jeans and no shirt, her heart hurt. She was so conflicted between staying here with the man she loved and leaving to take the wonderful opportunity that awaited her in Chicago. _What am I going to do?!_

"Why do you still knock before coming in here?" Kendall stepped towards Tiff, thankful that this time she did knock.

"I dunno," Tiff shrugged. "I just do."

But deep down Tiff knew the answer. As good as things were with Kendall, there was still a barrier...something stood between them. Maybe it was Kendall, maybe it was her.

The letter offering the vice principal position came in the mail a couple of weeks after she and Kendall rekindled their relationship. The fact that Tiff even considered taking the job in Chicago would be a pretty good reason for her to keep a small amount of distance from Kendall.

"What are you doing in here? People are going to be arriving soon."

"I'm just finishing up," Kendall lied, and he hated himself for it, but he had no choice. He grabbed a shirt from the closet.

_She's been acting weird, I wonder if she's suspicious...wait, there's nothing to be suspicious about. I'm working through this. Once I get my feelings out and on paper, I'm sure this will be out of my system. _

Kendall had always found writing to be a perfect form of therapy for him. Got a problem? Write it down. Need to make a decision? Write it down. Something on your mind? Write it down. His therapy sessions wouldn't necessarily become new songs, but getting the feelings and thoughts down on paper has helped Kendall immensely in the past and if something works, roll with it.

While Kendall put on his shirt, Tiff walked to the chair Kendall had vacated. She lazily ran her finger over the Stephen King book Kendall had placed over his latest 'therapy session'.

"How is it?"

Kendall turned around and, to his horror, saw Tiff reaching for the book. With three long strides, he was at the side table picking up the book and the pile of paper that lay underneath it. _Whew, that was close! _

The suddenness of his actions took Tiff by surprise and she looked up at him with slightly parted lips and questions in her eyes. _Oh shit! Way to go Kendall! _He had to think of something fast.

"Careful, I don't want to lose my place, I'm at a good part." Kendall grinned at his girlfriend, hoping to ease her suspicions.

"Sorry," Tiff grinned. "Can I read it when you're done?"

_The book? Sure. The song? Hell, no!_ "Sure, as soon as I'm finished, it's all yours." Kendall held his hand out to Tiff, helping her out of the chair and placed the papers, and the book, back on the table. "Come on, we have a party to host."


	39. Most Likely

**A/N: This note's going to be a simple one...read, enjoy...review! Thanks!**

**DeniseDEMD: FYI...I love the drama, too. Wait for it...wait for it... ;-)**

* * *

Music pumped through the speakers at Kendall's house. The party was in full swing and everyone was having a great time. Some guests were dancing on the make shift dance floor in the living room, some were milling around the food table with the popular chocolate fountain, and some were playing a drinking game.

James and Francie were in the latter group, sitting around the dining room table. Kendall, Logan, and Nikki were there with them, as were a few other people. It was Kendall's friend, Adam's turn to ask a question.

"Okay, let me think."

"Shit, we don't have time for that!" Kendall slightly slurred his words.

"Fuck off, man!" Adam laughed. He thought for a moment and came up with a question that he knew would make his friend have to drink. "Okay, okay, I got one. Most likely to get a tattoo for a lover."

Francie, Nikki, and Logan burst out laughing as Kendall slapped his palm to his forehead and James dropped his head forward muttering, "Son of a bitch."

"What?" Adam looked around the table, "What'd I miss?"

Francie dismissed his question with a wave of her hand, "Nothing. Count."

Adam looked uncertainty around the table waiting to see if anyone would fill him in. When no one volunteered any information, he began his count, "One. Two. Three!"

Kendall and Logan pointed to James, as did a red-head named Emily. Adam and Emily's date, Cal, pointed at Kendall. Francie and Nikki pointed to both, James _and_ Kendall.

"Hey!" James protested, "You girls can't vote twice!"

"Bullshit!" Nikki retorted.

"Fine," Kendall cocked an eyebrow, "then so can we."

Kendall, James and Logan raised their other hand and pointed at Francie. Knowing she had been busted, Francie groaned, "Damn."

"Sorry, sis. We didn't think that through very well."

"No kidding?" Francie raised her glass and took three drinks. "Okay, new rule...one vote per person."

After finishing half of his required four drinks, Kendall's eyes settled on Francie, "Ya think?"

"What are you bitching about, man? I have to take five drinks!" James gulped down his fourth and fifth in quick succession.

"Sorry, James. I tried to tag Kendall," Adam explained.

"No big deal," James shrugged and pulled Francie closer to him, "The tattoo was worth it." He kissed his grinning fiancée.

"You got a tat for Francie?"

"I did," James grinned and told Adam about the tatto and proposal.

"How romantic," Emily cooed casting a dreamy gaze at Cal.

"I love you, babe," Cal kissed Emily's cheek. "But it's not gonna happen."

"Hmph," Emily huffed then turned to look at Francie. "So, you got yours for James?"

"No," Francie shook her glass gently, watching the ice and liquid swirl around. She started to feel on edge. "I got mine a long time ago."

"Hey," Adam addressed Kendall, "You got one for some girl, didn't you?"

"Yeah," Kendall dropped his gaze to his beer bottle.

"I though so, that's why I said that."

"What's the story?" Emily prodded.

_None of your business, Red...drop it! _Francie nearly spoke aloud. She was sure Emily was just looking for a romantic story, something to sway Cal, if Francie had to guess, and she wasn't letting up. "Was it for Tiff?"

"I heard my name, what are y'all saying about me?" Tiff smiled and joined the others at the table and sat in her chair next to Kendall. With some discomfort, Francie took notice that her friend's smile seemed forced and Kendall noticed, too. Feeling even more uncomfortable with Tiff sitting one one side and Francie on the other, Kendall prayed that the chatter at the table could be redirected.

_Things have been off as it is with me and Tiff, not to mention the misunderstanding last night with Francie and James, I don't need 'Babble-on' over there causeing any tension._

Like a dog with a bone, Emily pushed on making those that knew about Kendall's and Francie's tattoos feel awkward. "I was asking about Kendall's tattoo, the one he got for a girl. Was it for you?"

"Oh...um, no. Not for me." The alcohol Tiff had consumed was loosening her lips. Everyone who was 'in the know' at the table was shocked as Tiff continued without hesitation. "It was for Francie."

Kendall looked at Tiff, studying her for signs of anger, hurt, jealousy...he saw nothing, no expression at all. _Yep, I'm pretty sure we're done._

"What?" Adam looked to Kendall expecting to be told it wasn't true, that Tiff was pulling their legs. No sign was given that Tiff spoke anything other than the truth.

"Whoa!" Cal's eyes widened. "You got a tat for your best friend's girl?!"

Glancing at Francie before speaking, Kendall felt as embarrassed as she looked. "She wasn't always my best friend's girl."

"Yeah," a sardonic smile creeped across James' face. "She used to be _my_ best friend's girl."

"Ironic, huh?" Tiff's voice was bitter, yet, strangely calm. Her alcoholic gaze scanned those seated around the table. A carefree façade snapped into place. "So, who's turn is it?" Taking advantage of the uneasiness of those around her, and the liquid courage coursing through her body, Tiff continued, "No one? Then I'll go. Who would most likely still be in love with their ex?"

Kendall's jaw dropped, Francie's head snapped to the left to glare at her friend, James shifted in his seat, Logan and Nikki looked at each other, Cal and Adam looked anywhere but at Tiff, and Emily tried to hide a smile as she soaked the thickening tension in.

"One, two, three." Tiff was the only one to raise her hand and point to Kendall. She looked around at the awkward party guests and pouted. "I thought that would be an easy one. I was hoping to make you slam your beer, Ken."

"Okay," Kendall took a drink of his beer and stood. Quickly meeting the eyes of the other players, Kendall spoke, "Excuse us." He grabbed Tiff's arm, "Come on, let's go."

"Is Francie coming, too?" The sugary sweetness in Tiff's voice warned Francie that all hell was about to break loose. She prepared as best as her nerves would allow. When Tiff's hate filled eyes met her own, her fears were confirmed. "I mean, it's only fair, she's been with us in this relationship the whole time." The venom in her words stung Francie.

Kendall looked at Francie, apologizing with his green eyes. He tightened his grip on his girlfriend. "Come on." Kendall led Tiff away from the table and down the hall to one of the spare rooms.

Adam, Cal and Emily excused themselves for various reasons. The game of Most Likely was - most likely - over.

"She's drunk, Sweetness," James held her close, "don't let it bother you." The truth was, it bothered James, too. He'd be lying if he said that it never crossed his mind, because it has...more than once. But it takes two to tango, and James knew that Francie loved him, _not_ Kendall.

"I know, it just hurts that she feels like that."

Nikki moved to Kendall's seat next to her sister. She took Francie's hand in hers, "It's a weird situation, Tiff is unsure of it all. It's not your fault, nothing you did, Fay...okay?"

Francie did her best to smile at Nikki but she doubted her sister's words. _Maybe it is my fault. I approved of the idea of Kendall moving next door but I thought it would be good for him and Marley. I didn't mean for it to cause a wedge in his and Tiff's relationship. I hope that's not what happened._

* * *

From the dance floor and over Carlos' shoulder, Ry saw what happened and anxiety washed through her. She wasn't sure what set Tiff off just now, but she was sure that the job offer from Chicago had something to do with it. _Maybe it's the pressure of Tiffs impending decision, but what if it's not? What the hell is going on? _

"Niña?" Carlos stopped dancing, feeling his girlfriend's body tense up in his hold, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Ry lied.

"Come on, what is it?" Carlos could see her hazel eyes held concern. He stroked Ry's cheek, "What's wrong?"

Ry's eyes darted to the table where the game had come to an end. "Something's up with Tiff and Kendall."

Carlos turned to see the couple was gone. "What happened?"

Shrugging, Ry said, "Dunno."

Carlos took her by the hand and they walked to the table, determined to find out.

* * *

"What the hell was that?!" Kendall demanded as he shut the door to the spare bedroom, behind him, giving the couple the privacy they needed to hash this out.

"What?" Tiff defiantly crossed her arms. "I was merely participating in a game."

"You were trying to start shit, and I can tell you that none of us appreciated it."

Tiff smirked, "The redhead did."

Kendall want amused. "What's the problem?"

"Problem?" Tiff shrugged, "I don't have a problem."

"Oh, okay," Kendall stood tall and folded his arms over his chest.

Tiff stepped closer and jabbed her finger at Kendall's chest, "You, dearest _Dimples_, have a problem." Her sarcasm was thick when she called Kendall by Francie's term of endearment.

"Stop, Tiff. Just...stop."

"What's the matter? Can't I call you _Dimples_...or is that special only to _Francie_?"

Kendall's patience was running out. "You're drunk."

"And you're an asshole," Tiff retorted.

Kendall took a deep breath, trying to keep his anger in check. "Why don't you lay down and sleep it off." Kendall pulled back the covers on the bed.

"I can try but I'm pretty sure you'll still be an asshole when I wake up."

"Great...drunk and funny."

"At least I'm not an asshole and a cheat!"

"Shhhh...keep your voice down!"

"Why? Are you afraid that everyone will know what kind of person you are? A cheater and a liar!"

"I have _never_ cheated on you." He was honest, when Kendall slept with Francie on his birthday, he and Tiff were not together. A liar...maybe, but mostly to himself.

"But you would in a minute if you could! All it would take is Francie's consent and - _BAM_ \- you'd fall right back in bed with her!

Kendall wasn't sure what hurt more, hearing the words spoken aloud by Tiff, or knowing she was right.

"Tiff, I lo -"

"Stop!" Tiff covered her ears. "Don't say it! Don't you _dare_ say you love me!"

"Sunny, I do."

"But you love her more!"

"What? No I -" Kendall stopped short of declaring his love for Tiff when she pulled a wrinkled piece of paper from her pocket and waved it in front of his face. His stomach tightened. Tiff had his song, his latest 'therapy session', clenched tightly in her shaking hand.

"Wh-where did you...?" Kendall stammered knowing his worst fear came true. His feelings have been exposed. _It's okay...it's good. There's no more hiding it. I can finally come clean. Wait! No I can't! Francie and James can't know. It'll ruin our relationships. It'll all be over...that _can't_ happen!_

"You_ w_ere really acting weird earlier in your room so I went up to see why." Tiff waved the paper in the air, "_This_ is why! You wrote this about _her_!"

_This can't happen!_ "No, I didn't, Sunny," Kendall whispered his lie. "I wrote it for you."

"What?!" Tiff's disbelief was apparent.

_Run with it, man._ "It's about you and Andy. When you told me you ran into him Christmas shopping and he said he was getting his life together, I had an idea." Kendall pointed to the paper clutched in Tiff's hand that had dropped to her side. "That's about him wanting you back."

"It is?" Tiff's anger had subsided and now she considered the fact that she may have jumped to conclusions. "But he never said he wanted me back."

Kendall cocked his head to the side and delt out an 'are you kidding me?' look. "It's called reading between the lines, Tiff."

Ashamed of herself, Tiff looked at the crumpled song in her hand. "Well, as you can see, Kenny, I'm apparently not very good at reading between the lines." Tiff's gaze met Kendall's, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you in front of -"

"Yeah, you did," Kendall shrugged, "you were pissed. I get it." A small grin comforted Tiff.

Smiling, Tiff nodded, "You're right, I did and I was. I really am sorry."

"I know," Kendall held his arms open for Tiff to slide into. Holding her close, Kendall was relieved that tragedy had been averted but at what cost? He lied to Tiff and continued to lie to himself.

Feeling the warmth in Kendall's embrace, Tiff made her decision. _St. Michael's in Chicago would have to find another candidate to fill the position of Assistant Principal, I was meant to stay right here with the man I love, and the man that loves me._


	40. What Choice Do We Have?

**A/N: 3,947 views for this story! Thank you all so much for reading - and in some cares, re-reading - I truly appreciate the support.**

**DeniseDEMD: *sniff, sniff* I believe you're correct...*sniff, sniff*...that is drama I smell! I hope it gets as good "on paper" as it is in my head! LOL **

**RockChickWrites: I always thought that Kendall and Lucy belonged together, too, my sistah! Twins, I tell you! LOL Anxious to get rid of Tiff, huh? Hmmm, can't figure out why! LMAO **

**Read, enjoy, and please review! I want to hear from you! :-)**

* * *

"No she didn't!" Carlos was shocked as he stood in the kitchen of Kendall's house, listening to Logan recount the argument that broke up the friendly drinking game of Most Likely.

"Yeah, she did, called him out on it." Logan took a sip of his drink. Still processing what he witnessed, Logan's mind was whirling. _What brought that on? Tiff was fine earlier in the evening when we arrived with Francie and James. She was in good spirits. What triggered the fight? More importantly...DOES she know?_ Logan offered his last question up to Carlos. "Do you think Tiff knows about..._you_ _know_?"

Pondering the question posed to him, Carlos - obviously agitated - threw his hands in the air, "I don't know! Hell, _we_ don't even _know_!"

Logan tilted his head to the side, "We've got a damn good idea."

"To be fair, Logan, the only one that _knows_ anything is Kendall and he's not talking."

"And he won't."

Chewing on his thumbnail, Carlos tried to rationalize the consequences. "Look, what does it matter?"

With wide eyes and mouth agape, Logan stared at his Latino friend. "_What does it_ _matter_?! Are you serious?! It's wrong!"

"Yeah, I mean, I know that if they did what we _think_ they did, under normal circumstances it was wrong, but look at the situation." Carlos began ticking items off on his fingers. "Tiff had broken it off with Kendall, James was acting weird and secretive, Amber spun a fucked up work of fiction, and - "

Logan interrupted with conviction, "And it's STILL wrong!"

Carlos eyes begged for understanding as he finished his thought, "..._and_ Francie was pregnant, hormonal, and emotional."

Stubborness was a quality that most people assumed Logan didn't possess - those people didn't know him well. Logan could be headstrong, and that's putting it lightly. "It's STILL WRONG, Carlos!"

"Okay, I know it's wrong, but where do you lay the blame, Logan? Who's at fault?"

Logan's opinion may have come easy to him but the answer to the question that Carlos asked didn't. The truth was, it stumped Logan. He gnawed on his lower lip considering it all.

_If James would have told Francie the truth about his co-star of the movie, that would have helped the situation...or, she may not have taken it as well as we think she would. If Kendall and Tiff would never have parted ways, Kendall would have remained faithful to Tiff and to his _friend_ship with Francie and James...wouldn't he? If Francie wasn't pregnant at the time and all over the board with her emotions, she would have seen things more clearly, trusted James...well, in theory anyway. If Amber hadn't been such a conniving bitch, maybe...oh who am I kidding with _that_?! _

Dismay filled him as he raised his hands in uncertainty, "I don't know, 'Los. All of them?"

Quietly, Carlos threw out another option, one that Logan had never considered. "Or _none_ of them. Maybe none of them did anything wrong, Logan. Maybe they were just victims of fucked up circumstances, maybe shit just happens."

Mulling over the new perspective his friend enlightened him to, Logan had to consider it may be true. Maybe..."But the fact still remains that shit _did_ happen."

Carlos shook his head, "We don't _know_ that."

The stressfulness of who did what, who knows what, and what to do about it, grew inside Logan and he blew up at his friend, "Jesus Christ, Carlos! Not again!"

"We don't, Logan. We just don't know." Carlos was holding out hope that Francie and Kendall didn't sleep together, didn't betray James' trust, because the other option made his heart hurt.

"Fine! Fine, then let's ask Kendall again!"

"Yeah, because _that_ worked out _so_ well, all the other times!" Carlos crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well, I give up! Then what _should_ we do?!"

After considering their options for a moment, Carlos quietly answered, "Nothing."

Logan blinked several times in rapid succession, trying to absorb Carlos' suggestion. "Nothing?!" Logan couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Yeah, nothing. It's none of our business."

"None of our business?!" Logan was beginning to feel like a echo. "This could really fuck up _all_ of our relationships, Carlos! Francie and James, James and Kendall, Francie and Kendall...not to mention us! If James finds out we knew -," Logan stopped himself from making the assumption when he saw the look Carlos gave him, "_if James finds out we had an idea_," Logan stressed his revised words, "then he'll be pissed at us! Not to mention Nikki and Ry - if they find out we had the smallest of suspicions about Francie and Kendall sleeping together - they'd kill us!"

"I know, but until we know the facts, there's nothing we can do. We need to wait it out and then deal with whatever comes our way."

"I don't like your plan," Logan replied in a monotone voice.

"I'm aware of that, but what choice do we have?"

Logan had to admit that Carlos was right. They didn't have a choice.

* * *

Ry's eyes went large, "She said what?!"

Nodding, Nikki repeated herself, "'Who would most likely still be in love with their ex?' Then, Tiff counted down and pointed to Kendall."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"I...I can't believe that."

"We all just sat there. Hell, no one knew what to do. Then Ken stood up, excused both of them, grabbed Tiff's arm, and tried to leave."

Ry covered her open mouth with her hand while her mind races to come up with a solution as to why Tiff let loose with that accusation.

Still angry at Tiff's actions, Nikki's blood began to boil. "Then Tiff says 'Is Francie coming, too? It's only fair, she's been with us in this relationship the whole time.'"

"Oh, my God," Ry whispered.

"Francie was so hurt, Kendall was embarrassed, and James looked pissed. I swear, if it had been anyone else - _anyone_ \- I would have flattened them!"

"_Awwwwkwarrrrd_."

"Completely," Nikki agreed. "I don't know what got into Tiff. Too much alcohol, maybe?"

"Maybe, or it could be..." Ry stopped talking before revealing Tiff's secret to Nikki. _Shit, that was close! Could be that _I've_ had too much to drink._

Nikki narrowed her eyes in suspicion, "Could be what?"

"Oh, um, nothing," Ry tried to shrug it off, but to no avail. Nikki was onto her.

"Ry? Could be _what_?"

Remaining quiet, Ry's brain scrambled to find something to say. _Anything_ to say.

Nikki wasn't in the mood to wait for an answer. "You know something. What is it? Tell me."

"I don't know any-"

"Ry, don't lie to me!" Nikki was getting tired of this game. "What do you know?!"

_Damn, damn, damn, DAMN! What do I do? I can't tell Nikki, Tiff trusted me with her secret!_

"What is it?" Still no response. "Ry, Tiff pulled my sister into this. Please tell me."

_Nikki's right, Tiff did involve her...but why? Francie's relationship with Kendall has nothing to do with the job offer in Chicago. Hell, it's old news. It doesn't have anything to do with _anything_! _

"Look, all I know is that Tiff has a decision that she has to make, but it has nothing to do with Francie."

"Okay," Nikki slowly nodded once. "Why don't you tell me what the decision is and I'll decide if it has to do with Francie."

"I can't," Ry bit her bottom lip. She wanted to tell Nikki but that wasn't an option, she couldn't betray Tiff's trust.

"You can't?"

Shaking her head, Ry explained, "No, I promised Tiff I wouldn't say anything."

"I see." Nikki's pursed lips and crossed arms screamed 'pissed off' but Ry managed to hold her ground and keep her word...at least for now.

"I'm sorry, Nik."

"Not as sorry as Tiff's gonna be if she doesn't let this Francie and Kendall thing go." Ry didn't doubt Nikki Mancini's words.

* * *

Holding Francie close while swaying to the music, James' mind wandered over Tiff's words...

_"Who would most likely still be in love with their ex? __Is Francie coming, too? I mean, it's only fair, she's been with us in this relationship the whole time." __She's just drunk, and confused...it was a misunderstanding. Kendall loves Tiff, Francie loves me. Just a misunderstanding._

James kissed Francie on the side of her head, trying to comfort his fiancée and himself. "You know what?"

Francie raised her head to look at James, "What?"

"This new year is going to be the best ever," he smiled at her.

"It is," Francie returned the smile for a moment before James placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"April is just a few short months away and soon you'll be all mine."

Francie caressed his cheek, "I'm all yours right now, Bello."

Chuckling, James agreed, "That you are. I love you, Sweetness."

"I love you, too."

The song ended and James and Francie went to the kitchen to pour fresh drinks.

* * *

"There's trouble in paradise," leaning against the fireplace, Emily took a sip of her drink.

"Not cool, Emily. I feel like shit for starting this," Adam ran his hand through his shaggy, dark blond hair. "I had no idea that Francie was the girl that Kendall got the tattoo for."

Placing a hand on his friend's shoulder, Cal tried to comfort Adam, "You can't blame yourself, man."

"Kendall has brought his daughter into the music store before, I should have known that Francie was Marley's mom when I met her, she looks like her."

Cal continued to console his friend. "Don't beat yourself up about it, Adam, there's no way you could have known."

"I know, I just...I feel bad."

"Well, I find it fascinating," Emily chimed in, "It's like we have front row at a Maury show."

Turning cold eyes on his girlfriend, Cal whispered, "That's enough, Em."

"What? I do. Sue me. Drama, drama, baby mama."

"Don't be a bitch, Emily," Adam spit out, "Kendall's a good guy, and Francie and James seem really cool, too. I didn't mean to make trouble for any of them."

A smarmy grin crept onto the redhead's face, "From the sound of it, they brought the trouble all on themselves."

The ringing of the doorbell saved Emily from a serious tongue lashing from both Adam and Cal.

* * *

Knowing Kendall was still off somewhere trying to reason with Tiff, Nikki took it upon herself to answer the door, saving the newcomers from the cold night. She placed a welcoming smile on her face and answered the door. Seeing her cousin Vince standing on the porch, briskly rubbing his hands together in a feeble attempt to warm them, Nikki's smile grew wider.

"Vinny!"

"Hey, Skeet. How ya doin'?" Vince hugged his cousin and placed chilly lips on her warm cheek making her squeal.

"Good! I didn't know Kendall invited you."

"Yeah, he called a couple of days ago but I wasn't sure I could make it." Vince released his cousin from the hug and Nikki began to close the door to keep the warmth inside the house, but Nikki felt the door meet with resistance. Turning her attention to what was stopping the door from shutting, Nikki's saw a familiar figure standing in the opening of the doorway with a large hand on the door.

"What are you doing here?! I'm _certain_ Kendall didn't invite _you_."

Chris Killian winced at the words - and the animosity they conveyed. "Don't worry, Nikki, I'm not planning on staying, I just want to talk to Francie and James."

"I think you've said enough to them, don't you think?"

Chris looked ashamed as he stared at his feet. "I'm here to apologize."

Knowing that James and Francie were unsettled by the scene with Tiff, she was sure the new visitor wasn't going to be accepted well, apology or not. "I'm not sure now is a good time, Chris."

"Please, Nikki, I feel like an ass."

Nikki and Vince voiced their thought at the same time, "That's because you are."

"Ouch!" Chris rubbed the back of his neck, "Reprimanded in stero, that sucked."

"You deserve much more than that, and you'll get it if James sees you here."

"Please, let me apologize then I'll go."

Nikki studied Chris for a moment, his eyes reflected his remorse. Still wary of the outcome, Nikki went against her gut feeling and stepped aside to let the young officer enter. "Whatever happens, just remember, I warned you."

"Duly noted. Thank you."

Nikki shut the door behind him and hoped she wasn't seen by her sister and James as an accomplice for her actions.

* * *

Seeing one of the two new arrival's appearance ruffle Nikki's feathers, Emily was ready to see what would happen next at this party to usher in a new year.


	41. Pity His Ignorance

**A/N: I see this fanfic is a popular read! Thank you all for checking it out. Remember, I'd love to hear from you so review or pm me! **

**Denise: Drama-hound! I love your enthusiasm! **

**Becca: Loved hearing from you! Thanks for reading, glad you're enjoying it! Frames to the end! **

**Enjoy...**

* * *

_Sugar_ by Maroon 5 filled the house, filtered through the internal sound system. James had finished mixing Francie's drink and handed it to her with a smile.

"I'm hurting, baby, I'm broken down, I need your loving, loving, I need it now," James sang as he began mixing his rum and coke.

Francie loved this song, but even though she was a big fan of Maroon 5, she loved hearing James sing it, even more than Adam Levine. Truthfully, James could sing _Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star_ and Francie would sit in awe, mesmerized by the beautiful tone of his voice.

Pausing to test his drink, James decided it needed a little more of a kick. He added more rum to his drink and continued to sing, "'Cause I really don't care where you are, I just wanna be there where you are, and I gotta get one little taste." He paused again to test his drink. James shut his eyes and exhaled with an approving, "Ahhhh," clearly satisfied with the additional shot of rum.

Francie giggled, "Better?"

Winking at her, James replied, "Oh, yeah."

"Good, I'm glad. Drink up, Bello, my plan is to get you liquored up and take advantage of you." Francie's blatant sexual flirtation gained a playful eyebrow wiggle from James.

"Hell, you don't need liquor for that."

The doorbell rang but Francie remained seated on the barstool at the kitchen island, confident that someone out in the living room would admit the new arrivals since Kendall was still occupied with Tiff.

Placing the caps on the bottles he used to make his drink, James made his way to his fiancée. With his drink still in hand, he continued singing to Francie. "Yeah, you show me good loving, make it alright. Need a little sweetness..." James cupped her chin in his hand, "...in my life," and placed a chaste peck on Francie's lips.

Taking her hand in his, James pulled Francie from her perch and led her into the living room. Passing the table where they played Most Likely, James sat his drink down. He took Francie's glass from her and sat it next to his before pulling her into his arms to sway to the music, still singing to her.

"When I'm without ya, I'm so insecure. You are the one thing, one thing I'm living for. I don't wanna be needing your love, I just wanna be deep in your love and it's killing me when you're away." James nuzzled Francie's neck in a common display of affection, making Francie giggle.

"Don't! Stop it, James," Francie's feeble attempt at sterness only increased James' need to continue.

"Don't stop it?! Okay, if you insist, Sweetness."

"Stop! You know what I mean!" Francie smacked one of James' rock hard biceps to drive her point home.

"Are you getting rough with me, babe?" His words whispered in her ear and his breath on her skin made Francie tingle all the way to her toes. "You know I like that," James pulled her earlobe into his mouth, teasing at it with his tongue, causing Francie to melt.

She pressed her body into his and drew in a shaky breath. "Not now, Bello."

"When?" The raspy whisper excited Francie.

"Soon."

"How soon?" The need in his voice made Francie ache to make love to him but, obviously, she couldn't. Not here, not now.

She recovered as best she could and gathered her wits. "Next year," Francie teased and squirmed from James' hold.

"Not funny," James scowled and, once again, pulled Francie close. "But when we get home, were ringing in the new year." His smoldering bedroom eyes could have made Francie agree to _anything_. Move to Antarctica? Check! Banish pasta from passing through her lips forever? Done! Accept Satan as her lord and master? Absolutely! The power of those hazel eyes knew no boundaries.

Looking up through her lashes at the tall man she breathed her bargain, "Whatever you want, Bello, if you finish singing to me." He accepted her offer with a kiss.

Alternating between watching every word formed by James' perfect mouth and the sultrness of his heavy-lidded hazel eyes, Francie's mind roamed down a sensual, erotic road.

_"_I want that red velvet, I want that sugar sweet," James licked his lips, the lips that Francie craved upon her heated skin. Pulling her tighter into his arms, James sang, "Don't let nobody touch it unless that somebody's me."

Francie's mind instantly jumped to Christmas Eve, one short week ago, when Chris Killian's unsolicited advances and flirtation catapulted James' jealousy to a new high. The possessive lovemaking after they returned home, shook Francie to the core in the most erotic of ways. _"You belong to me, Sweetness. You are mine." _The simple act of recalling James' words made her body hunger for him.

The passionate bubble that encapsulated the couple, burst with the scratchy sound of a clearing throat, breaking the hypnotic state the lovers were in. Francie and James turned to see Chris Killian standing with his hands shoved in his pockets, looking remorseful.

"Chris?" The whisper was in sharp contrast to the scream in Francie's head as her anxiety began to flare up. _Great this is what we need to add to our evening! On top of Tiff's accusation we throw in Chris Killian...shit!_

Anger flamed in James' eyes seeing the man that, on Christmas Eve, basically said -no, _threatened_ \- he'd take Francie from him. Reining in his temper and ignoring his nemesis, James turned so that his back was to Chris, effectively blocking Francie's view of the handsome man, and tried to surround him and Francie with the same protective barrier that Chris shattered with his arrival.

"Sugar, yes, please. Won't you come and put it down on me?"

Knowing James was trying to keep himself under control and please Francie with one of her favorite songs, Francie tried her best to enjoy the moment, James' voice, and the feel of his hands on her body, but her nerves wouldn't allow it.

"James."

Acting like he didn't hear Chris say his name, James continued to ignore him, "I'm right here, 'cause I need little love, a little sympathy. Yeah, you show me good lovin', make it alright, need a little sweetness in my life."

"James," Chris persisted.

"Your sugar. Yes, please. Won't you come and put it down on me?"

"Please," Chris pleaded, "I need to talk to both of you."

"Don't think we want to hear anything you have to say." James coolly replied and picked up with the song. "I'm right here, 'cause I need little love, a little sympathy

"Fine," stepping around to Francie's side, Chris addressed her instead of the brick wall he was trying to talk to. "Can I talk to you, Francie?" Chris placed his hand gently on her shoulder.

James' lightning reflexes sprung into action, slapping Chris' hand away. Trying to not make a scene, James quietly spoke through clenched teeth. "Don't! Touch! Her!"

"I need to talk to her," Chris retorted.

"No way!" James shook his head, "She's not gonna talk to you!"

Francie looked up at James, eyebrows raised. She knew James had her best interests at heart but _no one_ tells a Mancini what - or what not - to do. Francie let Ryan control her moves, her decisions, and she swore it would never be like that again. James quickly realized his mistake. His demeanor changed, softened, when he looked down at her and rephrased his statement. "Sweetnes, you don't have to talk to him."

Assuring James with a squeeze to his arm, Francie spoke softly, "It's okay, James." She looked at Officer Chris Killian, no sign of emotion on her face to betray her thoughts. "What do you want?"

Chris mumbled his request knowing it wouldn't be well received by her 'watchdog'. "Could I talk to you for a minute...alone?"

James had enough. "No! No fuckin' way!" _Damn! I did it again! _His eyes met Francie's but he didn't see anger, he saw compassion...compassion for Chris. _Oh no! She's_ _gonna say yes!_

"I don't see the harm in that, Bello."

_Well, I sure do! I see lots of harm in it!_ James wanted to scream his protest out loud but he refrained from sharing his thoughts. Instead, he consented, "If that's what you want to do."

"Have a seat at the table, Chris. I'll be right there." Shuffling off, Chris did as he was told.

"James, let me be clear about this." The seriousness in Francie's dark eyes told James she was not messing around. "I'm not doing this to upset you or because I want to, I agreed to talk to him because it's the _right_ thing to do." James folded his arms across his chest, still not liking the decision Francie made. "He took his life into his own hands showing up here, James. This _clearly_ isn't neutral ground. He knows how you feel about him."

"I can't stand him." Anger glowed in his eyes as he stared at Chris, taking a seat at the table.

"I know, and he knows, but you have to admire his balls."

"Or pity his ignorance," James retorted.

Francie shrugged, "Either way, he took a big risk coming here. I should at least hear what he has to say."

"Fine," James' eyes met Francie's, "but I'll be right here. One wrong move and I'm laying him out." James was just itching to get his hands on Chris. He would have done it on Christmas Eve but they were surrounded by friends and family at Sophia and Dom's house. In his opinion, Chris had crossed the line and James was willing to shove him back on the other side, with force, if necessary.

"Fair enough." Turning from James, Francie began to walk toward Chris, trying to prepare herself for whatever was so important for Chris to say that he would show up here, knowing an unpleasant confrontation was sure to occur.

* * *

Exiting the spare bedroom, Kendall and Tiff were greeted with music, laughter, and some new arrivals. Kendall was glad to see that Tiff's earlier scene hadn't disrupted the festivities, if anything, those that were at the party seemed to be having a better time. _Probably due to increased alcohol consumption, _Kendall thought to himself, w_hatever works! _

His eyes fell to James, leaning up against the wall in the living room, staring intently in the direction of the dining room. Kendall followed James' eyes and saw what put the hatred in his friend's glare. Chris was at the table talking to Francie.

"Would you excuse me, Sunny? I need to talk to James."

"Sure, go ahead, I'm going to make a drink. Want one?"

Kendall though the last thing Tiff needed was another drink but he chose his battles wisely. "No thanks. I'll grab one in a bit." Kendall kissed Tiff's cheek and turned back to look at James. _Not at my party, James...please, don't kill him at my party!_

He slid in place next to his friend, mirroring James' stand-offish body language. "Hey."

"Hey," James replied, not taking his eyes off Francie and Chris.

"What'cha doin'?"

With no hesitation, James answered, "Plotting murder."

"Oh, okay. Need help?"

"Don't want to bring you down with a murder one wrap. Marley needs one of us to help raise her." James' focus on the couple at the table, mixed with his quick response, almost had Kendall believing that James, was indeed, planning Chris Killian's demise.

Fearing James's wrath would extend to him, Kendall explained, "You do know that I didn't invite him, right?"

James tore his eyes from the conversation at the dining room table to look at Kendall. "Do you think I'm stupid?"

"I don't know," Kendall shrugged. "Killing a cop isn't exactly a stellar idea."

With a quick nod, James replied, "I know you didn't invite him." James' eyes moved back to the dining room. "I just don't understand why he won't let her go. He knows we're together, we're engaged for God's sake! Can't he take a hint?"

"Do you know why he's here?"

"Nope," James shook his head once. "Don't care. I want him gone."

Kendall, too, studied the couple, noting that Francie didn't look angry at whatever was being said. "It doesn't look like he's upsetting her."

"Well, he's upsetting me."

"I know," Kendall reassured James. "Just wait and see how it goes."

Quiet blanketed the two friends, each spinning scenarios in their heads of the private conversation Francie and Chris were having. James was, of course, dwelling on how this situation came about. On Christmas Eve, Chris was hitting on his fiancée, threatening to steal away the love of James' life. Dancing with her, fawning over her, touching her, holding her close. Daring James to do something about it.

"Who makes a play for a woman that's spoken for, Kendall?"

_Me...ugh!_ A wave of dispair washed over Kendall, realizing the answer to James' question should remain unspoken...at least the truthful answer should.

"I don't know, man."

"A slimy individual, that's who. The guy's a dick. She's clearly off-limits, he needs to move on, forget Francie."

Kendall knew those words were easier said than done, he's been trying to do the same for months. Just when he thinks it's done and Francie's in his past - _BAM!_ \- those feelings come rushing back. Sleeping with her on his birthday didn't help a damn thing. Truth be told, it made it worse. Now, not only did Kendall have his memories of being with Francie haunting him, but he had the more recent night of passion and emotions dancing in his head, as well.

"Would you be able to?" Kendall's voice was so low, James almost didn't hear the question.

Thoughtful hazel eyes met Kendall's. James stood quietly staring at his friend, wishing he could formulate a lie, words that would support his stance of moving past a woman who was under your skin, flowing through your blood. He couldn't. "No, I wouldn't. I don't think I could. She's something special, Kendall. She's so real, so vibrant. She makes me feel alive. I don't know how I'd get past that."

Kendall had to look away before James was able to read the truth in his eyes. The truth that could shatter their friendship.

James took note of Kendall's inability to hold his gaze. He was sure that the uncomfortableness he saw on Kendall's face was because of the struggle his friend faced, letting Francie go.

"I'm sorry, Kendall."

"For what?" Kendall pasted a fake smile on his face to cover his unease.

"I know you had a hard time letting go of Francie. I wasn't implying any-"

"That's alright, I get it."

"I mean, you dated her and you guys have Marley..." James voice trailed off, regretful for bringing up the subject.

"But I have Tiff," Kendall added, "She's helped me, you know. Made me realize there was life after Francie."

An encouraging grin lit up James' face, "She's good for you, Francie's always said so."

Kendall returned the grin with a nod. "I know she has."

"And we all know," James rolled his eyes, "that a Mancini is _always_ right."

"Yeah, I've heard that _somewhere_ before," Kendall squinted giving the appearance that he was racking his brain.

James couldn't stifle his laughter. "Wonder where?"

"Dunno, it'll come to me," Kendall chuckled. "Hey, I know, maybe if we find Chris a girlfriend..."

James scoffed, "You know someone you want to fix up with _him_?"

"He's not that bad. He's a cop, he's a good looking guy, he's -"

"Arrogant. He's conceited. He's an asshole. He's -"

"Come on, James, he's not _that_ bad."

"Oh yeah? He's not after the woman _you_ love."

_Don't be so sure about that, Jay. The only thing saving me from what you're feeling is that I've had time to learn to live with the fact that you have her now and she'll never be mine again._

"True," Kendall was forced to agree with James' statement even though his heart hurt with that lie. Quietly, he pondered his predicament..._On one hand, I'm in a relationship with a wonderful woman I love - well, I think I love her - but it feels off somehow...somethings just not right. On the other hand - I've got to honest with myself for once - I'm still hung up on Francie, and she doesn't even know I exist as anything more than her friend, former love, father of her daughter. Shit! This is ridiculous!_


	42. Change Its Spots

**A/N: Glad to see you're all back for another chapter! **

**Becca: I love 'Sugar', too! My fave! I agree, Kames moments are adorable! Yes, Chris is back and he is quite the thorn in James' side, isn't he? We'll see how it turns out...**

**Ethan: Hi, nice to hear from you! Another Frendall fan, I see. Glad to have you aboard! Thanks for the review!**

**Denise: I had the same vision...it was too perfect to let pass by! Great minds think alike, huh? :-) Who are you trying to fool?! You don't hope everything goes well into the new year! You're my drama lover...and I love you for it! LOL **

**Read, Enjoy, Review! :-)**

* * *

"I was out of line the other night, I apologize." Chris sat at the table, leaning forward and resting his elbows on the table. He was relieved that Francie agreed to hear him out - and that James didn't punch him out - after the stunt Chris pulled at Christmas.

"You were, Chris." Francie leaned in to keep her voice down so no one would overhear their conversation. She wished they could have gone into another room and closed the door behind them to insure their privacy, but she knew that would never have met with James' approval. She considered Chris very lucky that James didn't take a swing at him, considering their last meeting nearly led to a brawl. "What in the hell got into you?"

Dropping his eyes to his wringing hands, Chris figured he may as well come clean...with everything. "You did," he whispered.

"Me?"

His dark eyes met Francie's and, for a moment, he thought he wouldn't be able to speak. Even in her confused state, her brown eyes sparkled. They held such warmth and soul that Chris could lose himself forever in them. He took a breath and explained himself.

"I care about of you, Francie. _A lot_."

"Wh-what?"

"Come on, you can't tell?"

"I - I just, I just though...that you..." The words wouldn't - couldn't - come out.

Chris assisted and verbalized Francie's thought. "That i flirt with everyone?"

She nodded, "Well, yeah. I mean, I thought that's just how you are."

"No, not with everyone."

"But, you're like that with Nikki."

"Am I?" Chris squinted, peering deeply into Francie's very soul. "Am I really?"

"Yeah," the response was nearly stated in question form, as Francie's brain whirled over the interactions between the officer and her older sister.

"No," Chris shook his head, "I'm not. That's superficial, it's playful. You and I, we're different. Didn't you wonder why I visited so often at the hospital?"

"I figured you were being nice, that you were concerned for me because I'm Vinny's cousin or maybe because you were with him and found me after the accident." Her hand grazed the scar on her cheek, left behind from the wreck.

"You never questioned why I called you so often after last Christmas?"

"No, I assumed somehow you knew in needed a friend, that Ryan and I were on the outs. That," Francie shrugged a shoulder, "I don't know, your 'cop sense' told you I needed help."

"I did, I knew all of that but I was hoping I'd give you the excuse you needed to leave his ass. I wanted to be there for you. I wanted to be the one you turned to...but you never looked my way. Then, all of a sudden, James was in your life and I had no chance."

Not able to respond to Chris' confession, Francie sat quietly.

"You can't see how I always want to...to touch you, to be near you?" Her inability to speak, left the floor open for Chris to continue. "I want to be around you all the time, Francie." Chris couldn't resist the urge any longer, he reached over and covered Francie's hand with his. The soft warmth of her skin felt so familiar, so comfortable, to him. Chris had touched her before, a dance, a hug, a peck on the cheek, but this time it was different. This time, all of his feelings were in the open and exposed and it felt liberating. Nothing more to hide.

"You look shocked. I didn't think it was a secret, how I feel about you."

"Well, it is to me." Sliding her hand out from under Chris', Francie was uncomfortable with the contact considering Chris just bared his soul, professing his feelings for her. Not to mention the fact that James would look for any reason to break up this conversation, throwing punches. "Why are you telling me this, Chris? Why now?"

"I've felt like this for a long time. I just thought you knew."

"Obviously, I didn't."

"Does it make a difference?"

Staring with her mouth agape, Francie shook her head. "No, it doesn't. Chris, I'm with James. I love James. I'm _marrying_ James."

"You're not married yet," he smirked at the brunette, knowing his words would get to her, make her think.

"You're not serious," Francie cautiously eyed the boyishly, good-looking cop. "Are you?" Sometimes, it was hard to tell if Chris Killian was pulling your leg or not. He wasn't an easy read.

"Should I be? Did I strike a nerve? Stir a doubt?"

"Chri-"

"You're thinking about it, aren't you? Wondering if that Cali boy is really the one you want."

Leaning forward, with a stern look, Francie spoke with the utmost confidence. "No, I'm not. There's nothing for me to think about. I love James. I'm with the man I want to be with. Period."

Chris leaned back in his seat and studied Francie Mancini through his cop's eyes. Years of law enforcement experience under his belt, Chris was a damn good human lie detector. What he read on Francie's face and in her voice, crushed his heart and wounded his pride. She was telling the truth...James was the man Francie loved.

"Fair enough, but if things were different, if James _never_ entered your life, would there have been a chance for me...for us?"

Now Chris did have Francie thinking. Would there have been something between them? Would Chris be the man she would have fallen in love with, even married, if she had never met James. She had to admit that she once possessed feelings for him, wished that she had met Chris before she had gotten involved with Ryan. Chris' friendship had been great support, and a motivator, to rid herself of Ryan Quinn. She even had to admit that she thought - more than once - after her divorce was over and behind her, she was going to see if the relationship the two had built would grow into something more serious. But then Janes entered her life.

Her gaze waivered and she looked down at her hands, folded neatly on the table. "I don't know," Francie whispered, uncertainty in her voice. "I don't have that answer."

Alarms sounded in Chris' head. _She's lying!_ He grinned, "Yeah, you do. Now so do I."

Licking her lips quickly, she sputtered, "I don't...I don't know what you're talking about." Francie was getting flustered and a part of Chris enjoyed the show, another part was saddened by the fact that he lost out on a relationship with Francie, all because he admitted to himself - too late - that he had true feelings for the beautiful woman.

Nodding at Francie, his grin grew larger, "Yes, you do. Admit it, Smiley, you had a thing for me."

Francie rolled her eyes, "Oh, please."

Chri nodded slowly, "You did."

"No, I di-,"

"Yes, you did," Chris interrupted.

"No."

"Come on," Chris moved in closer, still taunting, "Fess up."

"What does it matter, Chris?"

Leaning back again in his chair and putting the space between them that Francie needed, Chris thought about her question. _What _does_ it matter? It's gone...over! Hell, it_ never was!

"I just need to know how you feel about me."

Cocking her head to the side, the agitation seeped out of Francie. _Finally, an answer I don't need to think about! _"I care for you as a friend, Chris. I want to continue being friends with you." The look of pity in her eyes, ripped through Chris' heart. Bad enough he lost out on the girl but to be pitied - dear God - that hurt!

"Okay."

"Okay? Okay, what?"

"Okay, Francie, if that's what you want...friends it is." _Ugh!_

The smile on her face almost made the pain Chris was feeling, bearable. "Thank you."

"Yeah, well, now I have to try and fix things with James to make sure I'm still _allowed_ to be your friend."

"It'll be fine, I'm sure." Francie looked over Chris' shoulder and saw James leaning against the wall talking to Kendall, both were keeping watch over her and Chris. She smiled at her fiancé, sending an unspoken message that all was well. When James caught her eye, he smiled, looking a little unsure.

"Are we still under surveillance?" Chris attempted to joke to ease the hurt.

Moving her gaze to the handsome face of Chris Killian, Francie held her smile. "Yep."

"I figured, I feel the burning of his eyes boring into the back of my skull."

"Can you blame him?"

"No, I acted like an ass. I deserve the daggers he's been throwing at me."

"You deserve more that," Francie wisely pointed out, as she rose to her feet. "Come on," she held her hand out to Chris and pulled him from the chair, "time to pay the piper." When Chris was on his feet she released his hand, fearful of sending the wrong message to, both, the officer and entertainer.

"Why do I hear Taps playing in my head?" Chris whispered as he drug his feet, in no hurry to reach James. There were a million and one things he'd rather do than face Francie's jealous fiancé, and apologizing to James came in right after getting a root canal _without_ novicane.

Grinning up at the unenthusiastic face of the young officer, Francie giggled, "Don't be so damn dramatic."

"Easy for you to say, he's not out for your head."

"Hi, Chris. What's up, man?" Kendall shook Chris' hand.

"Not much. Listen, I'm sorry for crashing your party, I just...I needed to talk to Francie and James."

"No worries," Kendall looked from Chris to James, "just play nice, you two."

Neither man answered, the only stared at the one another.

"Okay. Well, Freckles, can I talk to you?"

"Sure, just let me talk to Nikki for a second." Francie moved quickly to her sister then returned to the three men standing in an awkward silence.

"Okay, I'm ready."

Kendall looked unwilling to leave the other two alone. He leaned down and whispered in Francie's ear, "Maybe we should talk later. I don't want to leave these two unchaperoned."

Francie smiled and whispered back, "It's okay, I told Nikki to have Carlos and Logan keep an eye on them."

Kendall nodded with a wink, "Nice thinking, Freckles."

Smiling at Kendall's approval, she allowed him to lead her to the same bedroom that he took Tiff to have their chat.

After watching the two disappear from the room, Chris faced James. "Why does Kendall get to have a private conversation in another room with Francie but I couldn't?"

With ice in his voice and a fire in his eyes, James crossed his arms over his chest and answered him, "Because I _trust_ Kendall."

Chris opened his eyes wide in surprise. "You do?"

_Not really. _"Yes, I do," James went against his gut feeling. "He's not interested in Francie, he's past that." _I hope, _James prayed.

_Are you blind?!_ "Okay, whatever..."

"What's that supposed to mean?" James snapped.

_That you should keep an eye on your 'best friend', because he still has feelings for your fiancée. _"It's just that they have quite a past together, I figure that would bother you, as they sneak off - alone - to the bedroom."

"They're not sneaking off!" _Besides I trust Francie. Kendall? Maybe not so much..._

"I'm just saying that they have a past where Francie and I don't."

"You're right. You _don't_!"

"Take it easy," Chris raised his hands in surrender, "I'm only trying to help you out, man, that's all."

"I don't need - _nor do I want _\- your help."

"Look, James, we obviously got off on the wrong foot tonight."

"No, we got off on the wrong foot a week ago when you pulled that shit with Francie at the Christmas Eve party."

"You're right," Chris conceded, shocking James. "And that's why I came here tonight, I wanted to apologize, to both of you."

James pursed his lips and squinted, eyeing Chris, suspiciously. "What are you up to, Killian?"

"Nothing. I only want to apologize for overstepping my bounds. I shouldn't have done what I did or said what I said. I was an ass, and I'm sorry."

_God, help me, I believe him._ But James was still distrustful, and angry. "You're right, on all counts. Especially about being an ass."

Grinning, Chris nodded, "Finally, something we agree on."

Unable to warm up to Chris' new friendly side, James remained steadfast in his dislike of the young officer. "We agree on other things, too, Chris. We agree that Francie is one hell of a special woman."

"We do."

"We agree that she loves me, and I love her."

Chris replied with a single nod and an unhappy heart, "That, we do."

James pushed on, "And we agree that I'm going to marry her."

A rueful smile crept onto Chris' face. "You're making me work for this apology, aren't you?"

_Damn straight, I am!_ James ignored Chris' question and repeated, _"And we agree that I'm_ _going to __marry her."_

_Ugh! I really hate this guy! _Chris tightened his jaw, "Yes, we agree."

"And," James had Chris over a barrel and pushed his point home, "we agree that you will keep your distance from _my_ fiancée."

Chris' dark eyes flared with anger, he didn't like being told what to do, especially by some Hollywood pretty boy, but he didn't have much of a choice. Chris used the only defense he had left. "Francie and I have decided that our relationship ends with friendship."

James wasn't backing down. "A _distant_ friendship."

"James, don't you think that Francie should have some say in -"

Cutting Chris off, James emphasized his last statement, _"A. Distant. Friendship."_

_Why did I think apologizing to this son of a bitch was a good idea?! _The answer immediately popped into Chris' head. _Because of Francie. I don't want to ruin my relationship with her. I don't want to hurt her. _Chris took a deep breath before answering. "A _distant_ friendship."

With a smug smile, James said, "See we agree on a lot of stuff."

"I guess we do." Although Chris would have rather thrown a punch, he extended his hand towards James, "Now, will you accept my apology?"

James looked from Chris' eyes to his outstretched hand, and back again, hesitant to shake with the man who - one week earlier - had that very hand on his fiancée. _I should just walk away from this bastard. He may be agreeing to back off but I don't see him sticking to his word. It would make Francie happy if I 'played nice' with him, but the thought makes me sick. They seem to have come to terms with it all...but I haven't!_

Just as he was about to tell Chris that he could take his apology and shove it up his ass, he remembered how Francie had trusted his own decision and accepted the fact that Amber had changed her conniving ways. She had her doubts, yet still pushed them aside and put her faith into James' belief that a leopard could change its spots.

Trusting in Francie, as she had in him, James reached out and gripped Chris' hand, giving it a firm shake. "Apology accepted." _But I'm keeping an eye on you..._

"Good, that's great. Thank you." Chris' smile seemed genuine but James still had his doubts.

James spoke, lowering his voice, making Chris strain to hear him, "Don't make me regret this."

Chris nodded, the smile vanishing from his face as the thinly veiled threat resonated through the young officer. "I won't."

Without another word, James turned away and sauntered out of the room, wanting nothing more that Officer Chris Killian out of his sight and out of Francie's life.


	43. The Past Is The Past

**Becca: I have to agree, Jealous James is a sexy James! Chris is a bit arrogant, okay, a lot arrogant, but Francie sees past that and appreciates him for what he is...but James doesn't! LOL **

**Ethan: Im not sure how blind James is but I know that for love and happiness most people will overlook a lot. I see you're a 'technical' kind of guy with 'I love' vs 'I'm in love', I can appreciate that, you FRENDALL fan. ;-) I do agree that the three (Kendall, Francie, and Marley) would make a great family. I guess we'll see, huh? **

**For you Frendall fans, you know who you are, here's a chapter completely full of Francie and Kendall. Ready, enjoy, and please review. I love hearing from you! **

* * *

"Are things okay with Tiff?" The question was out of Francie's mouth before Kendall shut the door. She didn't like wedge that was being driven between her and her friend. Why Tiff couldn't understand that Francie and Kendall's relationship was over, was beyond her. _It's obvious we've both moved on, Tiff._

"Yeah, we're good. Listen, Freckles, I'm so sorry that you had to get pulled into that. She's had too much to drink. We had a misunderstanding, and it just got blown out of proportion."

"I'd say! What the hell happened?"

_Francie deserves to know the truth,_ _even if it is my fabricated truth._ "She found some lyrics I was working on, and thought...and thought they were about you." _God, I hate lying to her! But I've got no other choice!_

Her stomach fluttered with an uneasiness that shot throughout her body due to the hesitation of Kendall's words and the vibe he emanated gave off. _Uh-oh..._ Looking up at him with a wariness in her eyes, she asked, "We're they?" _Say no, Dimples! Please say no!_

_Yes! Yes, they were about you...about me...about us!_ Kendall shook his head slowly and lied to Francie with an ease that frightened him. "No, they weren't."

Dropping her shoulders as the tension drained from her, Francie exhaled, "Whew, thank God."

Wounded by Francie's show of relief, Kendall sulked inwardly knowing that there was nothing romantically left between them, nothing that Francie was willing to fight for. No chance of rekindling what they had years ago, what they had on his birthday. They were over. "Yeah."

Realizing she had hurt Kendall's feelings, though she wasn't sure how or why, Francie quickly began to apologize. "Dimples, that's not what - I didn't mean it like -," A quick shake of his head stopped Francie from fumbling her words.

"Don't apologize."

"I just meant -,"

Not allowing her to finish, he pulled his ex-girlfriend into a hug, partly to hide his face - that he knew screamed the truth about his feelings and his broken heart - from her but mostly to hold her close. "I get it."

Resting her cheek to his chest, Francie gathered her thoughts and finished, undeterred. "I mean, I'd be flattered if you had written something for me but I wouldn't want it to cause a problem between you and Tiff." _Or me and James, and that's exactly what would've happened if that song was about me. That's one big ass problem I can't handle right now...or ever._

"I know." He inhaled deeply, taking in the coconut scent of Francie's dark waves without suspicious eyes studying them. _Who knows when I'll be able to hold her like this again. Maybe never._

"She loves you, Kendall, that's why she got so crazy."

He took another deep breath, resting his lips on Francie's head, "I know."

"I wish she knew she has nothing to worry about."

Multiple daggers pierced Kendall's already injured heart. _Maybe not on your end. O__n mine?...that's_ _another story._

His silence set off flashing red lights and warning bells in Francie's head. Dreading what she would see in his eyes, Francie was unable to face Kendall as she spoke, "She doesn't...does she?" _Because if you say she does I don't even know how to deal with that...especially after this thing with Chris! _

Closing his eyes tightly, Kendall told Francie what she wanted to hear, again lying too easily for his comfort. "No, she doesn't."

Feeling it safe now to settle further into the familiar embrace, Francie's let her mind wander over the awkward situation with Tiff. Lost in her own thoughts, her fingers unconsciously began lightly stroking Kendall's back, sending a tingle pulsating through his body as he recalled her fingers' same motions during their fireside interlude. Their naked bodies intertwined on the floor, their urgent touches turning gentle and back to wild again, their moans and heavy breathing filling the room, the sensation of her body tightening around him as she...

_No! No, this has got to stop! I've got to make it stop! I can't do this any longer! She doesn't love me anymore, she hasn't for years. Even when we spent the night together on my birthday, she didn't love me...she needed me. I filled a need within her and she filled the same within me. That's all it was. A need, no love, at least on her part. I told her I loved her, wanted to hear her say it, but she couldn't. Because she doesn't love me. She loves James. And I love Tiff...don't I?_

Kendall was yanked from his thoughts by Francie's soft voice. "You think it's okay if I talk to her? I don't want to upset her."

_She couldn't get much more upset than she was when she found those lyrics from my 'therapy session'..._ "Yeah, she wants to talk to you, too. She was going to but you were busy with Chris. By the way, how'd that go?"

To Kendall's displeasure, Francie pulled away from him, leaving his chest - where her body rested against him - cold, and his arms aching with emptiness. She rolled her eyes, "Sometimes, I could just strangle that man!"

"Uh-oh. What happened?"

"He came to apologize, but in his Chris Killian way, nearly pushed me over the edge!"

"What'd he do?"

"He told me he cared for me, in his words, _"a lot"_ and that he wanted to be the reason I left Ryan."

"You look shocked," Kendall said, unable to control his chuckle.

Exasperated, Francie threw her arms in the air. "That's what _he_ said! I am! I never thought about -" Francie turned her back on Kendall.

_I see she can't lie as easily to herself, or others, as I can._ "You never thought about a relationship with Chris? Really?"

Francie remained facing away from Kendall, mulling over the answer to Kendall's question.

"Freckles," Kendall stepped up behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders, "come on, it's me. You can tell me."

Feeling her shoulders rise and fall with each breath she took to calm herself, Kendall waited, patiently, for her to respond. "I thought about it, Ken, but then I thought that Chris' flirtation and affection was just...him, ya know? He's like that with Nikki and I've seen him act that way with other women."

Kendall knew how Chris felt, one lovestruck guy can read another and Chris' actions and words on Christmas Eve were definitely those of a man willing to remove the enemy that stood between him and the woman he wanted. "Not like he is with you."

"I didn't know he cared about me like that. It's just beyond me, I didn't see it. "

"Why is that so hard to believe?"

"Because Ryan made it hard to believe. He was so demoralizing and demeaning that, before James came along, I never felt deserving of another man's attention or love."

A swirl of new emotions flared inside Kendall. Anger toward Ryan Quinn for what he did to Francie and jealous of James, which Kendall knew was unfair, for being the one that restored her self-worth. Those emotions took over and - before his brain could stop his mouth - he blurted out, "You _deserve_ my love!"

With brow furrowed, Francie turned to face Kendall. _What?! _Her mind tried to reason what Kendall said. _Surely, he didn't mean it like _that_!_

_Shit!_ "I mean, you _deserved_ my -" _Wait! No!_ "I, I mean that _before_ you deserved -" _Oh, Christ! _"You, you still deserve my love," _No! That sounds wrong, too! _"I mean...oh hell, you know what I mean! You deserve to be loved, by whomever...Chris, James, _me_."

Francie brow smoothed and she grinned up at her former love, believing his stumbling to be a sign that he really didn't mean his respond as it sounded. "Awww, you love me?" She teased Kendall.

_Yes! I do! I just wished you loved me. _"How could I not, Freckles?" A wide smile appeared as he joined in her playfulness. "You're just so damn lovable!"

Francie threw her arms around Kendall, surprising him, pleasantly. "I love you, too, Kendall. I'm so blessed to have you back in my life, and to have you as a friend."

_Why couldn't you have stopped at 'I love you, too, Kendall?_' _That friend zone fucking_ _sucks! I feel your pain, Killian._

Wrapping the petite woman, once again, in his arms felt so good. "I'm blessed to have you, too, Francie."

The hugging could have continued all night and Kendall wouldn't have complained one bit, but Francie pulled away, a troubled look on her face.

"What is it, Fay? What's wrong?"

"Oh it's...it's nothing," she lied.

Kendall, standing tall, folded his arms and cocked an eyebrow, looking down at Francie. "Try again." Patiently, he waited for her to answer him.

"I asked Chris why he was telling me all that he did, he said he wanted to know if I felt the same."

"You don't, right?"

Irritated that Kendall would have the audacity to assume otherwise, Francie snapped, "Of course I don't! I love James!"

Ignoring her displeasure, Kendall pressed forth. "You told him that?"

"Well, yeah!" She spat the words out, clearly still vexed.

"Then what?"

"Then he asked if I ever," Francie paused and took a deep breath. "If I ever had feelings for him." Her voice faded to a whisper.

Kendall knew the answer. "And you did."

Avoiding his green eyes, Francie looked down at her hand and began picking at a her nails. "Yeah," Francie almost felt ashamed to admit it, "but not any more."

"Did you tell him that?"

"No," she continued to fiddle with her fingernails, "I sidestepped it, but he said he knew the truth."

"Why's that bother you? You had feelings for me, does that bother you?" _Please say no! I don't think I_ _could deal with you regretting our relationship. _

Wide eyes darted to Kendall's. "No! Kendall that never bothered me!" She protested vehemently, "I've never been ashamed of what we had together! Never!"

_Thank God, because I'm not either! But you don't know the half of it, you don't remember, Freckles._ "I don't see the problem, Fay."

"James doesn't know. I practically denied all feelings I had for Chris when James asked me about him."

"What did Jay ask you?"

"He asked if Chris and I dated."

Kendall shrugged a shoulder, "Did you?"

"No. Hello? Ryan, remember?"

Shaking his head, Kendall replied, "Still don't see the problem."

"James suggested Chris and I had an affair on an emotional level because we'd talked...a lot...and often."

"So? What did you say?"

"I blew past it, I never answered him."

Kendall began to feel envious of Officer Chris Killian for nothing more than the fact that Francie considered a romantic relationship with him but Kendall wasn't even an option. Realizing he was being ridiculous, he pushed his jealousy aside to help Francie through her problem.

"Okay, you said you thought about a relationship with Chris, right?"

Francie nodded.

"Did your conversations reach an intimate level?"

"Oh my God! Are you asking me if I had phone sex with Chris Killian?!"

"No! Wait...did you?"

Francie smacked Kendall's shoulder, "Seriously?!"

"Ouch! I'm kidding! I'm kidding?" _Okay, I guess levity is out! _"I'm talking about a different kind of intimacy. Did you bond with Chris on a deeper level?"

Fidgeting fingers went to work on the nails again. "Yes," she quietly admitted.

"Now you feel guilty about it?"

"No, I don't feel guilty about bonding with Chris, I needed a friend, I needed someone to talk to. What I feel guilty about is lying to James about it."

"Freckles, you didn't lie to James." _I'm lying to James_! "There doesn't sound like there was anything to lie about. You got close to someone, so what? You were close to Ryan." _That asshole._ "You were close me."

"That's different."

"How?"

"James knows about you and Ryan. I don't want James to think that I messed around on Ryan, or know that I thought about. He may think I'd do it again."

_Oh boy! If you only knew..._

"But you didn't _do_ anything about it, you didn't _act_ on your feelings." _Not with Chris anyway._ "Don't worry about it. Nothing came of it. Once James entered your life," bitterness swelled in his soul, "whatever you had with Chris was over, right?"

Dark eyes pleaded for understanding, "It was over even before that."

"You know what I think? I think your conscience it way too sensitive." _If this bothers you, I know you'd flip shit if you ever remember what we did. _"You have nothing to feel bad about, Freckles."

"Really? You don't think James will be upset if it comes out?"

_Me sleeping with you while you were James? Hell, yeah. You crushing on a man because you were married to an abusive asshat? No way! _Kendall could see Francie's need for confirmation in her eyes. "Who's gonna say anything? I'm not." _God knows I'm keeping a huge secret from James right now! I know how to keep my mouth shut!_

Still seeing the doubt in her eyes, Kendall wanted to hold her close and kiss away her troubles, but all he could do was comfort her with words. "It'll be okay, Freckles. No one has to know."

The transformation from concern to confusion on Francie's face was immediate as Kendall's words rang in her ears. The very words that he uttered to her on his birthday after they made love, when the two discovered that their distrust of James was misplaced, had once again been tossed out to soothe the tormented woman and Kendall knew he made a mistake!

The last time he spoke those words to Francie she had been crying in her kitchen over the hurt and guilt she carried over the loss of her child - James' child, - and it nearly unlocked the door to her hidden memory. Kendall had gotten lucky that day, and he hoped his good fortune would continue.

_Dammit! I did it again! I'm a fucking idiot! Please don't remember! Not now, Freckles! Please!_

"That's weird. I just got the wildest déjà vu feeling."

"Oh yeah," Kendall struggled to sound nonchalant.

"Yeah. I swear you said that to me before."

They stood looking at each other - Francie, thinking too hard to speak, and Kendall, too fearful. Realizing he'd have to do something to break her concentration, Kendall offered a solution.

"Well, I did tell you something like that a couple weeks ago in your kitchen. You were upset about...," he hated to bring it up but he knew he had to, "...about losing the baby. Remember?"

A sadness, that tugged at Kendall's heart, flooded into Francie's eyes accompanied by tears. "Yeah. Yeah, I remember, but..."

_No buts!_ "Hey," Kendall pulled her into his arms, speaking quickly to ward of a chance for Francie to remember another time he spoke those words to her. "Come on Freckles, no tears. You're okay." _God, I'm an asshole but I had to distract her, stop her from remembering. _"Listen, this deal with Chris is nothing to worry about."

"How are you so sure?"

"First of all, he and James are tolerating each other. I'm pretty sure that we'd be able to hear the knock-down drag-out fight all the way in here."

"Oh God, Ken," Francie rolled her eyes, "don't even kid about that. You'll jinx it, for sure."

"Good point," He conceded. "Anyway, second of all, you set Chris straight on where you stand, right?"

"I did, " she nodded. "Friends, and friends _only_."

"Lastly, Freckles, you can do no wrong in James' eyes." _Or mine..._ "He loves you, unconditionally." _Just like I do..._ "The past is the past, you're his future. To him," _...and me..._ "you're the epitome of the perfect woman. He wants to marry you" _...and I've accepted that__..._ "and I know James well enough to know that he'd move heaven and hell to get what he wants, and that's to make you his wife." _And I won't stand in the way._

The worried look disappeared from her face, replaced by a glow. Her eyes brightened and twinkled, dancing with the realization that Kendall was right. _James does love me, he wants to marry me, and nothing - I mean _nothing_ \- could change that. It's ok, it's_ _all going to be okay._

"You're right! Thank you, Kendall!" Another hug from his ex-girlfriend warmed Kendall's entire body. His heart, frozen from loss, began to melt with ever second Francie was in his embrace. _I'd never do anything to hurt you, Francie, and if that means letting you go completely, allowing you to find happiness, so be it._ Kendall fought back the tears welling in his eyes, savoring her touch. _Goodbye, Freckles._


	44. Player

**A/N: Sorry for the absence...crazy times! :-)**

**Becca: A lot of people feel for Kendall...poor guy. :-( You'll have to wait and see if Frames will live forever. I know where your loyalties are! LOL **

**Read, enjoy, and review!**

* * *

Sitting with Vince on Kendall's sofa, Chris told his friend what happened with Francie and James. None too pleased when recounting James' demand that he keep his distance, Chris' blood began to boil.

"Can you blame him, man? You hit on his fiancée. Hard!"

"I know, Vince, I was there. Thanks."

"No problem," Vince pat his friend's shoulder. "I'm always here to help." Chris glared at his jovial friend and partner.

"Francie and I sorted everything out. We agreed we're friends, nothing more. How can I be friends with someone if I'm not allowed around them?"

"Can't help with that. Sorry."

"Oh! Just a second ago you were all_ 'I'm always here to help,' _now nothing?! All I get is a _'sorry'?_ Thanks a lot!"

"Hey, no way I'm helping you break James' restraining order! He's practically family."

"I know, and I'm not asking you to, but a little sympathy would be nice! I'm heartbroken here, Vince!"

"I'll tell you what, while you're healing, why don't you go make friends with that stunning brunette in the purple sweater and _really_ tight jeans?"

Chris eyed the beautiful woman talking to Nikki by the bar. Her smile, Like Francie's, lit up the room and her laughter made Chris want in on the party.

"That's not a bad idea, partner," Chris smiled and winked at Vince. "I've got a weak spot for brunettes."

"I know, and most of them have a weak spot for your smile. Go get her, Tiger!" Vince shoved Chris, boosting him off the couch. _God help her, I hope she can handle_ _him._

* * *

After getting the low down from Kendall on Tiff's meltdown, Francie sought out her friend. She didn't have to look far. Tiff was sitting with Ry and Carlos at the table where the fiasco took place. _How appropriate_, Francie thought to herself,_ we clear it all up where it started._

"Hey," Francie hugged Carlos from behind, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"Hey yourself, Fay," Carlos patted Francie's arms. "Niña, come dance with me."

_Sweet Carlos - the peacemaker - trying to give Tiff and I a chance_ _to make up._

Following Carlos' lead, Ry stood. "Your wish is my command, Papi."

"Well, if it's that easy, ya wanna know what else I wish for?"

A tipsy Ry laughed, grabbing her boyfriend's hand. "Oh, I know what you wish for! That comes later. Come on, I love this song." The two departed, leaving Francie and Tiff alone.

"May I join you?" Francie tried to think of a way to start the ball rolling.

"Please do."

Francie smiled her thanks and pulled the chair close to one of her dearest friends. Immediately, Tiff wrapped the smaller woman into a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry, my Franny Fry," Tiff slurred. "I was a total bitch."

"I'm sorry, too."

"No, no, no!" Tiff's volume increased in Francie's ear, thanks to the alcohol she had consumed. "You have _nothing_ to be sorry for! It was all me. I, um, I kinda..."

"Lost it?" Francie pulled back and stared in the hazel eyes that attempted to focus on her.

"Yeah, lost it. I feel like such an ass." She covered her face with unsteady hands.

"It's okay," Francie rubbed Tiff's upper arm. "I understand."

"I saw those lyrics and immediately assumed the worst."

"But you shouldn't have, T. There's nothing there anymore, I promise you that."

"I know, you're one of my best friends and I'm ashamed that I have this...this jealousy inside me."

"Do you think you're jealous of me, or of the relationship I had with Kendall? They're two different thing, Sweetie."

"I," Tiff shook her head, "I don't know. I mean, I thought it was you but, you know, maybe you're right. Maybe I'm jealous of your past together. You guys were something special, ya know?"

"We were," Francie agreed with a nod and a grin.

"And there's Marley. You share a daughter with him...how am I supposed to compete with that?"

"You can't, but no one's asking you to."

"I just feel like I'm fighting a ghost sometimes, ya know?"

"He loves you, Tiff, not me. What Kendall and I had has been over for years. It's just you now. _Only_ you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, but listen to me, you can't keep throwing the relationship I had with him, in his face or you'll drive him away, no matter how much he loves you. Understand?"

"Yeah."

"You've got a great thing going, T, don't blow it. You've got to take it seriously, be in one hundred percent. No doubts."

"No way, I'm going to ruin it. I'm so serious about him, I'm turning down an assistant principal job in Chicago." Thanks to her intoxicated state, Tiff had blurted out her secret. The harsh contact of her hand covering her mouth would have made Francie flinch if her mind wasn't processing the tidbit of information Tiff let escape.

"You _what_?!"

_ShitshitshitSHIT! Now what do I do?! _"Please, Franny, don't say anything! No one knows! Kendall doesn't know! Please, don't tell him! Promise?! Please?!" Tiff's slurring intensified in her agitated state.

"Okay, okay, I promise I won't say anything but what job?"

"You remember Emily Burgess?"

Francie nodded, "Yeah."

"She now at St. Michael's in Chicago. She recommended me to the board for the assistant principal position."

"Wow, Tiff, that's a great opportunity. Are you sure you want to pass on that?"

"If it means staying here with Kendall, yes."

"You know, he'd understand."

"I know but he'd never move to Chicago and leave Marley behind."

_You're right about that. He's adjusted to being a father, he moved here for her. He'd never leave. _"Maybe you should discuss it with him before you make your decision."

Tiff shook her head, "There's nothing to discuss. I want him more than I want the job."

"Okay, if that's what you want."

"It is," Tiff was adamant, "I want Kendall."

"And he wants you."

Tiff hugged Francie tightly and the entire incident from earlier was pushed from Francie's mind in favor of another problem. _I know Kendall, he'll be upset if he knew Tiff gave up on this job for him. I know they could make it work, figure something out. Now, I've promised Ti__ff I wouldn't say anything. That's just great!_

* * *

"Ladies," Chris gave Nikki and the girl in the purple sweater his most charming smile. "Having fun?"

"We are!" Nikki bubbled.

"Abdolutely!" Sweater Girl held her hand out to Chris, "I'm Linda."

Taking her hand in his, Chris raised it to his lips, placing a soft kiss on the back of her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Linda. I'm Chris."

A pink hue tinted Linda's cheeks, "After that greeting, I'd say the pleasure is all mine."

Nikki rolled her eyes, knowing Chris' charming moves were just to get into Linda's pants and from the blush on her cheeks, it might work.

"No, it's defiantly _not_ all yours," Chris flirted mercilessly.

Nikki smirked, knowing what sort of pleasure Chris was really referring to. _Good, now that Francie has put the kibosh on any romance chances with Chris, he can turn his attention elsewhere and let Francie and James get on with their lives!_

"I need another drink," Nikki raised her empty glass. "Will you two excuse me?"

"Absolutely," Linda nodded.

"Of course, Niks. I'll gladly keep Linda company." Chris grinned as the color deepened on Linda's face.

"I'm sure you will," Nikki giggled as she walked away.

"So, Linda," Chris' dark, sultry eyes drank in the vision of loveliness in front of him, "how do you know Kendall?"

"I've been working on some artwork for him. Promotional things and such."

Chris' eyes widened, "Really? You're an artist?"

"Graphic designer." Linda felt the heat in her cheeks begin to subside.

"Wow, that's very interesting! So, you've been working closely with our dimpled wonder, huh?"

Just like that, with those few words, the blushing resumed. "The dimpled wonder. I like it, I may have to use it on him."

Chris noted the blush. _Shit! She's got the hots for Kendall! What the hell is up with these Hollywood boys?! Keep calm, Killian. Kendall's spoken for. He's in love with Tiff...and Francie. He's got no room for another woman in his life. _Feeling the effects of his pep talk, his confidence grew. "Feel free, but I'll have to charge you a small royalties fee." Chris winked.

Linda laughed at the handsome man's flirtatious ways. "So, Chris, how did you score an invitation to this shindig?"

_Invitation?! Yeah..._ "Well, I -," Chris was saved from his explanation by Kendall.

"Linda!"

"Hi, Kendall."

Embracing the graphic designer, Kendall smiled. "I'm so glad you made it!"

"How could I say no?" _Seriously? How could I? Any reason I get to be near him, I'm taking!_

"I'm glad you couldn't," Kendall released Linda from the hug but still held firmly with one arm around her waist. He was unable to let go, and he couldn't say why. "I see you've met Chris." Kendall's green eyes lit up with warning as he looked at the police officer.

"I have," Linda nodded, noticing the glare and wondering what it was about.

"Good," Kendall smiled down at her, making her stomach flutter, "but I need to steal him away for a moment."

"Okay," the hesitation in her voice went unnoticed.

"There's food in the kitchen and plenty to drink at the bar, help yourself."

"Great. Thank you."

Turning to face Chris, Kendall smiled. It was an act and both, Chris and Linda, knew it.

"Chris?" Kendall swooped a hand out, an indication to Chris that he was to lead the way out of the room for a more private discussion.

_Fuck! Here we go..._Chris led the way down the hall to the spare bedroom, feeling like he was taking his last steps to the electric chair. _If these walls could talk, they would have shit load to say after tonight._

Kendall closed the door, leaving the fun and merriment outside. "Leave Linda alone."

Chris was a little stunned by the blatant command. No sugar coating, no minced words, just a clear and precise order. "Why?"

"Because."

Raising his eyebrows, Chris waited for more of an explanation. When he wasn't given one, he prodded Kendall. "_Because...?_"

Arms folded over his chest, shoulders squared, Kendall stood tall, staring at Chris. "Because I said so."

Chris grinned, "Kendall, I'm not Marley. 'Because I said so' isn't going fly with me, _Daddy_. Because _why_?"

Clearly aggravated, Kendall's voice rose. "Just because!"

"Seriously?" Chris laughed, "Just because?!"

Kendall didn't share an ounce of Chris' enjoyment of the situation and stood, remaining stone faced. "Because, she's sweet."

With a knowing look, Chris nodded, "Oh, I'm _sure_ she is," Chris rubbed his hands together, "and I can't wait to find out, for myself, just how sweet."

"See?! That's what I'm talking about! She's a sweetheart, Killian, a nice girl. Way too nice for the likes of you."

"Wait a minute. Are you crushing on Linda?" Chris studied Kendall for a tell, a confession of his feelings, a reason for his protectiveness over the beautiful graphic designer.

Linda's green eyes flashed into Kendall's mind. The way she hugged him, the smell of her perfume, the melodic tone of her laugh in his ears, all filled his head, and for the first time, the realization hit Kendall that he may be developing feelings for her.

_Is it possible? Do I have feelings for Linda? She is beautiful, kind, too. She's talented, passionate about her work. She loves music...hell, she loves _my_ music! She really gets me. She's funny...God, is she funny! We do have a special connection, no denying that. No! No, it's not possible. Not with all these emotions going on with Francie! Besides, I'm committed to Tif! I love Tiff...don't I?!_

Kendall's dominating stance waivered as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other. A simple, one word reply was all Kendall could give in his defense. "No."

Glee danced in Chris' eyes. "Oh, I think you are! Kendall, you old dog, you. I never would have figured you as a player. Now, James, yeah. But _you_? No way. You had me fooled. Good for you, tiger!" Chris reached out to pat Kendall's shoulder, but Kendall's hand flew up, blocking Chris' appreciative show of approval.

Kendall shook his head vehemently, "That's not how it is."

"Okay, man," Chris' hands shot up in surrender, "whatever you say."

"I'm serious! I'm not like that!" Kendall's voice took on a serious quality as it softened, "I'm a one-woman man. My heart's taken." _But by who?!_

A devilish grin appeared on Chris' lips, replacing the proud one worn moments before. "Yeah, we _all_ know that."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Angry eyes stared down Chris Killian.

With an innocent shrug of his broad shoulders, Chris replied, "Nothing, just that we all know you're wrapped up in a special lady..."

Kendall nodded, "I am."

"A lady that has your heart in her back pocket..."

"That's true."

"A lady that owns you completely, body and soul..."

"That's right." _He's finally getting it!_

"A lady that you'd move heaven and earth to be with..."

"I would."

"A lady that satisfies your every _need_ and _desire_."

"All true," Kendall agreed wholeheartedly.

"Francie," Chris stated in a matter of fact way.

"Absolutely!" Kendall nodded, the realized what Chris said. "Wait! What?!"


	45. Moving On

**A/N: Hey y'all! Did you miss me?! :-) Hope everyone had a wonderful holiday! **

**Becca: Francie did do a great job talking to Tiff giving her a reality check! At least what Francie _thinks_ is reality. Yikes! Poor Kendall is a mess! Good drama! **

**RockChickWrites: I thought you'd like Linda! ;-) Maybe she can get through to Kendall if Chris doesn't get to her first! Uh-oh...**

**DeniseDEMB: I love your Frendall feels! Such a loyalist! Glad you caught up...I missed you! :-)**

**Okay, read, enjoy, and let me know what you think! **

* * *

"You heard me." Chris pointed at Kendall, "_You_ still love _Francie_."

"No, I don't!" Kendall protested.

Chris shook his head, "Deny it all you want, Kendall."

"I'm with Tiff."

"You are," Chris conceded.

"But you just got done telling me that I have a thing for Linda."

"I did," Chris agreed.

"And now you're saying that I still love Francie!"

"You do," Chris' matter of fact tone further irked Kendall, pushing his anger higher.

"You're crazy, you know that?!"

Chris raised one shoulder in a half shrug, "I'm a cop, the facts are the facts, man."

Exasperated, Kendall threw his arms in the air. "What facts?"

Chris raised a finger. "Fact one, you share a daughter."

"Lots of people share a child and don't love each other!" _I mean, she doesn't love _me_!_

Dismissing Kendall's argument, a second finger popped up, "Fact two, you bought this house - Francie's house - paid well over asking price, and moved in _next door_ to her."

Kendall continued to defend his actions. "Next door to _Marley_! I did it to be close to my daughter, and the money was to help care for her!"

Kendall's argument fell on deaf ears. Chris raised a third finger. "Fact three, you were going to propose to her."

"I didn't think that through," Kendall lied. He had thought about it plenty, it consumed him. All he could think about was putting that ring on Francie's finger and placing her and Marley in his life forever...but James thwarted that dream.

Chris wasn't backing down. "Dude, you bought her a ring!"

_Don't remind me! _"I...I was confused," his soft reply betrayed his hurt. "I wanted to give Marley a complete family."

Disregarding Kendall's lame excuse, Chris continued and raised another finger, "Fact four, you admitted - _to James __of all people_ \- that you still love his fiancée."

"At the time, I did love her. Not now, I'm past those feelings," Kendall's heart hurt with every untruth he told, "and she wasn't his fiancée at the time!"

Chris brushed Kendall's reasoning away with a wave of his hand, "Technicality."

"Whatever." Kendall crossed his arms over his chest in an attempt to build a wall around himself, protecting him from further accusations. "By the way, where did you get your _facts_?"

Chris' smirk mocked Kendall. "My CIs."

"What?!"

"CIs, you know, confidential informants."

"I know what the fuck a CI is! Who was it?!"

"Did you hear the _confidential_ part of confidential informant?"

Kendall ignored Chris' sarcasm, "Vince? Nikki? Francie? I know it's not James, he loathes you."

"Ouch, that hurt." Chris' proclamation held no conviction, he knew Kendall was trying to derail his strong case. "I have a lot of different sources. Information I've picked up here and there. What's it matter, it's all true. Facts, man."

As much as Kendall hated to admit it, Chris was right...it didn't matter...and it was true.

"Just admit, Kendall, we're in the same boat. We're in love with the same woman and neither one of us can have her."

"I love Tiff," he was growing tired of defending himself to everyone.

"So you say, but I'm wondering if you're trying to convince me or you."

"Pfft...YOU! I _know_ how I feel! I'm in a relationship with Tiff and this is where I want to be!"

"So, you've moved on from Francie?"

Rolling his green eyes, Kendall unfolded his arms and raised them, palms up, in a show of revelation. "That's what I've been trying to tell you!"

"With Tiff."

"Yes!" _Finally, we agree!_

Chris slowly nodded, as if mulling over the information, before speaking, "Then I should try to move past Francie, too..."

Knowing the heartache Chris Killian felt, Kendall sympathized with him. His voice softened with understanding and compassion. "Absolutely."

"...with Linda."

"What?" _So much for feeling sorry for this bastard!_ "No!"

Feigning innocence, Chris' eyes studied Kendall's reaction. Kendall wasn't fooled by the act, he struggled to regain his composure and his poker face. He couldn't let Chris know how he truly felt about Linda.

"Why not? You said yourself that you love Tiff, right?" The attempt at pureness was really getting to Kendall but he had to play along, otherwise, Chris would never let this go.

"Well, yeah."

"Then Linda's fair game."

"But -" _Let it go, Kendall. It's for the best. You love Tiff._

"Unless..." That one word hung in the air for what seemed like an eternity to Kendall before Chris continued, "...you're interested in her."

_Deny, deny, deny._ _Hell, it's worked for me_ this _long! Sort of... _"I'm not."

"You sure?" Chris cocked an eyebrow in doubt. "Maybe you've realized that Tiff can't help you get over Francie and you're thinking maybe Linda can."

_Keep your cool, Kendall. Just breathe._ "That would imply that I'm not over Francie."

Chris nodded, "It sure would."

_Fucker!_ "But I am over her."

"Then there's no reason I can't go pick up my conversation with Linda," Chris baited him, unmercilessly.

_He's got me! Son of a bitch! I can't stop him, I have no right. _"No, I guess there's not."

"Thanks, Kendall," Chris' smile clearly indicated that he had Kendall over a barrel. "I appreciate your blessing."

_It's not a blessing, you bastard!_ "Killian," Kendall gave one last warning, "don't you hurt her."

"You make a good protective brother."

Kendall could do nothing but glare at the handsome, womanizer._ Fuck off! _

Chris walked past Kendall but stopped at the door and turned, "Hey, I know I wasn't invited to your party but can I stay? I mean now that James, Francie, and I are square and I've got your brotherly okay with Linda, it's not a problem, is it?"

Kendall clenched his teeth to bite back any comments that would surely cause this conversation to continue. Chris, sensing his welcome had worn thin and was about to be shown to the door, threw out an option that would solidify his welcome. "I guess, I could see if Linda wants to go back to my place and we could get to know each other there."

Kendall took a breath and gave Chris a cold smile. "No, that's not necessary. It's no problem at all. Stay. Have fun."

"I will, trust me." Chris walked out of the bedroom on a mission and Kendal watched him go, angry and knowing that there was nothing he could do about it.

* * *

"Marley is adorable," Linda gushed. "Kendall is such a proud dad." She smiled larger as she mentioned Kendall's name.

Noticing the brightness in Linda's eyes and wondering if Kendall knew Linda had feelings for him, Francie accepted the compliment on her daughter's behalf with a soft laugh. "Thank you, I think she is, too, but I may be a bit biased. Kendall is a very proud father. He loves her so much." The ice clanked in her drained glass as Francie took the last sip.

"I know it's none of my business but I want you to know that I think you're an amazingly strong woman."

_What's she talking about?_ "I am?"

"Absolutely! Going through what you did with your ex. It's a tough situation."

_How does she know about Ryan?_ "It was. I had Marley to consider, too."

"Oh, of course! Then on top of it all, having to get the tests done to confirm that Kendall was Marley's father," Linda shook her head, "I don't know how you did it. I would have a nervous breakdown."

"It was rough," A sad smile formed on Francie's face, remembering the struggle,"but I had wonderful support."

The alcohol Linda had in her system allowed her to continue freely. "It was so selfless of you to let Kendall go and not try to lure him back with your pregnancy. I can't say that I'd have been so brave."

Francie gazed at Linda in surprise. _How does she know all this?! Did Kendall tell her? No, surely not...Kendall wouldn't have opened up to just _anyone_ about_ _that. Unless..._

"I was wrong to do so. I mean, I knew what his career meant to Kendall but I felt bad keeping something that important from him. I still do." Dropping her eyes to her empty glass, Francie wondered if she should continue.

_There's just something about Linda that makes her so easy to talk to. She's not judgemental or hateful. She seems truly kind. Kendall must trust her to have shared all this with her._

After a little soul searching, Francie felt safe in sharing. "I'm so lucky that Kendall is such an exceptional person, not many men would have been so understanding."

"True. He is an incredible guy." The wistfulness in Linda's voice was clear, she was obviously into Kendall. Gathering her composure, which was quite a feat considering the drinks she had consumed, Linda tried to hide her fascination for the charming, green-eyed man. "And so is James, I know he had a lot to deal with, too. I mean, stepping into a relationship with someone with a child takes a lot, not to mention the child was fathered by one of his best friends."

"Yeah, James has been beyond wonderful, accepting everything that's come his way."

"You're so lucky to have been blessed with two outstanding men. I'm jealous!"

A giggle escaped Francie, "Don't be! They have their issues."

"Don't they all?" The laughter between the women seemed more like it came from two who had been friends all their lives instead of meeting only ten minutes ago.

"They snore," Francie joked.

"They don't ask for directions," Linda gleefully added.

"Right?! And they act like babies when they're sick." Francie was enjoying this girly bonding.

"Oh my God, they do!" Linda agreed. "They leave the toilet seat up."

"Oh no! Not in our house! I broke 'bachelor James' of that habit, real quick!"

"Uh-oh!" Linda's green eyes widened. "You did?!"

"Yes I did! The first time my sleepy ass fell in, it came to a screeching halt!"

"Lemme guess," Linda giggled, "it was the middle of the night, you left the lights off, and walked to the bathroom with your eyes still closed?"

Grabbing Linda's arm, Francie laughted, "Exactly! Oh my God!"

"Been there, done that! Hated it!"

Wiping the laughter tears from her cheeks and fanning her face, Francie tried to catch her breath. "Too funny!"

Linda rubbed her face, "My cheeks hurt!"

Walking up to the two-woman party, James couldn't help but smile. "What in the world are you two laughing about?" He slipped his arm around his fiancée, kissing the side of her head.

"Men!" Rolling eyes emphasized Francie's single word reply to James' question.

"Wait a minute, are you generalizing about the gender or talking pacif-pacif...," pausing to hold up a finger, James closed his eyes and concentrated on each syllable, sounding it out, "spe-cif-ics?"

Francie chuckled, "You've had too much to drink."

"What?! Me?! No! I resemble that!" A smooth smile appeared on his handsome face.

"Resent!" Linda corrected.

"That's what I said." All three broke into laughter.

"Okay, Bello," Francie hugged him. "Have you met Linda?"

"I have not yet had the pleasure," James extended his hand to Francie's new partner in crime, "Linda, I'm James."

"It's nice to meet you," Linda accepted his hand. "Kendall has told me so much about you."

In a hushed voiced, James responded, "He lies, don't believe a word he says." Francie playfully slapped his arm.

"That's too bad," Linda pouted, "he made you out to be a great guy."

"Oh! Well, in that case, believe it all. It's true." He winked at Linda and offered her his million dollar smile.

_Damn! _Linda thought to herself,_ he is one beautiful man! Francie you sure can_ _pick 'em!_

"I see you two are having a good time," he looked at the glasses in their hands, "but your glasses are empty. Can I refill your drinks?"

"Please and thank you," Linda handed her glass to James.

"Thank you, Bello," Francie kissed James as he took her glass.

"My pleasure, ladies. One amaretto sour for my love and, Linda, what are you drinking?"

"Rum and Coke."

"Amaretto sour and rum and Coke," he nodded, "Got it. Be right back."

"Thanks."

"Thank you."

Tilting her head towards James as he walked away on his liquor mission, Linda spoke, "That one there is a keeper, girl."

Shifting her eyes from James' fabulous backside to Linda, Francie grinned, "Yes, he is."

"So, you went to school with Kendall. What was he like then?"

"Honestly, he hasn't changed one bit. He's the same loveable goof he's always been."

Linda chuckled, "Really?"

"Yeah, really. He's one of the sweetest, most reliable guys I know."

"Awww, thanks Francie," Chris said, standing behind Francie. "I appreciate the kind words."

"Get over yourself, Killian." Francie smiled, "I wasn't talking about you."

"Damn, I thought you were putting in a good word for me with our new friend." Chris draped his arm over Linda's shoulders, making her giggle.

"Oh, I've reached friend status, huh?"

"Well, yeah," Chris winked, "we are friends, aren't we?"

"I'd think that over before answering, Lin," Kendall appeared close at Linda's side. "You don't know the kind of trouble you could be getting yourself into with this joker."

"Easy there, _big brother_," Chris retorted, looking around the room. "Where's your _girlfriend_? Doesn't she need you, or something?"

Appreciating the close proximity of Kendall, Linda smiled at what she thought was playful teasing between friends. Francie, however, noticed the ice in Kendall's eyes and the stiff body language that her ex-boyfriend emanated and Chris mirrored.

Francie opened her mouth to speak before the situation escalated but didn't get the chance. James, returning with the ladies' drinks, eyed Chris with his arm around Linda. "Rum and Coke for you, my dear," James handed the drink to Linda.

""Thank you, sir." Linda took a sip.

"And an amaretto sour for my Sweetness." James kissed his fiancée as he handed her the cocktail.

"Thank you."

"My pleasure." James looked at Chris, his fabulous smile disappearing. "You still here?"

"Well, yeah," Chris cocked his head towards Kendall, "he invited me."

James looked at Kendall with disapproval in his hazel eyes. "He did, huh?"

"Of course I did, James. It's a party, a celebration, a new year,"_ ...with a lot of people around... _"I mean, we're all friends, right?" Green eyes implored James to not cause a scene, all will be explained.

"Hey, handsome!" Tiff snaked her arms around Kendall's waist, in part to help balance herself.

""Hey, yourself," Kendall smiled down at Tiff, noticing that her sobriety was long gone and wouldn't be returning anytime soon.

Tugging at Kendall's shirt, Tiff demanded, "Come dance with me!"

"See, I told you your _girlfriend_ needed you. Go dance with her."

Wanting nothing more that to smack the smirk off of Chris' face, Kendall maintained a genial expression and led Tiff away from the others, leaving Francie to chaperone James and Chris. Linda's smile faded, ever so slightly, at Kendall's departure confirming for Francie that Linda had feelings for Kendall.

"So," Francie wasn't sure if James and Chris were able to be in each other's company much longer. "Wanna dance, Bello?" Francie hated leaving Linda on her own to handle Chris Killian but Linda was a big girl and surely could handle the handsome officer. Francie's concern now lay with James and how much of Chris' presence he could tolerate.

"Absolutely, let's go." James smiled at Linda, "You had better make sure you have all your vaccinations if you're gonna hang with this one." James glared at Chris, "He's a walking petri dish."

Leaving Linda, smirking behind her hand, and Chris, seething with hatred, James followed the path Kendall carved out earlier and led Francie over to the other dancers, smiling wide at the combined insult and warning he left in his wake.


	46. Trouble In Paradise

**A/N: First of all I want to thank you guys for reading. This story has gotten 4,567 views! 4-5-6-7...cool, huh? Old Friends, New Friends has picked up new readers, too. It's at 10,114 views! So, if you're rereading OFNF, thank you, I guess that means you like it! If you've shared these fanfics with friends, I thank you, too! I appreciate it :-)**

**RockChickWrites: Chris is smug, makes for fun reading, though! So no Chrinda (that's a shitty pairing name, huh)? LOL Don't worry, the shit WILL hit the fan. There are a lot of private conversation going on. Guess what? There are a few more. Wonder what they're about? Hmmmm...**

**Becca: Yeah, I don't think anyone's a fan of Chris Killian, poor guy, but when you're right, you're right. I've gotta say that I, too, like the fast friendship between Francie and Linda...hope it lasts! ;-) Kendall is sharing a lot with her, isn't he?**

**Thank you all - again - for reading. Enjoy and I'd love to hear from you.**

* * *

The song was over and Tiff and Francie had left, presumably to mingle with others, leaving Kendall and James alone. Sitting on the stairs since his standing abilities were slightly impaired, Kendall looked up at James leaning against the handrail. "I had to invite him to stay!"

"What the hell for?"

"I had no choice, James!"

Wide-eyed and angry, James continued to press for answers. "Why not?!"

"If I didn't he was taking Linda back to his place to..._you know_...get to know each other."

"And that's wrong, how?"

Kendall rubbed his temple, trying to ease the headache brought on by stress and too much alcohol. "It's Linda, man."

"Yeah. And?"

"She sweet," Kendall slurred. "She's a good girl."

"Yeah, I'm sure she is, but weren't you the one that said we should find Chris a girlfriend?"

"Well, yeah, but...just not Linda."

"Why not?"

"Because Chris will..." All sorts of ideas of what Chris would do with Linda swirled in his mind, burning his heart with jealousy. Kendall shook his head trying to scatter those thoughts, "...destroy her. I can't let that happen."

Eyeing his friend, James tried to understand why Linda was so important to Kendall. "Since when are you her protector?"

"Dude! She's my friend! I'm not going to standby and watch some asshole fuck her over!"

"Alright! Alright, calm down. I didn't mean it like that. Look, Linda's big girl, I'm sure she can handle Chris Killian."

"I don't doubt that she can."

"Then what's the problem?"

Kendall stood quietly unable to come up with a good answer, other than the truth, for James, but he knew the truth wasn't to be spoken. "I don't know, I guess...I just...I feel responsible for her."

"I get it, man. I'd be leery of setting up someone with Killian, too." But James' words were for Kendall's benefit, he knew that there was another reason.

James was aware that things had been rocky between Kendall and Tiff, hell, he witnessed their incident earlier. He knew his friend, he could sense it, he could see it. James knew that Kendall and Tiff's relationship had reached its end, and if Kendall was going to be a single man with love to give it's best that his love was given to someone, anyone, other than Francie. Linda would fill that requirement nicely. _She's pretty, friendly, talented, ang obviously earned a spot in Kendall's heart._

"Okay," James glanced over to where Linda and Chris stood, casually chatting. "We'll keep an eye on her." He placed a hand on Kendall's shoulder to comfort his emotionally tormented friend. "It'll be fine."

* * *

"Have you seen Tiff?" Francie scanned the room hoping the blonde would make an appearance, easing her mind.

"Not since we were dancing," Nikki's eyes swept the room, as well. "Why?"

"She's a mess. I'm hoping she went upstairs to sleep it off."

"Yeah, she was hitting the bottle pretty hard tonight."

Nodding absentmindedly, Francie confessed, "She's had things on her mind."

Nikki raised an eyebrow in curiosity, "So I've heard."

"You have?" Surprise wasn't a strong enough word for what Francie felt.

"Well, not the whole story. Ry let it slip that Tiff shared something with her but gave me no details." With a slight squint and pursed lips, Nikki studied her sister. "Fay, what do you know?"

"Nothing," Francie denied, unable to meet her sister's eyes.

"Fay?"

"I'm just saying that I was surprised you had a chance to speak to anyone considering how you're so wrapped up in Logan."

"True, but you're lying."

Francie wrung her hands in helplessness, "I can't -"

"I know, I know, you promised Tiff, too."

"I did," Feeling uncomfortable, Francie looked down at her feet. She wasn't used to keeping things from her sister. The one and only time she did, Ryan's abuse went undetected for years.

Nikki hugged her sister, "Well, as long as Tiff's issue doesn't hurt you, or anyone else I care about, I can live without knowing until she sees fit to inform me." Pulling back from the hug Nikki's eyes fell to Linda and Chris. "So, what do you think about Linda?"

Francie, too, looked to the couple. "I think she likes Kendall."

"Kendall?!"

Spinning to face her sister, the realization sank in thar she'd drank too much, Francie steadied herself with her hand on the bar, careful to not knock anything over. "Shhhhh!"

Keeping her voice down, Nikki responded, "Okay, _I've_ drank a lot tonight but even I can see that's _not_ Kendall she's with."

"Don't say anything! We don't need Tiff finding out, it may set her off again."

"Good point, mum's the word. But just to satisfy my curiosity, what makes you think she's into Ken?"

"The way she smiles when she talks about him, the way she acts when he's around - and when he leaves."

"Really? So Chris doesn't stand a chance, huh?"

Raising a shoulder, Francie replied, "Maybe for tonight, but not much more than that."

* * *

Clutching Kendall's guitar tightly to her chest, Tiff leaned her heavy head back against the couch cushion. The downstairs studio was dark, cool, and much quieter than it was upstairs. It was exactly what she needed after drinking heavily all night.

Her tongue felt thick and her head was fuzzy. The more she thought about it, maybe she couldn't blame her scattered thoughts on the liquor. Having that job offer fall into her lap added stress and uncertainty to the already strained relationship she was in. She loved Kendall, she was sure of that, but she wasn't fully confident that he felt the same.

When they started seeing each other, Tiff knew that Francie occupied a large part of Kendall's heart and she understood that. A child bonds people, especially two people who were so close, two people that were once seemingly made for each other. In high school Francie and Kendall were the perfect couple.

_ A relationship built on friendship has a solid foundation and would last, weathering nearly any storm. Even after their breakup, that base the two had is still there, ready and able to be built on. __Ready for Kendall, anyway. If Francie hadn't been distracted and completely enamored with James, the two could very easily have picked up where they left off, and I'd be in he cold._

Her suspicions of the two nearly cost Tiff her relationship with Kendall. First she broke it off with him thinking he wasn't ready to move past Francie and tonight when she found those lyrics she lost her cool. She needed to calm down, needed to start thinking straight, if she was willing to pass on the Chicago job for Kendall, she had better not screw things up with him.

Her heavy eyelids drifted shut with her final thoughts being of Kendall and how to keep him from Francie.

* * *

"I think there's trouble in paradise," James whispered into Francie's ear.

"Uh-oh," Francie's eyes widened, "with who?"

"Kendall and Tiff."

"Really?! What do you know?"

Slowly, James shook his head, "I don't _know_ anything, but I have a gut feeling."

Knowing, in her heart, the answer to the question, Francie asked, "Linda?"

James nodded, "You see it, too, huh?"

"I had an idea that she was into Kendall, but I didn't stop to think that it may be mutual."

James' eyes shifted to somewhere behind Francie. "Well, it looks like it may be."

Following James' eyes, Francie turned slightly and saw Chris walking down the hall, toward the bathroom, leaving Linda alone. Kendall took a few long strides and was quickly by her side, smiling and draping his arm over her shoulders.

* * *

"Having fun?"

_God those dimples drive me crazy! _"Yes, I am."

"Good, I'm glad," he pulled Linda closer, making her pulse race.

"Thanks again for inviting me."

"I'm happy you decided to come."

"I was a bit hesitant at first, not knowing anyone here."

"What? You know me. Am I not enough for you?"

_I'd say you're all I need._ Lucky for Linda she still had some control over her tongue and didn't vocalize that particular sentiment. "Oh, you're plenty," she smiled dreamily up at Kendall. _Snap out of it, Lin! He has a_ _girlfriend, for God's sake!_ She spoke quickly to change the subject, "You have terrific friends."

"Yeah, I'm pretty lucky."

"I've met some really nice people."

"Have you?"

"Uh-huh. First, there was Nikki, I think it's Nikki...dark hair, really pretty, pink sweater, kind of a smart ass - in a good way," Linda was quick to add.

"Yeah," Kendall chuckled, "That's Nikki. Logan just proposed to her on Christmas Eve. She's Francie's sister."

"Really? Ok, now I see the resemblance. Speaking of Francie, she's a doll, just like you said! You'd told me so much about her, I felt like I've known her forever. I picked her out the minute I walked in. Besides, Marley looks like her, except with your lighter hair and green eyes."

"I've said it before, I'll say it again...I'm so glad she got her looks from her mother."

"Come on, Kendall, don't sell yourself short. You're a handsome man."

The dimples delved deeper into his cheeks as his smile grew wider. "You think so?"

"Oh, hell yeah!" The enthusiasm in Linda's voice warmed Kendall's heart.

_He has a girlfriend, Linda Rose! A G-I-R-L-F-R-I-E-N-D!, _she reprimanded herself. Shrugging, Linda regained control and dropped the extra "umpf" from her reply. "Um, I mean, yeah."

An awkward quiet settled over the two. Linda couldn't stand it, she had to say something. "And James! Oh my god, what a character! He is _fun-ny_!"

"That he is," Kendall chuckled. "He makes me laugh all the time. There's just something about him."

"I believe the word you're looking for is bromance...a man crush, you know?"

Kendall burst out laughing, "What?"

"Hey, I'm on tumblr, and I've got to say I agree, Kames forever! You two are _HOT_ together!"

"Oh no!" Kendall face-palmed himself, "First Francie, now you?"

"Damn," Linda's smike grew wider, "I knew I liked her."

"You should, you remind me a lot of her."

"Thanks," Linda's gaze fell to the floor. "I'll take that as a compliment."

Silence, once again, blanketed the couple. Under Kendall's intense, green-eyed scrutiny, Linda broke and thought of something, anything, to say. "And, I've met Chris, he's -"

_Ugh, not Chris! _"Let's dance."

"Oh, um, ok," Linda stammered, looking around the room for Tiff. "Uh, will Tiff mind?" _Cause I sure as hell won't!_

Kendall didn't care enough to even act like he was looking for his girlfriend. The alcohol intensified his desire to make Linda his. "No, it's..."_ ...over... "_It's fine." Kendall led Linda to an open spot in the living room and pulled her into his arms, unaware that Francie and James were watching their every move.

* * *

"Uh-oh," James whispered.

"Oh no! We've got to do something!"

"I'm thinking he doesn't exactly need a wingman, he's doing fine."

Francie slapped her fiancé on the arm, "Hello?! Tiff?!"

"Look, Sweetness, I know she's your friend - and I love her dearly - but their relationship is way over. Kendall's moving on."

"No," Francie vehemently shook her head. "Not without ending it with Tiff. It's not right, it's not...Kendall."

"Maybe the alcohol is getting to him."

"Doesn't matter," Francie remained steadfast in her belief of fidelity. "It's not right."

Knowing the importance of the situation to Francie, James developed a temporary fix to put her mind at ease, at least until another option made itself known.

"Okay, follow me."

James held Francie's hand and walked up to dancing couple noticing how much closer their bodies were than when they started swaying to the slow music. _Man, he's good,_ James thought to himself as he tapped Kendall's shoulder.

"May I cut in?" James' smile hadn't dimmed a bit with his drinking.

Kendall's mouth hung open for a split second while his brain caught up. "What?!"

"I'd like to dance with the fair lady," James bowed slightly to Linda and was rewarded with a large smile. _I_ _can see how Kendall fell for her. _

"Now, Jay?!" Kendall was clearly vexed, after all, he finally had Linda to himself and now James is setting up to crash Kendall's party. _Just like he did with Francie!_

Seeing things weren't progressing as well as James planned, Francie's charm kicked in. "Now's perfect, Kendall." Francie smiled and her hand lightly grazed Kendall's back, "Besides, I haven't gotten a chance to dance with you yet."

She had to talk to him, had to figure out what he was thinking, and had to save sober Kendall's conscience from being massacred by drunk Kendall. She loved Tiff and Kendall, however, if they aren't meant to be then that's how it is but Francie would be damned if she let Kendall mess around on her friend, intoxicated or not. Besides, she knew Kendall well enough to know that he wouldn't want to do it this way either. Kendall would never cheat on a lover or with someone who already had one. _No way, not Kendall!_

She held out her hand, wiggling her fingers, while trying to persuade her former lover. "Come on, Dimples. _Please_?" Playing on Kendall's soft spot for her, Francie felt a smidge guilty, but she had to have some time with him.

_God, with that smile, how can I tell her no? _"Okay, Freckles, you win."

James could see the relief spread through Francie's body. _Tragedy averted! Yes! _He mentally patted himself and his fiancée on the back

Quickly turning to James, Kendall forced his bleary eyes to focus on his friend. The easy going demeanor he usually wore was gone and his green eyes glowed with seriousness. "I want this one back. Understand?"

_Ouch! What the hell?_ James maintained a genial expression even though he wanted to punch Kendall square in the mouth. His feelings were hurt that Kendall would even think that about him.

_I wouldn't make a play for your girl! First of all, that's low. Second of all, Francie wasn't yours anymore, she was fair game. Besides, if I were to chase after another girl that would imply I have no feelings for Francie - which is totally wrong! Easy Jay, just breathe._

Shooting a quick glance at Francie, James saw her shake her head, ever so slightly, conveying a message loud and clear without a word spoken. He could just hear her..._Let_ _it go, Bello. He didn't mean it. He's drunk._

Holding his hands up in front of himself, James forced that million dollar smile to shine. "Of course."

Linda wasn't sure what to do. Should she protest, should she encourage Kendall to go with Francie? Using Kendall's ex as a gauge, Linda followed her gut knowing that if Francie though this was necessary to cut in, that it was best for Kendall.

Gently shaking Kendall's arm to get his attention off James and on her, Linda smiled, "I'll be right here waiting for _you_."

Kendall had no choice but to smile down at her. He couldn't help it. Linda brought out something powerful in him. He turned Linda over to James without a word to his friend. Facing Francie and taking her hand he grinned at his former girlfriend, "Let's dance, Freckles."


	47. You're In Love With Kendall

**A/N: Another chapter for you lovely people! Enjoy!**

**RockChickWrites: Yeah, I don't think Chrinda is gonna fly! LOL Glad yiu found "lots to love" in that last update! They are putting a lot of faith in Kendall to be a stand up guy. Wonder what happens IF AND WHEN they find out he's only human? **

**DeniseDEMD: Chris is a bit of a trouble maker, isn't he? Didn't think Tiff and Kendall were going to make it, huh? Omg, have you switched from Team Frendall to Team Lindall?! ;-)**

**I'm done...get to reading! :-)**

* * *

Dancing closely with Kendall, Francie looked up at him and could see a few tiny beads of sweat forming on his forehead. "Kendall, we're close, right?"

"Yeah," Kendall answered absentmindedly, eyes glued to James and Linda.

"And I can tell you, or ask you, anything?" She could feel the heat radiating from Kendall's body through the fabric of his long-sleeve shirt. _He knows he gets hot when he drinks. Should have worn a t-shirt, ya goof!_

"Of course."

"And you won't be mad?"

His attention was caught. Green eyes ablaze, with a worried curiosity, burned down at Francie. "What's up? What's wrong?"

"It's just...," Francie bit down on her lower lip, unsure of speaking. "I've got something I want to talk to you about but I don't want to upset you."

"Just spill it, Freckles, because it's too late, you're already freakin' me out!"

* * *

"So, tell me about yourself, Miss Linda."

"What would you like to know, Mister James?" Linda matched the smile James gave her.

"Well, are you a Kansas native?"

"Nope. I'm a Jersey girl," Linda proudly stated.

James' eyes widened, "Really? A Jersey girl?"

"Yep."

"How did you end up here?"

Rolling her eyes and sighing, Linda confessed, "A man."

"Ah, figures. The things we do for love, huh?"

"Well, in my case, I was running away from love."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I found out he cheated on me with his ex."

"I see," James lowered his head in contrition. "I'm sorry."

"Dont be. He ended up running back to her, which is really where he wanted to be, anyway. He just couldn't let her go."

Linda acted tough, but James could tell that it hurt her. _It's not a good feeling when the one you love, has been "loving" someone else...especially an ex. _

James shrugged, "His loss."

"You are absolutely right, it is."

"And Kendall's gain."

"W-what?"

* * *

"How are things going with Tiff?"

"Tiff?" _What the hell has she got to do with_ _anything?_ "It's, um, it's going okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah," Kendall lifted a shoulder to his ear, "okay." Again, Kendall's eyes drifted back to James and Linda.

_Evasiveness. Either he's lying or his mind is elsewhere._ _Probably_ _both._

"Okay," Francie slowly nodded, pausing to give Kendall a chance to continue. It didn't happen. "Well, where did she go? Have you seen her?"

Glancing around the room, looking for Tiff, Kendall looked bewildered. He realized he hadn't seen her since the song they were dancing to ended.

"Not for a while."

"Not for awhile? Are you even curious? You know she's been drinking pretty heavily all night."

"I'm aware of that," Kendall snapped, ashamed of his lack of responsibility and interest towards Tiff.

Taken aback by his hostility, Francie responsively blinked a few times in rapid succession.

"What's your point, Francie?" His face reddened and Francie couldn't decide if he was pissed or the alcohol made his body temperature respond that way.

Her anger at the treatment she received built up and she was tempted to fire back but she didn't give in to her instincts. Not yet, anyway. There were too many people around to make a scene. The angry glow in her eyes subsided and instead of lashing out she chose to try and diffuse the tense situation.

Francie placed her hand gently on Kendall's cheek to soothe him. A small smile played on her lips. "Why don't you come upstairs with me and get out of these clothes?" She slid her hand down to rest on Kendall's chest.

Certain he was about to be on the receiving end of a furious outburst, the change in Francie confused Kendall as much as her words did. "W-what?!"

"You're hot."

_Is she coming on to me?! Now?! _A smile pulled at one corner of Kendall's mouth. "Thanks, your pretty sexy when you get mad, too."

It was Francie's turn to be confused. "What?"

"You are," Kendall smiled wide remembering The early hours of his birthday. His loose lips and lack of control voiced his most recent memory. "Like when Amber answered James' phone that night of the ice storm, you were-"

"Stop!" Francie didn't want to talk about that FaceTime call. Suddenly, she realized that she didn't have much of that memory. Sure, she had remembered part of the call, but not all, and certainly not what happened after. She was pissed that she interrupted Kendall. "Wait, what?!"

His filter kicked in and he realized his mistake._ Oh no! That was not a good move,_ _Kendall, you dumbass! _"What?"

"What were you going to say?"

"Me? Nothing." _Play dumb it'll work!_

"Dammit, Kendall!"

"What'd _I_ do?! _You_ were hitting on _me_!"

"Serioisly?!" Staring at Kendall, stunned by his take on their conversation, Francie stopped dancing and stood, rooted in place, thoughts of digging for information on her 'missing time' dissipated. "I was doing no such thing!"

Francie wanted so badly to add a snarky _"Besides you have too many women in your life, as it is!"_ but bit back the words. "I was simply suggesting you change into a t-shirt because the booze is making you hot."

_Oops, gues I totally misread that one!_ "Ooooooh..."

The irritation with Kendall's drunk ass plused through Francie's body with every beat of her heart. "Come on," she grabbed his hand. "We'll look upstairs for Tiff while you change."

* * *

James repeated himself, "I said, it's Kendall's gain."

Linda's body switched to auto pilot. Her feet continued to move but her mind, and her mouth, shut completely down.

"It's okay, Linda, I understand. Trust me, I know how it feels to want to be with someone but you can't - at least, you can't at that moment."

In a whisper, Linda spoke, studying James' blue, button-down shirt and gray tie, "Francie."

The single word was spoken as a statement not a question, as James would have expected. _Surely, she doesn't know about that whole mess. Kendall wouldn't have told her about all that...would he?_

"Yeah, Francie," James replied with a rueful smile and a slight nod. He still regretted how it all went down but not the end game.

Raising her gaze from his chest, Linda timidly met James' eyes. "Kendall told me about...," her voice trailed off.

James' tone was bitter when he finished Linda's sentence. "About how I took his girl?"

"Not how I would have said it but...well, yeah." Linda quickly added, "But, but he didn't say like _that_. It wasn't...it wasn't said in a _bad_ way. I mean, you didn't come out sounding like an asshole, or anything." Linda shut her eyes, mentally face-palming herself!

"Wow!" James chuckled in spite of himself at Linda's awkwardness. "Well, I'm glad to hear that."

Putting Linda at ease slightly with his laughter, James gave her the opportunity to organize her thoughts and explain.

"Let me start over." Taking a deep breath, Linda dove right in, "Okay, Kendall told me about reconnecting with Francie, finding out that she was divorcing his former best friend, and that Marley may be his daughter."

As Linda briefly paused, James nodded in confirmation.

"He said his emotions were all over the board. He still had feelings for Francie and, with the Marley situation, he jumped to the thought of wanting to marry her. Plus, he felt bad about leaving her and Marley, like he had done them an injustice by going to L.A."

James nodded again, his jealousy rising a little being reminded that Kendall possessed feelings for Francie after James had been seeing her. _But that's over now. Those feelings are gone, right? Yeah. Yeah, they are...they're gone._

"He said he realized you and Francie were more _friendly_ than just friends, and had been hiding it, and he came unglued and things got ugly between the three of you."

"Yeah," a sardonic smile appeared on his handsome face. "He came unglued, alright."

"But he said that he was wrong. That all the fault lay at his feet. He wanted to keep you and Francie in his life and he knew the only way to that was to let her go and move on. And he did...with Tiff."

"Kendall _told_ you all of that?"

A nod was Linda's only response.

_Whoa! Kendall confessed all of those personal, intimate details with Linda? He must trust her immensely to share like that with her._

"Well, then you know that I understand what it's like to love someone from afar."

Unable to hold his gaze, Linda looked back to James' tie. "I do, but I'm not sure where you're going with this." _Denial is the name of the game._

"Sure you do, Linda." James raised her chin with a finger so she met his eyes, "You're in love with Kendall."

* * *

Chris stood by the bar, eyes sweeping the room. He found who he was looking for but she wasn't alone. _That son of a bitch! James is probably filling Linda's head with a bunch of shit about me. God, if I wasn't a cop I'd_ _fuckin' kill that guy!_

A hand grasped Chris' shoulder and he went with his first instinct. He swung around with a balled up fists ready to pummel whoever was there. Luckily, the mystery person was sober and, therefore, quicker than Chris.

"Hey!" Vince grabbed Chris' arm mid-swing. "What the fuck, dude?!"

"Shit! Sorry, man. You snuck up on me."

"No I didn't, I called your name..._twice_!"

"I didn't hear you, sorry." Chris turned back shooting daggers at James. "What's up with that guy? He's always moving in on my prize."

"Um, if you're referring to James, you just classified my baby cousin as "your prize" and I'm not liking that." Vince was not happy and Chris knew he made a huge mistake. Quickly, he tried to backtrack.

"You know I didn't mean it like that, it's just that he's always trying to kill my mojo."

"Uh-huh, come on, let's go home."

"I don't want to go."

"Too bad. You've been drinking, you're angry with James -"

"...and Kendall..."

Vince rolled his eyes, "..._And Kendall_, and the world, and you're obviously wanting to stir shit. Let's call it a night."

"Can I at least tell Linda goodbye first?" Chris turned to his friend, "Is that okay, _Dad_?"

Mulling it over before answering, Vince eyed his friend. "Make it fast, asshat. Nothing stupid, I'm right behind you."

Chris walked up to James and Linda with his chaperone on his heels ready to head off any trouble that may occur.

* * *

"I'm not in love with him." The weak protest couldn't have convinced anyone, especially not James.

With a slight frown and squinted eyes, James' shared his opinion of Linda's statement. "Really?" James shook his head, ever so slightly, "Because I don't believe that."

Her Jersey attitude kicked in and came to Linda's rescue. "I really don't care what you believe, James."

Raising his hand from Linda's waist in surrender, James nodded, "Okay, fair enough. Just know that I understand and I'm on your side."

"You are?"

"Sure, I am. All I want is Kendall to be happy."

"He is happy. Very happy..with Tiff." James knew that voice, and he loathed the person it belonged to. Rolling his eyes, he turned and faced Chris.


	48. Like I Love You

**A/N: Busy day today for me. Knocked out this chapter and got a good jump on the next! Hope you enjoy it!**

**RockChickWrites: Poor Kendall, he's having a hell of a time, isn't he? Francie flirting?! Are you insinuating that she still has 'Kendall feels'? OMG...make my head hurt! LOL Stirring the pot? ME? NEVER?! ;-)**

**DeniseDEMD: Yeah, no one like Chris, rough life. Sorry about your Frendall tease, I'm evil, I know. :-) I know you lean towards Frendall but I'm glad you're opening up to Lindall. I think she'll be good for him.**

**Becca: James and Linda are getting along fabulously, aren't they? Hmmm, you think Francie should be concerned, huh? I guess we'll see. :-)**

* * *

Francie knocked on the door and was granted entry with a mumbled "C'mon in." After leaving him in his room to change, she checked the rest of the second story for Tiff.

"She's not up here." Francie shut Kendall's bedroom door behind her, hoping to have the conversation she tried to start earlier with him.

"Kendall?! You're supposed to have changed." Kendall was sprawled on his bed, still dressed in the same long-sleeve shirt he started the night in. His bleary eyes focused on his ex-girlfriend, and a smile lit up his face. "Freckles, wazzup?"

"Serioisly?" Exasperated, Francie turned on her heels and slightly stumbled as she headed for the master bath to check for Tiff. In Kendall's current state, Francie couldn't trust that he had looked in there for his girlfriend. Chances are he merely flopped down on his bed as Francie exited the room.

Noticing the brunette's balance issue, Kendall teased, "Walk much?"

"Fuck you," echoed Francie's response from the master bathroom.

"You already did! More than once!" His witty comeback led Kendall to a fit of giggles.

_Kendall would have never been so brazen as to say _that _around James._ "Ha-ha," Francie walked in the room with her arms crossed, unamused. "You're hilarious." Unceremoniously, she plopped into the chair in the corner.

"And adorable," Kendall's eyes twinkled with delight.

"Don't push it." Her words were stern but Francie had to smile, she couldn't help it. Those eyes, that smile, those dimples...he was adorable...but he was also on her shit list.

The deafening quiet in the room made Kendall hesitant to look her way. Besides, having his eyes shut felt so refreshing. He called into the darkness of his resting eyelids. "Freckles? You still with me?"

Her absentminded response had Kendall wondering what she was thinking. "Uh, yeah...yeah, I'm here."

Before he could open his eyes, he heard movement which he figured was Francie walking toward him. Kendall opened his eyes to see her lean her forearms on the footboard, face hovering over his, her long hair brushed his chin. "Hey, are you sober enough to talk to me?"

Kendall blinked his green eyes once, twice. "Yeah, sure."

A slight frown set on Francie's face. "Are you drunk enough to be honest with me?"

She looked so troubled it broke his heart and the worry in his gut nearly sobered him up. Reaching up, he tucked her hair behind her ear. "What's wrong, Freckles?"

"I need to talk to you and I really need you to be straight with me."

"Always." _That was a lie! Dammit! _Kendall patted the bed next to him. "Come here." He rolled into one hip and grabbed a pillow, placing it under his head but leaving enough room to share it with Francie.

Slowly moving around to the side of the bed and taking the spot next to Kendall, Francie contemplated how to start. She killed some time, allowing her a moment to think by gathering her hair in her hand and fanning it over the pillow as she lay next to him.

_How can I talk to him about Tiff and Linda without sounding like I'm jumping down his throat, or accusing him. __Oh, for God's sake, this is Kendall! Understanding, open-minded, level-headed Kendall. Just start! _

Turning to face him, Francie did just that. "Did you ever love Tiff?"

"What? Of course I did!"

Francie raised her eyebrows at Kendall's choice of words.

"I mean, I do."

"Which is it, _did_ or _do_?"

Kendall spoke quickly, "I though I did, Freckles, really, I did, and when I realized I wasn't sure, I tried. You've got to believe that."

The pain in Kendall's eyes was too difficult for Francie to look at. She shifted her gaze to his shirt. "I do."

"I wanted, _so badly_, to love her like..." Kendall's voice faltered, drawing Francie's eyes back to his.

"Like you loved me?"

"No...," Kendall paused and took a deep breath. "Like I _love_ you."

_Yep, he's drunk enough to_ _be honest with me. _"So, the lyrics on the table over there - the ones Tiff found - they are about me, aren't they?"

_Shit! That's why it got quiet! She was reading the song!_ "Yeah."

"So, you lied to Tiff...and to me?"

Kendall expected to see anger and and hatred in her eyes, but instead saw tenderness and understanding, making is easier to speak. "I didn't want to hurt her, Freckles."

_Have you lied to me about anything_ _else, Kendall? _Francie ignored the voice in her head. "I know you didn't. But you were about to."

"I don't understand?"

"You were making a move on Linda, James and I both saw it. It would have crushed Tiff and you'd hate yourself for that."

Kendall was quick to answer, "But I'd never hurt Linda."

Francie smiled at him. "I don't doubt that. You love her too much to hurt her."

"What?"

"I'm not blind, Kendall, I see the way you look at Linda and it's not the way you look at Tiff...it's the way you look at me."

* * *

"What do you want, Killian?" Disdain dripped from every word, as James glared at Chris.

"Just saying goodbye," Vince stepped in with a smile. "Soooo, bye." He grasped his partner's upper arm and tried to steer Chris away and toward the door, but Chris wasn't playing along.

He shook Vince's hand away, determined to finish the conversation he wasn't intended to be a part of. "Kendall and Tiff are great! He and I had a chat about that earlier."

"You did?" Linda's surprise couldn't be contained. "They're good? I mean, yeah, of course they are." She shot a knowing look at James, "See James, they're good." _Fuck, fuck, FUCK! They're good!_

"Pfft! Like Kendall would tell _you_ anything. He only confides in those he trusts, those he _truly_ cares for." James' eyes met Linda's, hoping she picked up on the hint he tossed her way.

Twisting a sculpted gold band of olive leaves around the ring finger of her right hand, Linda processed James' words. "_Kendall only confides in those he trusts, those he truly cares for." I've become his confidant over these last few weeks. He's bared his heart and soul to me. Me!_

"Hey, we're buddies! Ask him, he'll tell you." Chris searched the room for Kendall, sure he would verify his approval of their new "friendship." _Okay, maybe not friendship per se but, hey, we reached an understanding earlier. He's with Tiff, Linda is available. _"Where the hell'd he go?"

James looked around. "He was right over there with Francie, dancing just a minute ago." Realizing he just gave Chris an opening, James nearly groaned aloud.

With a cold smirk, Chris' eyes locked on James'. "Hmmmm, Cassanova disappeared with your girl again, huh? Shocker."

"Don't start, Killian," James warned.

A low, cautionary whisper escaped Vince's lips, "Enough, Chris. Let's go."

Ignoring Vince and focusing only on James, Chris shrugged and with an hateful gleam in his eye, he twisted the knife. "What? I'm just making an observation."

James' entire body stiffened, he clenched his jaw. "I said, don't start."

"Come on, partner, time to go." Again, Vince made an attempt to move Chris out the door. Again, Chris resisted and pulled free, testing Vince's patience.

"If I were you, I'd start looking in his bedroom." Chris snickered, "I mean, we all _know_ that's where Kendall would have taken her." Chris puckered his lips, mocking James, with a kiss and an insinuation.

* * *

"Oh God, Freckles," Kendall covered his face with his hands. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

"For what? For loving me? Kendall, you can't help that. You feel the way you feel."

He slid his hands off his face and rested his arms over his head, staring at the ceiling. "I've been lying to you and James, and to Tiff, too. Hell, I've been lying to myself!"

Francie rolled over onto her side to face Kendall, propping herself onto her elbow allowing her to meet his eyes. "So start telling the truth, right now, Kendall. Start with me."

_Oh, Freckles, you don't want me to do that! You may be ready to hear that I still love you but there's no way you counld handle hearing that we slept together two months ago!_

"Do you love Linda?"

Hearing her name pulled Kendall's heart from the guilt of his sexual interlude with Francie on his birthday. "I think so." A slight frown pulled at the corners of his mouth when he spoke. "She makes it easy to be without you."

That warm smile that Kendall has know for years, appeared on his ex-girlfriend's face. "You look so ashamed to admit that. Don't, it's a good thing. Kendall, I let you go, now you're letting me go."

Jolting upright from the mattress, Kendall scooted to the edge of the bed. Seeking some sort of stability, he anchored his feet to the floor, praying it would help him weather the oncoming flood of emotions. Shaking his head, Kendall fought the notion of letting his first love, the mother of his child, go. "I don't want to, Freckles. I can't."

Crawling across the bed and kneeling behind him, Francie wrapped her arms around Kendall's neck, hugging him, and resting her cheek on his left shoulder blade. "Oh, my sweet Kendall, I think you already have."

Briskly rubbing his face, Kendall tried to slough off the remaining numbness of the alcohol. He sighed so heavily, his entire body shook.

"Hey, just because we let go, Dimples, doesn't mean we stop loving each other, we just love differently, that's all."

Kendall considered her words but still resisted the idea that he as ready to move on. "What if I try to love her but I can't, just like Tiff? What if I'm not ready? I don't want to hurt her."

_You're ready to love her, Dimples, and I'll prove it to you!_

"Who's my favorite actor?"

Kendall was thrown off by the change-up Francie tossed his way. "Huh?"

"Who's my favorite actor?"

Turning his head to look over his shoulder at Francie, Kendall wondered if he should question Francie's state of sobriety. "What's that got to do with anything?"

"Answer the question. Who's my favorite actor?"

"James."

Grinning, Francie discounted his answer. "Good answer, but besides, James?"

"Me," he smiled and for a moment the happy-go-luck Kendall was back.

"You goof, besides you."

"Wel, if it's not James - or me - then it's Ryan Reynolds." Francie nodded at the correct answer.

"Tiff's?"

Scrunching his face in thought, Kendall could do nothing but take a wild guess. "Leonardo Di Caprio?"

"Channing Tatum," Francie replied flatly. "Linda's?"

There was no hesitation in Kendall's answer. He spoke the words with conviction and surety, as if he said the sky was blue. "Chris Evans."

Moving to the edge to of the bed to sit next to Kendall, Francie asked another off the wall question. "What's my favorite flower?"

Kendall knitted his thick brows together, "What's up with the impromptu Cosmo quiz?"

"It's a Mancini Quiz, now answer the question."

"Easy, Sassy."

Francie cocked her eyebrow, "_Answer_."

"You love roses - the redder, the better - and gardenias."

_The flowers for my wedding to James._ Again, Francie nodded, confirming the right answer. "Tiff's?"

_I've got this._ "Sunflowers."

"Violets. She only likes sunflowers because you call her Sunny - your little sunflower."

"Oh, I didn't realize that."

_I'm profoundly aware of that. _"Linda?"

"That's easy, roses. Her middle name is Rose. She likes the ones that are edged in a different color, you know, the two-toned ones? She like Gerbera daisies, too. She says they're so bright and cheery."

"I agree, they are." Francie hated to trick Kendall but she felt the need to do so. With great enthusiasm, she burst into friendly chatter. "You know, Mary Ann's Florist, down on Roman Street, has a wonderful variety of Gerbera daisies, you should buy some for her there."

"Already have,' Kendall beamed proudly. "She loved them!"

The slight tick of her eyebrows went unnoticed by Kendall, he had no clue what information he gave up! But Francie did! _Uh-huh, gotcha!_

To keep things flowing, before Kendall realizes what he divulged, Francie quickly shot another question at him. "When I need to clear my head and think, what do I do?"

"You head to the water. The lake, if you can get there. The ocean if you're on the coast," Kendall and Francie grinned at each other remembering how he found Francie on the beach after she and Amber had their Miami run-in. "If all else fails, you hit the backyard pool." With his index finger, Kendall affectionately bopped the tip of Francie's nose making her smile, "Typical for my little Aquarius."

"Yeah," Francie nodded, "I guess so." Her smile faded slightly, "How about Linda? What does she do?"

"She pops in her ear buds and heads to a quiet, dark corner. She says the music helps open her mind to new ideas or resolutions." Excitement bubbled over in Kendall as he shared with Francie. "You know, when she's working downstairs in my studio with me, she heads to that big leather recliner and curls her feet up underneath her. She just sits, eyes closed, looking so peaceful and serene, she even relaxes me." He seemed so glad, almost relieved, to have someone to share this with. It was more obvious than ever that Kendall loved Linda. "Then when inspiration hits her, she scurries - just like a little chipmunk - to her laptop." The sentence was punctuated with an audible sigh.

_Oh boy, Linda's got you smitten, Kendall! _Francie pushed on. "And Tiff? What about her? What does she do when she has to think?"

Kendall frowned slightly, racking his brain. "She just leaves, drives around, I assume."

"She goes to the park on the corner of Jefferson and 75th. She watches the kids play, the birds fly, the squirrels run, whatever. She says their freedom and movement opens her mind and calms her."

Kendall's mouth hung open. He was stunned to know that's how the woman he's called his girlfriend -off and on for the last few months -processed things. "I never knew that, she always just...left."

"I always left, too, but you knew where I went."

"But you...you're different."

"How, Kendall? How am I different?"

Raising his hand, Kendall caressed Francie's cheek, "Because, I love you enough to pay attention."

Covering his hand with hers, Francie whispered, "Just like you love Linda enough to pay attention to her."


	49. Infidelity Is Not Your Thing

**A/N: I was so excited to get the last chapter posted that I totally forgot to thank my 'sister from another mister', RockChickWrites, for helping me think through the Frendall conversation that's spread across the last chapter and this one. I had some issues, but my dear friend gave me another view of the situation. Thanks RockChick! :-)**

**DeniseDEMD: I'm hoping I can keep up the progress! :-)**

* * *

"Twenty seconds till midnight!" Nikki's voice floated in from another room in Kendall's house. "Find your special someone! Sixteen...fifteen..."

Had Chris' body been free of alcohol and his mind not distracted by Nikki's announcement, he would have have seen the punch thrown at him. As it was, Chris wasn't aware of the movement until James' fist connected to his jaw, snapping his head to the right and bringing the officer to one knee.

"Twelve...," Nikki stepped into the living room with Logan by her side.

James grabbed a handful of the dazed man's shirt with a strong left hand, lifting Chris to his feet before throwing another devastating right hook, spinning Chris into Vince's arms. Although he had half a mind to let Chris fall, Vince decided against it. Even though his buddy clearly deserved what he got, Vince helped Chris regain his balance and held fast to his arm.

"Six..."

Using the back of his hand, Chris wiped at his mouth, knowing he'd see blood. He was right. The streak of red on his hand brought on an adrenaline rush fueled by fury and jealousy. He lunged at James, both men fell to the floor, scattering the dancers around them.

"Three...two...," Nikki continued.

The crowd separated in their haste to get out the men's way, giving Nikki a clear view of the struggle.

"One - what the hell?!" Logan saw the tangled bodies when Nikki had and dashed from her side to lend a hand to Vince in breaking the men apart.

Carlos appeared from down the hall where he was searching for Ry to get his New Year's kiss. He, too, saw the fight - and Logan - rushing in to help. Making haste to the brawl, he grabbed onto James and tried to aide Logan in pulling their friend off Chris. Vince was able to restrain his partner but Logan and Carlos had a much harder time with James. It was, by no means, an easy task.

Nikki appeared at Linda's side and wrapped her arms protectively around the stunned woman, slowly edging her back from the struggle that lay at her feet. "What the hell happened?" Nikki raised her voice to be heard above the melee. "Where's Francie?!"

Shrugging, Linda answered, "I don't know! No one does! That's what started..." Linda waved her hands erratically about, "...all THIS!"

"What are you talking about?!" Nikki was confused. Not about the fact that James and Chris were going at it - hell, everyone knew that would happen at some point - but that Francie had anything to do with this fight without being anywhere around.

"She and Kendall were dancing one minute and gone the next! Chris was..." Linda rolled her eyes, "..._kind enough_ to point that fact out to James, suggesting they had snuck away to the bedroom, for, well..."

"Gotcha, say no more." Nikki knew what Chris said, at least she had a good idea. _God, he's an asshole!_

* * *

Kendall dropped his eyes to the floor, still scared that he would hurt Linda. "I don't know, Freckles."

_Fine, we'll move on to Plan B. Let's play hardball, Dimples._ "Okay, I get it." Francie slowly rose from the bed and shrugged her shoulders, "I'll just go downstairs and tell James to let Linda go back to chatting with Chris. We'll let them explore _their_ relationship."

Kendall shot up from the bed blocking Francie's departure. "No!"

Trying not to show her hand just yet, Francie turned innocent brown eyes upward meeting angry green ones. "But why not? _You're_ not willing to _try_ to make her happy, why not let Chris?"

Kendall stood mute, trembling at the thought of Chris with his sweet Linda.

Francie's eyes squinted, "What's the problem, Kendall? _Jealous_?" Raising an eyebrow to emphasize her last word, Francie waited for the explosion, yet no words came from Kendall.

Not getting what Francie was looking for, she pushed on. "What if Andy came back for Tiff and she decided he was the one she really wanted to be with, would that bother you?"

Thinking for a quick moment, Kendall calmly replied, "Well...no, I - I guess, if that's what she wanted, I wouldn't stop her."

"Hmmm, you wouldn't, would you?" Stepping toe to toe with Kendall, Francie's eyes darkened and her voice hardened, "But when you found out about me and James - WHOA! - you went crazy, didn't you? You weren't going to let another man take what was _yours_, what you _wanted_. You hurled hateful words, vicious glares, and - I'm sure - had lots of very unkind thoughts..."

"What are you doing, Freckles?" The pain dimmed Kendall's vibrant eyes.

Francie nearly faltered, uncomfortable that she was inflicting this hurt on him, but she needed to, she had to make him see. "...Hell, Kendall, you _fought_ for me! Fought your _best friend_ for me..._me_, the woman you loved..."

"Stop!"

"...and you were pissed, weren't you?!" Francie poked Kendall in the chest so hard, he was sure there'd be a bruise appearing shortly. "That anger and jealousy burned deep inside you and the pain continued fueling that burn. Didn't it?!"

The uncharacteristic hatefulness pulsed through every word Francie shot at him, leaving Kendall to feel stripped and raw, lost without the one person he believed he could always count on.

"Yes," came his pained reply.

"And now, when you see me with James, when you see me in his arms, kissing him, knowing what we do when we're alone in our bedroom, how does that make you feel?"

"I...I've learned to live with it."

_We're getting there. Keep pushing him! _"Think about this...what if - becuase you were too scared to admit that you love Linda - what if Chis started dating her? What if she moved in with him...shared her life, shared her bed, with him...just like I did with James. Would that burn come back to you?! That hurt, would it return?!"

That struck a nerve in Kendall. "Fuck yeah, it would!"

"The _same_ burn, the_ same_ hurt, you felt for me?!"

"Yes, okay?! Yes! Is that what you want to hear?!"

Francie's eyes softened, and her gentle smile returned. Her tone was now soothing and comforting as she spoke to Kendall. "It is, but more importantly, Kendall, it's what _you_ need to hear."

Kendall's pulse raced from the verbal assault and his mind scrambled for a reason why Francie was now playing good cop as opposed her alter ego of psycho cop, just seconds before.

"Kendall, can't you see?" Francie's long, dark waves cascaded back and forth with the slight shaking of her head, "Sweetheart, there's no burn left for me. It's gone. You said it yourself, yo_u've learned to live with it_ but the jealousy you have of Chris and the want you have for Linda, that's right here," Francie's hand rested on Kendall's heart. "Now, do you realize it, Ken? Do you see it? You've move passed me. You love Linda."

* * *

"I swear to Christ, I will cuff your ass if you pull away from me again," Vince hissed in Chris' ear. "Do you understand me?"

Breathing heavily from the struggle, Chris sputtered. "Yeah...yeah...I got ya."

With his arms pinned behind his back by Vince, Chris was an easy target, and although - under normal circumstances - James wasn't big on cheap shots, he took advantage of the situation. He had wanted to get his hands on Chris Killian for a while, even before the Christmas Eve debacle - and now was his chance, he wasn't letting it pass by.

Breaking away from Carlos and Logan, James was on Chris again, focusing on his battered face. One shot connected, then another, before he ended with a gut punch, effectively doubling Chris over. Logan and Carlos grabbed onto James again, pulling him back.

Vince eyed James, and when he spoke the authority in his voice was unquestionable. "Family or not, you take a cheap shot on a cop like that again and I'll haul your ass in. Understand?"

Trying to calm himself, James nodded at his soon-to-be cousin-in-law. "Yeah, I understand."

"Let's go!" Vince proceeded to shove Chris past the crowd and toward the door, stopping long enough to whisper to James. "Handled yourself pretty well. Nice job." Questioning hazel eyes focused on Vince, and the cop shrugged. "He's my buddy, but he was out of line. In talking shit about Kendall, he also drug my cousin into it. He's lucky you shut him up before I did." Vince winked at James, and he smiled back, as the officers left Kendall's house.

"You're bleeding, Pretty Boy. You okay?"

"I'm fine, Nik." James ran his fingers gingerly over his injured cheek, smearing blood in the process. "Ouch! Fuck!"

"'Los, run into the kitchen and get a wet towel and some ice," Nikki commanded and Carlos obeyed. She turned her attention back to James. "I'm afraid that's gonna leave a mark."

"Bastard had a ring on," James spat. Said ring left several small cuts and an impressive gash on James' left cheek which was dripping blood down his face and onto his shirt. _Kendall and Francie may sport matching tattoos, but Francie and I get to have matching scars. Now that's true love, _James sarcastically thought. "If I knew that, I would have blocked his right better."

Worried and a bit squeamish from the blood, Linda looked on, speaking to Nikki through the fingers resting on her mouth. "You think he needs stitches? Should we run him to the emergency room?"

"No," James protested the suggestion. "No hospital."

"Maybe we should call Josh," Nikki suggested. "You know, get his opinion?"

Logan quickly agreed, "That's not a bad idea."

"Hello?! I'm right here, I can hear you! And I said no. No stitches, no hospital, no Josh. I'm okay."

Nikki crossed her arms, "Alright, fine, you don't have to be such a baby about it."

"A baby? A baby?! For fuck's sake, I just got into it with a cop! A big fuckin' cop, trained in hand to hand combat. Would a baby do that?!"

Nikki shook her head, "No, but an idiot would."

James scowled at his fiancée's sister.

"At least come sit down, Jay." Logan walked him to the couch holding tightly to James' arm.

"Would you let go of me, Logan?" Irritated, James shook free from his friend's grasp and dropped onto the cushions. "I'm fine."

"Sorry," taking a seat next to James, Logan mumbled, hurt by the harshness in his friend's voice. "I was just trying to help."

Instantly regretting his quick words, James apologized. "I know. I didn't mean to snap at you, Loges. Sorry." Ignoring the pain in his ribs, James ruffled Logan's dark hair, making his patented crooked smile appear.

"Francie's gonna freak," Linda worried.

"Yeah," Logan looked around. "Where is she anyway? Kendall, too? Where'd he go?"

James and Linda locked eyes, both wondering the same thing.

* * *

"What are you doing, Freckles?"

"I'm trying to tell you to move on, past me and past Tiff. It's okay that you love Linda but you need to let go of Tiff first."

"But you're Tiff's friend. Why would you..?"

"I am her friend, but I'm yours, too. I want you both to be happy and if that means letting Tiff go, so be it. Listen to me, there are other opportunities out there for Tiff." _That job in Chicago came up at a perfect time._ "She'll be alright."

He furrowed his brow, "Opportunities?"

Sidestepping Kendall's question, Francie continued, "Just promise me you'll let Tiff go before starting anything with Linda. If you don't, you'll hate yourself, Kendall. We both know it. Infidelity is not your thing."

_It's not yours either, Freckles. It would kill you to remember what we did._

"When you get downstairs, just talk to Linda, explain the situation and how you want to do the right thing by Tiff. Trust me, not only will Linda understand, she'll appreciate your honesty, not to mention your morals."

_My morals?! Shit!_

Francie continued talking as she walked through Kendall's closet to pick out a shirt for him to change into. "Show her she can trust you and your a stand up guy. That's important in a relationship, you know?"

Kendall couldn't stand it anymore. Hearing about what great, trustworthy guy Francie believed him to be was killing him! He had to tell her the truth about what happened.

_But at what cost? Linda's love? James' friendship? Francie's trust? Not to mention the others. Carlos would be so disappointed in me. And Logan? Wow! Logan would be SO pissed that I continuously lied to him - and everyone else. Then there's Nikki and Ry. Do I really want to face the wrath of Nikki Mancini? And Ry, hell, I don't even know what Ry would do -probably help Nikki hide my body! This is just so screwed!_

"How about this one?" Francie held up a Beatles t-shirt for Kendall's approval.

Still distracted by thought of the fallout from his confession, Kendall nodded, "Yeah, um, sure. That's fine."

"Okay, take your shirt off." Francie walked towards him, "We have to get back down stairs so you can talk to Linda and I can look for Tiff."

The sound of fireworks exploding throughout the neighborhood shook the windows. "And get my New Year's kiss. James is probably wondering where we ran off to."


	50. I Remember

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

**RockChickWrites: You had lots to say! ;-) ONE, I can't believe Francie isn't downstairs with James, either! TWO, I agree, Chris deserved that butt-whooping! DB! THREE, you think they'd jump to conclusions? No, I just can't believe that! *teeheehee* FOUR, you're just waiting for the shit to hit the fan, aren't ya? ;-) FIVE, I feel bad for Tiff, too. Poor thing. I'm adding a SIX to this...it's blowing your mind that the bedroom door is shut, isn't it? Do you not trust Francie Mancini? LOL**

**DeniseDEMB: I loved your 'Signed always and forever Frendall'! Bless your heart. Admit it, you want Francie to remember sleeping with Kendall in hopes of another - let's call it - 'reunion'. Don't lie! :-) A New Year's kiss from Kendall?! Oh my Frendall fan, I love that you love drama! **

**Becca: You really don't like Chris, do you? LOL Yeah, poor guy's not too popular. Oops... Well, read on and see what goes on in Kendall's bedroom. ;-)**

* * *

"Sweetie?" Standing over Tiff, Ry shook her friend a little harder, "Tiff, honey, wake up."

The blonde stirred in her alcohol induced slumber. "Mmmmupf..."

"Come on, honey, get up."

Tiff's mumbled demand of 'go away' reached Ry's ears as, "Mmm'o'waay."

_Good thing I'm fluent in drunk!_ "I'm not going anywhere without you. Come on, get up, let's go upstairs." Ry wrapped her arms around herself and briskly rubbed over the sleeves of her sweater, "It's cold down here."

From the lack of response a from Tiff, Ry started up again. "Come on upstairs, Kendall's got to be wondering where you are."

"He don'care he's wif 'iz Fregles," Tiff wrapped herself tighter around the six-string she clutched to her body.

Again, thankful for her understanding of drunk talk, Ry responded with confidence, "He's not with his Freckles, his Freckles is with her Bello. Stop being ridiculous and let...go...of...Kendall's...guitar." Ry attempted a number of times to tug the stringed instrument from Tiff's grasp, but to no avail.

"Go'way! Lea'me 'lone!"

"Fine! I'll leave you alone...for now, but I'm coming back and you _will_ come upstairs!" Ry turned to seek out reinforcements for her mission, determined to win this battle.

Ascending the stairs, her heart ached for her friend. _Tiff's so conflicted right now. Take the job, don't take the job? Stay with Kendall, don't stay with Kendall? Does Kendall love me more than Kendall loves Francie? Most of the answers seem so obvious to me, why aren't they to you, T. If you don't want the job, don't take it, if you want to stay with Kendall, stay with Kendall. Does Kendall love you more than he loves Francie? _Even Ry had to admit to herself, that one may be a bit more difficult to answer.

* * *

"Ouch!" James pulled away from the wet towel Nikki was using to wipe his face.

"Quit squirming, I'm almost done!" Nikki continued dabbing at James' injured cheek. "I really think you should go to the ER."

"Yeah, Jay, come on, I'll drive you." Carlos' went to dip his hand into the front pocket of his jeans and missed. With a boozy giggle he swooped in again, this time hitting the denim compartment, retrieving his keys.

"Uh, no thanks, Tipsy, I'll be fine." Looking up at Nikki's concerned face, with her usual sassiness gone, James noticed how much she looked like Francie. Her dark eyes, her high cheekbones, even the Cupid's bow of her top lip.

_I don't know how we got this lucky, Logan, but we did damn good. _His thoughts then jumped back to the whereabouts of Francie and Kendall._ Wonder where they went? I'm sure they're just talking. I know Kendall's really in a bind and Francie is his clarity, I get that...I don't like it...but I understand. They're just somewhere talking...by themselves...in private! Fucking Chris! I let him get in my head, dammit! Okay, okay, no more...they're talking through Kendall's situation, that's all! Besides, he's into Linda. _

"There, finished," Nikki stood tall, and cupped James' chin in her hand, turning his face to examining the injuries on his left cheek. "Put that bag of frozen peas on it, try to stop the swelling," Nikki directed.

Logan wrapped the makeshift ice pack into a clean, dry towel so the icy-cold sting wouldn't be quite as intense on James' fresh wounds. Handing it to his friend, Logan tried to smile but his concern was apparent.

"Would you quit worrying, Logan. I'll be fine," James reassured his future brother-in-law.

The truth was that James was only partially responsible for the apprehension Logan was feeling. Still disbelieving Kendall's unwavering proclamations of not sleeping with Francie, Logan knew better. In his gut, he knew the truth. He knew what Kendall and Francie did - even if Francie didn't and Kendall denied it. Their disappearance from the New Year's Eve party gave Logan his own suspicions but he shook them off, focusing on his friend.

"I think Nikki's right," Logan sided with the older Mancini sister. "You should get that looked at."

"For the last time, I said -,"

"Hey, guys, I need some help," Ry appeared at Carlos' side. She saw James with the towel covered ice pack on his cheek and blood stains on his shirt. "What the hell happened to you?"

"You should see the other guy," Nikki's sass was back and on point.

Ry took an educated guess. "Chris?"

"Yeah," Carlos answered Ry's question. "Niña, we're have you been? I was looking for you."

"Downstairs. I found Tiff."

"She okay?" Logan asked.

Ry nodded, "She's fine but she's gonna hurt tomorrow." Scanning the room, Ry inquired, "Is Kendall around?"

Everyone glanced awkwardly at each other causing Ry to wonder. Then it hit her, Francie was gone, too! _Oh boy! Was Tiff right? One_ _problem at a time, dammit! _

Hoping to clear the unease that hung in the room, Ry looked back to James and quickly continued. "You think maybe you could help and carry her upstairs? I mean, if you're okay. It's so cold down there and I can't get her up."

"Niña, I can manage that."

"Papi, I love you but trust me when I say that James is the man for this job." _Actually, I was hoping for Kendall to prove to Tiff that she's the one he cares for but, at this point, I'll take what I can get! _

Carlos looked hurt at what he thought was a shot at his manhood until Ry explained. "She's got a death grip on one of Kendall's guitars. You'd have to carry her _and_ the guitar - _and_ stay on your feet - from the basement, down the main hall, up these stairs, and finally down the second floor hall to Kendall's bedroom. I've seen what you e been drinking tonight and I'm not sure you could make the trip by yourself."

"Yeah," Carlos nodded, "James, it's all you."

"I'm on it," James stood up too quickly and got a bit lightheaded. He stumbled but caught himself before he wound up sprawled on Kendall's living room floor.

Five sets of arms shot out to catch James in case he needed steadied. Glaring at the group of friends, James brushed of his equilibrium issue. "No big deal. Chill out, I'm good."

"Sit down, James," Logan demanded. "We'll get her."

"I'm fine." James continued to protest, "I can do it."

"Wait," Nikki had an idea. "Just sit down and let me clear out the house. It's past midnight, party's over. Besides, these people have consumed enough of Kendall's food and booze, anyway. I also don't want everyone seeing Tiff in her condition. Trust me, if she gets drunk she can get mean." Nikki walked off with Ry to clear the house.

"Great, she's gonna swing on me, too." James rolled his eyes, "That's just perfect."

In spite of the awkward situation - maybe because of it - Logan, Carlos, and Linda had to laugh.

* * *

Playing out in his mind what he wanted to say to Linda and Tiff, caused Kendall's fingers to move slower than Francie liked. Watching him pause and fumble with the buttons was driving her crazy, and her impatience kicked in. Moving up to Kendall, she tossed his shirt over her shoulder and reached for the small, round disks, gently, but firmly, brushing Kendall's usually dexterous fingers away.

"You're killing me, Dimples. Here, let me do it."

Kendall dropped his chin to his chest and watched her dainty fingers nimbly work the first button loose and slip down to the second. A grin, that screamed remorse, tugged at the corner of his mouth. _This technique is a lot different than the one you used last time, Freckles._

"You remember, after all these years, the last time I took off your shirt?"

Hearing Francie's voice jarred Kendall back from the early hours of November second. The face he now stared at was the same as the image he had in his head but it was veiled in a curious, questioning expression instead of a sultry, lustful one.

"My God," she giggled, "how'd I do it? Rip it off you?" Francie made a face showcasing her mock horror. Kendall would have called her out on her "innocence" and teased her, if he wasn't completely flabbergasted that he actually spoke the words aloud.

* * *

"Tiff, how about you wake for me?" Sitting on the edge of the sofa in the dark basement studio, James gently shook the blonde. "Tiffany?"

"Hmmmm?"

"Hey lady, what do you say? You wanna get up, I'll walk you upstairs."

"Huh-uh. Wan'Kennal," Tiff slurred, never opening her eyes.

_Well, Tiff, I'd be happy to give you Kendall if I knew where in the hell he was! Okay, just calm down, Jay, it's all good. There is a reasonable explanation for his and Francie's disappearance. Don't give Killian the satisfaction of getting your head! Don't. Do. It!_

Looking over his shoulder at Logan, James shook his head. Logan shrugged, "Ry said she was fucked up."

"Damn, I guess."

"Wur'z ee at?"

Turning back to Tiff, James proceeded to fabricate a reason for Kendall's absence. "He's upstairs saying goodbye to his guests. Everyone's leaving, Kendall's trying to be a good host."

Her eyes fluttered open, glassy and slightly bloodshot. "Wabou'bein a goo'boyfrien'? W'abou dat?"

The lies continued, "He's being a good boyfriend, Honey. He sent us down - his best friends - to take care of you and bring you to him."

"Nuh-uh. Bess frien iz Fregles. Favri girl is Fregles!"

_Nooooo,_ James thought to himself, _his favorite girl, besides Marley, is Linda - _at least it better be _\- but that's for him to tell ya, not me!_

"No don't be silly! Come on, how about I carry you upstairs, okay?"

"See Kennal?"

"Yeah, we'll see Kendall."

"K."

"Okay. Why don't we leave the guitar down here?"

"No, do'wanna!" Tiff held the six string to her chest with white knuckles. "Keebin dis til I zee Kennal."

"Oooo-kay, then you keep it til you see Kendall," James looked again to Logan and nodded, indicating his intentions of starting the journey upstairs. He scooped up the inebriated woman, and the guitar, and made a beeline for the stairs with Logan on his heels.

* * *

Kendall felt the blood drain from his face as he stood slack-jawed and wide-eyed. _Fuck,_ _no! I did NOT just say that out loud! No, no, no!_

Delicate fingers came to rest on Kendall's last button when Francie looked up and was startled to see such a transformation in him. The smile she was wearing morphed into a frown. "Kendall?" Her hands left the bottom button, still fastened, and rested on his slender hips. "Are...are you okay? Are you gonna be sick?"

He swallowed hard trying to move the knot in his throat but it remained, locked in place, unmoving, preventing him from speaking. In all honesty, Kendall was almost relieved because he knew if he opened his mouth he would spill everything to Francie and the aftermath terrified him.

"Kendall? Dimples, talk to me. Are you -," Francie moved her hand to Kendall's exposed chest shoting a jolt of electricity throughout his body, causing him to jump back and away from the familiar touch that he had once prayed so dearly for. Moving too quickly, and not allowing his brain to catch up with his feet, Kendall didn't realize his nightstand was behind him until the back of his leg struck the top heavy table. In slow motion, Kendall saw the nightstand topple over with a crash.

* * *

"Nope, can't take this with you," Nikki pulled the bottle of beer loose from the hand of the blond man, sloshing the remaining contents of amber liquid that lay in the bottom of the longneck bottle. With her free hand on his back, she firmly guided him to the door where his date waited, impatiently jangling her keys. "Thank you for coming! Be safe!" Nikki closed the door and leaned her back against it. "Whew! Last ones."

Picking up empty glasses and plates, Linda giggled. "I guess they were having a good time."

"Enjoying the drama is more like it." Pushing herself off the door, Nikki walked to help Linda tidy up while they waited for James to carry Tiff from the basement. "God knows, we had enough."

Wiping the table with a damp cloth, Ry chuckled, "I'm sorry I missed the fight between James and Chris. I've been waiting for that!"

"Yeah, we all have. Chris can sure press James' buttons." Nikki carried a handful of empty bottles and glasses toward the kitchen, pausing behind Ry to whisper, "But anyone can when it comes to Francie."

Ry nodded, glancing at Linda still loading her arms with dirty dinerware. Keeping her voice low, she added, "Even Kendall."

A knowing look passed between the two, knowing the fights and tense times the friends had over the the youngest Mancini.

A muffled sound from above Linda's head drew her eyes to the ceiling. Looking over to Nikki and Ry, she noticed that their work continued, leading Linda to assume that the thud she heard was either in the background music piping through Kendall's house or simply her imagination.

* * *

He grabbed the table by its corner and lifted it in an attempted to right the piece of furniture. In his haste, he didn't securely grab the drawer and it fell to the ground, its contents spilling out onto the carpet.

Francie was prepared, and fully expected, to see certain items come out of that drawer. A book, lip balm, condoms, hell, even fur lined handcuffs and a blindfold, staples for a twenty-something man to have near his bed. What she wasn't expecting was what presented itself before her.

A shirt lay haphazardly on the floor with four buttons scattered around it. The fifth, landed on its side and rolled, coming to stop at Francie's feet.

Puzzled, she looked down at the nightstand's contents that were scattered about. She bent down and picked up the button that came to rest by the toe of her boot.

Kendall, frozen in fear, could only watch as she rotated the fastener between her index finger and thumb, studying the object. The hypnotic fluidity of the spinning button held Francie mesmerized, and that terrified Kendall. _No! No, this is not happening! Not_ NOW_! _

Her eyes next fell to the crumpled fabric a few steps away. Hesitantly, almost fearful, Francie walked over to the balled up shirt and tentatively picked it up, examining the torn material and ragged edges of the snapped thread.

Kendall held his breath, his stomach knotting in horror. He could hear the _w__hoosh _of his blood pumping through his veins, as it echoed in his ears. His eyes were transfixed on Francie, he was afraid to even blink. If he had, Kendall would have missed it. Missed the moment that his life would change forever. Missed the moment that Francie remembered.

Kendall watched as the full range of emotions evolved, one by one, on Francie's face.

Confusion turned to recognition. _Kendall wore this shirt at my house when we spent the day after Halloween together. He had his guitar, we played with the puppies and had a quiet dinner, just the two of us, while the ice storm raged on. I remember!_

Recognition turned to clarity. _Tiff called that night, telling me that Kendall wasn't in Kansas solely for Marley and that I was part of the reason she broke up him. She hung up when she discovered Kendall was at my house, pissed at both me and him. Kendall admitted that if James cheated on me in California, he wanted me back. I remember!_

Clarity turned to shock. _Amber answered James' phone, in _his_ house, in _his_ shirt. She said they were together. I called her bitch, said she wasn't James' girlfriend, I was! But she played that recording and I believed _her_! I believed James was sleeping with _her_! I believed he was going to leave me for _her_! I lost my faith in James. I remember!_

Shock turned to horror. _Amber insulted Marley and verbally attacked me, Kendall came to our rescue. I knocked his phone out of his hands and I...__I kissed him__! Oh, my God, _I kissed him_! And he kissed me back. I ripped off his shirt - _this shirt_!__ He told me he loved me! Show me, I told him to show me and he did..._we did_..with our hands, mouths, tongues, bodies. I remember! _

Kendall was finally able to speak. "Freckles," he whispered soothingly.

But Francie didn't hear him.

_I remember everything! The Halloween party at the clubhouse, our costumes, putting the girls to bed and watching horror movies with Nikki and Logan - until I got drunk - spending the day before Kendall's birthday with him, only him, since Marley was at Nikki's._

_I remember making love to him, twice, in the living room of my house - the house James bought for, and shared, with me! In the glow of the fire, I called out his name with every orgasm that engulfed my body! Every one!_

_I remember James' call, pleading with me, swearing that Amber lied, and the recording was a scene from the movie. I'm his everything, his forever...at least, I was._

_I remember the moment I knew that my relationship with James was over due to my actions. I realized I used Kendall for comfort, to fil the void that used to be occupied by James' love._

_I remember getting in my car and leaving Kendall behind, cursing myself for my stupidity and my weakness. Wondering how I could beg James for forgiveness when I wasn't able to give him the same for what I thought he did._

_I remember the accident. My lack of focus on the icy roads, the limb in the street, spinning out and rolling down_ _the embankment. My last thoughts - or what I believed to be my last thoughts - of Marley, Kendall, and James. _

"Freckles, talk to me," Kendall slowly moved closer to her, begging, "Please, say something."

With shaking legs and a quivering bottom lip, Francie made it to Kendall's bed and dropped down on the pillowy mattress. Still clutching the ruined shirt and single button, she spoke in a disbelieving, monotone voice, "I remember. I...I remember everything."


	51. Lies

**A/N: Well, there you go...Francie finally remembered! Now what?! Well, read and find out! :-)**

**Ethan: The wait is over! Buckle up, it's gonna be a bumpy ride!**

**Becca: Yes! He kept the flippin' shirt! Bet he's sorry now! It is going to be tough on James, and everyone. Lives will change, that's for sure! Keep your fingers crossed for Frames! **

**DeniseDEMB: Thanks for the Happy 50th Chapter wishes, I appreciate it! You've been with me through everyone of them - and the story before - unwavering in your Frendall support! Ch. 57 in OFNF was written because of your Frendall addiction! Did you know that?! ;-) Anyway, I can't believe he kept the shirt either! LOL **

**RockChickWrites: The shit has only begun to hit the fan, my sistah! Danger...drama ahead! That damn shirt...everyone is floored that he kept it! LOL That's right, usher in Linda to make Kendall forget his baby mama. That poor guitar, that's all I'm saying. smh Linda is in the "club"! Got the popcorn? Then let's go...**

* * *

"Coming through," James stepped into the living room and headed straight to the couch to set Tiff - and the guitar - down. "Need a breather."

The scuffle with Chris added to the alcohol James drank really took a lot out of him, and carrying Tiff, and her security blanket, from the downstairs studio was an tiring, awkward load. At one point in their journey to the main floor, James thought he was about to stumble and drop Tiff but he reached deep, pulled it together, and continued trudging up the steps.

Moving quickly, Carlos relocated some pillows, clearing a spot for Tiff and James. "Here man, set her down. You, too, you don't look so good."

Placing Tiff in her resting spot, James sat next to her in the couch. "What?!" Using his humor to hide his own uncertainty of his current range of abilities, James winked at his Latino friend, "I _always_ look good!"

"Says the pretty one," Nikki grinned at James, still concerned about the injuries of her future brother-in-law.

"Fine, you're still pretty," Carlos playfully rolled his eyes. "Just less pretty than usual."

Giggling at the banter of the group, Linda noticed the gash on James' cheek had again started to bleed a little. She grabbed the towel Nikki used on his wounds earlier. "You okay?" Linda gingerly dabbed at the thin trickle of blood.

"Yeah, I'm fine." _I'd be better if I knew where_ _Francie was, and what she was doing. _"She just got hard to hold on to with the damn guitar and all."

James saw Linda shoot a sideways glance at the blonde, unmoving and still clutching the guitar. Even if he didn't know how Linda felt about Kendall, the look of disdain would have told James that Linda didn't care much for Tiff.

"Tiff?" Nikki shook the blonde. "Wake up." Recalling the scene Tiff causes earlier, embarrassing Francie and Kendall, during the 'friendly' game of Most Likely and the fact that she had some hidden inner turmoil occurring - of which Niki still knew nothing - the oldest Mancini sister's patience lessened, anger bubbled, and her gentle shaking grew more forceful. "Come on, Tiff! Wake the fuck up!"

"U'm uuuup," Tiff mumbled, scowling but not opening her eyes.

"My ass!" Nikki pulled at the instrument in Tiff's hands. "Get up and let go of the fucking guitar!"

"Nikki," Logan placed his hands on his fiancée's shoulders to calm her down. "It's okay, baby."

"It's not okay, Logan! James is practically killing himself trying to help her sorry, self-pitying, ass!"

"No'sorry 'n' selph piddin'!"

"No?!" Nikki's hands went directly to her hips in her usual no bullshit, straightforward way. "Then why the drunkfest? Why the drama with MY sister?!"

"Me 'n' Fanzie, we goo'!" Tiff slurred her retort.

"You're good?! Only because she's nice enough to forgive your ass!"

"Kennall's faull!"

Linda's head snapped toward Tiff, her eyes glowed with anger. "Kendall's fault?! Did you just say, it's Kendall's fault?!"

"Yez, Kennall's faull!" Tiff tried to sit up, she wasn't going to take any shit from her boyfriend's little artist buddy. _I've seen them working together, the way she oogles at Kendall and touches his arm as she laughs at his jokes, even when they aren't that funny. Flirting with him in front of me, I don't think so!_

"Him an' hiz Fregles! Wher'iz he?! I tell 'im...no mo' Fregles!" Tiff wagged her finger at Linda, "an' no'mo YOU! Jus' me!"

_No more Freckles, huh? Yeah, okay, like Kendall will go for that, Tiff. There's no way you're going to force Francie from Kendall's life. Not a chance. Believe me, I thought it out and those two are tight, that's all there is to it. Even if Marley weren't in the picture, those two have too much history. Like it or not - and God knows there was a time I didn't like it at all - they are thick as thieves. I've seen it, dealt with it ,and done my best to accept it. Jersey, I hope you'll be able to cope better than Tiff has. _

"Maybe if you weren't so concerned over his interest in others, you could concentrate on the distance you've put between you two!"

"Wha'?!" Tiff was as shocked as the others. Five people stared at Linda with wide eyes and slack jaws, the sixth person witnessing Linda's outburst tried not to grin. James was proud of Linda standing up for Kendall. _That's what he needs, that woman right there. _

"You heard me! If you pulled that processed blonde head out of your ass, you'd see that you've pushed him away!"

James quietly looked on, wondering if Kendall knew what a fiesty woman he was moving on to.

Tiff struggled to get to her feet, but it proved futile as she refused to relinquish the guitar. "He say dat?! Di'he tel'you dat?! May'e dat son' wudn't bout Fregles! May'e iz bout you! May'e Kennall lie!"

_Song?! What song? The hell is she talking about?! He wrote a song about my Sweetness?! No, she's drunk...she doesn't know what she's saying. Kendall wouldn't have written something for Francie. Maybe it was about Linda._ James hoped that was true but he couldn't shake the suspicion that grew every minute the two were nowhere to be found.

"Okay, that's enough!" Ry stepped between Linda and Tiff. "Stop it! Tiff I know you've got things going on right now. It'll all be better after some sleep." She turned to address James, "Are you able to get her upstairs? We need to get her to bed."

Pushing himself off the sofa and the bullshit from his head, Janes nodded, "Yep, good to go."

"No seep! I wan' Kennall! Wher's Kennall?"

_Hell if I know, but when I find him he's in deep ship for making me babysit _one_ of his women while he's doing God knows what with mine! No, no, no...don't go there Jay! There's a reason, remember? There's a good reason. _Shaking free from the latest round thoughts running rampant in his head, James told Tiff what he _hoped_ was a lie, "He's upstairs in his room, Tiff. Let's go see him."_ If he's there he better fucking be alone! _

Confused and surprised that James knew where Kendall was, Carlos whispered, "He is?"

James shrugged, "You got a better way to shut her up and get her to bed?"

"Ooooh, good point."

Bending down, James scooped up his cargo and headed toward the staircase with Ry following him to assist once he got the drunk woman in Kendall's room.

"I'm going, too," Nikki whispered to Logan. "Francie and Kendall weren't downstairs, they're not on the main floor, maybe they're upstairs. I'm gonna look for them."

Fearful that the two may actually be up there, tucked away intimately in a bedroom, Logan thought it best he go, too. "I'll help." Before following Nikki, Logan turned to Carlos and Linda. "Would you guys mind checking out back for Kendall and Francie?"

"Sure," Carlos nodded.

"You think they're outside?" Linda questioned. "It's freezing out there."

Shrugging Logan answered, "Who knows, but we haven't checked there yet." Logan turned and caught up to the others making their way to the second floor. With every step he took, dread spread through Logan. _I hope to hell, they're not up here._

* * *

_No, not everything! She can't remember _EVERYTHING! _What do I do? I can't deny it - any of it - not if she _knows_!_

Walking to the edge of his bed and placing his hands on the outsides of her thighs, Kendall dropped to his knees at Francie's feet. "I'm so sorry, Freckles," his soothing words and stroking hands did nothing for Francie's tormented heart.

Eyes filled with tears that threatened to cascade down lightly-freckled cheeks, looked at Kendall. Francie shook her head, slightly, "No, Dimples, I'm the one who should apologize. I never should have done that, I never should have used you like that."

"No, I took advantage of the situation, too." Moving his hands from her legs, Kendall took the shirt from her hand and tossed it to the ground, allowing him to hold Francie's trembling hand in his. "I wanted you back so badly, I was willing to do anything." He shut his eyes tightly, "All I could think about was you. Your lips on mine, you in my arms, I wasn't going to let that moment pass by, Freckles. I just wasn't."

Setting the button down on the bed beside her, Francie raised her free hand to his cheek. "Oh, Kendall," Francies tears began to fall. "What have we done?"

"I'm so sorry, I just couldn't bear to tell you."

In the midst of the turmoil inside her heart, another thought - almost as crushing as the fact she cheated on James - bombarded her. _He couldn't _BEAR_ to tell me? _

The hand Kendall held pulled back sharply and fell to Francie's lap as her other slid from his face and grasped the edge of the mattress, white knuckles betraying the urgency of the hold.

HE _couldn't bear to tell me?! _

"Wait." The iciness of that single word sent shivers through Kendall's body. He held his breath waiting to see where this was leading, but his heart knew what his head had yet to realize. It's all over, Francie knew what he did.

_He couldn't bear to _TELLME!

"You lied to me." The calmness in which those words were spoken terrified Kendall. _Way to hollow, way to detached, way gonna blow up in my face!_

The dark orbs that stared into his soul were cold and angry, but the brief flicker of hurt and disappointment is what really got to Kendall. That's what made it impossible to meet the eyes of his friend, his first love, the mother of his child. He looked remorsefully at his empty hand resting on Francie's knee.

Kendall's refusal to look at her, his inability to respond to her, enraged Francie. Slapping his hand off her leg, she screamed at him. "You lied to me, Kendall! To _me_!"

"Freckles -"

Francie cut him short. "Don't call me that! Don't you EVER call me that again!"

"I'm sorry!" Kendall sat back on his heels, "God, I'm so sorry!"

"You're sorry?! You lied to me! Oh, my God, you lied to James, Tiff...all of us...and you're sorry?!"

"I just couldn't tell you. You'd have been crushed if you knew. I couldn't do that."

"So instead you lied?!"

"I thought it was for the better. I didn't want to jeopardize any of our relationships!"

A crazed, bitter laugh escaped Francie, "You mean you were covering your own ass. You didn't have the guts to tell your best friend you slept with his girlfriend!"

"That's not it!"

"No?! Well, that's what it sounds to like! My God, Kendall, you let me think that I wrecked the car," Francie's voice cracked with emotion, "and lost my baby, because I was upset about James and Amber!" Kendall flinched, as Francie's hand flew from her lap and pointed to the closed bedroom door, "You let HIM think that!"

"I thought that was better than telling you guys what really happened!"

"Better?! James thinks I nearly died because I didn't trust him! Because I didn't trust our love!"

"You didn't!"

"But he should at least know that I'M the one who screwed up! ME, not him!" The dam broke and a second round of tears fell as Francie's body was racked with sobs.

"Freckles, don't cry." Moving to her side on the bed, Kendall needed to hold her, comfort her, but Francie would have none of that.

"I said don't call me that! And don't touch me!"

"Please, Fre-...Francie, I'm sorry."

"You should be!" Her eyes fell to the diamond and ruby engagement ring sparkled brightly, taunting her guilty heart. "And so shoulld I."

Kendall attempted to justifying their indescretion. "No, it was all a big misunderstanding, Freckles, we didn't know!"

"Don't call me Freckles! Just get away from me!" She buried her face in her hands, ashamed. Ashamed that she doubted James and his love for her. Ashamed that she used Kendall, knowing how he felt about her. Ashamed she was so careless to leave the house during the ice storm and got in the wreck that, possibly, took her baby - James' baby. Ashamed.

"What am I going to do?!"

Unsure of the answer, himself, Kendall tried to reassure her. "We'll get through this, Fay."

"How?! How do you think we'll do that?!"

"I'll talk to James."

Francie shook her head, "You're crazy! He will kill you!"

"Don't you think I know that?!" He dropped his voice showing his guilt, "I need to. I have to apologize to him. This has been eating at me for weeks."

Eyeing Kendall with a frown pulling her brows togheter, Francie spat, "Really? Cause you look pretty unscathed to me!"

Ignoring the sassy sarcasm, Kendall continued, "I need to tell Tiff, too."

Rolling her eyes toward the ceiling, Francie scoffed, "That should be a party."

"I'll fix this." _If I tell myself that enough, I may actually start to believe it. _

"There's no fixing this Kendall! Tiff will never speak to either one of us again! Logan and Carlos will hate me...us...for what we did! And James...James...," Francie's fingers toyed with the amore necklace that hung around her neck, the necklace James gave her in Miami, when they had something special, before Francie destroyed it by sleeping with Kendall.

_It's ruined! Our relationship is ruined and it's all my fault!_ Tugging at the chain, Francie ripped the necklace off throwing it to the ground, ironically, coming to rest atop Kendall's crumpled shirt.

"It'll be okay, Francie, I promise."

Kendall's words of comfort set her off once again. "You _promise_?! Oh well, _that_ makes it all better! I know you'd _NEVER_ lie to me, would you, Kendall?! A promise implies trust is present, obviously that's not the case here!" The words were spoken with the intent to hurt Kendall, and they did. "It'll never be okay! None of us this _EVER_ be okay again!"

"It will, Freckles."

"Stop! Just stop with the lies!" Angry fists began to pound on Kendall's exposed chest.

Grabbing at her wrists, Kendall struggled to restrain Francie with out hurting her. _She's grieving, she's hurting, she's angry as hell, and she has every right to be. I let her down. I did this! _

Francie grew more angry at being restrained, she continued fighting back, squirming her way out of Kendall's careful hold, her flailing hands continued making contact with Kendall's pale skin.

_Good thing she's been drinking and she's crazy pissed because with all of her years boxing, if she gets a good shot on me I'm done! _

Knowing he had to be more forceful to stop the attack, Kendall stood up, towering over the seated, petite brunette, and used his height as an advantage over her. He clasped one of her wrists mid-swing, the other after it had hit his chest. He lunged forward, throwing both he Francie onto the pale green comforter that blanketed his king size bed. Scrambling to hold her in place, Kendall straddled her pelvis, clenching her her thighs together with his legs to maintain his balance.

"Get the fuck off me, you lying son of a bitch!"

"No! Not until you calm down!"

Her struggle continued, Kendall knew it would. He's seen Francie's temper before and knew that she had to blow off steam before she could cool down to allow her to think straight, and until that happened Kendall was staying right where he was, safely on top of his ex-girlfriend and in control.

"STOP! GET...OFF...ME!"

"Quit fighting me, Freckles!"

"Stop it! Let me go!"

"No!" Kendall allowed himself a deep breath enjoying his moment of victory, effectively pinning Francie down, stopping her from hurting herself and him.

* * *

"Hang in there, Pretty Boy," Nikki encouraged James as she noticed him slowing down on his staircase ascent. "Almost there."

"I sure don't remember all these stairs being here when Francie lived here."

"That's because you usually ran up them to get to the bedroom," Logan joked.

James retaliated, "Hey! I'm a romantic guy, you louse! I carried her up the stairs sometimes, I just never did it with a guitar in her hands."

Muffled shouts from an upstairs room drowned out the chuckles from Nikki and Logan, bringing the procession to an abrupt halt.

_"STOP! GET...OFF...ME!"_

_"Quit fighting me, Freckles!"_

_"Stop it! Let me go!"_

_"No!"_

"Francie," James, Nikki, and Ry said in one voice.

"Kendall," Logan nearly groaned his response.

All four took off like bats out of hell.

James forgot how tapped his strength was. Hearing his fiancée's cries, an adrenaline rush fuled his urgency to get to Francie's side. Tiff's head wobbled like a newborn baby as she was jostled by her chariot's speed. With Tiff in his arms, Nikki and Logan were able to keep up with James' long legged sprint and reached the top of the staircase together.

Spinning to face Logan, James thrust Tiff at him, not caring if his friend had a good hold on the drunk woman or not, and headed to the closed door of Kendall's bedroom with Chris' words echoing in his head. _"If I were you, I'd start looking in his bedroom. I mean, we all know that's __where Kendall would have taken her."_ The thoughts of what was going on in that bedroom infuriated him! _I swear to_ _God, I'm gonna kill Kendall!_

* * *

"Get the hell off me, Kendall!" Francie bucked her hips attempting to throw Kendall off and free herself. The friction of her body on Kendall's groin stirred a primal hunger in his body, effectively turning him on. The anger in Francie, her helplessness, her fight to be free from the restraints of his domineering control, all of it, excited Kendall.

"No!" Kendall screamed in answer to both Francie's demand and his own desires. _I fucked things up with Tiff, because I couldn't get over Francie, I'm not doing that Linda! I'm not ruining what she and I could have! I won't!_

The bedroom door flew open with such force it slammed into the wall, leaving a hole where the doorknob met the plaster. Startled by the sound of the collision, Francie screamed. Kendall's head spun to look over his shoulder, what he saw terrified him. Standing in the doorway, seething in anger, stood James.


	52. I Can Explain!

**A/N: Okay, this was a tough chapter. Thanks for being patient with me and thank you RockChickWrites for pushing me on! Luv ya lots, my friend! ;-)**

**RockChickWrites: shit did just get real...REALLY real! I had to throw that necklace but in there...I'm a drama whore! Here's a tip, don't read this unless you have the time! Don't wanna make you late for anything! LOL **

**DeniseDEMB: Let's be honest, you wanted them to have sex while their significant others and a hou****se full of people were downstairs! LOL wanna know what James says?! Well, read it! :-)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

James wasn't the only one to catch Kendall in the compromising position of pinning Francie down on his bed. Logan, Nikki, Ry, and Tiff were witnesses to the viciously damming scene, as well. Others may have been present but Kendall's focus right now was on James, his best friend and fiancé of the woman his body was pressing into his mattress, and he was enraged.

"James," Kendall breathed apologetically, almost hoping he was hallucinating and that furious, six-foot-one man wasn't actually there.

"James?!" Francie strained her neck in a vain attempt to see around Kendall, both fearful and relieved.

Stunned by the image in front of him, James had a whirlwind of emotions fighting for control inside him. Anger, rage, and jealousy, all fought for the primary focus of his attention, however, his tumultuous inner struggle didn't interfere with his reaction.

"What the fuck? Get off her!" James' long legs moved him to the stilled couple in the blink of an eye.

Concerning himself with the threat of a new attack, Kendall released Francie's wrists and twisted his torso to ward off James. With her freed hands and Kendall's shift of his weight, Francie was able to knock him off balance. He toppled off her just as James threw himself at him.

"Francie!" Nikki ran to her sister. Ry followed leaving Tiff to lean on Logan.

"James! No!" Logan let go of Tiff, not really concerned with her at this precise moment, there were bigger issues at hand.

Tiff staggered, gripping with her free hand onto the door frame. "Wha' de ffffucg!" Tiff's alcohol soaked brain finally registered what they barged in on. _I knew it! I knew he still wanted Francie! That bastard! He never wanted me!_ Hurt morphed into anger as Tiff's fingers gripped the neck of the guitar as she watched the two men struggle amid all the shouting.

A sharp pain shot through James' hand as he hit Kendall's chiseled jaw. This may have been his second altercation of the night, but James wasn't giving in to his aches and pains. Seeing his best friend forcing himself on Francie enraged him. There are lines you just don't cross, and Kendall crossed two of them: no means no, and hands off your best friend's girl.

"You dirty bastard!"

Kendall fought off the attack as best as he could. James was bigger, stronger, angrier, and, in Kendall's mind, completely within his rights. _But he doesn't even know the half of it! _"James, I can explain!" _Maybe that's not a great idea, if he's pissed now, just think of how he'll be when he hears I actually slept with Francie! _

"Stop, James! Please, stop!" Francie cried, trying to crawl closer to the men but Nikki and Ry pulled her back in an attempt to keep her out of harm's way. All she could do was watch Logan try to pull James off Kendall.

Logan kneeled on the bed, holding James' arm. "Stop! Both of you, just stop!"

Turning his attention Logan, James was momentarily distracted and Kendall took advantage of the opportunity. Delivering a solid punch to James' ribs and taking his breath away, Kendall was able to push his friend off him and onto Logan who quickly wrapped himself around the larger male.

"God dammit!" Kendall struggled to sit up before James did. "I said I could explain! Would you listen to me?!"

"I don't want to hear a fuckin' word you have to say!" The hatred in James' eyes told Kendall all he needed to know. _If James gets loose from Logan, I'm dead! _Kendall pounced on James to aid Logan in restraining him and noticed the fresh, large cut and smaller nicks on James' face. For a moment he wondered what happened until he was pulled back to his own concerns.

"Let me go, Logan!" Through clenched teeth, James warned him, "I don't wanna hurt you."

Logan's lips were next to James' ear, his breath tickling as he calmly replied, "If I let you go are you gonna go after Kendall?"

Kendall's wide eyes studied Logan's face from his new position atop James. _Are you fuckin' crazy?!_ _You let him go, I'm done for!_

James glared at Kendall, anger rising to an explosive level in his chest. "Fuck yeah, I am!"

"Then no, I won't let you go." _Even though I probably should! _Logan glared at Kendall, knowing that all of his suspicions were, in fact, true.

* * *

Closing the French doors on the cold air, Carlos shivered. "I wonder where the hell they disappeared to?"

Linda shut the door that led to the garage, "I don't know. Kendall's car is here, they didn't leave. They have to be upstairs."

"Let's go look. Maybe the others have found 'em."

They reached the bottom of the stairs when a ruckus from above resonated in their ears. Brown eyes met green ones for a fraction of a second before they dashed up the stairs.

* * *

James continuing to struggle against the smaller man. "I mean it Logan, let me go! You saw what he was doing!"

"No, James!" Logan grunted exerting all the strength he had to keep hold of his friend, "Just calm down."

Kendall thought it best to talk to James while he was still restrained. "Listen, it's not what you think, man!"

"No?!"

Kendall shook his head, "No, it's not!"

Crawling further into the room, unnoticed by the others, Tiff made her way to the crumpled shirt on the floor. The sparkle of the necklace that lay upon it acted like a beacon and drew Tiff closer.

"Then you tell me what it is," James shouted. "Because it sure as hell looked like you were holding MY fiancée down against her will on YOUR bed!"

Casting a glance toward the foot of the bed at Francie sobbing in Nikki's arms, Kendall was forced to admit to the truth in James' observation. "Well, I was, but -"

"'Ay! Wha's dis?" Tiff sat cross legged with the guitar in her lap, swaying a bit. In one hand she held Francie's broken necklace, in the other Kendall's torn shirt. "Kennall, why's yur shir al'rip?"

Francie pushed free from her sister's comforting embrace and grabbed her necklace from Tiff's hand. "Give me that!" Francie slid to the floor holding the first piece of jewelry that James had given her, the very first symbol of his undying love and unwavering devotion. The guilt, shame, and fear she felt continued to overwhelm her. Clasping the necklace between folded hands, Francie sat on the floor and continued to weep.

"Her necklace?! You fucking tore off her necklace?!" James' hazel eyes bored into Kendall.

"No," Francie hiccuped between sobs and shook her head, unable to say more.

Kendall knew he'd have to defend himself, "No, I didn't!"

Like an unattended child, Tiff searched the floor picking up another item to replace the necklace Francie took from her. She held the object up for Kendall, and everyone else, to see. "Why's dese but'ons e'erywhere?"

James looked to the small, round, plastic disc the blonde held between uncoordinated fingers. _That looks like the button I found at our house, by the fireplace, where the blankets and pillows were..._

"Dey bin pult from yer shri'. All a dem." Tiff raised her arms with the button and Kendall's shirt high in the air. Confused, she asked, "Wha'd hell ya do?"

_All of them ripped from his shirt? At OUR house?! _

Carlos and Linda hit the doorway in time to see Kendall jump off the bed and try to wrestled the shirt and button from his girlfriend's hands, his world crumbling around him.

"Let go, Tiff!" Finally winning the struggle his eyes met Linda's for a moment before turning to look at Francie, cradled, once again, in Nikki's arms. The guilt in her eyes was mirrored in his and James read the pair like a book.

In a flash, James pulled free from Logan and was on Kendall again. They fell to the ground barely missing Tiff, James getting the upper hand. He straddled Kendall and delivered another blow to the slender man's jaw. Blood fell on the carpet.

Gripping Kendall's t-shirt with his fists, James shook him, "You son of a bitch, I trusted you!"

"Bullshit!" With his single word retort, Kendall spattered blood on James' face and shirt, mixing with his own shed blood from earlier.

Carlos and Logan grabbed James and pulled him off Kendall thinking they could control the situation but hey soon found out they were wrong.

Linda helped Kendall to his feet and as his balance was found, he hit James on his already injured cheek amid shouts of protest from the others in the room.

"You never fuckin' trusted me!" Kendall screamed and drew back his arm lining up another punch.

"No! Don't Kendall!" Logan yelled.

"Stop, please!" Carlos begged.

With his legs as his only defense, James kicked Kendall's knee sending him to the floor with a groan. The sudden shift of equilibrium knocked Logan, Carlos, and James backward onto the bed.

"Please, Kendall, stop!" Linda helped him to his feet, keeping his weight off his knee.

He ignored her, somehow found his balance and began to limp toward the bed. All the suppressed anger, jealousy and betrayal he felt toward James bubbled over. _He took my place with Francie! He took my family from me! He took what should have been mine! Now, he'll pay!_

Seeing Kendall move aggressively toward him, James broke free again. Francie sprung to her feet and placed herself between her old love and her new love. Linda did the same and moved back-to-back with Francie, between the men.

"James, stop!" Francie begged, "Please!"

Feeling Francie's trembling hands on his cheeks, James looked down into the face of the woman he's loved for years, the woman he planned to spend the rest of his life with, the woman who - he knew - slept with his best friend.

Linda fingers clasped Kendall's upper arms and pushed slightly, "Stop it, Kendall! No more!"

Staring into Linda's eyes, Kendall felt the familiar wave of peacefulness wash over him, he always felt that tranquility when she was around. She provided him a sense of balance, a stability that Kendall needed in his life. In her soothing presence, he realized what he was doing was wrong. James never took Francie or Marley from him. Francie hasn't been his for years and Marley will always be his daughter. James has done his best not to come between father and daughter. _Linda's the one I should be fighting for...my future, not my past. Besides, my future will probably contain a few less people than before, but that's on me._

The hypnotic hold the women had on James and Kendall cast an eerie calmness that settled in the room puting everyone on edge just waiting for the other shoe to drop. No one was quite sure what was going to happen next. Carlos and Logan, now on their feet, were ready for whatever came their way.

Watching her sister and Linda with concern, Nikki held her breath, not liking that the women were in the line of fire should Kendall or James start swinging again.

Ry noticed Tiff crawling to the bed. She slowly walked toward the blonde to help her to her feet. _Poor thing, on top of everything else going on she has to deal with this now!_

With Ry's assistance Tiff got to her feet, wobbling a little. She sat on the rumpled bed, her hand tightened around the neck of the guitar as she eyed the scene in front of her, hurt and angry.

Covering Francie's hands with his, James' eyes glistened with unshed tears. "Sweetness," his voice a breathless whisper, "tell me that you didn't do what I think you did." His voice broke, "Please, tell me you didn't sleep with him."

Carlos glanced at Logan and saw him watching the couple with a stone-faced expression, his mouth a grim, set line. This is what Logan feared all along, that Kendall and Francie reconnected. _If it's true what in the hell happens now?_

Blinking rapidly, more tears fell from Francie's eyes. "I'm so sorry, James. I -"

"No!" James pulled Francie's hands from his face and spun around, walking away from the group of people, and ran his long fingers through his dark hair. "No! No! No! God dammit, no!"

Logan's head dropped forward and he pinched the bridge of his nose. _God, I hate being_ _right about this! Shit!_

"Fay?" Dumbfounded, Nikki stepped toward her sister, "you...you kept that from us? From me?"

"No, Nik," Francie shook her head adamantly, dropping tears onto her sweater. "I just remembered. When Kendall knocked over the nightstand and I saw his shirt...then...everything came back."

Questioning green eyes searched Kendall's face hoping for denial, but Linda didn't get that. Instead, she recognized the look of guilt she had seen on Rick's face when she found out he's been sleeping with his ex, Carla. _Poor James! Kendall lied to him...and to Francie! _However, being a bit more open minded than James was, at this moment, Linda knew there's two sides to every story and she wanted to hear Kendall's.

"Kendall?" She whispered, hoping to draw out his explanation, more realistically, wanting his denial.

Shamefully, he lowered his eyes, confirming - without a word - Francie's story. Linda felt sick.

"Oh God," Carlos groaned. Even with Logan's insistence that the two had done the deed, Carlos had held out hope that James wasn't betrayed by his best friend and the woman he loved.

"Wait? When did this happen?" Ry's question was on everyone's mind except Logan. He knew.

With his downcast eyes still avoiding everyone in the room, Kendall spoke, "The night of the ice storm, after Amber's phone call."

"I knew it!" With one swipe of his hand, James cleared off the top of the side table in the far corner of the room. Pencils flew, books rained down, and papers floated to the ground. "Son of a bitch, I knew it!" The side table, itself, was the next victim of James' outburst. He kicked at the legs, sending the small table flipping towards the center of the room. Flopping into the chair that the table used to stand next to, James rested his elbows on his knees and dropped his head to his hands.

Rushing to James, Francie fell to her knees before him. "Bello, I...I though..."

"You thought I was sleeping with her!"

"The recording -"

Snapping his head up to look at Francie, James screamed, "The recording wasn't real!"

"I know that, now...but I didn't then!"

The heartbroken man threw his arms in the air, "So what?! You thought I was messing around and to even the score you fucked _him_?!"

Kendall found the strength to look at his friend. "It wasn't like that, Jay."

Exploding out of the chair, James shot to his feet. "You shut the fuck up! I don't want to hear a word from you EVER AGAIN!"

"You can't lay the blame solely on us!" Kendall winced in pain as he made his way across the room closer to James.

"I said shut up!"

"You and your psycho ex didn't help matters any!"

Carlos grabbed Kendall's arm, stopping his advance by the foot of the bed. "Ken, don't."

Moving around Francie to get closer to Kendall, James fired back at him. "Don't you dare try to push this off on me!"

Logan stepped up to face James, blocking his way. Getting quickly on her feet, Francie gripped James' arm. "Please, James, stop!"

Stepping in front of Kendall, Linda hoped to put more distance between the feuding men. "Come and sit down on the bed. Just let it go," she whispered.

Undeterred by Carlos plea and Linda's advice, Kendall continued to lash out. "If you would have just told us the truth none of this would have -"

"No!" James cut Kendall off, thrusting an accusatory finger at him over Logan's shoulder. "If you would have been a true friend and kept your dick in your pants none of this would have happened!"

"That's enough, James!" Nikki yelled, her arm protectively around her sister.

"A true friend?! Do you really want to go there, James?!" Kendall tried to shake free from Carlos nearly succeeding, forcing Ry to leave Tiff safely seated on the bed and step to Kendall's side acting as back-up for her boyfriend and Linda. "A true friend would have left her alone when he found out how I felt about her!"

James rolled his eyes, "Oh please! Again with this?! It was over when you left her eight years ago!"

The dismissive tone in James' voice set Kendall over the edge. "I bought her a fucking ring!"

"She would never have accepted your proposal! She didn't feel the same way about you!"

James' harsh words ripped open Kendall's wounded heart and pride. "She may have if YOU hadn't been around!"

"Stop it! Quit talking about me like I'm not here!" Francie tried to intercede and put an end to all the hurtful words but the arguing continued.

"No she wouldn't have! She didn't love you anymore, Kendall! She didn't want you!"

He loved James like a brother but if James was aiming to hurt him, Kendall would strike back. "No?! Well, she wanted me that night!"

"Kendall!" Francie reprimanded him. She was shocked he would throw out a hurtful statement like that.

The shot Kendall fired was a direct hit. His words invoked an image that burned itself into James' mind. His fiancée's naked body entertwined in the throes of passion with his best friend, in front of a roaring fire...under his own roof. A visible shudder ran through his body, and James lost it.

Yanking free from his fiancée's grip, James pushed Logan aside as easily as if he were a small child and went for Kendall. Even with Linda, Carlos and Ry between the men, James was still able to clutch a fistful of Kendall's shirt.

The scrimmage came to a halt with a vengeful scream and a loud crash. The startled group turned to see splinters of Kendall's guitar raining around them and Tiff kneeling on the bed, brandishing the neck of the demolished instrument in her hands like a sword.


	53. I Guess Things Changed, Huh?

"You fugging lie' to me!" Tiff screamed at Kendall, pointing the busted edge of the guitar neck at him.

"Honey," Ry moved toward Tiff, her hands outstretched to protect herself. "Calm down and give that to me."

Tiff paid no heed to her friend. "You sai' you waz o'er her! You sai' dat song wazn' 'bout her!"

"What song?" Nikki asked.

"It's nothing," Kendall played it off. Looking to his girlfriend, Kendall tried to reason with her. "Tiff, I am over her."

"No! You slep' wit 'er!"

"I did and you don't even know how sorry I am that it happened like that."

"Why?!" Still gripping Kendall's shirt, James shook his friend. "Because you got caught?!"

Kendall was exhausted, mentally and physically, the nights activities were taking their toll on him. His face was sore, his split lip throbbed, his knee was killing him, Kendall just wanted to crawl into bed and sleep, hoping when he awoke he'd realize this whole debacle had been nothing more than a horrific nightmare.

Turning weary eyes to his best friend, Kendall sadly shook his head, "No, because I've ruined something that was so very important to me."

"Wha'? Yer chanz wit' yer Fregles?!"

Kendall never took his eyes from James'. "No, one of the best friendships I've ever had."

Even though he was furious, the remorse Kendall showed touched James. The friendship they had was special to him, as well. Over the years, the two had been through a lot together - good and bad - and the realization that they may never share that bond again, crushed James.

Releasing Kendall's shirt, James dropped his hand to his side and the rigidness drained from his body. His face softened and he looked from Kendall to Francie. James loved her, more than anything or anyone. She was his sanctuary, his world, his forever...now she was his Judas. James knew Francie hadn't remembered her night with Kendall, he believed that, but what hurt was that she doubted him in the first place, she questioned his love for her, and found comfort in Kendall's arms.

The momentary calm within him was over. The rage, jealousy, hurt, and sorrow began to build again. He had to go, he had to get away from everyone in that room. James quickly fled from Kendall's bedroom and was halfway down the stairs when the first tear fell.

Francie stood rooted in place, torn between wanting to follow James and explain the best she could, and fear of his anger and the consequences of her actions the night of the ice storm.

"I'm so sorry, Freckles." Kendall's eyes were full of regret, "I didn't mean for -"

"You lied to me," the calmness in her voice frightened Kendall. "And to him." Francie ran out of the room after her fiancé, praying their relationship was salvageable.

Ry took what was left of Kendall's guitar from Tiff's hands and the blonde collapsed onto the mattress, sobbing.

"I need to talk to Tiff alone," Kendall's eyes were glued to the body on his bed.

"Yeah...sure, man. Come on, Niña." Carlos wrapped his arms around Ry and lead her to the door. Logan and Nikki followed without a word spoken. Nikki was still in shock after the revelation and Logan was pissed at himself and Kendall.

"Are you sure you're ready to deal with her?" Linda couldn't help but feel sorry for the devestated woman. _She may be a hot mess but she's hurting._

"Yeah," Kendall shifted his gaze from Tiff to Linda and felt butterflies in his stomach. "Listen, don't leave yet. I want to talk to you when I'm done here, if that's okay with you." A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth making him winced a bit as it pulled at his busted lip.

"Sure," Linda returned a small smile. "I'll wait for you downstairs."

"Thanks," Kendall watched her walk away, enjoying the sway of her hips before one last precautionary thought popped into his mind. "Hey, Lin?"

"Yeah?" Linda glanced over her shoulder.

"Could you make sure 'Los and Ry stay, too?"

"Sure thing." Closing the bedroom door behind her, Linda knew why Kendall made that request and her heart swelled with anticipation. _Someone will need to take Tiff home._

* * *

Francie ran through the snow covered yard between her house and Kendall's, leaving footprints in the soft powder. She had tried to walk in the tracks James had made but being considerably shorter, her legs didn't have the long stride that James' do.

Not bothering to knock the snow from her feet, Francie burst through the front door, pausing to unzip and kick off her black boots. She didn't see James but she heard him, rather, she heard the demolition of items from the living room and a choked moan.

Hesitantly peeking around the corner she saw James standing in front of the fireplace. With his head bowed forward and his feet planted at the base of the hearth, the weight of James' long body was supported by his strong arms. The hands that have gently caressed Francie's body were now white-knuckled, gripping the bare mantle. Items that once had a home perched above the fireplace - a statuette, a clock, and a framed picture of the two of them - now lay in pieces yards away from where James stood immobile except for his chest which heaved with every struggling breath.

"James?" Francie received no reply. "James, we need to talk."

"Talk? Really?" James remained fixed in place, not moving a single muscle. "So now we need to talk? It seems to me, we should have talked a long time ago."

Fighting the urge to run to him and fall into the tall brunet's arms while apologizing profusely, Francie slowly stepped next to him. "Yeah, we should have. I should have asked what was wrong, why were you so distant, when you were out in L.A."

"You mean you should have asked if I was sleeping around?"

Francie looked down at her feet, ashamed for thinking the worst of the man she loved. She knew that most of the blame was hers, but some belonged to Kendall and James. This wasn't entirely all her doing.

"Would you have told me about Amber's part in the movie if I pressed you for answers?"

James mulled that question over._ Would I have admited to her that Amber was my co-star? Probably not...over the phone wasn't how I wanted to break that kind of news, but if she questioned my loyalty...that's entirely different._

"If you would have asked me if I was cheating on you, and I knew that by skirting the subject I would have only caused you to distrust me more, then yes, I would have told you."

"You know, if you would have been a little more forthcoming with the information in the first -"

James snapped his head to the side, glaring at Francie. All his composure was lost and the rage returned. "You sound just like Kendall, blaming me for your...your _indiscretion_!" The poison with which his words were spoken momentarily paralyzed Francie. She understood that he was hurt but he'd never used that tone with her before, and she had no idea how to process it.

* * *

Crawling on the bed, Kendall sat next to Tiff. "Sunny?" Her sobs were the only response he received. "Can we talk?"

"N-n-nuttin' to t-talk 'bout." Tiff dried her tears on her shirt sleeve.

"There is," Kendall leaned over the side of the bed and stretched his arm to grab the box of tissues that lay on the floor, knocked from the nightstand when he toppled it over earlier, starting this whole mess. "I'm sorry if I hurt you, I didn't mean to."

"Y-you slep' wit h-her," Tiff pulled a Kleenex from the box and dabbed at her eyes.

"I did, but you and I weren't together. You left me, remember?"

"I 'member, b-but her an' James w-was t'geher."

"But we thought-"

Tiff interrupted his attempt to explain."Ya lie'." Her hazel eyes brimmed with disappointment.

Kendall had let her down, he'd let everyone down, but he had only done what he thought best. "I did, but only to protect Francie."

"'N' you."

Kendall nodded, "Yeah, and me, too, I guess. If James found out..."

"Well, 'e did."

"He sure did. Everyone did."

"He's pisse'."

"Yeah, he's pissed alright, and he's got every right to be. I'll have to deal with that."

Quiet blanketed the room for a moment before Tiff found the courage to ask her question. "Dat song?"

Kendall reached for her hand. "It was about Francie," he admitted.

"I though' so. Ya love 'er?" Tiffs voice was quiet and hesitant, like she really didn't want to know.

"I do, but not like you think. I love her as my friend, and as Marley's mother. Look, Tiff, I know I've said it before, but this time I mean it. She's my friend." _At least I hope she's still my friend._

"Sex didn' change nuttin'?"

"I won't lie to you, it did, but only until I saw the way Francie reacted when she found out James didn't sleep with Amber, I knew she still loved him. Then when James got into town and I saw them together...I knew, they love each other, they're meant to be together."

"They _were_." Tiff's alcoholic honestly was brutal but accurate, leaving Kendall to ponder how much damage had been done to his friends' relationship. Deep in thought, Kendall almost didn't hear Tiff's inquiry.

"You love me?" She was surprised to realize that her tears had dried and she didn't feel anymore coming. She knew this relationship hasn't been right for some time.

Blinking several times, trying to push his thoughts of Francie and James aside, he knew he had to address the situation of his relationship with the woman everyone considered his girlfriend. "I thought I loved you, please believe that, but I was so desperate to put Francie behind me, I jumped in this relationship with both feet."

The saddness in Tiff's eyes crushed Kendall, he officially felt like a first-class ass, but he was being honest with her and that felt damn good.

"Things have been strained between us for awhile. There's this...this distance. I don't if it's you or me but it's there. I know you've felt it, too."

"I jus'ssumed it was Francie or your feelinks for 'er."

"No, those are gone now," Kendall reinforced his earlier point. _But I do have feelings for someone else. _

Hearing Kendall say that, she knew the distance he referred to was from her. Ever since she got the offer from Emily Burgess at St. Michael's, her mind had been elsewhere a lot. Tiff decided it was time to expose her secret to Kendall. "I been of'ered a job in Chicago. Assist'nt Principal."

Wide eyes stared at her in surprise, "You did? When?"

"Few weegs ago," she slurred. "Decide' today wasn' gonna tage it...was gonna stay wit' you. Think I jus' change' ma min'."

"Oh! Well, that's great!" Kendall was relieved that Tiff wouldn't be out in the cold, sort of speak. She had a purpose and she was going to excel in her new position. "Um, congratulations!" He wrapped his arms around her and Tiff huddled in, knowing she'd miss the warmth of his hugs.

"Thanks."

"You'll do a great job." Kendall's encouragement was heartfelt.

To distract herself from the comfortableness of his embrace, Tiff decided now was a good time to apologize for her sin...the death of his beloved six string. "I'm sorry 'bout yer guitar."

She felt him shake his head and was relieved to hear his response. "I can buy another." With everything else going on, Kendall's guitar was the least of his concerns.

Their situation may have been resolved but he wasn't out of the woods yet. Tiff knew the next obstacle would be the harder one for Kendall to conquer. "Too bad you can' buy 'nudder frien', cuz you coul' use one."

* * *

"I can't believe she slept with him," Ry sat on the couch and shook her head trying to sort this mess out.

Carlos rubbed his girlfriend's shoulder in an attempt to soothe her. He glanced at Logan, knowing his friend was ready to explode. Logan had struggled for weeks with the gut feeling that Kendall and Francie had found their way into each other's arms, and now he's finally been proven right but there was no satisfaction in that.

Nervously pacing the floor, Nikk chewed on her thumbnail. "I need to do something. I'm going after Francie." She spun on her heels toward the door but Logan jumped off the couch to block her way.

"No, let her be, she's with James."

"But what if she needs me, Logan?!"

He understood Nikki's fierce protectiveness of her sister, he felt the same way about James, but he knew that the two needed time together to sort things out. "Nik, she needs James right now."

"They need each other," Linda pointed out, zoning out on a photo of Kendall and Marley on a side table.

"I hope _they_ know they need each other," Ry leaned into Carlos. "What if this is it, Papi? What if they're done?"

"They're not done, Niña. If there's one thing I'm sure of it's that James loves Francie."

"And she loves him," Nikki was quick to add.

"That's all true," Logan agreed. "But come on guys, how forgiving do you think James can be?"

Nikki glared at her fiancé, angry that he would decide to play the devil's advocate right now. "You're not helping!"

"I'm just trying to be realistic." Logan wrapped an arm around her, "She slept with Kendall."

"We know," Nikki's agitation rose. "We heard!"

"Francie and James aren't the only ones who need to make peace with this," Carlos stated. "Kendall does, too. James is pissed and hurt, that's not going to be easy to fix."

"Yeah." Ry added, "Francie didn't look happy with him either."

"She's not!" Nikki's arms flew into the air in exasperation. "Kendall _lied_ to her!"

Hearing the blame put on Kendall, Linda's eyes darted from the picture she was staring at to Nikki. "You know, she wasn't innocent in all this. It takes two -"

"I never said she was innocent!" Nikki knew she couldn't defend her sister and it broke her heart. "I said Kendall _lied_ to her. She'll own up to her mistake, she would have earlier if she hadn't gotten in that accident and lost her memory." Addressing Logan, Nikki turned to him, "Francie always said it felt like there was something important she felt she needed to remember. I guess she was right."

* * *

"So, this is where it happened, am I right?" James stood tall in their living room and held his hands out indicating the area in front of the fireplace. "Here in front of the fire? I mean, this is where the blankets and pillows were laid out when my _best friend _brought me home from the hospital after my unconcious girlfriend finally came to!"

Using all her will and strength to not cry, Francie didn't interrupt James' rant.

"The ice storm knocked out the power, and consequently the heat," he squinted loathsome eyes at Francie, "so, what did you do, cuddle first or did you just fuck him?!"

"James!" Taken aback by James' rude outburst and lack of tact, fury glowed in Francie's dark eyes effectively turning up the burn James felt for her.

He was surprised to discover that, even as pissed off and devestated as he was by the betrayal of his fiancée, he still loved her, and wanted her. Attempting to thwart those feelings Francie stirred in his heart, he pushed on, digging deeper. "Was that it? No romance, no foreplay? You two just got right to it, down and dirty, huh?!"

"No!"

"No?! So there _was_ romance and foreplay?! Well, kudos to Kendall!" The phony congratulatory excitement James played up made his stomach churn! The though of Kendall laying hands on Francie infuriated him!

Not willing to justify James' question with a response, and unable to look at him, Francie turned her face away, instinctively folding her arms across her chest, attempting to protect herself from his verbal assault.

Stepping closer and towering above her, James had a grand view of the soft, pillowy, swell of her breasts through the dip of her v-neck. He felt his pants grow tighter as his desire for her continued to grow.

"Let me guess...he pulled you into his arms," James' wrapped a strong arm around her and drew her body fast into his. A finger of his free hand caressed her bottom lip, "and placed kisses on your lips that reached deep into your soul, then he told you that he _never_ stopped loving you." _Because_ _that's exactly what I want to do right now. I can't believe after what she and Kendall did, I still love her, I want to make her mine...forever...again!_

"Quit it," Francie whispered her plea. The truth was she didn't want James to completely quit. Quit talking, yes...quit touching her, no. The feel of his hands on her skin and his hard body pressed against hers thrilled her. She just wanted him to stop making her remember how she ruined the best thing - besides her daughter - that had ever happened to her.

Consumed by his need, James payed no attention to her request. Winding a dark curl of Francie's hair around his finger, he brushed it against his cheek, feeling the softness tickle his skin and inhaled the familiar scent of coconut. His body ached for her, his betrayer.

* * *

Leaving Tiff alone to rest in his bedroom, Kendall made his way downstairs to face the music with the others. He owed them an apology and it wouldn't be easy.

As he reached the top of the steps he overheard the discussion downstairs.

"Let's just hear what he has to say, Nikki. We still don't know everything that happened." _Carlos, always the peacemaker_, Kendall thought to himself.

"I think we know plenty, don't you?" _And_ _Nikki, always the sassy one. _Kendall knew she was going to be a tough one to make understand.

"No, I don't. I want to hear it from Kendall." Hearing Linda's voice, Kendall got those butterflies again. _Will she ever be able to trust me after this? Have I blown my chance before I ever got it?!_

"So do I," Logan grumbled. Kendall knew he was fucked with Logan. _He knew what Francie and I did the entire time. He just wanted my honesty and I couldn't give him that. Now I have to._

Hearing the creak of a loose board, all eyes turned to see Kendall descending the stairs looking like a beaten down dog.

"How's Tiff?" Ry asked.

"She's okay," Kendall nodded. "She's upstairs resting."

"Good," Carlos spoke up. "We can take her home with us." He gripped Ry's hand, knowing she was concerned for her drunk, heartbroken friend.

"Yeah, I'm sure she doesn't want to stay here." Ry's tone was full of hate, Kendall expected that.

"She, uh, she got a job offer in Chicago. Assistant Principal." Kendall raised a shoulder to his ear in a half hearted shrug. "Don't know if any of you knew that or not." He scanned the surprised faces, glad to know that he wasn't the only one who didn't know. Then his eyes rested on Ry. The knowing look on her face told Kendall that Tiff had confided her secret to someone. "She told you?"

"Yeah, earlier. Said she wasn't going to take it." Ry's eyes shot daggers at the green eyed man, "I guess things changed, huh?"

Kendall hung his head in shame, "I guess they did."


	54. I Still Want You

**A/N: I'm baaaaaaaack...**

**Ok, in answer to the questions I received on the story, let me say that I have NOT abandoned this story. It drives me crazy as I'm reading a fanfic and the author just drops it. I would never do that...I may be a bit late :-) but I will never just drop it. **

**Warnings about this chapter: 1) it's all Frames, 2) it's loooooong, like three times the size of my others! Sorry, couldn't find a breaking point that I was comfortable with and I was encouraged by a friend - you know who you are - that longer is better, especially with sex...which leads me to 3) there's sex. Hot sex, angry sex, dirty sex ;-). Sex, sex, sex! 4) it hurt my heart to write it, sorry Frames fans. I need therapy now. LOL **

**Read, enjoy, review. Luv ya lots! **

Angry at himself for still wanting Francie - even after she slept with Kendall - James pushed and continued to needle her, all the while, hoping to drive her from his heart. "Did he kiss your body from head to toe while he murmured sweet words onto your heated skin of how beautiful you are?" _Like I do when we make love?_

"Please, James, don't." Her plea fell on deaf ears.

He gently brushed her hair over her shoulder, exposing her neck and part of her collarbone. Licking his lips, hungry for a taste, he lowered his mouth to the smooth skin that beckoned him. _God, she's like a drug and I'm fucking addicted!_

The peppering of kisses on her neck forced a sigh from Francie's lips. Her fngers instinctually tangled in James' hair, relishing the tender contact she never dreamed she'd be lucky enough to experience again...not after what she did.

Gingerly pushing the cashmere sweater aside, his open mouth suckled and nibbled at her shoulder. Francie dropped a hand from the softness of his hair to the firmness of his solid bicep, digging into his shirt with her nails. Her moan told James that he had her where he wanted her...willing, wanting, and wet.

Caught up in the moment, he continued caressing her erogenous zone with his mouth, his arousal heightened by hers. All thoughts of Francie being with Kendall were gone, the pain vanished, the anger dispersed, but then James noticed something. The lingering scent of cologne...but it wasn't his. _Boss No . 6 - Kendall's cologne - and it's on MY fiancée!_

He knew that the fragrance merely transferred to Francie's sweater when she hugged or danced with Kendall earlier, but the other possibility was that it occurred during whatever transpired between the two in his friend's bedroom. That led James back down the dark path of the intimate contact between Francie and Kendall that happened right here, underfoot, in his own home.

Fury reignited inside him. He grabbed a handful of Francie's long, dark hair, forcing her to meet his glare, and she squealed in protest.

"I'll bet he looked into your eyes as he..." James couldn't finish his sentence without taking a breath to collect himself, the thought pained him tioo much. Through clenched teeth, he finished, "...as he pushed deep inside you..._over and over and over_ again!"

"That's enough!" Francie pushed against his chest, trying to free herself from his grasp, wanting to run from this cruel punishment, but James' hold on her hair only tightened and he pressed his body harder against hers.

"Why?! Don't you want to relive your glory moment?!" A bitter chuckle filled her ears. "I mean, come on, you _fucked_ my best friend, in _our house_! Tell me, _Sweetness_, was it just like old times?! Was it better than what you and I have?! When he made you cum, did you scream his name like you do mine?!"

The sting from Francie's opened hand on his wounded cheek hurt badly, but the pain only fed into his angry lust. His mouth came down on hers, hard and rough. Their teeth clashed together, their tongues fought for dominance. All the pent up sexual tension, frustration, and anger burst forth, consuming the couple.

The hands that were normally so gentle, roughly groped her breasts before sliding to the sweater's hem. James yanked the soft, black garment up Francie's body and over her head, throwing it to the floor. He moved to the buckle of her belt, quickly undoing it, and proceeded to the button of her jeans.

Desire clouded Francie's mind, but not so much that she didn't know what to do. Her dainty hands made fast work of the buttons on James' blood stained shirt. She pulled it from his strong shoulders and let it fall to to the carpet while her hands soaked up the sensation of every muscle that rippled in his arms when he moved.

Genuflecting in front of her, he tugged her tight jeans down her curvaceous hips and past her knees. Instinctively, James paused to tenderly kiss her slightly below her belly button, a reflex that he quickly reminded himself had no use here. _This isn't about romance, this is about taking back what's mine!_

With his possessiveness driving him, he pulled off her pants leaving her dressed in only her black bra and matching thong. The sheer fabric left nothing to the imagination, not that James needed to imagine anything concerning her body. He knew every inch, every curve, every contour, every beauty mark, all of it. All of her.

Still, seeing Francie like this left him breathless. Even after knowing Kendall had been with her - too recently for James' liking - he loved her, needed her, wanted her. _She_ _will be mine again! _He stood and grabbed Francie's ass firmly, lifting her off her feet.

Meeting his lips with her own, she wrapped her legs around his waist, in a comfortable second nature, but what Francie didn't know was that this wasn't going to be a standard lovemaking session. James was going to reclaim what was his, find a way to move past the betrayal, and make both of them forget what she and Kendall did.

Moving to the same couch they shared their first kiss on, James dropped Francie onto the cushions. He stood before her and hastily undid his belt. Francie wasn't one to wait patiently by doing nothing, she was already gripping his zipper and tugging it down the metal teeth.

Leaving the belt to dangle in the loops of his jeans, James watched Francie unfasten the button of his pants exposing the fact that he wore no underwear tonight, a surprise he was going to spring on his fiancée as they made love to usher in the new year together - but plans change.

His toned stomach with a delectable happy trail beckoned her. Unconsciously, Francie's tongue darted out to wet her lips, yearning for a taste. All she had to do was dip her fingers into the denim and the prize was hers, but Old Man Doubt crept in, mucking up her victory.

Letting her hands rest upon James' hips, Francie slid her eyes up his naked torso to meet his gaze, confused by what was happening and unsure if she should continue.

_He knows I slept with Kendall. He's hurt and angry about it, and understandably so. He's taunted, tortured, and belittled me with his words and accusations, and I get it...so why would he want to make love to me?! Why would he want to have _anything_ to do with me?!_

Reading Francie's cautious hesitation as rejection, James' bruised ego took another direct hit. Humiliated and outraged, he lashed out again at the woman who was - in a few short months - supposed to become his bride. "What's the matter, _Sweetness_?" He hissed, "Did you just realize I'm not Kendall?!"

"Quit it, James," she whispered meekly, ashamed that what she had done caused that thought to enter his head. "That's not it."

"No?! Then what is it?! I don't _do it_ for you anymore?!"

Still holding his gaze, a heavy sigh caused her shoulders to slump. "You know that's not true. I'm just..." Francie shook her head, "...I'm confused!"

"Awww," James pouted and lovingly stroked her hair, but spite still burned in his eyes. His voice softened and he whispered, "Can't decide which lover you want, kitten?"

His smartass attitude was a front and Francie knew the truth. It was merely his defense mechanism but that didn't matter...it still pissed her off.

"Fuck you!"

His mouth curled into a malevolent grin, "You were about to."

"You're not funny!"

"I wasn't trying to be funny, I was trying to get laid."

Hurt by his flippant words, the thought that James simply saw her a piece of ass forced Francie to look away.

Getting no response, James continued to lay it on thick and rub more salt in her wound. "I can shut off the lights and the heat, start a fire...I understand that puts you in the mood."

Knowing James was entirely within his rights to be angry at her, Francie was still tired of having her foolhardy interlude thrown in her face again. She was fully aware that she screwed things up but did James really have to keep reminding her?

This abuse struck a nerve in Francie. All those years of mental anguish she sustained at the hands of Ryan, before the physical abuse took center stage, flooded back. She would never step up to the whipping post for anyone again!

"Stop it!" She sprung to her feet, "What do you want from me, James?!"

As if he anticipated the question, he spat out his answer without a moment's hesitation. "I want you to forget him!"

"I've have!"

"Have you?! Really?! Because you've said that before yet you still slept with him!"

"That's not fair."

"Not fair?! Let me tell you what's not fair, Francie! It's not fair that you made me promise to go back to L.A. and keep working and when I did, you fell into bed with Kendall!"

"It wasn't like that! You -"

Ignoring her attempt to explain her wrongdoing, James cut her off, raising his voice above hers. "What's not fair is that you told me you trusted me but you didn't!"

Shaking her head in denial, Francie tried again to justify her actions, "That's not true! I -"

Interrupting Francie again, James barreled through. "What's not fair is that I defended you tonight to Chris," he pointed to his cheek, "and I got this to show for it!"

She realized she hadn't had the chance to inquire about James' injuries due to her own dilemma. "Defended me? What are you talking -"

The handsome brunet wasn't interested in answering any of her questions. "What's not fair is that after you figured out that it wasn't ME who cheated, you took off into a fucking ice storm and got into an accident and lost MY baby!"

Those words crushed the already fragile woman. Tears welled up in her dark brown eyes. _He does blame me, I knew he did! Why shouldn't he? I blame myself! It is my fault!_ She barely managed to choke out the apology. "I'm sorry."

Hating the anguish he was causing the woman he loves, James wished he could stop and take her in his arms to kiss away the pain, but something inside him wouldn't give in to that urge. As sick as it sounds, the retribution James dealt out consoled his wounded heart. In that moment, James felt he needed to hurt her to push past his pain.

"Wait a minute!" His eyes, now darkened by vengeance, squinted at her, "That was MY baby, right? I mean, I haven't been comforting you and mourning over Kendall's child, have I?!" James sickened at the thought.

Stunned by the heartless accusation, Francie's jaw went slack and her eyes widened. "You bastard!" She shoved his six-foot-one frame back a few staggered steps. "How dare you! How could you even think that?!"

"It's pretty damn easy knowing what I do now!" James' large hands clamped around Francie's wrists, easily constraining them. With her temper riled up the last thing he needs is to be dodging a small but powerful punch from his fiancée.

Muscles tightened and flexed under his fingers as Francie's hands clenched into fists, angry at his implications. Her rage caused her voice to tremble, "I only slept with him the ONE time!"

"Oh! Just the _one_ time?" James rolled his eyes, "Well, that's _so_ much better than I imagined. Thank God for small favors." His sass infuriated her but she had nothing to fire back with. Her silence left the floor open for more of James' angry rant.

"Let me tell you something else that's not fair, Sweetness!" Gripping her wrists tighter he moved them behind her back, forcing her body to arch against his. James leaned in closer, holding her intense gaze. "It's not fair that after _everything_ that's happened..._everything you've done_...," he swallowed hard, debating if he should expose his weakness, "...I still want you."

Francie hardly had time for her brain to register his words before James' lips were on hers with the same urgency as before. Breaking the heated kiss, James nudged at her chin with his nose, tilting her head to the side allowing him to slide his lips down to the crook of Francie's neck. A soft, sensual moan mixed with a pleasured sigh rose from her throat making his dick twitch and his groin tighten. His hands groped her body like a horny teenager taking advantage of the time he had alone with his girlfriend after his parents had gone out for the night.

A multitude of unwelcomed visions materialized in James' head. Francie and Kendall, their naked bodies entwined in front of a roaring fire, Francie giving herself to her former lover, Kendall's hands and mouth roaming freely over her bare curves, Francie's back arched in the throes of passion, Kendall taking what wasn't his, screams of ecstasy as climaxes were reached, a thin sheen of sweat on the tangled bodies of the satisfied couple. James tried, unsuccessfully, to push those thoughts away.

He wanted to hate her, he wanted his heart to quit beating with love for the woman who broke it, and destroyed what they had when she believed the worst of him and slept with his best friend, but he couldn't. The vicious cycle continued. Hate, love, hate, love...circling around, disorienting him, confusing him.

_Do I walk away or stay and fight? Let her go or take back what I want? Prove a point or prove my love?_

Overwhelmed by the intensity of his swirling emotions, James surrendered to his heart and remembered the great times he's shared with Francie...the laughter, the security, the completeness, the love. He murmured his confession on her heated, sensitive skin. "God help me, I still love you, Sweetness." Then he remembered her betrayal, and his anger which had died down to an smolder, flared again, engulfing him. Francie's eyes flew open as he tangled his fingers into her hair and pulled, forcing her to meet his lust-filled eyes. "And I'll make you mine again."

Before Francie could voice the words that she loved him and has always been his, James had her, holding her ass in his hands, and carried her to the piano, setting her on the black, lacquered top. The cold lid of the piano against her nearly bare ass sent a shiver through her overheated body.

Kissing a trail from her neck to her chest, James tugged the sheer fabric of her bra down, exposing her breasts. His tongue flicked one hardened nipple before taking it into his mouth while his fingers toyed with the other.

A guttural moan vibrated from his throat, relishing the feel of her skin. He truly loved her body and enjoyed touching her as much as she enjoyed being touched. There were times in their relationship that James could have easily found his release without penetration or oral stimulation. Simply caressing her, exploring her, pleasuring her, thrilled him that much.

His hand slipped into her thong, kneading at her mound before dipping into her wet folds to work his magic on her. Back arched, hands planted firmly on the piano for leverage, Francie's began to move her hips with James' fingers, increasing the friction she craved.

James dropped his head, kissing his way down Francie's torso, pausing to lap at her belly button before pulling the damp fabric of the thong aside to settle his mouth at the apex of her spread thighs. Drawing her swollen pearl into his warm mouth and gently sucking, he felt her entire body quiver as one dainty hand fisted into his hair.

James drove Francie into a frenzy with one strong hand kneading her breast, his fingers stroking her g-spot, and his mouth working her clit. Her body writhed in pleasure and it wasn't long until her soft moans and sighs that floated softly in the air, increased in intensity turning into a stuttered scream of her lover's name. Her walls contracted around his fingers and her body trembled, as the orgasm rocketed through her.

James continued his actions until Francie came down from her euphoric high. Her breath coming heavy, she wet her lips and lolled her head forward looking down her body at James, his mouth still dancing over her most private parts, unwilling to cease pleasuring her.

Francie soaked it all up, basking in the love James was still willing to give her for whatever reason. In her heart, she knew, he was the only man for her and the few hours she had spent with Kendall on his birthday was just her reaction, albeit a bad one, to thinking James had found his way back to Amber. The sensation of James' oral service promptly shoved all thoughts of Amber and Kendall out of her mind as the buildup of another orgasm rose on the horizon.

Under the spell of James' mouth, Francie laid down on the top of the grand piano she bought for his birthday, her shaky arms unable to continue supporting her. It wasn't long before he had her a writhing mess, moaning his name as a second orgasm coursed through her.

Yearning to reciprocate the favor, Francie sat up with the intent of dropping to her knees subserviently before James, taking every inch of him into her mouth until he found his release, but James had other ideas.

Tugging at the thong, James nearly ripped the fabric from her body. Assisting in the removal of her undergarment, Francie's hips rose allowing the panties to be saved for wear on another day. She watched as James slipped his thumbs into the open waistband of his jeans, quickly discarding them, along with his socks, on the the floor with the other shed clothing.

The sight of his naked body sent an ache to her core. His defined muscles, taut body, thick cock, and god-like handsomeness still disarmed her. The man standing in front of her was nothing less than perfect.

With one swift movement, James was between her legs delving deliciously deep inside her, forcing her walls to conform to his length and girth. An primal growl rose from his chest with his initial penetration and every muscle in his body tightened as he willed himself to not explode inside her, not yet.

Grabbing her behind the knees, James lifted her legs so they rested on his shoulders, providing maximum penetration. His thrusts were deep and hard, for a minute Francie wondered if the piano would hold up to the savagery and debauchery occurring on its glossy lid.

Stuttered breathing was a clear indication the James was nearing his end game but he abruptly stopped, stilling his hips and shutting his eyes tightly willing away the orgasm that was about to overtake him. _No, not yet! Not yet..._he repeated the words in his head. _I'm not done with her._

He withdrew from her warm wetness and effortlessly draped the petite woman across his shoulder, carrying her to the sofa. Slipping onto his lap and straddling him as he took a seat on the couch, Francie kissed James, tasting her essence on his lips. Sliding to her knees in front of him, she cradled his jewels in one hand massaging them lightly and stroking her other hand over the tip of his cock causing James' breath to catch in his throat.

He looked down into the lust-filled dark eyes of the beauty kneeling before him, conflicting thoughts in his head. _God, I want her lips around my cock! Shit! But if she sucks my dick, I'm done! No way I'll be able to hold it off. I want to do the pleasing, win her back, show her__...not what Kendall can do to her...but what _I_ can do to her! If I give in to my needs will I look weak, will I lose? No! No, I will NOT lose! _

A coy smile appeared on Francie's lips, at the sight of James biting on his bottom lip. His desires were clear. She knew his was torn and hurt, all she wanted to do was show him where her heart was...with him - only him.

Never breaking their eye lock, Francie leaned forward, licking her lips. James swallowed hard knowing he couldn't fight it off, even if he truly wanted to. He knew she was going to win this battle, but not the war. He braced for his surrender.

Wrapping her lips around his solid manhood, Francie slowly took him into her mouth. Inch by delectable inch, he slid into her warm, wet mouth until his tip hit the back of her throat, but she didn't stop there. Shifting higher on her knees and relaxing her throat she allowed all of him in until her bottom lip rested on his tightened sac.

"Oh sh-shit," James stammered, loving the feeling of being buried in his Sweetness' tight throat.

Francie fought her gag reflex as her eyes began to tear up. Slowly she withdrew his erection until only the head remained help tightly between her lips. Rolling her tongue teasingly over his smooth tip, she tortured him with pleasure before slowly taking him all in, once again.

_No!_ James' protest echoed in his head. _My terms, dammit! This_ _will be on my terms!_

Tossing his passive role in the blowjob aside, James grabbed two fists full of her dark waves and held fast to Francie's head as his speedy thrusts drove his erection into her mouth and forced himself down her throat. His unyielding pace continued, hard and deep, causing gurgling sounds to emit from Francie and tears to run down her cheeks as she willingly submitted to his actions.

The viciousness of the act startled her at first. Sure, the two had indulged in some rough play before, each time raising the bar and adding a bit of inner discomfort but she trusted James implicitly. Francie knew James would never hurt her or push her to do what she didn't want, so the decision to turn control over to him was an easy adjustment, and the level of her excitement threshold was through the roof right now. The harsh mouthfuck was thoroughly turning her on.

His anger dwindled as his hips abruptly halted and his body tensed, teetering on the brink of his orgasm. James withdrew from her mouth and tried to regain control of his body, not wanting to give Francie the satisfaction of his pleasure. Shutting his eyes tightly he chastised himself, _God, I'm an fucking idiot! Talk about cutting off your nose to spite you face! _

The need to please him, and regain control of the situation, fueled Francie as she ignored James' crazy idea of self deprivation and began to stroke him while sucking on the tip of his shaft.

Unable and unwilling to fight his fiancée - and his need - he succumbed to her actions. With a guttural groan, James' saltiness exploded over her tongue, filling her mouth and spreading to the back of her throat.

Looking up while continuing to show affection to his spent erection, Francie watched James rest his head on the cushions and pant heavily, his chest rising and falling in a hypnotic rhythm. Realizing the peacefulness on his face was in stark contrast to the turmoil still raging in his heart, Francie knew - at least for now - he was calm and relaxed with the aftershocks of his release tingling through his body.

Feeling eyes on him, James found the strength to raise his head and look at the woman still kneeling between his legs, servicing him, with a gleam of satisfaction shining in her dark eyes. The serenity that blanketed him quickly dispersed as the euphoric cloud from James' brain lifted and he was unable to stop the next thought that popped into his head. _I wonder if Francie gave Kendall a blow job like that...here on this couch -_ in OUR house _\- and swallowed up every bit of his love, too._

Disheartened by the crushing reality, James had to dispel the memory of Francie and Kendall. He had to regain control of this situation, this relationship, this woman.

Leaning forward and grabbing her by the shoulders, James pulled Francie onto his lap, roughly kissing her, feeling himself begin to harden again. He rose from the couch and dropping her onto the cushions, man-handled the much smaller woman, roughly bending her over the padded armrest and planted a love bite, followed by a firm smack, squarely on her ass. The wiggle of her upraised derrière and the squeal of pleasure sent a sensation all the way it to the tip of his swelling cock.

Laying down on the couch underneath the aroused woman, James lowered her hips, bringing her silky wetness to his lips, his twirling tongue lapping at her juices. She arched her back to place her hands on his thighs and gyrated against the mouth that worked furiously to please her.

Moving to the music of whimpers, moans and the occasional curse word, their bodies danced erotically in the glow of the moonlight. Undulating hips and a skillful tongue soon had Francie's third release surging through her body and she was convinced that she wouldn't be able to endure another orgasm without going completely insane.

A slight upward pressure on Francie's hips moved her spent body to lean forward over the familiar armrest. Kneeling behind Francie, James ran his fresh erection from her clit to her opening several times, teasing her. A whimper of disappointment squeaked from Francie every time his cock moved away from her needy center.

Unable to withstand his own torture he plunge deep within her, running his fingers up her spine to the clasp of the bra she still wore. There was no room here for the tender foreplay of suckling or fondling her voluptuous breasts, since this encounter was considerably less romantic and more angry than their usual escapades, therefore, James never found the need to remove her last article of clothing, until now. His fingers unhooked the brassiere, letting it fall down Francie's arms where it remained as she quaked from the force of his thrusts.

James needed to ensure that Kendall was no longer living in his fiancée's head or - worse yet - in her heart. His plan of basically fucking away the memory may not be a good one but it was the only one he had and he clung to it for dear life.

_I have to prove to her that we have something her and Kendall don't, tighten our bond, increase our intimacy. That I can do things to her - make her feel_ _things - that Kendall can't...or hasn't._

The though hit him that there was one thing he was sure she had never tried, one thing she never allowed anyone to do to her..._at least no one had _before_ I left for L.A. _Not allowing himself to linger on that though he quickly pushed it aside to recall a conversation, pillow talk, if you will, the two had early on their relationship.

_"Oh, no! That is exit only," Francie joked. Her eyes sparkled with her giggles._

_"Come on, Sweetness. Have you tried it?"_

_"No," came her her adamant answer._

_"Then how do you know you won't like it?"_

_"I've got a good idea -"_

_"But you don't know."_

_"Look, a finger slipping in my ass is one thing -"_

_"And you like that." James' devilish grin made the pink rise to her cheeks._

_"I do," Francie conceded with an embarrassed smile. "But THAT..." Francie pointed to James' extraordinary member, "...is not the size of a dick that one should have in their ass for their first time!"_

_"Well, you're out of luck, this is what you have to work with because no other man's junk will ever be near you again."_

_Yeah_, James thought bitterly, _I guess I was wrong. Looks like now is the time to play that card. I'm betting she won't be that hard to convince given her current state._

Pulling out of her, James heard Francie object with a smal mewl. He stroked her damp folds with his fingers before slipping them deep inside her. Sprinkling kisses on her back, he rubbed the sensetive walls of her heated channel. Removing his fingers, his cock took their place deep within her warm shelter. Wet with her juices, his fingers slipped between the cheeks of her ass, playing over her tight pucker.

Hips still, James leaned down and kissed her spine. "Do you know what I want to do to you right now?"

"I've got a good idea," Francie breathed, aroused by the feel of James' digits, and waiting for him to slide one in her ass, a common - and erotic - part of their lovemaking.

"Do you?" His warm breath on her back and the sultry tone of his voice raised goosebumps on her skin.

"Uh-huh," Francie whispered, ready to beg for the penetration she desired.

Applying slight pressure, James slid one wet finger in her tight backdoor.

A silky moan preceded Francie's reply, "I told you I had a good idea." She bit down on her bottom lip enjoying the familiar feeling of her lover.

"No, you don't."

Francie's whimper was somewhere between pleasure and a protest, as an unexpected second finger penetrated her. Francie's hung her head, biting her lip, as she adapted to the amazing sensation of his probing fingers combined with his hard cock. _Oh. My. God! _Her eyes fluttered shut in her new found bliss.

"Mmmm," James sighed. "I want in there, Sweetness."

"James," she sounded apolegitic, "I can't." _Can I?_

"No?" The doubt was heavy in his voice as he slowly withdrew and reinserted his fingers, stretching her tight passage.

Francie shook her head, "No." _Wait...yes! Dear Lord, that feels amazing, but I don't think I can take him in._

His hips began to move in an alternating, opposing rhythm with his fingers - one thrusting forward as the other pulled back - whipping Francie into a frenzied high she'd never known. Every nerve in her body sparked to life, amplified by a thousand degrees.

His coaxing and stroking continued. "Are you sure?"

_I'm sure...I think...aren't I? Oh, hell, I don't know!_ Her mouth moved but no sound exited. The sensation overwhelmed Francie, not allowing her to speak.

"Because you don't sound like it." With the next forward motion, James added another finger with a primal groan. _Shit! I'm about to get of just fingering her ass! Holy fuck! _

"Oh God, James!" Francie rested her forehead on the arm of the couch, struggling to breathe. The fullness was beyond anything she'd ever felt before. Her desire peaked, she wanted him buried in her ass - balls deep - but still, doubt crept in. Could she take him? All of him?

"Oh yeah, Sweetness." He kissed her shoulder blade once, twice. "Just relax."

The tension slowly drained from her body as she grew accustomed to the invasion of James' fingers in the most taboo of her places. His free hand slid around caressing her throat and under her chin, pulling her body upright. James' soft, pink lips broke away from her left shoulder and hovered near her ear.

"Let me in, Sweetness," he felt her swallow hard under his fingers that brushed over her throat, as his breath tickled her ear. "Let me in," he whispered as his lips met cheek.

The ultimate act of submission, could she do it? Could she surrender herself to him? Give up the one thing she's given no one? She trusts him, she loves him, and God knows, she hurt him. _Don't do it because of that, Francie! Not out of guilt! _

His tongue lapped at the shell of her ear moving to the curve of her neck, while his fingers rubbed her anal walls. A tightening coiled in her core, screaming to be released like never before. Pushing her body back, impaling herself further with James' fingers, she gyrated her hips, surprising herself - and James - by her need.

"You like it, huh?" James grinned, sliding his hand down her chest, pulling her tighter into his embrace. His fingers grazed over a hardened nipple before pinching and rolling it between his thumb and forefinger. "It feels good, doesn't it?"

A breathy moan was followed by soft "yes."

"I can make it feel better, Sweetness. I can make it feel _so_ much better. Just say the word."

"James...," she whined about to implode from lust.

"Just say the word, Sweetness." Velvet lips placed an open mouth kiss on her shoulder.

James knew that fear was the only thing keeping Francie from giving her consent, and James tried to soothe her. "Do you trust me?"

"You know I do."

"Then trust that I'd never hurt you."

Francie knew that to be true. James would never hurt her physically - or emotionally. She only wished she would have realized that while her doubts soared when he was in L.A., during Ambers phone call, and before she slept with Kendall.

_Oh my God, I can't believe how badly I want it! I want him! _She wet her lips, taking a deep breath and tried her hardest to not sound needy as she whispered, "Please, James..."

His heart pounded in his chest. "Please, James, what?" He breathed into her ear, "Please, James, quit? Please, James, keep working those fingers? Or please, James, I want to feel your dick buried deep in my ass? Please, _what_, Sweetness?"

The questions hung in the air, unanswered as Francie struggled to find her voice. "Please..."

"Tell me." His commanding tone of his voice indicated that James wasn't playing around. He wanted to hear her say it.

_He's gonna make me work for it. Fine! _

Dutifully, she bent forward and gripped the armrest, ready to brave the pain to get to the rapture, knowing both would be extreme. Tossing her head to the side to look over her shoulder, she locked her heavy-lidded eyes with James'. "Per favore, Bello..."

His heart leaped into his throat at the words - in Italian - no less, and the vision of the woman he loved offering herself to him.

"I want to feel you," she felt the blush rise to her cheeks at the thought of talking dirty to get what she desperately needed. "I want to feel every inch of your dick sliding into my ass." _Okay, this isn't so bad...I can do this. _"I want to feel you stretching me out, making me yours."

The expression on James' face was worth the slight awkwardness of the words she spoke. He knew how difficult it was for Francie to express herself like that, totally out of her comfort zone, but she did, and he loved it.

"Take me, Bello, now."

There it was - the go ahead to proceed, the consent to take the one thing no one - not even Kendall - ever had, and his shot to show Francie pleasure as she's never felt it before. Most importantly, a chance to bond and reconstruct their relationship from the rubble and ashes of her infedelity.

His body tingled with excitement with the thought of taking her in that way but he gained his composure and taunted her still. Continuing to stroke her tight walls, he smirked at her, "Say please, again."

"Per favore."

"Per favore?" He growled, repeating her plea, withdrawing his fingers. Francie felt him running the head of his cock between her cheeks.

"Sì," she whispered, "per favore, Bello."

Holding his breath, he pressed his slick tip against her opening until entrance was gained. Francie gasped at the intrusion. Halting all movement - except a slow exhale and a tightening jaw - James waited patiently as his lover grew accustom to the new sensation. He promised not to hurt her and he wasn't going to break his word. As badly as he wanted to delve deep inside her, he resisted and allowed Francie to determine the depth of penetration...and she did.

Little by little, she backed her ass towards him, getting used to the fullness, ignoring the pain as best she could. As her body would pause, James hips would draw back and then forward, listen - watching - for a sign that he was at a spot she was comfortable with. His strong right hand found and began stimulating his fiancée's sensitive pearl in an attempt to add to her pleasure and dilute her discomfort.

"Oh, my God," her breathy moan, teetering on the blurred line between pleasure and pain, confirmed James' assumption that he was the first to have her in this way.

_She gave it up for me..._ME_...not Kendall! She loves _ME_, she trusts _ME_! Me...I'm the one she wants..._James warmed from the realization that he is the one man for her and they still have a chance to be together, to move past the betrayal.

The sensation pulsing through this body snapped him back to the business at hand. Taking him further in, Francie whimpered and James felt her tense up. Soothingly, his hand caressed her hip and he murmured softly, "Are you okay, Sweetness? Do you want to stop?" James didn't want to, but if Francie did, so be it, he didn't want to hurt her...he promised he wouldn't. _She's running this show, it's her call. _

"No," she shook her head. "No, not yet." James' gentleness relaxed Francie, she took him in further. "I'm okay."

Looking down at the lack of space between their bodies, he encouraged her to go a bit further. "Almost there, Sweetness, just a little bit more. God, you feel so, so good."

"You mean tight."

"Mmmm, yeah. Good _and_ tight," James moaned.

A nervous giggle escaped her lips, "Well, I'd hope so." _This is so hot - it fucking hurts! - but it's so hot! I hope he knows how much I love him and trust him now, especially after this._

"I can't believe I'm doing this," inhaling deeply, Francie shifted back, fully impailing herself on James' cock, feeling his balls against her skin. A cry of triumph, relief, and ecstasy erupted from the depth of her soul.

James' jaw fell slack from the sensation as he looked down through heavy lids to see his body pressed against the curve of her ass, fully encased between her olives-skinned cheeks. He exhaled sharply, "Me neither." _An hour ago, I was ready to pack my shit and catch the first plane to the West Coast and now...I'm _here_...with _her_...like _THIS_...taking the one thing she had left to give._ A feeling of triumph swelled in his chest, he had reclaimed what was his.

The thrusts were slow and deep as Francie's body acclimated to new sexual position. James' fingers danced over her clit and fondled her breasts, open mouth kisses caressed her shoulders, bombarding her senses, elevating her arousal - and his. Her moans of his name flooded his ears, topping off his victory and hastening his release.

_No, no, no! Not yet, dammit, she's almost there. I can't shoot my load not until she's a quivering mess because of _ME_, because of what _I'M_ doing to her. _

"Come on, Sweetness...just one more time...cum for me, Baby," James stammered, feverishly working her body in ways only he could.

"J-J-James...," came the panting moan.

"Yeah, Sweetness, that's it, come on!"

"G-God, yeeessss!" Obeying James' command Francie's body quaked, every nerve lit up inside her like the glowing Christmas tree standing in the corner.

With an wild growl, James quickly withdrew and spread his seed on his fiancée's backside. Watching Francie collapsed face down on the couch, James wiped sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand. He reached for the box of tissues on the end table, smiling, thrilled with the outcome of tonight's "sexcapade".

Quietly, he cleaned up the mess he made on his fiancée, but he was pretty sure that she didn't even notice. Francie lay bathing in the moment - no, drowning in it - unmoving, eyes closed, breathing heavily. _That was...incredible...all of it. It was so intense, it felt naughty, and I liked it! _

James wrapped the used tissues into a clean one and tossed them on the floor. Kneeling over the exhausted woman, he placed a soft kiss on her lower back. "If I may be cliché, was it good for you?"

"It was beyond words," Francie mumbled, worn out.

"Yeah, it was, wasn't it?" His lips met her skin again, "You okay, Sweetness?"

A deep breath released into a heavy sigh preceded the soft reply, "Yeah, I'm good."

"I know you are," James grinned into another soft kiss just above his last, "but I mean did I hurt you?"

Lifting her head, she smiled small at the handsome brunet, "Yeah, but it was a good kind of hurt." With a satisfied giggle, she dropped her head back to the cushion.

Returning the chuckle, James peppered three velvet smooth kisses up her spine, the last one placed her tattoo directly in his line of vision. _The tattoo...a symbolic match for Kendall's...gotten when they were dating...when they conceived Marley...when they were sleeping together...like they did a couple of months ago! _The rage returned, blazing deep inside the scorned man's heart as his mind continued to reel, going over tonight's crazy chain of events.

"A good kind of hurt, huh?" The change in tone of James' voice made Francie open her eyes, lift her head, and glance up. Her stomach clenched as she locked eyes with the man who, mere moments ago was kind, gentle, and loving. "Not like the kind of hurt I felt, tonight, finding out my fiancée slept with my best friend."

Those malicious eyes struck Francie mute, afraid there was nothing she could say to ward off another hateful attack of words._ I was hoping we worked our way past this. I guess I was a fool for thinking I could get that lucky. _

"I'm sor-"

"Save it. I've heard it before," James pushed himself off the couch, scanning the room for his clothes. Trudging to his jeans, laying crumpled by the piano, James' heart began to hurt. _What now?! What the fuck do I do?! Can I move be past it...can WE move past it?!_

"Bello?" Her soft voice still pleased his senses, and he hated that.

Confused, he slipped into his jeans, hastily buttoning, zipping, and buckling, ignoring the naked brunette on the sofa. He picked up her thong and tossed it towards her. "Here, get dressed."

"You've never said that to me before," the despair was thick in Francie's voice as she stepped into her black thong.

James walked toward where his shirt lay, jumbled with the rest of Francie's clothes, in front of the fireplace - _the fireplace - _where Francie willingly offered herself to Kendall and he took what wasn't his. "Yeah, well, you've never been caught fucking my best friend before."

She paused from the sting of his words, bra strap halfway up her arm. "You know I would have told you if I...if I remembered...," her words trailed off.

"If you remembered sleeping with Kendall?! Would you _really_ have told me?!"

"You know I would have! My God, you saw how devastated I was when it all came back to me! Do you think I could have hid that?!"

"So, you would have fessed up because you would have gotten caught anyway, is that what you're saying?!"

"No! That's not what I mean!"

James began buttoning up his blood stained shirt, unable to look at Francie, not wanting her to see how devastated he was.

Demanding to be noticed, Francie stepped toe to toe with James. "I would have told you the truth if I remembered because it would have eaten me up inside. The guilt, the pain, it would have destroyed me to know that I betrayed you. I couldn't do that to you."

Still avoiding eye contact, James spoke softly, "Even if you knew it could have ended our relationship, you still would have told me?"

She softly replied, "I would."

James believed her, he trusted the fact that her honesty, her conscience, would have won out, no matter how steep the cost. That's how she was, that's one of the reasons he fell in love with her.

"James. James, stop with the buttons and look at me."

Obeying, he looked into her dark eyes exuding a warmth that James has come to relate with her love. "Oh, Bello," she whispered. "I -"

"Don't! Don't say it!" He shook his head and his voice, full of emotion, cracked, "Not if you don't mean it!"

"I do mean it...I love you."

Caressing his stubbled cheek with one hand, the other slipping behind his neck, pulling him towards her as she rose on her tiptoes. The gentle contact melting his resistance.

They were so close Francie barely moved to meet his soft lips. The kiss was loving, romantic, gentle, like it was before the bomb had been dropped and the fallout spread, darkening their world and eclipsing their love. It was as if time had rewound and their connection, their bond, was stronger than ever...until James' head caught up to his heart.

"Stop! Just stop" James quickly pulled away, bent down and grabbed the rest of her clothes off the floor, thrusting them at Francie. "I can't do this, I can't think! Get dressed, it's distracting!"

"But -,"

"No, no buts! Just do it," James turned away from her, trying to clear his head. _If she loves me, then why sleep with Kendall? Her trust in me didn't bring her calming comfort like it should have. Did she really think I'd mess around on her?! That's a pretty low opinion of me, especially after all we've been through. I was always there for her, as it should be...but so was Kendall._

Slowly nodding, Francie did what she was told. Smoothing her sweater over her torso, she stared at James' back, her own head spinning. _Are we on, are we off? The sex we just had was a-ma-zing! But was it enough? He said he still loves me but he's acting like he hates me. I know he's torn, I can understand that._ _What have I done?! _

After fastening her jeans, she took a step closer to the man she loved, placing her hand on his back. Her mouth opened to, once again, apologize to James, but she didn't get far. He spun around, eyes glowing with hurt and anger, further crushing Francie, knowing she was the cause. With a steely voice, James fired off a shot - a question that Francie hoped to never hear again.

"Do you still love Kendall?"

"James, please," Annoyance resounded in her voice as she began to turn away from him, hurt that he would even ask that.

"Answer me!" He grabbed her around her waist and pulled her close, "Are you still in love with him?!"

Recovering quickly from the unappreciated question, Francie didn't even have to think about her answer. "No! I'm not in love with Kendall! I'm in love with you!"

Saddened, James released Francie and turned away, running his hands through his hair. Confusion radiated from his body, head to toe. His heart screaming _"See, she loves you!"_, his mind scolding _"Don't be fool, she played you!"_

The briefest moment passed before James replied to her proclamation of love. "I wish I could believe you."

"It's true," she stood her ground, defending her answer with conviction but tears welled up in her eyes.

_Good! She's hurting, too, I'm not alone in my misery, misery that she caused. Enjoy the backlash of your actions._

Wanting Francie to feel as stripped and raw emotionally as he was, James kept at it, punishing her. "You know what really sucks?" He looked at the agitated woman standing before him and threw a grenade where he knew it would cause the most damage. "Amber was right. She said you would find your way back to him."

Francie winced at the name of the woman she blamed for this entire ordeal. "Amber?! You're bringing Amber into this?! It's her fault that -"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait..._her_ fault?! Did she hold a gun to your head, insisting you fuck Kendall?!"

"She -"

"No, she didn't! It was _your_ decision, wasn't it?! If not, then I need to go back next door, accuse that son of a bitch of rape, and fucking kill him with my bare hands...but that's not the case is it?!"

Francie unable to look him in the eye, glanced down at her hands. "No," her voice was soft and sounded completely defeated. She knew what happened, sex between two consenting adults.

Slowly, realization came to James and his heart shattered because he knew - finally - what he had to do. The heart wrenching reality was that they could never go back to the way it was before.

"I didn't think so." James walked past Francie, headed to the coat closet, and grabbed his leather jacket.

"Where are you going?"

"Out," came his flat reply.

"Out where? It's New Year's Eve."

"Technically, it's New Year's Day, and you've lost your right to know _where_ I'm going, _what_ I'm doing, or _who_ I'm doing it with."

The sharpness of the words cut Francie to her very core. Her stomach tightened and head swirled, she knew where this was going and it wasn't good. Praying her intuition was way off base she asked for clarification in a hushed voice, "What do you mean?"

"It's over, Francie," James hurried through the kitchen towards the garage, needing to escape before his tears began to flow.

She ran after James, pleading. "No! No James, don't say that!"

"We're through," he reached for the keys to his leased BMW.

"You don't mean that," she reached for his hand, clasped around the keychain. "What about what just happened?"

"What?" He looked down at her with malice in his eyes, "You think anal sex will make things okay? You think it'll make me stay?"

"We...we made love."

"No we didn't, we had sex."

It was more than just sex to Francie, it meant something to her, not like when she slept with Kendall. "Fine, we had sex," Francie conceded not wanting to argue the point, "didn't that mean anything?"

"No, it was just sex. Angry sex, good sex, but just sex. Come on, I know you've just had sex before, the kind where there's no love - just need - you know, like you and Kendall did."

"No -,"

"You just said you're not in love with him so that means you traded our sex - the one with love and emotion - for a plain, old-fashioned fuck. Hope it was worth it." He shook free from Francie's grasp and descended the few steps into the garage. "I'll be back later and pack my things."

"No, James, don't go!" Tears ran down her cheeks, "Please, we can work things out!" Francie stepped between James and the Beemer's door, trying to block his exit.

His vision began to blur, he had to get away from her before he started to cry. James refused to give her the satisfaction of seeing how she crushed him. "I don't see any way we can, it's unfixable. Now please move." James gently shoved at her hips, attempting to gain access to his ride out of this hell.

"No, it is fixable! Nothing is impossible if we love each other!"

Pausing with one foot on the floorboard, James looked over the top of the car door at the tear stained face of his _ex_-fiancée, "You're so sure, aren't you?"

"I am! Love trumps all."

"I agree," Francie's heart feel lighter hearing James speak those two words, but everything crashed around her as he finished his sentence. "But I meant you're so sure that I love you...I don't."

_What?! No! You're lying!_ "No! You do love me, I know you do! You said so!"

"Yeah, well, people say things all the time that they don't mean."

Settling into the driver's seat, James hit the button on the garage door opener, "Goodbye, Francie." The car's engine shot to life as he closed the door, shutting out Francie's pleas.

The cold air permeated the garage as James backed out into the driveway, leaving Francie slumped against her Land Rover.


	55. Who Do You Blame?

"I think we should go, I want to check on Francie then go home and go to bed." Nikki looked exhausted, the nights activities and her worry for her younger sister zapped her energy.

Logan rubbed her arm, concerned for his fiancée, her sister, and one of closest friends. "Come on, Babe, let's go," he rose to his feet.

"Could, um, could you guys wait, just a little while?" Kendall's green eyes focused on Nikki because it was easier than looking at Logan. "There are some things I need to say - to explain - to all of you. I know you want answers and it'll be easier to do this all at once."

Logan looked at Nikki, letting her make the call. She nodded and the the couple got situated on the couch.

Rubbing his sweaty palms on the front of his thighs, Kendall took a deep breath to calm his nerves. "First of all, I owe you all an apology. I know what Francie and I did was wrong, but it really was just a big misunderstanding. We thought...," Kendall sighed, "we though James was messing around with Amber."

The first attack on the ex-lovers' actions came from Logan. Kendall wasn't surprised. "So, you jumped to conclusions because of Amber's FaceTime call?!" Logan scoffed, "Come on, Kendall, it's Amber! You never doubted her for a moment?! Never thought maybe - _just maybe_ \- she was full of shit?!"

"It wasn't just the FaceTime call, Francie and I had our suspicions of James most of the time he was in L.A."

"Suspicions? What suspicions?!" Ry was next, again, Kendall wasn't shocked.

"Francie noticed it first. After James got the part in that movie, his calls and texts weren't as frequent and Francie thought he realized that L.A. was where he wanted to be."

Carlos' question came next. "Did either of you consider that James was working? I mean, we know from experience how his one track mind works. He focuses on projects."

"I tried telling her that but then she jumped right into the thought that he was cheating on her."

"She was confused, I get that," Linda softly spoke. Relieved from a sign of understanding from someone in the angry mob that sat in his living room, Kendall gave her a tiny grin of appreciation.

"I can't!" Logan's anger continued to boil. "James loves her, everyone knows that!"

"She's right, Logan," shocked faces turned to Nikki. "We don't know what was going on in Fay's head. The pregnancy had her emotional and hormonal. We just don't know." She brushed a tear away, "I just wish she would have said something to me about her suspicions. I would have squelched that shit immediately."

"Okay, so we don't know what Francie was going through but did anyone ever confront James as to what was going on?!"

"Yeah, 'Los, I did! I told him, point blank, that Francie thought he was messing around."

"What'd he say?" Carlos asked.

"He denied it. I told him I didn't believe him and asked what he was hiding. He swore it was nothing then did that thing he does with his hand through his hair." Carlos and Logan nodded, familiar with their friend's telltale action. "He was sketchy. I knew he was lying about something." Kendall took a stab at convincing the others that he and Francie weren't solely responsible for this whole mess, "He had his chance right there to fess up and tell me what was going on with the movie and Amber, but he didn't!"

"Because he wanted to tell her in person." All eyes looked to the New Jersey transplant. She shrugged, "That's not something you'd _want_ to do over the phone."

"Well, he should have," Logan insisted.

Linda nodded, "I think we can all agree on that."

Hoping he was swaying their opinions, Kendall continued making his case. "I tried to get him to come back, hell, I even suggested her flying out to him, but he shot me down."

Ry cocked an eyebrow, "Why?"

"He said his schedule was too tight to leave and if she went to him he'd be too _distracted_ to work."

"Okay, fine," Logan stood up and made his way towards Kendall, "so James bears some of the blame, but you could have held back the night of the ice storm!"

Kendall looked away from his friend's angry, brown eyes, knowing Logan was right. He could have chosen to not sleep with Francie.

"He couldn't." Feeling a wave of nausea wash over her at the realization of the matter, Linda drew all eyes to her again, "He couldn't...because he still loves her."

The forlorn look on Linda's face broke Kendall's heart. The one thing he didn't want to do was hurt Linda, and he failed. "No, Lin, that's not true."

"So it was meaningless sex?!" Linda's anguish turned to anger at that idea that Kendall would carelessly give in to a sexual urge and ruin James and Francie's relationship, not to mention risk his friendships - _all_ of them.

"No!" Kendall dropped to his knees in front of the woman he believed was his future. "That's not what I meant!"

"I knew you still loved her! Dammit, why did you lie to me, Ken?!"

Kendall yelled over his shoulder, determined not to let go of Linda's hand until he could assure her that he wasn't a slimy scumbag. "Would you shut up, Logan! Give me a chance to explain!" _Logan's questions will have to wait. This is more important!_

He turned his attention back to Linda. "I've told you before it was difficult for me to let her go, you know that." Linda gave him a curt nod allowing him to continue. "I tried to get past her with Tiff, and was doing good job of it, then Tiff left. James was gone, Tiff was gone, it was just me and Francie. We were companions, good company, and each other's shoulder to cry on. My feelings for Francie grew, I couldn't stop it, I wasn't strong enough but Francie's love for James never wavered. Even when she though he may have been screwing around, she still wanted him. To be honest, it pissed me off and I swore if he was unfaithful, I was getting her back. She deserved better."

Pausing, Kendall allowed what he said to sink in, then continued, "You said I love her, that's only partially true. When she came back into my life, I realized how much I did love her, even when I was with Tiff, and continued to fight it, but I just couldn't let go. I clung to a hope that she would eventually find her way back to me. Stupid, I know, but that's what I did.

The night of the ice storm, when we slept together, it wasn't just casual sex, I loved her with everything I had, but she couldn't get James out of her heart. When he finally got through and left the message on their machine, I knew Francie and I didn't stand a chance at a relationship. The look on her face, as James explained what happened, was heart wrenching. I realized that I was fighting a losing battle, and only hurting myself.

So, you see, I did love her but now...," Kendall looked down to his hand entwined with Linda's then quickly back to her green eyes, "now, I know what I was missing out on."

"You say it wasn't casual sex for you, but you're implying it was for Francie?!" Ry had a difficult time accepting that as fact. "She loves James, you expect us to believe that she just cut him loose and rolled into bed with you?!"

"That's not what -"

Ry cut him off, "Like she went all skank or something?!"

"Alright," Nikki's tone put the brakes on, "everybody calm down! Kendall, tell us what happened with the call from Amber?"

"The truth, this time." Logan's snide remark rolled off Kendall, like water off a duck's back. The tranquility that Linda provided him was unbelievable.

"You already know most of it. I called James back when I got his message wishing me a happy birthday, Amber picked up. She was in James' house, wearing his shirt, and implied they were together. Francie was stunned, I was pissed. Amber played the recording - God, it crushed Freckles," Kendall felt the anger rising at the hurt Amber inflicted on Francie. "Then she brought Marley into it, said James was tired of her always being around."

"That's a fucking lie!" Carlos' anger came to a head. "He loves that little girl!"

"We know," Logan's voice was kind and soothing talking to Carlos. "But that's Amber's MO. She goes after what hurts most."

"Yeah, she does just that. She got to me, insulting Francie after Marley, calling her a tramp. I lost it and started screaming at her, Francie tried to calm me down but I just kept shouting and shouting until...,"

Nikki was almost afraid to ask her question but she pushed on. "Until what?"

_Oh no, this isn't going to fare well for Freckles! It'll make her look bad! Maybe I shouldn't tell them that _she_ kissed _me_. Maybe it's better if they think I initiated it. Fuck! What do I do?!_

His unwillingness to respond made Nikki nervous, but she had to know. "Kendall, until what?!"

Dark eyes, so similar to Francie's, bore through him, strong and insistent, yet, apprehensive and uneasy. She needed to hear the truth but at the same time, she feared it.

"Kendall, please," Carlos leaner forward, resting his elbows on his knees and clasping his hands together. "All we want is the truth."

_The truth. They deserve that...finally._

In a voice so quiet the group barely heard his response. "Until she kissed me."

"She what?!" Ry thought she had surely misheard him.

Carlos' eyes widened, "With Amber on the phone?!"

"No, she didn't!" Logan couldn't wrap his head around the scenario, convinced Kendall, again, wasn't being truthful.

Nikki shut her eyes tightly, trying to remain calm and put herself in her sister's shoes. _It's plausible, I can understand how it happened. She was hurt, confused, emotional, needy...dammit, Fay! No wait...damn you, Amber!_

Sounding almost apologetic, Kendall looked to Logan, "She did. She kissed me after she knocked the phone from my hands." Immediately coming to his ex-girlfriend's defense, Kendall quickly added, "But you guys have to understand, she was caught completely off guard, we both were blindsided, it all happened so damn fast. Everything just went to hell. It wasn't her fault."

"Or yours," Linda finally spoke as she raised a hand to his cheek. Her understanding meant more to Kendall than he could ever express. "It was difficult situation for both of you."

Kendall smile a thank you to the beautiful brunette but it disappeared quickly as Logan scoffed, "Yeah, difficult! You didn't even try to regain control of the situation, did you Kendall? You took advantage of it instead!"

Kendall looked back to Linda's hand still in his and she shot a cold glare at Logan. "Would you cut him a break? You're his friend, for God's sake!"

"I'm James' friend, too, and Francie's - hell, we _all_ are! He lied to me, to us, over and over again!"

"It's okay," Kendall pat Linda's thigh and looked over his shoulder at Logan. "You're right Logan, I did, I lied and I'm sorry. I should have stopped, but I didn't, I couldn't. She was hurting so deeply and I wanted her back so badly."

"So you slept with her!" Logan shouted, "Fuck getting an explanation from James and to hell with the repercussions! It was all about what you wanted!"

Kendall shot to his feet and spun to face his friend. "It was what she wanted, too, Logan! Hell, she instigated it! She wanted it as badly as I did!"

"She didn't know what she wanted!" Ry jumped to her feet, and threw in her two cents, "She was crazy with grief! She believed her fiancé had been sleeping with his ex, fifteen hundred miles away!"

"Okay, enough!" Nikki shouted stepping between Kendall, Ry, and Logan, "We don't need to argue who was at fault, who started what, or how badly it was wanted! They slept together, unfortunate circumstances. They got it out of their systems, it was a one time thing."

Green eyes dropped to the floor in shame as the memory of Kendall's second tryst with Francie flooded his head.

Logan groaned, "Oh, hell no! It was more than once?! What the fuck, Kendall?!"

Knowing it didn't look good, Kendall quickly explained, eyes still locked on his feet, "It happened twice, but it was the same night." _That's the lamest damn argument I've ever heard, let alone used! Ugh! _

This whole ordeal was getting to be too much for Linda, she felt dizzy. Now she was even questioning Kendall's actions. _Dear Lord, Kendall! This just keeps getting worse! I feel for you, I do, but...I just don't know how to defend you._

"Oh, my God! Seriously?!" Ry covered her face with both hands, in a attempt to shield herself from further bombardment of unsettling news.

Carlos sat, simply dumbfounded. _Shit! This isn't looking good! Well, we wanted the truth!_

Logan rolled his eyes, "Oh well, I'm sure that'll make James feel better!"

"Alright, it's over, what's done is done," Nikki shook her head, trying her damndest to absorb everything. "What I want to know is what happened after...after...you got past..." She flailed her hands, "..._that_!"

Clearing his throat, Kendall recounted the early hours of his birthday. "James called the house when he couldn't reach us on our cells and explained that he didn't cheat on Francie with Amber, or anyone else, he'd remained faithful. He fessed up to Amber getting the role in the movie and professed his undying love for Francie."

"Francie heard the message?"

Nodding affirmation to Nikki's question, Kendall continued, "Yeah, the look on her face killed me. I saw her whole world crumble around her, Nik, and I couldn't do anything to stop it." Kendall took a deep breath to steady his emotions. "She began blaming herself for distrusting James, for buying into Amber's bullshit, for sleeping with me, all of it. I tried to tell her that it wasn't her fault, that James was acting suspicious and Amber's work of fiction fit right in with the idea that he was messing around. Then she said that she was the one who ruined their relationship because she was the one who cheated. I told her we'd fix it, that no one had to know what we'd done but she said that _she'd know_ and every time she'd look at me she'd remember what we did. Then she took off when I went out to check the generator. You know the rest."

Drained from his confession, Kendall took a seat on the couch between Linda and Carlos. _The truth shall set you free...I guess we'll see._

"When Francie came to in the hospital and didn't have any memory of what we did, I kept my word and said nothing. I know it was shitty of me to let James think that Francie took off into the storm after Amber's phone call but it was better than telling him that she bolted after realizing that he had remained faithful...and she hadn't. I was trying to protect her the only way I knew how."

He looked Logan squarely in the eye, "I'm sorry I wasn't up front with you, Logan. I couldn't tell you the truth and ask you to lie for us, that wouldn't have been fair."

"I wouldn't have done it." Logan's icy voice chilled Kendall.

Kendall nodded wearily, "I understand that."

"Well, is that everything?" Ry challenged Kendall, practically daring him to spill more damning information. "Is there anything else we need to know?"

"That's all of it. The truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth."

"I want to make sure I understand everything," Carlis was trying to decide - as were the others - where their anger should lay. His dark eyes, filled with compassion, looked to his friend, "Francie had suspicions that James was messing around but he was really hiding the fact that Amber got the role of his love interest."

"Right," Kendall nodded.

"Amber sneaks into James' place to try to work her voodoo on him, slips into his shirt, then is lucky enough to have your call come in, and that sets an already leery and very hormonal Francie off, opening the for you..." Carlos paused, searching for the right words.

Ry assisted her boyfriend, however, not nearly as delicately as he had tried to be. "...to bang her...twice!"

"Yeah," shamed eyes, dropped to the floor. Kendall didn't have to look at Linda to know she was hurting, he could feel it. He questioned if she was hurt because he disappointed her, or if the intimate details of him with another woman bothered her. _That's something I'll have to find out privately._

Shooting a disapproving look at Ry for her tactlessness, Carlos continued with the cliff notes version. "James discovers what Amber did and tries to make it right but can't get through to you or Francie. When he does it's too late, and Francie realizes it's over and she takes off, gets into the accident and loses her memory, so you covered _both_ _your asses_ and hid the truth." In Carlos' mind, 'hid' sounded far more gentle than 'lied'.

"Uh-huh," Kendall said with a nod.

"I'm not sure which one of you I'm angrier with," Carlos confessed with a shake of his head.

"This is just so fucked up," Ry paced across the living room.

To Kendall's surprise, Logan and Nikki were uncharacteristically quiet.

"I'm sorry, guys, I really am."

Linda finally spoke bringing both relief and dread to Kendall. "Wait, I have a question." Their eyes locked. "Do you _still_ love her?"

"No, at least not like _that_."

"That's real comforting, Kendall, but you've said that before!" Logan exploded.

"I know, but this time I mean it! Francie helped me realize that earlier tonight."

"When?! While she was pinned under you on your bed?!"

Springing to his feet, Kendall was in Logan's face. "I was trying to calm her down!"

"Oh yeah?! How'd _that_ work for you?!"

"Look, I'm trying to fix things, you sanctimonious asshole!"

"A little late for that, don't you think?!" Logan shoved Kendall out of his personal space. Nikki jumped between them, Carlos quickly following her lead.

"That's enough! Shit is fucked up as it is! You two don't need to make it worse!"

Kendall knew she spoke the truth, he was ass deep in drama, as it was. "You're right, Nikki, I'm sorry."

Turning back to Linda, he knelt before her and took her hand in his. "Lin, I do love Francie. She's Marley's mother, and my friend. How can I not love her? But I swear to you, I swear to all of you," Kendall made eye contact with every person in the room before finding Linda's once again, "I'm not in love with her, not anymore." _I love you..._he screamed in his head!

Linda wanted so desperately to believe him, to believe that she was the one he loved, but a flicker of doubt still burned in her heart. _Logan's right, Kendall has vehemently denied his feelings for Francie over and over again but those were just empty words. But what if, this time, Kendall is being truthful? What if, this time, he's ready to move on and leave Francie in his past? What if I let this chance blow by and lose what I can have with him? _

As quickly as those thoughts entered her head another one pushed them aside. _What if Francie and James are through? This would give Kendall the opening he needs to enter Francie's life again. Would he jump at that opportunity?_

The silence that settled over the room made Carlos uneasy. He believed his friend and knew that the other's opinions had to have been swayed by the full story - the true story - that Kendall gave them. "I believe you, man. If you say you're over Francie, then you're over her."

"Pfft," Logan rolled his eyes, prompting Carlos to glare at him while he finished his thought.

"I'm sure, once we get a good night's sleep, everyone will be able to admit to themselves that _no one person_ is to blame here."

"Carlos is right," Nikki stunned Kendall - and Logan - when she sided with Carlos.

Logan and Ry chimed in with one irritated voice, "What?!"

"He's right," Nikki repeated. "Who do you blame, Logan?"

"Kendall!"

"Why? For loving my sister?"

"Yes, exactly for _LOVING_ your sister..._TWICE_!"

"No, see, you blame him for _sleeping_ with Francie," Linda added.

"Okay, fine, I blame him for sleeping with Francie! Whatever!"

"Ry?" The angry woman stopped pacing and looked at the eldest Mancini sister. "Who do you blame?"

"I blame Amber! If that bitch hadn't pulled her bullshit none of this would have happened! She's had Francie in her crosshairs since the very beginning!"

Nikki continued her impromptu survey. "'Los?"

With his head his head hung in shame, Carlos whispered, "James."

Logan's jaw dropped. "What?!"

"I'm sorry, Logan, I do. If he would have just been straight from the beginning about Amber, Francie and Kendall wouldn't have doubted him."

Leaving Logan to process that thought, Nikki turned to face Linda. "Linda?"

"Oh, I...uh, um...I'd rather not get involved in -"

"Clearly, you 'nvolved a'ready." The voice from the stairs startled everyone. Tiff descended the last few step, one at a time, holding tightly to the handrail.

"I don't know what you're - "

"C'mon," Tiff swiped a hand at Kendall still kneeling in front of Linda their fingers entwined. "Don' deny dis! E'eryone's baring deir souls, don' be de hold out! Who d'ya blame?!"

"Fine! If you want to know, I blame you!"

"Me?!"

"Yes, you!"

"D'hell'd, I do?!"

"You bailed on Kendall!"

"'Cuz, I though he still loved hiz Fregles...and I wuz righ'!"

"You left his heart empty to be occupied, yet again, with _her_! He said that he was moving on with you, getting past his feelings, but then you left! They got thrown together because _you_ let him go!" A fire blazed in Linda's green eyes, daring Tiff to argue.

"Wha'e'er," Tiff was drunk, not stupid, she let Linda's comments slide. "You wanna know who I blame?!"

"Not really," Linda continued to goat her, begging for a reason to flatten the inebriated blonde.

Wrinkling her face at the obvious new recipient of Kendall's affection, Tiff voiced her opinion. "I blame Francie!"

"I'm shocked," Linda replied flatly, drawing a grin from Nikki.

"She threw 'erself at Ken'all, knowing he 'ad feelinz for 'er! She used 'im!"

Linda had just about enough of Tiff, she was getting on her nerves. Even though Linda could see her point, she wasn't giving Tiff an inch. "Bitter much?"

Interrupting before Tiff could reply, Nikki made her point. "See? Everyone blames someone different and a case can be made for each. Carlos is right, we need to give it a bit to sink in, hear the other sides of the story - except for Amber's - she's just a bitch - hers doesn't count."

Chuckles from around the room lightened the tense atmosphere that was suffocating them. Everyone took a moment to mull over what they had learned tonight.

Ry took a seat on the arm of the sofa, next to Carlos. "What happens now?"

Watching Tiff sway on her feet, Nikki made a suggestion. "I'd say, you'd better take her home."

"I think you're right," Carlos stood up and dug the keys out of his pocket. "Come on, Niña. You drive."

"Good call," Kendall gave his friend a thumbs up.

The group got to their feet and Kendall leaned close to Linda's ear. "Stay for bit? I wanna talk to you. Alone."

_Alone?! He wants to talk to me alone?! I_ _don't know if that's a good idea._

Taking note of Linda's hesitation, Kendall pleaded, "Please, I need to talk to you."

Giving in to Kendall's wish, Linda nodded her acceptance of his invitation. His grateful grin made his eyes glimmer.

Escorting his friends out like a proper host, Kendall led them to the door. Ry held Tiff's elbow and both walked past him like he wasn't even there. Not bothering to attemot a goodbye to the girls, he focused on Carlos.

"Thank you for understanding, 'Los."

"I never said I understood," Carlos corrected. "I said I believed you, but I do feel for you."

"I appreciate that."

"Don't mention it, man." Carlos hugged Kendall goodbye and followed Ry and Tiff to the car.

Logan simply walked past his friend, much like Tiff and Ry had, ignoring him as he headed for the car, leaving Nikki behind to talk to Kendall.

Nikki had been very levelheaded, much to Kendall's surprise, throughout his explanation. Even so, he was leery to approach her. "Nikki, I just want you to know that I was doing what I thought best for Francie. Really, I was."

"I know you were," Nikki grinned up at the man she assumed, years ago, would somehow wind up being her brother-in-law. "It was a boneheaded move but I know your heart was in the right place."

"She's pissed," Kendall dropped his eyes to the floor and scraped the toe of his shoe across the tile, looking like a remorseful toddler who'd been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Yeah, she's way pissed. Can you blame her? You lied to her, Kendall, and I'm willing to bet that hurt her as badly as the fact that she cheated on James."

Kendall snapped his head up to meet Nikki's gaze. He realized that she was right. _Francie was crushed - and livid -when she realized I had lied to her. There was no doubt she was devastated about cheating on James' but she was beside herself at the thought of my betrayal to her. _"Niks, what have I done?!"

With her mouth set in a grim line, Nikki studied the face of her niece's father. "You broke her heart."

The words hung in the air long enough to permeate Kendall's soul. "I didn't mean to. I want her to be happy."

"You know what would make her happy?"

"Me dropping off the face of the earth?"

"No...well, maybe...but only until she came to her senses." Kendall snickered at the humor and truth in Nikki's words. "What would _make_ her happy is for you _be_ happy."

"How can I be happy knowing that Francie and James are all torn up?"

Nikki decided to keep optimistic about her sisters perilous situation. "We don't know what's going on with them right now, we'll just wait and see how they weather the storm." Glancing over to Linda standing by the fireplace lost in thought, Nikki figured it best to not be cryptic, right now Kendall needed straight forward advice. "Go to Linda, explain everything to her. If she has questions, you answer them, not with what you _think_ she wants to hear, but with the _truth_."

Kendall nodded and looked into his driveway at Carlos and Logan talking, both men stone-faced. He knew that he was the topic of their conversation. "You better get going. Looks like Logan is planning my demise, I'll need a spy in their ranks."

Turning to see the discussion between her fiancé and his friend, Nikki again had comforting words for Kendall. "Give them time, Ken, they're in a tough spot, too. They feel like the have to choose sides between their brothers." She looked back at his sad green eyes, "You've done what you can with them, you've gave them the truth. Now, it's their job to sort through it. Your job is to take care of you." Tilting her head toward Linda, Nikki softly smiled, "Get to it."

Wrapping the pretty brunette into a hug, Kendall whispered into her hair, "Thank you, Nikki, I really appreciate everything."

"We'll talk soon." Nikki pulled back from the warm embrace and said goodbye to Linda, stepping out into the cold air.

An afterthought struck Kendall. "Hey, Nikki? You never told us who you blame."

Looking back at him, a grin crept across her face and, very uncharacteristicly for Nikki Mancini, she didn't say a word. As she neared her car, her attention was pulled across the lawn to the neighboring driveway.

The purr of the silver BMW's engine cut through the quiet of the early morning hours, as did Francie's voice. "Please, James! Don't go!"

Nikki's stomach dropped seeing Francie exit the garage following James' car and hearing her pleas. Logan, Carlos, Ry, and Tiff turned toward the commotion. Running to join Kendall on his front porch, Linda shivered but not from the cold, from trepidation.

_No, no, no! This isn't happening! He_ _can't leave her! It wasn't her fault! _Before Linda could stop him, Kendall screamed and jumped from his porch into his yard, making a beeline to the car. "James! No! Don't go!"

Avoiding looking at Francie, fearing his heart couldn't take it, James continued out into the street. The glow of Kendall's porch light illuminated those staring at him from next door. His eyes rested on Kendall runnng towards him. For a split second, James pondered the thought of jumping out and having one last go at Kendall or even turning his car towards him. But rationale won out and James hit the gas, making his exit.

"James!" Kendall screamed. Carlos and Logan blocked his way. "Let go of me!"

"Kendall, stop!" Logan clasped his right arm tightly.

"It's not going to do any good, man!" Carlos grabbed his left shoulder and a hand full of his shirt as added insurance that Kendall wouldn't slip away.

With Ry hot on her heels, Nikki ran through the snow covered yard to her sister who had collapsed in a heap in her driveway. Linda stopped at Kendall to make sure he had calmed down. Satisfied that he had regained control of his senses, she hastily made her way to the cluster of women.

"Shhhhh, it's okay," Nikki smoother her sister's hair. "You're alright."

"No I'm not, Nikki! I'm not alright! I'll never be alright again!"

"Oh, honey," Ry rubbed her friend's back.

"He's gone! He's gone forever! Oh, God, what do I do now?!"

"Come on, let's get her inside." Linda's suggestion was accepted and the women turned and began to make their way back to the house.

Kendall broke free from Logan and Carlos and sprinted to his old girlfriend. "Freckles!"

Anguish morphed to anger as Francie turned on Kendall, halting him in his tracks. "Don't call me that!"

"But-"

"Leave me alone!"

"I'm sorry," he whispered, wounded by Francie's outburst. He closed the gap between them but Francie was so overwhelmed by James' departure and her emotions that she didn't notice.

"Ha! Sorry?! You're _sorry_?!"

"I am."

"You _lied_ to me, Kendall! Of all the people in the world that I've put my faith in, I never would have thought that you'd be the one to be dishonest! I trusted you, Kendall! _I trusted you_!"

"It's not entirely my fault, please don't take it out on me."

His words struck a chord deep within her head. "You're right, it's not all your doing. I realize that I shouldn't have done what I did and I hate myself for that! I'm not laying that at your feet, that's on me -"

"No, not all -"

"But you lied to me...to James! You let him propose to me! You didn't think that may have been a good time to say something?!"

"I didn't know he was going to propose, Freckles, I didn't!"

"I said don't call me that, don't you listen?!"

"Francie, please, let's go inside. We need to talk!"

"No! I don't want to talk to you ever again! Do you hear me?! Ever!" She crumpled in Nikki's arms.

"Now's not a good time, Kendall," Linda whispered as Ry and Nikki walked Francie to the house. "Go on home, I'll be there soon, okay?"

"I can't leave things like this, Lin."

"You have no choice." Her compassionate eyes turned steely, effectively telling Kendall the discussion was over. She turned and jogged into the open garage, following the sobbing woman, her sister, and her friend.

"Come on," Carlos placed a hand on Kendall's shoulder. "Let's go."

As the two friends passed Logan, standing staunchly with his arms crossed over his chest, he muttered, "I hope you're happy."

Without warning, Kendall swung a fist at Logan's midsection, dropping him to his knees in the snow. "Fuck you, Logan!"

"Hey!" Carlos stepped between Kendall and a gasping Logan. "Back off, man!"

"He's been asking for that all fucking night!" Kendall turned his back on his friends and stalked to his house. The tiny angel and devil on his shoulders were having a ball with this!

_Logan didn't deserve that!_

_Sure he did, he's been a pompous ass!_

_Why?! Because he was standing up for James?!_

_Well, he didn't have to be so smug about it!_

_Smug?! He was protecting his friend!_

_I'm his friend, too!_

_You are...a friend that did him wrong!_

_He's done shit in his lifetime, too!_

_He's never slept with a friend's girlfriend!_

_She was my girlfriend first!_

_That's been over for a long time! _The angel shut the devil up with that nugget of news, and he began to fade away.

_Face it, you took your anger towards Francie, James, and Amber out on Logan._

_Aw, fuck!_ *Poof* - the devil vanished and the angel won out, leaving Kendall at the mercy of his conscience and feeling like shit. He came to a halt at his front steps and, turning around, headed back to his friends with his head hung low.

"I'm sorry, Logan. Are you okay?"

"Go...to...hell!" He was still trying to catch his breath but he was on his feet with Carlos' help.

"I deserved that."

"You deserve...a whole lot...more!"

"Yeah, I know." Kendall grabbed Logan's arm and draped it over his shoulder. Grasping his friend with the wet, snow-covered knees around his waist, he helped Carlos get him inside his house.


	56. Moral Compass

"Here's some water," Linda handed Francie a glass and made her way to the broken mess James had made of the decorated mantle.

Shaking hands raised the clear, cold liquid to her lips. Swallowing her sip, Francie thanked the new girl in the group.

_Poor Linda, she's only in this soap opera because of Kendall. I'll be she wishes she would have ignored his invitation to the party...or maybe not. Her feelings are clear, so are his. Maybe there's a chance for them. I wish I could say the same for me and James. _

"Better?" Nikki tucked a wavy strand of hair behind her sister's ear.

"Yeah," Francie lied. "Better." She looked at Linda and Ry picking up the glass and ceramic pieces laying shattered on the floor. _Shattered like my life..._

"You guys don't have to do that. Really, I can get it."

"We don't mind," Linda spoke for herself, as well as Ry.

"Besides," Ry added, "we don't need Marley stepping on anything when she gets home."

Francie's face contorted in pain. _Marley?!_ "Oh, God! What am I gonna tell Marley?!" The tears flowed again, this time for her precious little girl. "She loves James so much! He's so important to her! She's going to be heartbroken!" Francie sobbed into her hands. Her muffled cries, so full of agony and distress, made Ry want to kick herself in the ass for bringing up Marley.

"She'll be fine, Fay." Nikki soothed, "Don't underestimate her. She's strong like her mama. Mancini strong, right?"

"I don't feel so strong right now."

"Hey," Linda crouched in front of Francie and rubbed her leg. "You're damn strong! Look at what you've been through. A teenage mom, an abusive husband, a horrific car accident...," Linda wondered if she should throw the last fact out and decided to go with it, because it only proved her point, "...a miscarriage -"

Ry was there to tag team Linda's seriousness with humor. "Nikki for a sister." Her attempt at levity worked. Francie giggled as Nikki let out a "Hey!"

Smiling at Francie, Linda nodded, "See, you're strong. Know that."

"Thank you, all of you. I appreciate it."

"That's what we're here for, Fay." Nikki hugged her baby sister, positive that she would get through this...eventually.

"Listen," Francie twisted the tissue she used to dry her tears. "I owe you an apology."

Ry held up a hand in protest. "Stop!"

"No, I do. I caused all this drama and pulled you all into it. I'm really sorry."

"Kendall explained everything to us. You're not the only one who made a mistake," Nikki insisted.

"People screw up all the time," Linda dismissed Francie's words.

Francie rolled her eyes, "Not like _this_."

"Well, it was a doozy."

"Ry?!" Nikki and Linda both shot the brazen beauty a cold glare.

"What?! I'm not gonna lie to her!"

"It's okay," Francie grinned. She accepted her friend as she was, besides it's good to have someone around to keep you in check. "That's why we love you Ry, you call us out on our stupid shit."

"See? My Franny gets me." Ry leaned in and placed a peck on her friend's temple.

"Okay, now go!" Francie shooed the ladies away, being as playful as she could, to alleviate suspicion. She had a plan and it wouldn't work with well-meaning caretakers hovering over her. "Get out of my house! Go home!"

"Huh-uh," Nikki was appalled. "I'm not leaving you! I'm staying here tonight."

"Nikki, I'm okay," Francie protested, secretly needing her space. "Get Logan and go home."

"No way I'm letting you be by yourself." _Especially with James coming back to get his things. God, she'll be a mess! _"Ry, you and Linda go."

Knowing better than to argue with her sister, Francie accepted the fact that she'd have a babysitter for a while. Still, she was certain she could wait it out and make her exit undetected.

Linda and Ry said their goodbyes and left with instructions from Nikki telling Logan to go home without his fiancée.

* * *

After helping Kendall get Logan in the house, Carlos went back to Ry's car, turned off the ignition and retrieved Tiff from the backseat. The blonde dropped to the couch as he released her arm. "There ya go. Get comfy, we may be awhile."

"Sure, fig'ers. I'm comin' in second to Franzie 'gain."

"Would you shut up?!"

Tiff glared at Kendall, "Wha'd I do?"

"Just do us all a favor and get over it! You need to quit blaming Francie! I'm the one you should be mad at, not her!"

"Oh, I'm plen'y mad at both a you," she eyed Kendall, attempting to throw daggers at him, but fell flat due to her blood alcohol level.

Rolling his eyes at the pitiful woman, Kendall plopped down in an overstuffed chair with more important things on his mind. "I can't believe James left like that!"

Logan rubbed his stomach, still sore from Kendall's punch. "What did you think would happen?!"

"Not that!"

"Seriously?! Did you think this would be easy for James?! Boy, you are delusional!"

Ignoring Logan's jab at his mental stability, Kendall groped in his pocket, and withdrew his phone.

"Who are you calling?" Carlos asked.

"James."

"Like he's gonna answer your call," Logan scoffed.

"I've gotta try!" He placed the phone to his ear, hearing it ring. "This isn't right! He's blaming Francie for something that wasn't her fault!"

"It'll be okay, man," Carlos comforted hoping his words held truth. "Give him some time, he'll come around."

Tiff saw a chance to give her opinion again and burrow further under her ex's skin. "Don' think dere's 'nuff time in de world fer dat."

Turning on her, Carlos shouted, "Enough!" She blinked watery hazel eyes at the usually good natured Latino, but followed his order.

Connecting to James' voicemail, Kendall ended the call, tapping his foot, nervously. _I have to get through, I have to! I told Freckles I'd fix things, of course, when I promised that, I didn't realize I'd have to do it _after_ getting caught! I thought I could just cover it up, pretend it didn't happen, I was doing an okay job of that - but now...shit! I owe it to her, and to James, to fix_ _my fuck up!_

"Is it alright if I make some coffee?"

"Sorry, 'Los, I didn't think of it. I'll do it." Kendall rose halfway from the chair before Carlos stopped him with one hand on his shoulder. Gently pushing his friend back into his seat, he smiled. "It's okay, you've got plenty on your mind. I've got it."

"Thank you. Sorry, I'm a shitty host."

"An' a shiddy boyfriend," Tiff slurred.

Instead of Kendall speaking up, Logan did, surprising everyone by coming to Kendall's defense. "Tiffany! He asked you to zip it! One more word and I'll lock you outside, myself! Got it?!"

For a split second, Tiff wondered if the cold outside would be an improvement from the company she was currently keeping in here. Remembering the deep freeze temps in the car, she thought best to remain quiet - and warm.

Carlos meandered to the kitchen. The creaky opening and closing of cabinets, woosh of running water, and scraping of ceramic mugs on granite counters could only distract Kendall for so long. He called James again.

Watching his friend chew nervously on his bottom lip, Logan knew Kendall was torn between wanting James to answer and fearing that he would, a sentiment he shared. Of course, both men wanted James to answer so Kendall could clear the air, but they both knew it wouldn't be easy. Anger, shouting, accusations, confrontation, even violence were all probable to occur before this mess got sorted out - if it ever would.

Kendall tried three more times, in succession, to get through to James before slamming his phone down on the end table, cursing. "Dammit!"

Logan studied the distraught man. His forehead creased with worry, his green eyes darkened from guilt, his fingernails apprehensively bitten to the quick. It was evident that this was eating at Kendall, hollowing him, killing him. Eyeing a shell of a man who used to be vibrant, funny and caring, tore Logan's heart out. He decided that Kendall has suffered enough, he wouldn't add to it no longer, and resolved to not let this be the end of their friendship. He would find a way to support both of his brothers. He wasn't sure yet, how to accomplish that but he'd find a way.

Noticing how quiet, Tiff had been, Logan looked her way. Her eyes were shut and her head lolled against the back of the couch. He couldn't decide if she fell asleep or passed out. At this point, he didn't care, at least she was quiet.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw movement. Turning back to Kendall he saw the touch screen light up in use. Logan spoke in a tone that Kendall hadn't heard in a while...friendliness, and it nearly brought him to tears. "You know he's not going to answer your call, man."

The gentleness in his voice brought comfort and hope to Kendall. _Maybe I can patch things up with Logan. Tackle one obstacle at a time._ "I know, but I'm not giving up, Loges, I can't." A simple nod was the dark haired man's answer.

As the aroma of coffee filled the room, both men sat quietly, comfortable enough with each other to not feel like they had to force conversation. Admittedly so, there was much to say to one another but neither knew where to begin.

A string of loud snores cut through the air, bringing a fit of giggles over the two friends. "Does she always do that?"

"Nah," Kendall shook his head, "only when she's drunk."

"Damn good thing she's going home with Carlos and Ry." Louder laughter erupted, greeting a puzzled Carlos as he walked in with two steaming mugs.

"What's so fun-" Another round of snorts burst from Tiff. "Aw, man! Are you serious?! I've gotta take that home?!"

"Uh-huh, she's all yours, buddy," Kendall sniggered taking a warm mug from Carlos.

"Logan, do you, uh, wanna help a friend out?"

"Hell no!" Logan took the second mug with a lopsided smile.

"But I brought you coffee," Carlos whined.

"Oh yeah, thanks, I appreciate it."

"Asshole," Carlos pouted, trudging back to the kitchen to make a cup of Joe for himself, leaving his friends laughing at his misfortune.

After taking a much needed breath to refill his lungs, Logan jumped into a conversation that needed to take place. "Hey, Ken?"

"Yeah?"

"Listen, I, um...I just...," he sighed heavily.

Kendall knew him well enough to know that he was trying to apologize. It was no secret among the four of them that 'I'm sorry' were tough words for Logan to get out. Although Kendall sympathized with him and wanted to let Logan off the hook, he also felt like he deserved to hear an apology. Granted, Kendall handled the entire situation wrong, but he apologized profusely tonight and Logan never budged an inch. He hasn't been an angel either, so Kendall sat quietly waiting.

"I'm...I'm sorry. I, uh, I haven't exactly been fair to you lately."

"Yeah, well, the same could be said for me. I'm sorry I lied to you. I didn't know what else to do."

"I should have been easier on you. You probably don't know this but I've always looked to you as an example, kind of a W.W.K.D thing. You've been my moral compass for years and then, I dunno, it's like my trusty guide just...broke, ya know? I was stranded in unfamiliar territory with no one to show me which direction to go, what I was supposed to do, or how I was supposed to act. I was lost, man."

On one hand, Kendall was touched by Logan's frankness and belief in him. On the other, he was crushed at the disappointment he caused him.

"I didn't realize, Loges." Kendall moved to the couch, next to Logan. "You have no idea how sorry I am to have let you down."

"It's ok. I've had a little time to think some things over and I've decided that you would have never treated me like I've treated you. You would have been more understanding and less confrontational. Instead of hurling accusations at me, you would have gently asked for answers, and tried your best to understand. So, that's what I'm going to do, I'm going to be the friend that you would have been."

A knot formed in Kendall's throat and his stomach clenched. "Oh God, Logan! I'm not as great as you think! You just made me realize that I did to James exactly what you did to me! I accused him of messing around, I jumped to conclusions!"

"Hey, we all made mistakes, right? You, me, Francie, James, all of us. No one's perfect. All we can do is apologize, move on, and try to do better, and as friends, we need to try to forgive each other."

Wiping away a single tear that rolled down his cheek, Kendall nodded and grinned, "Wow! You are the smart one."

"I am," Logan smugly shrugged," That's why Nikki loves me."

"That's why we all love you." Kendall nervously rubbed the tops of his thighs, hesitant to ask his question. "Are we friends again?"

"We never stopped."

"Good. Keep me in line?"

"If you'll do the same for me."

"Deal," Kendall chuckled, hugging his brother.

"Carlos," Logan yelled over Kendall's shoulder. "You can come in now. All's clear."

Meekly, Carlos appeared next to the embracing duo, smiling, his mug half empty from the long wait he incurred. He placed his free hand on Logan's shoulder, conveying his words with a silent, gentle squeeze.

In his head, Logan could hear everything Carlos wanted to say. _I know that was hard for you, and I'm proud of you. I knew you'd see the light. I knew you'd never abandon one of us. We're family, no matter what, forever. _He locked eyes with Carlos an nodded his understanding of his friend's silent message.

"Okay, at least I have atoned with you two. Now, I've gotta work on the the others."

"Three of us, don't forget Nikki," Logan was quick to point out.

"Yeah, she never laid into me. What's up with that?"

A smirk preceded Logan's reply. "My good nature has started to rubbed off on her."

"Oookay!" Carlos punched Logan's arm, chuckling.

"I think maybe she was smart enough to realize that you all were caught in an unfortunate situation." Logan raised a shoulder towards his ear, "Like you said, Kendall, misunderstandings all around."

"Yeah, well, I'm guessing that Ry, Francie, and James won't be as open-minded."

A pensive quiet settled over the three reunited friends, each trying to formulate a way to get things back like they were.

* * *

Shutting Francie's front door behind her, Ry called out, "Hey, Linda!"

"Yeah?" She turned facing Ry.

"Listen, I just want you to know that it's okay."

Perplexed, Linda cocked her head to the side. "What's okay?"

"The way you feel about Kendall."

Linda crossed her arms to ward off the cold while, at the same time, building a protective wall around herself. "Who says I feel anything for Kendall?"

"Okay," Ry nodded. "If that's the way you want to play it, that's fine, but I want you to know, even thought I'm Tiff's friend, I'm okay with it."

"You are?"

"Yeah, I mean, Tiff wasn't the one for Kendall. That's how it goes. Maybe you are. Look, I just want him to be happy and if Tiff wasn't the one who could do that, so be it." Ry's voice dropped a notch, reflecting her seriousness, "Bottom line, don't hurt him, he's really a great guy."

"I know he is and I'd _never_ hurt him." Linda's soft response and wistful eyes told Ry all she needed to know.

"I see," Ry arched an eyebrow. "But you don't have feelings for him, right?"

Linda's green eyes dropped to the glistening snow, and stood mute, unwilling to confirm or deny Ry's accusation. Ry laughed and wrapped an arm over the new girl's shoulders and the two women briskly walked through the darkness to Kendall's house.

* * *

While ignoring several calls from Kendall, James - with assistance from his frequently ringing, and unanswered, iPhone - found his way to the nearest hotel with availability, and was thankful the establishment had a bar. Having no luggage, he wasnt in a dire need to get to his room. With the unwelcome option of sleeping alone hanging over his head, he was on his third drink, hoping to pass out once he saw the bed he'd occupy tonight, by himself.

Currently, sleep was not on his mind, but Francie was. The pull she had on him was unfathomable. When she was near, her sparkling smile and dancing eyes captivated James, eclipsing all. Her soft voice and melodic laughter, tickled his senses to the depths of his soul. Velvet lips, full and desirable, beckoned him to taste and savor their sweet richness. Her body, a temple, commanded reverence, leaving James worshipping every curve, paying homage to her very existence.

Unfortunately for him, she had Kendall bewitched, as well, but James didn't hold either responsible, at least not for _that_. Francie was who she was and, from what he had witnessed, never used her charms to lead Kendall on. In fact, when he revealed in Raleigh that Kendall still loved Francie, she was dumbfounded, never sensing her old flame had lingering feelings for her.

How could he blame Kendall for still loving Francie? He couldn't simply switch his feelings on and off at will. No one could do that, James was well aware of that fact as thoughts of Francie danced through his mind, unyielding and uninvited. You just have pick up and move on, allowing the intensity of your emotions to fade with time. Kendall tried that with Tiff. Granted, things didn't work out as planned, but at least he made an effort. No, there was no fault to be placed on Kendall for that.

Killing off his drink and ordering his fourth, James hoped the numbness would set in soon, effectively derailing his train of thought and ending his agony. Sadly, the buzz the alcohol was producing wasn't working nearly as fast as he'd like. He tried to distract himself with the music blaring from the new, yet retro-style, jukebox. Justin Timberlake's voice boomed in his ears, temporarily blocking Francie from his mind.

_Hey! See that? I can do this! She doesn't have to posses every thought in my head! _He pumped himself up, boosting his confidence in his ability to move past his ex-fiancée, that was, until the music changed.

The big band quality of the song began to play, and James nearly groaned aloud knowing the tune. As Adam Levine crooned the Frank Sinatra classic, The Way You Look Tonight, James' mind whipped back to the impromptu performance he gave at his birthday party on the new piano Francie had given him. _Fuck me! What I told Amber was right, everything _always_ comes back to Francie! Just once, I wish I was fucking wrong! _

Grasping the drink the bartender placed in front of him a second before, James took a large swig, killing half of it with the one gulp. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on the bar and struggled to force the song, and his memories, out of his head. Regrettably, it wasn't working.

_She really surprised me with the piano, she put a lot of effort into in, wanting to please me and make me happy. Admitting that she'd done it for selfish reasons made the gesture more endearing. She enjoys hearing me play, hearing me sing. She supports me and what I love to do. Even when she claims to make it about her, she always makes it about me. _

It occured to James, at that moment, what the most remarkable thing about Francie was. The one attribute he'd sacrifice all her others for wasn't what James could see, but what he could feel...her love for him. He had never felt as cherished, adored, or important as he has these last seven months, and now, it was all gone.

* * *

"I'm not going without her. I'll crash there, too." Logan's response to Nikki's instructions for him to go home and leave her at Francie's, wasn't a shocker to anyone.

"Ninã, do you want stay? I can get a cab and take Tiff home."

"No, that's alright, I think Nikki and Logan can handle whatever happens there." Ry turned to Logan, directing her statement directly to him. "If you need anything, call us. We can be there in no time."

"Okay, will do," Logan hugged Ry and Carlos goodbye before calling Nikki to let her in on his decision to stay with her and Francie.

Kendall stood nearby, unsure of how he should part ways with Ry, concluding the safest way to play this was to let her take the lead.

Ry's next stop was Linda. She hugged the pretty, curly-haired girl and whispered, "Remember, don't hurt him." The words didn't come across as a threat, but Linda knew better. Ry says what she means, and means what she says.

"If he gives me that chance, I won't." Linda pulled back and smiled.

Smirking, Ry replied matter of factory, "He will." She turned to face Kendall. His hands were shoved deep in his pockets, and his shoulders drooped, but he held eye contact, waiting for the sting of Ry's parting words.

"Papi," she said to Carlos, eyes never leaving Kendall's. "Can you get Tiff to the car? I need to say goodbye to Kendall."

_Fuck! Here we go!_ This was what Kendall was dreading.

She placed her hand in the crook of Kendall's elbow, "Walk with me." They headed, in silence, to the door as Carlos woke Tiff.

Stepping onto his porch, Kendall tried to head Ry off, lessening his ass-chewing. "Look, I know what you're going to say."

"Do you? Then maybe I should just save my breath."

"You're going to tell me that I fucked up royally with everyone. And I did. You're going to say that I should have controlled myself. And I should have. You're going to say that I'm an asshole. And I am. You're -,"

"Can I talk?"

"What's wrong? Wasn't I doing a good enough job of kicking myself in the ass for you?"

"Oh no, you were doing just fine."

"Then why'd you stop me?"

"Because I wasn't going to say any of that."

"You weren't?"

"No, I was going to say that you really know how to throw a fucking party!" Ry smiled.

Wide green eyes stared at her, "Seriously?!"

"I was joking," she laughed. "Too soon?"

"A bit!"

"Yeah, I guess so, even for me." She was quiet for a moment the found her train of thought. "No, really, I was going to say that I can appreciate the fact that you were trying your best to watch out for Francie. I know you're protective of her and I'm thankful for that."

"I am, Ry. She's important to me."

"I know, but even you have to admit, it was a dumb move."

"I don't regret keeping that secret as long as a I did, I'd do it all again if I had to."

"That's a mighty bold statement."

"It's true, I wouldn't change a thing. I'd face the same consequences all over again, without a second thought."

"Francie always loved your dedication."

"An' he alwayz luv'd hur," Tiff spat.

"Sorry, I couldn't move her any quicker." Carlos shrugged, "Dead weight." He guided Tiff toward the porch steps, her feet dragging like she wore cement shoes.

"She ne'er let 'im luv me. She want'd 'im for 'erselv."

Rolling his eyes, Kendall bit back, "That's bullshit, Tiff, and you know it! Quit blaming her!"

Tiff verbally came after him again, "Still coverin' fer your Fregglez, huh?"

"I'm not doing this anymore! I've apologized to you, either you accept it or you don't! It's your call, I'm done!"

"I'm not dun!"

"Yes, you are!" Ry had reached her limit. "Carlos get her in the car."

Struggling, Carlos replied through clenched teeth, "I'm trying Ninã."

"Here, let me help. I'm leaving anyway." Logan exited the house and gave his friend a hand with the drunk blonde.

"Staying at Francie's?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah."

"You and Nikki take care of her."

"Oh, pleeze," Tiff mumbled, but no one was listening.

"We will. I'll talk to you later."

With the extra help, Tiff was delivered safely to the car, leaving Kendall and Ry alone.

"Oh, one more thing."

"I knew I got off too easy."

"Okay," a mischievous grin spread across Ry's face. "I could make a million jokes about that statement but I'm gonna let it slide, considering things."

"Thanks," sarcasm oozed in Kendall's words. "I appreciate that."

"Not a problem. Listen, I know my opinion was never asked for..."

"Never stopped you before."

A sugary-sweet, fake smile was the only acknowledgment to that statement. "...but, I think that you and Linda have something special."

"Are you gonna hit me?"

"Not as long as you didn't sleep with her."

Kendall threw his hands up in innocence, "I didn't!" _Yet..._

"Back to what I was saying, I'm serious. You like her, she likes you."

"That seems to be the consensus."

"Damn, I'm not the trendsetter?" Ry feigned disappointment.

"Not this time."

"Oh well, whatever. I want you to know that I believe you when you say that you're not in love with Francie anymore..."

"I'm not."

"...and I think you need to move on."

"I agree."

"Then why in the hell are you still here talking to me?! Go! Shoo!" Ry bounced down the steps, shouting over her shoulder, "Oh and I want details!"

"Go home, woman!"

She saluted him and got into the driver's seat of her car.

Kendall waved goodbye, and entered his house. _Well, Nikki, Logan, Ry, and Carlos don't hate me. I got lucky there, but I'm afraid my biggest challenges are yet to come._


	57. That's Love

**A/N: I'm thrilled to see that y'all didn't give up on me with my hiatus. Thank you, I appreciate that. I've been lax in responding to your reviews/pm's in my A/N, and I apologize. I have tried to respond individually to let you know I appreciate you taking the time to share your thoughts, likes, and disappointments (mostly my Frendall fans LOL). **

**Enjoy, and let me know what you think, I'm always interested to hear! Thanks!**

* * *

"I'm just down the hall if you need me, okay?"

"Thanks, Nik. I appreciate everything. Tell Logan, too."

"I will and you're welcome. Good night, Fay."

"G'night."

Turning off Francie's bedroom light and shutting the door, Nikki made her way to her room. Francie counted slowly to ten and kicked off the covers, jumping out of bed. She opened the tracker app on her phone and entered James' cell number, thankful of his insistence to subscribe to the service. He worried that, after the divorce, Ryan would pull a crazy stunt, and James wanted the reassurance of being able to find Francie, if need be.

Keeping an eye on her phone as it was "analyzing data" and "connecting to satellite", Francie redressed in the clothes she just changed out of. She grabbed her phone and headed to the bathroom to brush her hair. A gentle tone came from the phone, alerting Francie that the cell she seek had been located. Studying the satellite map on her screen, she saw James was at a hotel less than eight miles away.

She zipped up her boots and very quietly cracked opened her bedroom door. The coast appeared clear, no sounds of anyone in the hall or the bathroom. Stepping out of her room she silently shut her door and crept down the stairs, careful to avoid the creaky fourth step from the top.

Reaching the main level, she tiptoed to the kitchen and penciled a quick note to her sister, in case she awoke to find her ward gone. _N &amp; L, Found James, tracked cell. Raphael Hotel. Going to talk to him. Don't worry, I'm fine. Love you both, F. _She placed the notepad in the middle of floor so it would be spotted instantly.

Knowing there was a good chance that the opening of the garage door would wake her houseguests, she readied herself for a quick exit. She stealthily made her way to her Land Rover, settled in, and hit the garage door opener, while simultaneously starting the SUV.

"Come on," she urgently whispered, watching the door slowly raise in the Rover's back-up camera.

Glancing at the door that led from the garage to the kitchen and finding no one after her, Francie slid the SUV into reverse and rolled out of the driveway into the street, shutting the garage door after her. Thanking her lucky stars she remained undetected by her guard dogs, Francie gently hit the gas pedal and pulled away from her house.

_Okay, I found James and ditched Nikki and Logan. That was the easy part now comes the tougher one...I've got to make James understand what happened. We can't leave it like this. We can't! _

* * *

Kendall found Linda at the kitchen island, cleaning up the mess from the party. He stepped up behind her running his hand over her right shoulder blade, "You don't have to do that, I'll get it." He enjoyed the softness of the sweater against his fingers and was convinced that her skin would be softer still.

Uncomfortable with the tremor of excitement Kendall's touch, and close proximity, caused her, she turned to him with hands full of serving platters and utensils, forcing him to drop his hand and step back. Relaxing a little with the extra space between them, it was easier for her to smile when she spoke to him. "It's okay, I don't mind." She walked to the sink carefully setting down the load.

He filled his hands with tableware and joined Linda at the kitchen basin. Lost in her thoughts of tonight's events, and the duty of rinsing dishes, she didn't notice Kendall on her left side.

"Lin?"

With a squeal she jumped, sending water drops all over his face and shirt. "Oh my God, Kendall, I'm sorry! You startled me!"

He grabbed a towel and wiped his face. "It's okay, it was my fault." Tossing the towel haphazardly onto the counter, he reached for the dish brush in her hands. "Put this stuff down, it can wait."

Holding fast to the scrubber, Linda protested, "It won't take long, I'll have it done in no time."

"Hey, look at me." She continued rinsing the artichoke dip from the pan, focusing her efforts toward the baked on edge. "Linda, please."

With a deep breath she looked up at Kendall's sad face. His sparkling green eyes were dull with concern. It broke her heart that she was doubting him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just trying to help before I go."

_Go?! She's going to leave?!_ "But I thought...," Kendall's words faded.

Linda's eyebrows rose, astonished that he would even think he'd get laid. "You thought what? That I'd spend the night?" She threw the scrub brush in the sink and rinsed her hands under the stream of water that continued to flow.

"Well," he shrugged, "I was hoping."

"Are you serious?!" She grabbed the towel he'd thrown on the countertop and dried her hands. "Kendall, you just broke up with your girlfriend..."

He interrupted, "She hasn't been my _girlfriend_ for awhile."

Undeterred by his words, Linda continued, "...and you just got busted for sleeping with your ex!

"I told you, that was just a bad situation."

"A bad situation with sex good enough that you double dipped?!"

"What are you so mad about?! I thought you understood?!"

"I understood that Francie was confused, I understood James didn't want to tell her about Amber over the phone, I understood that it was a difficult situation all around! I don't understand how you could risk everything just to get a piece of ass!" She threw the towel at Kendall and stormed out of the kitchen.

"Linda?!" Kendall took off after her.

"Don't tell me you couldn't hit a bar and pick up some girl to satisfy your need! I mean, look at yourself!"

"Linda?!"

"Free porn is all over the web! For God's sake, Kendall, grab a bottle of lotion and have a good time!"

"Linda!" He caught up with her at the coat closet, slamming the door shut that she just opened to retrieve her coat and purse.

"Get out of my way, Kendall." Her grip tightened on the doorknob.

"No, I need to explain!"

"I said get out of my way!"

"Give me ten minutes, hear me out. If you don't like what I have to say then you can leave. I won't stop you."

Linda stood, arms crossed over her chest. _What harm can ten minutes do? _

"Fine," she pulled her phone from her back pocket, setting an alarm. She wasn't about to get be him more than ten minutes, if she did, she knew where this would lead. "You're on the clock. Talk."

Kendall took a deep breath and proceeded. "I'd ask if you've ever wanted something so badly that the reward outweighed the risks, if you've ever loved someone so much that you were blinded by what was right in front of your face...but I don't have to, because I already know the answer."

_Rick! He placed himself at the center of my universe. I gave up everything for him. My family, my friends, my career. He was demanding, possessive, domineering, and a cheater but I couldn't see any of that. I loved him._

"Francie is my Rick, obviously, without the bad qualities. She wasn't just a piece of ass. I loved her, Lin. I never thought I was risking anything, I thought she was a free woman. I mean, if James was screwing around, they were done."

"But he wasn't!"

"I know that, but I didn't then."

"You were just going to sweep her off her feet, huh?! Be a happy little family with her and Marley?!" She planted her hands firmly on her hips.

"That was my plan, yeah."

"Was she on board with that?"

Shaking his head, Kendall replied, "No."

"No? And when did you figure _that_ out, _before or after_ you slept with her?"

"After."

"The _first_ or the _second_ time?!" Kendall still wasn't sure if Linda was upset because she was jealous or because he let her down.

_Boy, she's gonna nail my ass to the wall for this._ Kendall's shoulders slumped in guilt. "First."

"Kendall?!" Linda's hands flew off her hips and in the air, exasperated. "You _knew_ you didn't stand a chance and you slept with her _again_?!"

"I -"

"See?! She was just a piece of ass!"

"No!"

"You had to know you were her rebound guy! Those _never_ work out!"

"I knew I was her _first_ guy! I thought once she got over James, I'd be her _last_ guy!"

Her delicate hands covered her face, "Oh, Christ!"

"Listen," he grabbed her wrists and pulled her hands away from her face so he could look at her. "None of that matters now!"

"None of that matters?!"

"I don't love her anymore!"

"Yeah, well, as Logan pointed out earlier, you've said that before!"

"I know, but this time it's true! I _believe_ it! Francie proved to me tonight that I'm not in love with her anymore!"

The disbelief in her eyes corroborated with the doubt in her voice. "Right! How?!"

"By showing me that I'm in love with you!" Those words were out of Kendall's mouth before he could stop them. He could only hope their effect on Linda didn't have her running out the door, into the night.

"You...wha'...but...you...," Linda, stammering in shock, soon proved that Kendall had no worries of her dashing off.

_If she can't put a sentence together, surely she can't put one foot in front of the other and bolt on me._

"Yes, Lin, I love you," Kendall's smile lit up his face all the way to his beautiful green eyes. He was relieved to have his feelings out in the open, it felt liberating.

"But...," with a heavy sigh, Linda gave up trying to speak, leaving Kendall to pick up the slack.

Kendall knew if he didn't take the lead, Linda would eat up his allotted time to talk, and every moment was precious. "How?"

Linda quickly nodded, encouraging him to divulge the tactics his ex-love used to spark the revelation.

"It was a brilliant, really," he chuckled. "I've got to give her credit. I admitted to her that I thought I loved you. That you made it easy to be without her. I told her I didn't think I could let her go." Kendall smiled, "Then Francie said something that made so much sense to me, 'just because we let go doesn't mean we stop loving each other, we just love differently'."

With her wits at least partially gathered, Linda was able to form a semi-coherent sentence. "That...that makes...sense."

"I thought so. I guess I was afraid that if I let Francie go, what we had would be lost forever. I'm not willing to forget our years of friendship and our time together, I didn't want her to, either. That would have killed me, Lin. She supported and encouraged me. She believed in me. Those memories are important, they're a piece of me. She helped mold me into who I am."

Linda understood the fear Kendall had of being forgotten, feeling unimportant. She reached out and lovingly grazed his forearm, a show of compassion that he appreciated.

"Her words of wisdom weren't the only trick up her sleeve. She started pointing out little things that I should have known about someone I love, you know, a favorite actor or flower, things like that. I didn't know that stuff about Tiff...but I knew them about you."

_I'll bet Rick doesn't even know my birthday. Dickhead!_

"Francie showed me that I care enough about you to pay attention to the little things. _That's_ love."

Linda felt herself blush at the tenderness of his words and the adoration in his gaze.

Feeling his time ticking away, Kendall wanted Linda to know one more thing before she left, in case this was their last time speaking. He took her right hand and brushed his fingers over the sculpted band on her ring finger. "You know, I never got a chance to tell you why I gave you this."

Linda glanced down at the golden olive leaves encircling her finger and smiled remembering.

_Four days ago, after running some cover art ideas past Kendall, he surprised her with a gift as she was packing up to leave. The cylindrical package, festively wrapped in blue paper, boasted an alternating pattern of six-pointed stars with menorahs and dreidels. _

_Kendall shrugged, shyly, "A token of appreciation for all you've done for me."_

_ Linda tore into the present with the exuberance of a child. She lifted the lid from the box, revealing a bottle of wine. She read the label astonished. "2003 Château Latour?" Knowing her wines, and the value of what she held in her hands, Linda shook her head slightly, "Kendall, I can't accept this. It's...it's too expensive." _

_He waved away her protest. "Stop it, of course you can, I insist. Besides, there more under the bottle." _

_Handing the pricey wine to Kendall, she reached into the box. Searching blindly amid the crumpled tissue paper her finger found a small square box. She withdrew her hand and saw Tiffany &amp; Co. printed below a neatly-tied, white bow._

_"Open it," he urged, bursting at the seams, excited for Linda to see the contents._

_After delicately untying the bow and removing the lid, she studied the small velvet box in her hand._

_"You're killing me, Lin! Open it!" He begged._

_"Okay, okay," she giggled. The merriment of that sound rang in Kendall's ears and he knew he'd never forget it. _

_A gasp escaped her lips as she stared at the intricately designed band. "Oh, Kendall...it's...it's beautiful!"_

_"You like it?" His dimpled smile lit up his face. "Put it on!"_

_She slipped the ring on her finger and Kendall was relieved it fit perfectly._

_"Oh, my God, I LOVE it!" She threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. "Thank you!"_

_Repeatedly rubbing a light circle on her back and immensely enjoying the physical contact, Kendall whispered into Linda's curls, "No, thank you."_

_The door to the basement opened, startling the embracing couple. They hurriedly parted and Kendall threw the jewelry boxes into the cylinder one, placing the wine on top. _

"Yeah, we were interrupted," Linda nodded at the memory.

"Kinda of hard for me to explain in front of my _girlfriend_," Kendall rolled his eyes at the word, "why I gave another woman a ring."

Linda tilted her head and stared into Kendall's eyes. "I can imagine. Well, since we're here...alone...no one to interrupt us, I think now is a perfect time to tell me why you gave me this," she held up her hand wiggling her fingers.

"When we met back in November, I was having a hard time dealing with...," Kendall paused searching for the right word. "...with certain circumstances."

Linda decoded and translated the words in her head. _Sleeping with your ex, your best friend's_ _girl._

"I was torn between being honest with my friends and Tiff, and protecting Francie."

"And yourself."

"And myself," Kendall nodded. "The turmoil I felt was always calmed when you were around. Your presence soothed me, allowing me to deal with what I did, and I was able to live with my actions. I wasn't proud of them, mind you, but I accepted them. You have brought serenity to my heart, that Tiff never could, and gave me a peacefulness that I'm eternally thankful for. Hence, the olive leaves on the band."

"Too bad I didn't have the same effect on everyone else tonight." She gently stroked the bruise on his swollen jaw, "It would have saved you some pain."

"It was inevitable," he shrugged. "I knew I wouldn't be able to get away with it forever. I deserved worse." Linda's heart broke at the shame on his handsome, battered face, and the fact that she was unable to deny the truth in his statements.

Recalling his fight with James, Kendall remembered the cuts on his face. "By the way, what in the hell happened to James before our scuffle?"

"Chris." The one word spoke volumes.

"That was inevitable, too. What's he look like?"

"Not any better than James."

"Good," Kendall grinned, thrilled that Chris got what was coming to him. "What did Chris do to deserve his beat down?"

Linda looked up sheepishly, not wanting to place more abuse on Kendall's conscience. "He insinuated that you and Francie had snuck off to the bedroom for some quality time."

"Oh, I see."

"Don't blame yourself for this, Kendall, it's what he does. Hell, I just met the guy and I already know he loves to stir shit." Feeling the need to change the heavy subject matter, and lighten the intensity, Linda smiled and poked him in his ribs. "You really know my favorite actor?"

"Chris Evans."

"My favorite color?"

"Purple. Impressed?"

"Nah, those were easy. What's my favorite movie?"

"Dazed and Confused. All right, all right, all right."

"That was the _worst_ Matthew McConaughey impersonation I've ever heard!" Linda joined Kendall in laughter.

"Yeah, that was pretty bad, but was I right?"

"Maybe."

Kendall pumped his fist in the air, "That's a yes!"

"Ok, smart guy, what my favorite holiday?"

"Rosh Hashanah."

Linda was surprised he answered so quickly. _Hmmm, maybe there's something to this theory._ "That's very good, Ken."

"Wait, I'm not done. Because you love the symbolism of using honey in cake and dipping apples in it for a sweet new year."

"Wow!" Linda's green eyes widened, "Now that is impressive!"

Bowing to Linda, Kendall replied, "Thank you, m'Lady."

She fired off another challenge. "Date night?"

"Sheesh! First a Mancini quiz, now a Pontecorvo quiz?"

"Answer the question. Date night?"

"Being with me."

Linda rolled her eyes, "Puh-lease!"

"Come on!" He laughed, "That was a good one!"

"Youre stalling," she leaned in closer, squinting her green eyes and folding her arms over her chest. "You don't know the answer."

"Sure I do."

"Then what's my favorite thing to do on a date?"

"Simply sitting and talking over a bottle of wine which, if I may point out, we've already done."

"That wasn't a date! You had a girlfriend!"

"She wasn't sharing the bottle of wine with us!"

"You're impossible," she smiled.

_God, I want to kiss her but I can't come on too strong. I don't want to scare her away but I also don't want to let her go._

Kendall decided to cut to the chase and prove to Linda, as Francie had done to him, that he did care enough to pay attention to the details of this fascinating woman. "Your favorite food is salmon, your lucky number is 11. You love cats and polar bears. You also love otters - because you think they're just so damn cute. People who claim to be your friends but aren't really piss you off and you have no time for those who don't deal in sarcasm like you do. You love old school 90's rock, and Chris Cornell is your favorite singer." Looking like a cat that just ate the canary, Kendall stood straight with arms over his puffed out chest and his chiseled chin in the air, "Did I pass?"

_Time to take him down a notch_, she thought to herself. "Almost."

"Almost? What'd I miss?"

"Chris Cornell isn't my favorite singer."

"He's not?" _Damn, I was so sure of that!_

Linda bit her lower lip, "Huh-uh."

"Then who is?"

"You." Linda's hands slipped to the back of his neck and guided Kendall's mouth towards hers. The sweet brushing of their lips turned heated quickly. Grasping her waist, he pulled her petite frame into his relishing the feel of her body.

_Finally! It feels like I've waited an eternity to kiss her and even longer to sleep with..._

Linda pulled back, second guessing her impulsive action. _What in the hell was I thinking?! This can't be a good time for this, not after everything that's happened here tonight! He's vulnerable, and I'm stronger than this. If it's meant to happen then it will, we don't have to rush it. Back it up, Linda Rose, let the dust settle. _

"What's wrong?"

"I just...I think...I think we need..._you need..._some time..."

"I don't need time," Kendall protested.

"...to sort through things."

"Things? What things?"

"You know _things_."

"What things?!"

"Jesus Christ! Do you have the memory of a freakin' goldfish?! All in the span of a few hours you broke up with your girlfriend, had your secret birthday fling exposed, got in a doozy of a fight with James, and had a shit ton of explaining to do to your friends! Those _THINGS_!"

"I've already dealt with most of those. My relationship with Tiff was over before it ever got started, I just needed a push."

"I've got to say, that was one hell of a push!"

"My..._indiscretion_...was bound to come out at some point, and as far as my friends go, I laid it out there, I was truthful, and I apologized. The rest is up to them. I've got to say, it worked out better than I ever dreamed it could of."

"Not with all of them. You still need to talk to Francie and James."

"I can't do anything about that until they're ready. I just need to be patient."

"Kendall, what if..." Linda stopped herself, unsure if she should continue, unsure if she wanted to hear his answer.

"What?"

She had to ask, she had to know. "What if they don't get back together? Then what?"

"They will."

"Okay, and if they don't?"

"They have to."

"You're not getting what I'm saying."

"Then explain it to me," his hand ran through his hair, his nerves fraying.

"If Francie and James are through, what does that mean for you and Francie?"

"Are you seriously asking me if I'd try to get back together with her?"

"Yeah, I mean, crazier things have happened."

"Haven't you been listening to me? I'm past that. I'm over her."

"You're over her because you think there's a chance they'll work it out. If they part ways, are you sure you're feelings won't change?"

"They won't."

"You sound so sure."

"I am," he took ahold of her hands. "Because I love someone else."

Linda pulled free from his grasp and began, anxiously, picking at her fingernail polish. She wanted to believe him, wanted to trust his words and proclamations but was hesitant because she'd been burned before by a man claiming to love her, swearing she was the only one in his heart, and in his bed. She'd be damned if she played the fool again to a man that loved another woman!

Knowing he was losing all ground that the two had made, and why, Kendall quickly reassured her. "I'm in this relationship, right here, one hundred and ten percent. Look, Lin, I've learned what lying to myself can do, the pain and trouble it causes. Trust me when I say that I won't make the same mistake twice. I'm all in."

"Eloquent words."

"Let me prove to you they're not just words. Give me a chance to show you I'm not Rick."

Tearing her attention from her nails, Linda looked up into a pair of green eyes that shined with sincerity and, more importantly, love. _Love? Love! He loves me? Oh, dear God, he loves _me_! He's not Rick, he wouldn't break my heart. But what if... _

She blocked out the dark thoughts of _what if_, knowing if she questioned every man's motives, she'd never allow herself to love again. There was no way, she was taking a pass on Kendall. Not a chance in hell!

Watching Linda turn her back and walk away from him, crushed Kendall. He was sure whatever their relationship was, business or pleasure, it was definitely over. He covered her s face with his hands and rubbed his eyes, willing himself to not break down and beg for Linda's love.

He heard activity at the bar area and dropped his hands to see Linda examining the few unopened bottles of wine. She's probably picking out one to swing at my head while she runs for the door, he thought disheartened.

The alarm on her cell phone began chiming. He watched ever graceful move she made as she withdrew the phone from her back pocket and hushed the alert. "Your ten minutes are up."

Honoring his deal to take no more than allotted amount of Linda's time, Kendall shoved his hands deep into his pockets. "Alright, well, I appreciate you listening to what I had to say. I'll get your coat," he turned and walked towards the closet.

"Hey, Tatts," Linda's voice vibrated across the room. "Here's a perfectly good unopened bottle of wine." She raised the bottle and two, unused, red solo cups. "What do ya say we sit and talk while we kill it off?" Her come-hither smile told Kendall he'd have a houseguest for the night.

* * *

_He looked into her dark eyes exuding a warmth that James has come to relate with her love. "Oh, Bello," she whispered. "I -"_

_"Don't! Don't say it!" He shook his head and his voice, full of emotion, cracked, "Not if you don't mean it!"_

_"I do mean it...I love you."_

James rubbed at his temples attempting to relieve the pressure.

_"Love trumps all." _

Shaking his head, he tried to rid himself of the memories of Francie.

_"Nothing is impossible if we love each other!"_

In a last-ditch effort to get her out of his head, James slammed the rest of his drink and flagged down the bartender, indicating he needed another. _Surely, five drinks will get the job done,_ he prayed.

"You staying here tonight, buddy?" The bartender stood, holding the fresh drink in his hand.

"Yeeeep," came James' drawn out reply.

"Can I see your room key?"

This guys obviously a pro and took the rules of his job seriously. Somewhere, a manager was sleeping peacefully knowing Johnny Bartender was making sure the drunks he served wouldn't be on the road, endangering innocent lives.

"Sure," James dug in the interior pocket of his jacket, looking for his keycard. He continued searching but to no avail.

"Shit! I just had the damn thing." He leaned to the side shoving his hand into his front pocket. When that proved futile, he tried the other.

"Maybe you put it in your wallet," the bartender said Hester.

James pulled his wallet from his back pocket and examined the contents. While pulling out his drivers license and assorted credit cards, a photograph floated to the bar. Francie's smiling face stared up at James, making him need the drink the bartender still held onto.

_Mama Mancini snapped this photo the day I proposed to Francie. She wanted to make sure we'd remember it forever. Look how happy we were. I'm kissing her cheeek as she's showing off her engagement ring with that smile that lights up her face. God, it was a perfect moment of a perfect day. But now..._

A delicate hand grazed his shoulder. "Looking for this handsome?"


	58. Have Some Fun

**A/N: Love watching the number of views rise! Thanks for reading! Enjoy! **

**DeniseDEMB: Glad to have you back! Not too happy with ol' James walking out on Francie, huh? Hanging on tightly to a Frendall reconciliation, aren't you? Doesn't look good. Better switch to Team Lindall, looks more promising. LOL**

**RockChickWrites: Linda's an important character, and they get more - let's say - ACTION (wink, wink). Yeah, Logan did deserve it, I feel better. :-) Not big on Tiff, are ya? Well, she's gone, it's all good. Talk it out? Now that's an option, hope it works...my heart hurts! **

**Becca: Kendall's explanation was tough but he made it through - pretty unscathed. James was hurt, he needs time. Nikki and Ry becoming the voices of reason surprised me, and I wrote it! LOL I'm glad I went with Linda's character, too, and she's fitting in nicely...and he loves her! Yea! Francie's a woman on a mission...wait, there's more! **

* * *

The keycard magically appeared in front of James' face, held delicately between two fingers. "It was under your barstool, I'm assuming it's yours."

Swiveling in his chair he looked through bleary eyes at the attractive, and familiar blonde. The seductive air she exuded, combined with the alcohol he's consumed, had him debating if bedding the vixen would ease his pain. The ache in his heart - and not in his dick - quickly gave him the answer. James knew it would be pointless, he could only be satisfied sexually, and emotionally, by Francie and that pissed him off.

_Great! She's ruined our relationship AND any sexual exploits I may want to take part of, at least in the near future._

He gave the woman a gracious smile, "Thank you." Taking the keycard, mindful to not make physical contact with her, James flashed it to the bartender. "Here ya go, my room key."

"Enjoy your drink," the bartender smiled and sat the glass down, in front of James.

Bringing the booze to his lips, he noticed the blonde was still hovering at his side. Swallowing a mouthful of his drink, he shut his eyes allowing the burn of the alcohol in his throat to distract him.

The woman slid onto the barstool next to him and caught the bartender's eye. "Hey Ian, can I get a cosmopolitan, please?"

"Coming right up."

"Drinking alone is never a good idea, so let's drink together."

"I appreciate the gesture but, I'm fine," he slurred slightly, the numerous drinks catching up to him.

"Yes, you are," her flirty smile was lost on James. The only thing on his mind was Francie.

"Look, I'm not really good company, right now. I've got...things on my mind." _I wish I could remember where I've seen her before. _

"Might feel better if you share. I'm an unbiased third party, maybe I can give you a fresh...point of view," she leaned closer and shifted her shoulders to show off her plunging neckline.

James' eyes fell to the creamy skin she displayed, after all, he was only human. He wished desperately that he felt something, anything, for this attractive creature that was clearly offering herself to him, but he didn't, and he silently cursed Francie again.

_Dammit! How am I supposed to move on if I can't shake her!? _"I'm pretty sure there's only one point of view for the situation I'm in."

"Don't be so sure, let me help," she stroked his bicep under his leather jacket, surprised that he had failed to recognize her. _He's either too drunk to remember me, or the night we met, he was so into Francie that he never took notice._ That last part irritated her to no end. _How can that woman captivate someone so completely that they never notice ME?!_

He raised his glass, "This is helping just fine."

"Here ya go," the bartender set the cosmo in front of the uninvited guest to James' right.

"Thanks. Be a sweetheart and put it on the boss's tab."

"Will do," Ian moved down the bar to assist another patron.

The liquid sloshed around as the mystery woman took a sip of her drink, not noticing the glass wasn't as full as they were earlier in the night. The bartender wisely left more room for empty air to avoid her spilling her drink in her polluted state. "There, now we can drink together while we chat."

Obviously this woman wasn't giving up and since James decided that this was his last drink, he may as well be nice and converse for a minute. "A'right, how 'bout this weather? Brutally cold, isn't it?"

"It's not so bad, you just need to know how to keep warm, that's all," she smirked, reminding James of the emoji he used frequently when texting Francie. _Man, this girl is shameless! Maybe I'll have another drink and keep talking with her. Who knows? Maybe I can convince myself to sleep with her._

James raised his drink, "To the boss's tab."

The blonde met his glass with a soft clink, echoing his statement. "To the boss's tab."

"So, here for an office party?"

"Not a formal one. A few of us from work came out to celebrate. We got rooms, too," she arched an eyebrow emphasizing the statement."

_Boy, this one's rearing to go. I can't believe I'm not acting on this shit! _"That was a smart move. Don't have to worry about getting home, just have to be able to crawl to your room."

"Or be thrown over a strong shoulder and carried," she winked, taking a drink.

_Fuckin' A...I can't believe this shit! Drunk and willing but I'm not even remotely interested!_

When James failed to take the bait, the woman decided to pry further. "So, trying to forget Fra-," stopping suddenly, the blonde let out a small cough and cleared her throat, hoping to distract James from her alcohol-induced slip of the tongue. To her surprise, it worked.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Whew, that's a strong drink! Sorry, where was I? Oh yeah, I remember, what's her name?"

"Who?"

"The girl you're drinkin' to forget."

"Ne'er said there was a girl."

"You didn't have to. The cuts and bruises you're sportin' are fresh. It's New Year's Eve-"

"New Year's Day," he tapped his watch.

"New Years Day," she conceded with a smile. "Alcohol is flowing freely, and tempers flare easily. Doesn't take a rocket scientist to fig're out that you got into a fight over a woman."

"You a cop?"

"No, just pay attention..._very close_ attention...to things that interest me."

"And I interest you?" James smiled, trying to flirt but it felt empty.

"Oh, yeah," she licked her pouty lips with drunken sloppiness.

_Too bad, I'm not feeling the same. _"Well, you're right." He raised two fingers in the air, "It was two fights, actually."

"Two?!" Her blue eyes widened.

"Yep, one with the prick who insinuated my fiancée was fucking around with my best friend and the other with the asshole best friend that fucked her."

_Ouch! The best friend has to be Kendall, considering their history. Well, well, well Francie, look at you, sleeping around...and _you_ thought _I_ was a slut. _"Oh, no. I'm sorry."

"Yeah, me, too."

"It's 'kay, you're better off wit' out her."

"Yeah, I am." _No, I'm not!_

"You don't sound very sure." She leaned closer to James, pressing her breasts against his arm, and drew lazy circles on the back of his bruised right hand, "How 'bout we go to my room and I'll prove it to ya?"

_Think man, think!_ "Movin' a little fast, aren't ya?"

"Is there any other way?"

"There's something to be said for slow and easy."

"I prefer _hard_ and _fast._" Taking care to not fall off the barstool, the blonde slowly crossed her long legs, causing much needed friction on her overheated center.

_Of course she does! Shit! I want to want her...but I just can't! _"T'each their own," his noncommittal shrug spoke volumes to the woman. He was - flat out - uninterested.

"Ouch, you really know how to hurt a girl."

"What'd I do?"

"You friend-zoned me, hard."

Innocent, hazel eyes locked onto hers, "Thought you said you liked it hard?" James was proud of his quick comeback. _Look at that, too much liquor and I'm still on my toes! _

"Touché," she grinned.

"The fact of the matter is I've already got a woman's name tattooed on my heart," _...and her face on my arm... _"I wish she wasn't, but she's there. I'm 'fraid she'll be for a long time."

"I understand," she ran her fingers down his stubbled cheek. "Two ships passin' in the night, it is." She downed her drink, smiled, and scooted off her perch, grasping his arm to maintain balance. "Last chance, handsome. Come with me to my room and I promise you her name will fade away, but you'll always 'member mine."

_Unbelievable! I can't get Francie out of my mind long enough to get my dick hard for this seductress! She throws herself at my feet and I've got nothing, yet one flicker of a memory of Francie and my friend down there twitches like crazy! I'm so wrapped up in her, I swear, I can smell her perfume. Sweetness, you've got to get out of my head!_

"'At's a pretty tall order since I don't even know your name."

"Holly," the voice came from behind James, making his heart flutter. He spun on his barstool so quickly, he nearly fell off. Regaining what little balance the alcohol hasn't yet robbed him of, James' heart pounded as he stared at Francie, desire stirring in his loins.

_There ya go, my cock works just fine! I just had the wrong stimulus! _

"James, you remember Holly, Ryan's assistant."

Preocccupied by Francie's presence and the new found tightness in his jeans, James focused on his ex-fiancée's words.

_That's it! That's why she looked so familiar! The Gusto Lounge, where we kicked Ryan's ass, his friends' asses, too. Francie and I slept together for the first time that night. Tender kisses, gentle stroking, bodies moving to the beautiful music of moans, sighs, and whispers of sweet nothings. A perfect night of lovemaking that changed my life forever. Now, it's all gone._

Holly nodded a cool greeting, "Francie."

James watched as the love of his life returned the gesture, "Holly."

_She's not happy! I'd say that's jealousy on your pretty face, Sweetness. I could use that to my advantage._

"What are you doing here?" James snaked his arm around Holly, surprising the blonde and making her grin. "How'd you find me?"

Studying the physical contact, Francie's fury burned deep. "The phone app you insisted on getting. It works great, by the way. I need to talk to you."

Holly dug her claws deeper. "Now she wants ta use her mouth ta talk 'stead of using it ta please Kend'll."

Angry eyes darted from the hateful antichrist to James, "You _told_ her?" Francie managed to keep emotions in check. A scene isn't what she needed right now.

_I didn't know who she WAS! _"Yeah," James shrugged. "We're..._friends_." He pulled Holly closer for emphasis.

_Maybe I _am_ getting laid by this god tonight!_ Holly nearly squirmed in anticipation.

"Friends? Really?"

"Yep."_ This eating her up! Burn, baby, burn!_

"I see," Francie stepped closer closer to James. "Are _we_ still friends?"

James wanted to scream a resounding "YES" but he knew better. There was no way he could remain friends with his ex-fiancée, it would be too heart wrenching. Instead, his reply came in downcast eyes.

Hurt by James' unwillingness to consider remaining in her life, her desperation to have a private conversation with him increased. Turning to face Holly, Francie addressed her. "Thank you for keeping an eye on him, until got here. You can go now, I've got it."

Not giving Holly a chance to reply, James quickly spoke up, "Actually, we were just leavin'." He stood on wobbly knees, desperately wanting to adjust himself and find more room for his growing erection.

_No! He can't leave I have to talk to him!_

"'At's right, we're going to _my_ room." Holly followed his lead for two reasons. The first was simply to piss Francie off. She didn't like her and she hated the way Francie got the drop on her at the Gusto Lounge, humilitating her, as well as, Ryan. She believed the ruin of the relationship she had with her employer was directly related to that embarrassment. The second reason was purely about physical pleasure, she wanted to fuck James and if this was how she'd get him to her room, she'd run with it!

"C'mon," she tugged at the tall brunet and he staggered a few steps in the direction she pulled.

The shock on James' face told Francie everything she needed to know. Relief washed over her as she realized that he had no plan, whatsoever, to sleep with this despicable woman, he just needed her as an excuse to escape dealing with Francie.

_Her room?! Shit, I don't want to go to her room! Fuck it, I'll figure out a way to ditch her later. I just need to get away from Francie, I can't control myself when I'm around her. It's still too soon. Dear God, please, let these feelings go away!_

Francie was about to make a drastic move but she knew Holly wasn't going to just let James go without a words or a commotion, and quite honestly, Francie had her fill of both for the night. Certain this was the only option, she proceeded.

"Wait," Francie reached out to James. Her fingers roamed purposefully over the delicious contours of James' torso, causing his eyebrows to raise. Looking up at him through her lashes, she pressed her body into his, sending a high voltage charge through both of them. "Mind if I tag along?" Francie's reply momentarily stunned James.

"Wh-what?!" he stammered. His wide eyes took in Francie's sultry display. Wandering hands skillfully caressing his body, pouty lips slowly wet by a teasing tongue, heavy-lidded eyes smoldering with naughty playfulness...she was full blown sex on a stick and it drove him out of his mind with desire. _If sleeping with Francie one more time means I have to see Holly naked, I'm drunk enough to be okay with that._

"Uhhhh, yeah, I mind!" If Holly was going to get a chance to have sex with this man, she was going to do it alone.

Ignoring her protest, Francie's hungry gaze remained locked on James. "I mean, we're through, right? You said you were packing up and heading back to L.A." She shrugged, "If you're going to walk out of my life, don't you wanna go out with a _bang_?"

James' fuzzy brain was pulled back to the sex the two had a short time ago. "Thought we did that already."

"Okay, if you want to go out on anal sex instead of a threesome, that's your prerogative."

"Anal sex?! You gave that up to James?! Oh my God, Ryan is going to be SO pissed!" Holly seemed giddy at the thought of her ex-lover employer enraged over that delicious tidbit. "He always said you were a prude."

_She's proved to me over and over again that she is _definitely _not a prude_, James thought to himself.

"Yeah, well, Ryan never did things to me like James does. He's been known to bring out my wild side."

"I guess! He's got a good, little, Catholic girl offering herself up for a threesome!" Holly snuggled into James' hold, "Mmmm-mmmm, I can't wait to get a piece of you!" She glared at Francie and drove her previous point home, "Alone! In MY room! With NOBODY else there!"

_Dammit I had a great plan but she's messing it up! She obviously wants me no where around, but I need time with James. I'm not giving up! Dammit, James, shake the boozey cat that's got your tongue and say something! Its obvious that you don't want to be alone with her!_

"Okay, I get it," Francie nodded and pushed off his hard body, leaving him with a hollow chill where her warmth had rested. "Two's company, three'a a crowd. Remember, I offered."

Francie turned praying that James would stop her, if not for the promise of wild sex or a reconciliation, then for the fact that he didn't want to left to fight off Holly alone. Either way, if he stopped her from leaving, she'd win.

"Sweetness, wait," James released Holly and his hand tightened around Francie's arm, pivoting her around to face him. He leaned close, his breath tickling her ear, "Don't leave me."

Pulling away just enough to look in his eyes, Francie quietly posed a question. "Do you mean right now or forever?"

He shifted his gaze to the long grey scarf draped around her neck. "I...I can't..."

"Nevermind, just kiss me," she whispered, caressing his cheek.

"What?"

"_KiSS_ me," she commanded, still keeping her voice low.

Wanting to taste her lips from the moment she appeared in the bar, James happily obliged. He cupped her face and drew nearer to the woman that he though would, one day, be his wife.

Expecting a simple kiss, nothing too showy considering how they parted ways at their house, Francie was taken back by the intensity of his action. His tongue parted her lips with an urgency to explore her mouth as he released a small moan at the pleasure of the familiarity. Dropping a hand to the small of her back, he pressed their bodies together, hungry for friction on his swollen manhood. Head spinning, Francie clutched at the sides of his jacket to keep her knees from buckling.

Watching the guy she was planning to bang kiss his ex, Holly was more than a little perturbed. "Hey!" She shook his shoulder, insisting on recognition.

Ignoring the interruption and regaining his control, James eased up the intensity. He softly kissed the corner of her mouth before moving to her jaw, then her neck, locating the pulse point he used to gage her arousal. The fast pace told him, that Francie was enjoying the physical contact as much as he was.

"Hell-ooo!" Holly, again, tugged at James' shoulder, still gaining no response.

Francie felt his embrace tighten as she drew his earlobe into her mouth, sucking softly before whispering, "Is she here...with someone?"

Francie felt the vibration of his confirming "mmm-hum" on her sensitive skin.

"Tell her...tell her to go...and say goodbye...tell her...I'm coming with you," Francie panted feeling the dampness between her legs.

"That's it, let's go!" Holly third attempt to be noticed worked, as James, annoyed at the interruption, spoke harshly at the blonde. "Fine, but she's coming, too."

"She's what?!"

"Ya heard me," James snapped at Holly. "Get yer stuff an' tell your friends goodbye!" The commanding quality of his voice turned up the heat in Holly's core. She didn't like what he said but she loved the way he said it.

Unhappy with the way things were transpiring, she continued to resist. "And leave you two to make out? I don't think so."

Taking great care not to appear threatening to Holly's fantasy of bedding the man Francie loved, she flashed the blonde a smile and turned on her persuasive charm, hoping it worked as well on women as it did on men. "Just warming him up for us. Trust me, Holly, when I say, this night's gonna be full of surprises," Francie winked at her and stroked the hair hanging over her shoulder letting her fingers trail down Holly's breast.

With her interest now piqued, Holly mulled over the thought of ringing in the New Year with two people in her bed. Although, not a fan of Francie's, she had to admit, the petite woman was attractive, not to mention the obvious fact that she knew how to rev James' engine, and that presented a plethora of delightfully erotic possibilities.

However, still not trusting for a second that Francie and - more importantly - James would be here upon her return, Holly came up with a better idea. "I'll text my friend and have her bring me my bag." Holly began tapping at her phone.

James looked down at Francie and grinned when she rolled her eyes. _What are you up to, Sweetness?_

"Hey, Holly," Ian called over the loud music. "You ready to tab out?"

She turned back to face James. "Am I?"

Looking for confirmation from Francie and receiving a nod, James gave the same affirmation to the blonde.

"Yeah, Ian, I'm ready." The bartender meandered back to the register and grabbed a ticket for Holly to sign.

With her back turned, James once again leaned in close to Francie. "We really goin' back to 'er room?"

"Uh-huh?"

"You crazy?! Look, if you're doing dis for me, don't."

"First of all, get over yourself. I'm doing this all for me. Secondly, no, I'm not crazy." Francie raised a shoulder in a shrug, "I just wanna have some fun, that's all. And finally, you've got to be the only man in the world who pass up a chance at a threesome with her," Francie fought back a laugh.

"Threesome?! Hell, I don'wanna be part of a twosome wid her!"

_Gotcha! I knew you were trying to make me jealous!_ "But you said -"

The conversation was cut short as a woman drew near, scanning the crowded bar, obviously on the hunt for a specific person. Finding her target, she stepped next to Holly and cast inquiring glances over her shoulder at the couple.

When it was safe to discretely finish their discussion, Francie picked up where she left off. "But you said you were leaving with her."

James' agitation grew. "I said lotsa shit before, ya never listened to any a dat!"

"So, you don't want to have sex with me and Holly?"

"You? Yeah! Her?" James shook his head in finality, "Not s'much!"

"I'll tell you what, Bello," Francie fiddled with a button on James's shirt. "I'll take care of Holly, you don't have to do a thing...just sit back...and watch."

James' gorgeous, hazel eyes grew large. "You're serious!"

"Very," a smirk appeared on Francie's face. "I've got big plans for Holly." _Don't go messing it up for me, James!_

"I dunno 'bout this, Sweetness."

_Sweetness. I love hearing him call me that. Too bad it's the alcohol that's allowing him to do it._ "Trust me, Bello, you're going to love every minute of it, I promise."

Turning away from her friend, Holly clutched her bag, "'Kay, let's go!" She grasped James' hand and three left the bar, heading toward the elevator, in silence.

James forced his bleary eyes to focus on Francie's face, waiting for a signal their escape was imminent. He saw nothing and his discomfort from uncertainty, grew.

The elevator doors shut, leaving them alone in the metal box. Pushing the button for the 9th floor, Holly grinned at James. "Going up?"

_Not for you!_ James stood dumbfounded, his speaking capabilities disappeared.

_Play along, James!_ Attempting to cover his obvious hesitation, Francie began rubbing her hand over his jeans, massaging his erection. His eyes fluttered shut and jaw went slack, as his head lolled against the elevator wall. "Yeah," Francie giggled, enjoying the feel of his body reacting to her touch. "He certainly is."

Holly advanced on the couple in the corner but Francie effectively blocked the blonde. Strategically placing herself between the predator and her prey, practically guaranteed that she would receive Holly's attention, saving James, thereby keeping her promise to him.

Feeling her hair pushed aside, Francie prepared herself for the soft, feminine lips on her neck. However, she wasn't ready for the delicate hand that reached around to grope her breast or the distinctly masculine - and familiar - mouth that crashed into hers.

For the second time tonight, since their parting of ways, Francie was graced with the pleasing sensation of James' kiss, and she wasn't complaining. The same couldn't be said for the attention she was receiving from Holly. _Better me than James, I suppose. _

The elevator doors slid open. Francie unhappily broke away from James and pushed backwards at Holly, shimming out of her grasp. "Where's your room?"

"Nine thirteen, it's this way." Holly looped her arm through James', and led them down the long hallway.

Unsure of how this was going to play out, and what Francie was thinking, James looked down at his ex, studying her profile. Aware of her serious gaze as they passed each door, and her mouth turning down slightly at the corners, he noted she didn't look like a woman bubbling with passion. Her trademark flush of arousal that always pinkened her cheeks before their sexual trysts was nonexistent, and the physical contact she usually displayed showing her willingness to succumb to his desires was strangely absent, leaving James to pray that she was changing her mind.

"Here we are," Holly gushed, inserting her key and opening the door.

* * *

"Oh no! You both got Marley a puppy! I'll bet Francie was livid!" Linda gleefully laughed at the thought of all the trouble Kendall and James wound up in for that one.

"James and I thought she was going to kill us! We stood in her driveway for fifteen minutes wondering what in the hell we were gonna do!" A grin tugged at his lips, "But, she surprised us. She said Marley was lucky to have two wonderful men in her life that loved her so much to defy her mother just to make that little girl happy."

Linda tucked her bare feet under her bottom to warm them. She was getting cold feet, but not about this "date" with Kendall. An hour ago, it seemed like a good idea to take off her boots and socks when the two settled in and opened the bottle wine, so when Kendall kicked off his footwear, Linda followed suit. "Awww, she's a great mom."

"She is, no doubt about it."

"And you two got off lucky," Linda poked him in the ribs making him giggle like a litttle boy.

"That's true. I'll tell you something, Freckles is a total sweetheart but you don't ever want to get on her bad side. That's a scary place to be." Realizing he now resided on that bad side, Kendall's grin morphed into a grimace.

Linda lovingly, rubbed his thigh, wishing she could reassemble Kendall's life back the way it used to be. She was a confident woman, and in spite of the fact that the two - not so - former lovers had recently shared a night of passion, she wasn't threatened by Kendall's relationship with his ex-girlfriend like Tiff was. It was clear that their carnal reconciliation was brought about by miscommunication, confusion, and misguided emotions. Linda wanted nothing more than to mend the differences between Kendall, Francie, and James, making them the happy family they once were, especially for Marley's sake. Unfortunately, all she could do for Kendall right now was distract him.

"Anymore wine left?" She raised her glass in question.

Kendall swirled the bottle to test the amount of liquid remaining. Finding a small amount left, he began to pour, draining the the contents into Linda's red, solo cup. "Last refill, unless you want to crack open another one." He sat the empty bottle down on the end table. The resting place was chosen for its close proximity, requiring little movement on his part, allowing Linda to stay snuggled into his side with his arm across her shoulders.

"Oh, God, no. I've honestly had way too much as it is," she proclaimed raising the plastic cup to her lips. She had thoroughly enjoyed their time spent finishing the wine and making conversation, but her favorite part was the physical contact. The soft caresses, the hand holding, and the sweet kisses, started her new year off right, and she believed it was only going to get better, at least if she had anything to say about it.

"I didn't think you believed there was such a thing as too much wine?"

"Too much of any good thing can be bad for you."

"Really?" Kendall knitted his brows together. "I disagree. See, I'm pretty sure that too much of you could never be bad for me."

"What makes you so sure?" Linda flashed her best flirty smile, encouraging Kendall to continue.

"Just a theory. Wanna test it out?" He wiggled his thick brows.

"I dunno, Tatts, what if we run _every imaginable _test we could think of and it turns out I'm right?" Linda slowly leaned across his body to set her cup on the end table, purposefully rubbing her breasts across his chest. "Are you willing to take that chance?"

_Sweet Lord! Keep it together, Kendall!_ "Oh, believe me, Lin, _I'm willing_."

"Good," she swiftly straddled his hips. "So am I."

Pressing her lips to his, Linda took control of the kiss. Her hands resting on the nape of his neck, fingers toying with the short hairs on the back of his head, as she nibbled at his full bottom lip, teasing him, not allowing their tongues to meet just yet.

Denied the thrill of tasting her kiss, Kendall had to seek satisfactory contact elsewhere. He went in search of bare skin, slipping his hand under her purple sweater and rubbing her lower back, simultaneously pulling her closer.

With the excitement of Kendall's touch overheating her center, Linda swiveled her hips, grinding on the erection restrained by his tightening jeans, providing a temporary surge of relief. The result was sweet torture. A sharp intake of air from the aroused brunette allowed her mouth to open and Kendall took full advantage of the opportunity. His fingers tangled into Linda's curls, gripping tightly, not allowing her to escape, while his tongue darted into her mouth, savorying the taste of the kiss she had been withholding.

Through their multiple layers of clothes - that were quickly becoming more problematic - she pressed her hardened nipples against his chest and continued stroking his bulge between her legs.

Realization that this couldn't continue, hit Linda. She pulled away, allowing a deep breath to fill her oxygen deprived lungs. "I can't do this anymore!"

Kendall, hair mussed and breathing heavily, gaped up at her, "W-what?! Why?! I thought you wanted -" his words caught in his throat as Linda took off her sweater, pleasing Kendall with the sight of her lavender, lace bra.

"Oh, I do! But there are way too many clothes on for my liking!"

_Thank Christ! I was afraid I was going to welcome in the new year with a bad case of blue balls! _

Running his hands up her naked sides, Kendall smirked, "I completely agree." Hypnotized by the steady rise and fall of her heaving bosom, Kendall's eyes rested on her smooth skin, but only for a moment, before he leaned in closer. With open mouth kisses, Kendall feasted on the pillow flesh above her bra. Running her hands through his dark blonde hair, Linda continued to rhythmically work her hips.

Pulling the cup of the delicate garment down, he cupped her breast in his hand and brushed circles with his thumb over her tightened nipple before surrounding the bud with his warm mouth, inciting a shiver that pulsed through Linda's body. She thanked him, moaning his name, a definite turn-on for the green-eyed, handsome man.

Realizing Linda's enticing lap dance was creating the distinct possibility that he'd loose control before either of them got their pants off, Kendall knew he'd have to do something, and do it quick. Grasping her around her waist he lifted Linda and laid her on the couch, hovering over her to stare into her eyes.

His feelings for this girl from Jersey girl ran deep, frightening him a little. The last time Kendall surrendered himself to this kind of emotion he was 17, and that girl was from Kansas. Francie had stolen his heart effortlessly, with her sweet disposition, her sassy wit, and her spicy passion for life...like Linda has. When he was around her he felt complete, he felt loved, and Kendall knew this woman would be the one he'd spend the rest of his life pleasing, cherishing, and protecting.

Kneeling between her legs, keeping his groin safe from any contact that may kill the moment too soon, Kendall peppered kisses from Linda's jaw to the curve of her neck, pausing to suckle at the delicate, sensitive skin. His lips continued their descent of her body and, between each kiss, his nose skimmed her flesh, leaving a burning trail behind, further exciting Linda. She loved the feeling of that prominent nose nuzzling and tickling her breasts. In her opinion, it was one of his sexiest attributes, and doing a bang up job of arousing her at this moment.

His slender fingers worked at the front closure of her bra while paying special attention to the puckered nipple on her exposed mound with his tongue. Linda's back arched in a mix of pleasure and relief when the clasp came undone and Kendall's hand fondled her newly freed breast. Her dismay quickly turned to anticipation, as he left that playground to focus on another.

Kendall took his sweet time undoing her jeans, his means of torture was brutal. A kiss to the left of her navel, he undid the button. A kiss to right of her navel, a soft snick of the zipper. He cupped her sex through her jeans before another soft click of the zipper was heard.

Linda, now a writhing mess, could hold her tongue no longer. "You're killing me here, Tatts."

"It's good for you," Kendall smiled into the kiss on her bare abdomen.

"Really?! How's this good for me?!"

Tracing the lace trim on the waist of her panties, with one long finger, he pondered the question, purposely delaying the disrobing of the wanting beauty. "Ya know, maybe it isn't." A devilish smirk lit up his face, "But it's good for me."

"How?!"

"Because, when I _finally_ get you undressed," he inched backwards on his knees, "you're going to be _one_...," he tugged the zipper down, "..._wild_...," his fingers dipped into the denim waistband, "..._woman_." Linda raised her derrière as Kendall slid the jeans past her hips, down her legs, and tossed them to the hardwood floor. And the sex...it's gonna be..." Disarmed by the the vision of loveliness on his sofa, Kendall lost his words.

He stared, drinking in the view of the perfect woman that lay before him on his couch. With her lacy panties and tousled curls, this porcelain-skinned goddess looked like she was ripped from the pages of Playboy. Her lust-filled eyes and seductive smile only added to the adult magazine image.

"Gonna be what?" The words didn't register but her playful tone did. It resonated throughout Kendall's body and made his dick swell.

"Huh?" He asked oblivious to what Linda said.

Her throaty giggle made his heart flutter. She sat up and yanked on the hem of his shirt, pulling him down next to her on the couch, "The sex is gonna be what?"

Distracted, he mumbled, "Beautiful."

"Beautiful sex? That's interesting," Linda slid his shirt up and over his head.

Kendall ran his knuckles down her cheek, completely captivated by her presence. "No, I meant, _you're_ beautiful." He leaned in for a kiss. The softness, in stark contrast to the fiery passion from the last, delighted Linda, proving that this wasn't purely about sex, it was about feeling, about love. She loved Kendall and he loved her. That was special, and romantic, but the fact remained that she was dressed only in panties and Kendall was naked to the waist with a enormous hard-on filling out his jeans.

"Thank you for the compliment, but you haven't answered my question." She slid to her knees before Kendall, undoing his pants and revealing his abdomen. With a little help from him, she pulled his jeans down. Kissing at the sparse trail of hair to where in disappeared in the band of his boxer briefs, Linda glanced up at his face. He watched her intently, biting his lip and holding his breath.

Her delicate fingers, danced over his bulge, his size stirring an excitement in her core. She hungered to taste Kendall, to feel him buried deep inside her. God, how she ached for this man!

Considering the rock hard state his dick was in Linda wouldn't have been surprised if Kendall had lost all the blood supply to his brain and forgot the question, so Linda repeated it. "The sex is going to be what?"

Kendall's mouth moved but no words came out so Linda threw out a suggestion. "Good?" No answer.

Her fingers moved to the elastic band. "Great?" The only response was a rapid exhale.

She dipped in, wrapping her fingers around his impressive girth, and her eyes widened. "Incredible." That was both a statement to his endowment, and a plausible answer to her question.

Pulling off his underwear, displaying his impressive manhood, Linda wet her lips. "Amazing," she breathed. Again, both a statement and an answer.

Snapping out of the spell his erection had on her, Linda moved closer, taking him into her mouth. Finally, a sound other than staggered breathing came from Kendall. A low growl emerged from his chest, "Oh, my God, Lin."

Firmly, but slowly, stroking his wet cock, Linda smiled at him. "Well, look at that, he speaks." She swallowed his length again, like a champ, letting him fill her mouth and slide down her throat.

"Now that you've found your voice, tell me what the sex is going to be like, Kendall."

"Mind-numbing!" Kendall lunged forward and lifted Linda onto the couch, tugging her panties off and settling between her thighs. His tongue swirled at her entrance, and his distinct nose - oh! that nose that excited Linda visually - was now pleasuring her physically, as it brushed over her sensitive bud with every move he made as he savored her sweet taste.

Drawing her clit into his warm, wet mouth, he slid two fingers deep into her dewy folds, stimulating her walls and easily finding her special spot. Linda's cries of ecstasy echoed in his ears, driving him with a maddening urge to please his love. His thrusts became harder, his tongue flicked faster, all for the reward of her orgasm. Kendall worked her body fervently, commanding it to do his bidding, and broke it down until it complied, giving up its treasure.

"Yes, Kendall! Yes! YES!" He felt Linda's channel contract around his fingers, and watched as her body trembled, racked by wave after wave of euphoria.

In between kisses to her abdomen, Kendall asked, "Well? Was that...mind-numbing?"

"Oh, yeah," she whispered, attempting to regulate her breathing. "And toe-curling."

"Toe-curling?" Kendall chuckled. "I wasn't even trying for that, yet."

Raising her head, she looked down her body at her handsome lover. "YET?" She asked, eyes widened in surprise.

Kendall's attention never swayed from her taught stomach. He continued to taste her smooth skin as he answered, "Toe-curling...was supposed to...come _after_...bed-rocking...and spine-tingling."

"Just so I understand, you were planning on giving me mind-numbing, bed-rocking, spine-tingling, _and_ toe-curling sex?"

Placing a final kiss over her navel, Kendall raised his gaze to meet her's. Linda's stomach fluttered in excitement when she saw the seductive gleem in his green eyes. "That's correct, with an orgasm for each, of course."

_Oh, hell YES!_ "Reeeeally? Four orgasms?

"Uh-huh."

"Well, since that one was both mind-numbing and toe-curling, does that mean I got screwed out of one?"

"Technically, you got fingered out of one," Kendall joked with a smirk.

"Kendall?!" Linda playfully shoved at his shoulder, objecting to his sassy response.

"But don't you worry, Beautiful, I'm feeling generous. I'll throw you a bone."

"I'll bet you will." She squealed in delight as Kendall tossed her over his shoulder and carried her to the master bedroom, leaving their clothes scattered across the living room.


End file.
